ENGAÑAR AL DUQUE
by kagome-inu1982
Summary: Una simple decisión puede cambiar la vida y Kagome estaba a punto de saber hasta donde al aceptar la oferta de un duque para casarse con él. Una historia de amor, pasión, deseo y engaños... EPILOGO! MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS!
1. Chapter 1

_**¡Holas!... Hoy estoy súper feliz, porque como ven ando estrenando historia. Como les comenté días pasados, venía trabajando en algo y creo que es momento que salga a luz; además de que últimamente no he hecho más que leer libros de éste tipo y tengo que sacar todo eso de mi sistema XDD!... Espero le guste y se entretengan un rato con ella…**_

_**-.-.-.-.-**_

_**ENGAÑAR AL DUQUE.**_

_**By: Kagome-inu1982.**_

_**Summary: La joven Kagome Higurashi ésta a punto de hacer su debut en sociedad y sueña con conocer al hombre de vida y casarse con él, es por eso que acepta encantada la oferta de Inuyasha Taisho, el duque de Lancaster. Pero ¿tomó la decisión correcta?, ¿qué sucederá cuando el duque no sea quién diga ser? Un gran problema caerá sobre ella, al mismo tiempo que el amor, la pasión y el deseo buscaran hacerla sucumbir.**_

_**Cap. 1: El duque**_

La vida en el pueblo era bastante tranquila, era un lugar calmado, donde los pocos habitantes que habían, convivían en total armonía. Sus paisajes eran hermosos, bellas praderas, hermosos ríos, flores de las más hermosas tonalidad; era un lugar de ensueño, pero era un lugar olvidado. La gente de hoy en día, no le interesaba un bello campo de flores, sino un paseo en lujosos carruajes por Hyde Park o si querían ver plantas podían acercarse a los jardines de Vauxhall; la mayoría de las personas se la pasaban en Londres y sobre todo para las dos Temporadas, esas épocas donde la nobleza se desplazaba de sus casas de campo hacia la urbe londinense, para asistir a fiestas, presentar a sus hijas en oferta matrimonial y esperar conseguir la mejor unión.

Ese era el ideal de toda joven, ser presentada en sociedad y cazar a un buen esposo. Para eso educaban a toda señorita, para que fuera las esposas perfectas y adecuadas. Y para eso sería presentada Kagome éste año. Sin embargo ella quería mucho más, ella quería amar a alguien, no solo ser vendida a quién ofreciera más por ella. Kagome quería vivir un amor como el que vivieran sus padres, su padre había amado a su madre con pasión, sin haberle importado que la familia de ella no fuera de la nobleza, la había querido por lo que era y eso mismo quería ella.

- Kagome, levántate tenemos cita con la modista… - dos perfectos toques en su puerta la despertaron, se movió un poco entre las sabanas de su cama y luego se sentó – Apresúrate, no podemos llegar tarde… - su hermana entró en su habitación, caminando como si se tratara de una reina.

- Lo sé Kikyo, dame unos minutos y estaré lista – se levantó de la cama aún con los ojos entrecerrados y se encerró en el cuarto de baño, allí se mojó su rostro con el agua helada de la palangana.

- Solo apresúrate o me iré sin ti…

- Ya lo sé… - contestó exasperada, no le gustaba mucho ir con la modista y menos si su hermana insistía en madrugar para hacerlo.

- Haz lo que quieras – dijo Kikyo antes de marcharse y dejarla sola.

Pero como no quería aguantar un sermón más, se organizó con rapidez y en media hora estuvo en la puerta de su casa. Su hermana estaba allí, colocándose el par de guantes que le tendía el mayordomo y un sombrero que cubriera su rostro del sol. Ella siempre era pulcra y refinada, una perfecta dama, como se esperaba de la hija de un vizconde y la viuda de otro.

- Hasta que por fin llegas – dio media vuelta y caminó con su cabeza en alto para salir de la casa e ir hasta el calesín tirado por dos caballos, que esperaba en la puerta

- Adiós señor Darby – se despidió del mayordomo, no sin antes tomar los guantes y el sombrero que le tendía

- Hasta luego Milady…

Una vez se subió al carruaje, se sentó frente a su hermana y comenzó a colocarse los guantes y el sombrero para cubrirse del sol, se suponía que la nobleza no debería tener la piel tostada por los rayos del sol, se consideraba de impuros.

- Nunca conseguirás un esposo si te comportas de esa manera – dijo con reproche su hermana, ¿y ahora que había hecho?

- La persona que me quiera, me querrá como sea – contestó Kagome desviando su mirada a la vista que ofrecía la ventanilla.

- No digas tonterías, mi padre se revolcara en su tumba con oírte decir eso… - prefirió no decir nada, no quería discutir una vez más.

La dichosa visita a la modista era sagrada para Kikyo, al menos una vez por mes, y lo era ahora mucha más, pues la temporada de Londres estaba a un par de meses de comenzar y los dos años de luto de Kikyo habían terminado hace un par de meses; además esa sería la primera temporada de Kagome en Londres, sería presentada en sociedad a sus dieciocho años, hubiera sido antes tal y como Kikyo fue presentada a sus diecisiete, pero como Kikyo estaba de luto y no podía ir a la Temporada y ella no permitía que fuera en compañía de nadie, tuvo que esperar un año más.

Era por ello que iban a la modista, Kikyo quería vestidos para la presentación de Kagome y por supuesto, para su gran regreso a Londres, tal y como decía ella.

Para cuando llegaron al pueblo, el sitio estaba bastante concurrido, la plaza estaba llena de personas, las tiendas que había estaban abiertas y personas entraban y salían de los sitios.

A su pueblo no iban muchas personas distinguidas, su familia y otra que quedaba más al norte, eran los únicos nobles que vivían cerca, claro que también vivían personas con dinero, pero Kikyo decía que si no poseían un titulo no valían la pena; cosa que a Kagome le parecía una tontería, las personas eran personas, tener o no un titulo no influía demasiado para ella, pero a Kikyo no le importaba su opinión; era por eso no le permitía tener mucho contacto con las personas y era por lo mismo que ansiaba ir a Londres.

Había estado allí una vez, cuando Kikyo fue presentada en sociedad, pero no le permitían salir en las noches como a su hermana. Así que le tocaba conformarse con las conversaciones que escuchaba al otro día en el salón de la casa, muy poco para su curiosidad…

Una vez el carruaje se detuvo frente a la tienda de la modista, Kikyo la apuró para que se bajara y caminara en línea recta hasta la tienda. Adentro fueron recibidas de inmediato por una de las ayudantes de la modista.

- Lady Melbourne – saludó la joven, haciendo honor titulo al del difunto esposo de Kikyo – Lady Kagome – saludó con otra inclinación - Madame Farantino, las recibirá en un momento.

La modista era una emigrante francesa, había trabajado en Londres varios años, pero luego se había retirado a su pueblo para descansar de la ajetreada ciudad.

- Lady Kikyo, Lady Kagome, que placer tenerlas nuevamente por aquí, creo que vienen a ver sus diseños – dijo la mujer bastante feliz – Si me acompañan por aquí…

La visita con madame Farantino estuvo tan tediosa como siempre, sin embargo Kagome acató todo lo que le dijeron y se probó cuanta cosa sugirió su hermana. Afortunadamente le permitieron elegir con que quedarse y con que no. Para cuando salieron, Kagome estaba famélica y sólo quería llegar a casa y deleitarse con los bocadillos de Kaede.

- Lady Kikyo – la aludida se giró de inmediato hacia la voz - ¿Cómo han estado?

- Muy bien señora Velmont – saludó Kikyo a la regordeta mujer, esposa de un hacendado bastante acaudalado de la región, Kagome la imitó haciendo un pequeño saludo con su cabeza – ¿Y usted?

- Muy bien querida.

- Si nos disculpa mi hermana tiene un clase que atender – se desligó de la mujer con habilidad.

- Por supuesto, escuché que Lady Kagome hará su debut en Londres, mucha suerte querida.

- Muchas gracias señora Velmont

- Si nos disculpa – se despidió Kikyo, llevándosela consigo.

- Si no te cae bien, por qué la tratas tan cortésmente – le dijo Kagome, subiendo al carruaje.

- Por educación, pero no estoy para hablar con la esposa de un burgués – dijo despectivamente. El esposo de la señora Velmont tenía bastante dinero, todo gracias a sus inversiones en la industria manufacturera, pero no tenía un titulo y no era un terrateniente, todo un pecado entre la nobleza.

- Si quieres convivir con el rey, te equivocaste de pueblo querida, el único noble cerca está a millas de aquí – la mirada que le lanzó Kikyo hubiera podido helar a cualquiera, mas sin embargo Kagome la ignoró y miró por la ventana.

- No seas impertinente, soy la hija de un vizconde y mi madre era hija de un conde – dijo con un tono de superioridad – Y como si fuera poco, mi esposo era un vizconde, y esos burgueses sólo quieren acabar con la nobleza y apoderarse de todo.

- No me parece absurdo, no se puede subsistir toda una vida labrando la tierra, si no te adaptas a los cambios desapareces – dijo, robándose la última frase de algo que había leído recientemente.

- Esas ideas te las metió tu madre…

Sin quererlo las palabras de Kikyo enfadaron a Kagome, su hermana aprovechaba cada oportunidad para recordarle que su madre había sido la hija de un conde y que la de ella la simple hija de uno de esos "Burgueses", eso ya lo sabía, pero no le importaba, a su padre no le había importado eso.

Ahí había otro dato, Kikyo y Kagome no eran hermanas. Eran hijas del mismo padre, pero de madres diferentes. El papá de las jóvenes había enviudado y años más tarde se había casado con la madre de Kagome. Eso era algo que Kikyo jamás había tolerado.

Finalmente y para alegría de Kagome, el carruaje se detuvo frente a la casa y ella bajó de inmediato. Adentro el mayordomo recibió sus guantes y el sombrero y se dirigió de inmediato a la zona de las cocinas, a esa hora Kaede estaría por allí.

- Sabes que no tienes que estar aquí – le dijo Kaede una vez atravesó el umbral de la entrada.

- Lo sé Kaede, pero Kikyo seguro irá a tomar su siesta – dijo con sorna – Y cuando se despierte me acosara como una loca, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo? – se acercó a la mesada, donde la mujer cortaba unas verduras.

- No, no es necesario – dijo la mujer echando las verduras a una olla hirviente.

- ¡Kaede… no sabes el revuelo que hay en el pueblo! – la chica que ayudaba a Kaede en las cocinas entró atropelladamente por la puerta del servicio.

- Cálmate muchacha – le dijo Kaede limpiando sus manos con una trapo, para mirar a la joven - ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó y Kagome esperó intrigada.

- Estaba comprando las cosas que me pediste – dejó la canasta en la mesa y comenzó a mover sus manos mientras hablaba – Cuando llegó un majestuoso carruaje, lacado en negro y oro y con el dibujo de una rosa en sus puertas; se detuvo en la posada del pueblo y solicitó varias habitaciones

- ¿Y quién es? – se adelantó Kagome a preguntar, no muchos nobles pasaban por su pueblo.

- ¡Un duque!... El duque de…Lansa…Lanps… ¡Lancaster! – vociferó en cuanto lo recordó.

- ¿Y qué hace un duque en este sitio? – preguntó Kaede volviendo a su trabajo.

- Nadie sabe, al parecer está viajando sin rumbo alguno, quién sabe, tal vez y este buscando esposa… - sonrió con coquetería.

- Sí… deja de hacerte ilusiones muchacha – le dijo la anciana – Ya deja de hablar tonterías y ponte a trabajar

La joven viró sus ojos e hizo lo que se le ordenó. Por su lado Kagome salió de la cocina pensativa.

- Estoy pensando en cambiar un par de vestidos – esa tarde a la hora del té, Kikyo hablaba tanto como de costumbre, nada interesante, claro. Ella solo hablaba sobre vestidos y cotilleos del pueblo y eso que decía no interesarle el pueblo –…Esa joven está embarazada, a nadie debería permitírsele ese tipo de indiscreciones… - Kagome asintió y siguió bordando la tontería que Kikyo le había puesto - …Oh y si…

- ¿Sabes?... Me enteré de que hay un noble visitando el pueblo – decidió hablar Kagome, estaba segura que moriría si Kikyo mencionaba algo más.

- ¿En serio?... – preguntó intrigada, lo que dio pie para que Kagome hablara más - ¿Quién?

- Un duque – Elevó sus hombros con indiferencia – Es posible que solo este de paso, pero al parecer es muy rico, dicen que vino en un hermoso carruaje…

- Mmmm, tal vez deba conseguir un par de tocados mas, debería bajar al pueblo.

- Si… Porque como los que mandamos a hacer con la modista no son suficientes – musitó Kagome con sarcasmo.

-.-.-.-.-

- ¿No podías venir tu sola? – refunfuñó mientras caminaba tras Kikyo, cargando una caja con tocados, como si en verdad los necesitaran; ella solo caminaba alrededor de la única posada con qué contaba el pueblo, exhibiéndose, para así captar la atención de un noble.

- Una señorita no sale sola al pueblo – le dijo mientras observaba tras la vitrina de una librería; eso era el colmo, Kikyo ni leía.

- ¿Cuándo tiempo más vamos a quedarnos a fingir que estamos de compras? – preguntó exasperada.

- Deja de quejarte, además no somos las únicas…

Eso era cierto, el sector estaba más concurrido que de costumbre. Todas las personas caminaban de aquí para allá, mirando disimuladamente hacia las puertas de la posada, esperando captar al duque. Eso era absurdo, no era Dios.

- Señorita Kikyo – Ambas jóvenes voltearon a mirar al aludido, un hombre de avanzada edad, las saludó con absoluta educación – Es un placer verlas esta tarde…

- Señor…

Kagome imitó la reverencia de su hermana, para el famoso baronet, el otro noble que vivía cerca al pueblo. El hombre intercambio unas palabras con Kikyo, quién contestó con amabilidad. Ella simplemente los miraba, nunca hablaban de nada más que él clima.

- ¿Y qué lo trae por aquí? – preguntó Kikyo.

- Vengo a tratar unos temas con el duque de Lancaster, tengo unas tierras colindantes a su casa al sur de Inglaterra y quiero vendérselas – los ojos de Kikyo se iluminaron – Daré una pequeña reunión, algo bastante sencillo, sería un honor que usted y su hermana se presentaran…

- Por supuesto, allá estaremos señor…

- Bien, me despido… Que tengan buena tarde – hizo una reverencia y dio un beso en la muñeca de Kikyo, antes de marcharse al interior de la posada.

- Vámonos, tenemos que buscar un vestido para mi… - Kagome suspiró y la siguió con paso cansino – Apresúrate, vamos, vamos…

Esa semana fue una locura total, no había mucha gente distinguida en el pueblo. El señor Onigumo, era el otro noble que vivía cerca, era un baronet, el titulo de más bajo rango, pero su hermana decía que era lo único que valía la pena. El resto de personas eran burgueses bastantes acaudalados, y un par de militares retirados que habían sido importantes en su momento, los demás no tenían demasiada importancia. Pero aún así estas pocas personas, estuvieron de un lado a otro. El sastre nunca tuvo tanto trabajo, la tienda de telas nunca estuvo más llena. Y todo por la celebración que daría el barón, para recibir al duque de Lancaster.

- Aprieta bien Kagome – le ordenó Kikyo; las doncellas de ambas estaban de permiso, por lo tanto a ella le tocaba lidiar con su hermana.

- No cierra más – dijo halando las cintas del vestido - ¿Acaso quieres morir por cortarte la respiración? – amarró las cintas y se acomodó sus cabellos, Kaede los había peinado en una coleta en lo alto y con unos mechones cayendo sobre sus hombros.

- ¿Estás lista? – Kagome asintió y Kikyo le dio una mirada despectiva – Vámonos…

Ambas salieron de la casa, donde un carruaje tirado por cuatro caballos blancos las esperaba. Era el antiguo carruaje de su padre, Kikyo sólo lo usaba para éste tipo de eventos, que por cierto no eran tantos.

- ¿Cómo crees que sea? – preguntó Kagome, nunca había conocido a muchos nobles, salvo los amigos de su padre que visitaban de vez en cuando, pero ninguno era un duque.

- Seguro será educado y muy adinerado – dijo mirando por la ventana – Pero no te hagas ilusiones y más te vale que te comportes - Ante las cortantes palabras, Kagome decidió que no hablaría más.

En pocos minutos estuvieron en la casa del barón, la casa estaba ricamente decorada desde la entrada. Jamás se había visto tanta pompa en su pueblo. En la entrada de la casa una lacayo las ayudó a bajar, el barón esperaba en la puerta, recibiendo a los invitados; en cuanto las vio llegar las saludó con amabilidad, al menos a Kikyo.

- Disfruten la velada… - nos dijo para continuar recibiendo el resto de la gente.

Adentro del salón todo está bien dispuesto, había un pequeño grupo de músicos amenizando la reunión. Y los pocos invitados que ocupaban el salón hablaban entre ellos. El tema era el duque.

Había transcurrido media hora desde que ellas llegaran, cuando finalmente se anunció la llegada del duque. Las personas viraron sus cabezas hacia el recién llegado, el salón quedó en silencio mientras miraban al mencionado duque entrar al salón.

- Vaya… - Kagome miró a su hermana y descubrió el interés bailando en sus ojos. Cuando Kagome lo miró, entendió el porqué.

Nunca antes había visto a un hombre así. Bueno, nunca antes se había interesado por alguien, pero en cuanto lo vio sintió sus mejillas caldearse y una profunda vergüenza. El duque era alto, con una figura imponente, joven y guapo. Tenía unos cabellos castaños claros, peinados a la moda, sus ropas eran elegantísimas, vestía de negro, con una camisa de color blanco de fondo y un pañuelo gris atado con elegancia a su cuello. Pero aparte de todo ello, sus ojos color dorado, la dejaron deslumbrada, sus rasgos refinados eran demasiado atractivos.

Para cuando las presentaciones comenzaron, Kagome se puso nerviosa, sentía que todo su conjunto estaba fuera de lugar. Pero para cuando lo tuvo enfrente logró olvidarse de aquello.

- Lady Kikyo, viuda del vizconde Melbourne y Lady Kagome su hermana – presentó el barón con una sonrisa – Señoritas, Su excelencia Inuyasha Taisho, duque de Lancaster…

- Es un placer conocerlas – con completa educación, tomó la mano de Kikyo y depositó un beso, luego fue el turno de Kagome, quién hizo una reverencia – Espero que luego me concedan el honor de bailar con ustedes…

- Por supuesto Su excelencia – contestó Kikyo con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro, Kagome pudo notar cierta diversión en su mirada.

- ¿Y usted milady? – Kagome no pudo evitar sonrojarse, cuando el posó sus ojos en ella.

- Claro que sí, Su excelencia – recordó el tratamiento de cortesía – Será un honor…

- Su excelencia, ahora si me permite le presentaré a… - luego de despedirse ambos se marcharon dejando a las jóvenes solas.

- Pensé que jamás volvería ver al duque de Lancaster – musitó Kikyo para ella misma, por lo que Kagome no escuchó.

- ¿En qué piensas? – preguntó al verla aún sonriendo con malicia.

- Nada que te importe – contestó antes de girar e irse con otras personas.

- Genial… - musitó Kagome, pero esta vez no fue tras ella, prefirió salir a la terraza de la casa y tomar un poco de aire. No iba a muchos bailes, pues aún no era presentada en Londres, pero el pueblo era otra cosa y se le permitía asistir a un par de eventos ocasionales.

Adentró de la casa, el baile comenzó unos minutos después. Kagome pensó en regresar, le había prometido un baile al duque. Aunque ahora que lo meditaba, pensaba que tal vez lo había dicho por cortesía, así que prefirió quedarse en la terraza.

- Vuelvo en un momento, voy a tomar aire…

Kagome se giró en redondo al escuchar la voz del recién llegado. El duque salía a la terraza y en cuanto la vio sonrió con cortesía.

- Hace calor… - comenzó él, tratando de entablar conversación – El salón está más lleno de lo que creí…

- Usted debe estar acostumbrado – sonrió y fijo su vista al frente, sin siquiera mirarlo de reojo – Creo que voy a regresar… - dijo cuando recordó, que era una indiscreción estar a solas con una caballero y sin compañía.

- Yo igual, además usted prometió bailar conmigo…

- Eh…

- No se va a negar ahora ¿o sí? – elevó una ceja y su sonrisa hizo ruborizar a Kagome.

No estaba acostumbrada al baile, conocía los pasos de las contradanzas, cuadrillas y el vals, se los habían enseñado, pero como en el pueblo no se hacían bailes, casi no lo practicaba. Afortunadamente consiguió acoplarse al duque y bailar un vals perfectamente.

- Me recuerda su nombre, milady… - dijo con una sonrisa.

- Kagome…

- Hermoso nombre, muy acorde para usted – la aludida se sonrojó y desvió su mirada; al momento que lo hizo se topó con la mirada de su hermana, al contrario de esperar el reproche, la encontró bastante ¿complacida?

- ¿Todo bien? – preguntó él, que pareció notar su turbación.

- Sí – sonrió y evitó la mirada de Kikyo - ¿Y que lo trae por nuestro pueblo?, si perdona la indiscreción

- Voy de paso, vine a hablar con el barón y luego me dirijo a la casa Lancaster.

- Se dirige a Lancashire, pero si no estoy mal, queda en otra dirección – dijo reflexionándolo un momento, pero estaba casi segura de qué la famosa casa Lancaster quedaba hacia el norte, no al sur.

- Veo que sabe geografía – dijo el duque – Exacto, pero debo atender unos negocios y luego irme allá

- Ya veo… - no pudo decir nada más, el vals terminó y ambos se alejaron haciendo una reverencia.

El resto de la noche no tuvo novedad alguna, Kagome bailó un par cuadrillas y contradanzas, pero no volvió a cruzarse con el duque. Para cuando salieron de la fiesta ya era pasada la media noche.

- ¿Te divertiste? – preguntó Kagome, tratando de romper el silencio en el coche.

- Te vi salir de la terraza con el duque y bailar con él, no me gustó lo de la terraza, por lo demás te llevaste bien…

- Nos topamos por casualidad.

- Bueno nadie lo notó, porque o sino las personas dirían que quieres atrapar al duque, o ¿eso es lo que quieres?

- ¿Qué? – le miró indignada, pero el coche se detuvo y Kikyo bajó – Oye, dime de nuevo eso…

- Escucha Kagome, no quiero indiscreciones – le dijo una vez estuvieron dentro – Aún no te presentas en sociedad y ese no es para ti querida…

- No fui yo la que coqueteó todo la noche con el duque, más bien diría que eres tú la que quiere meterse en su cam… - la mano de Kikyo cruzó por su cara antes de que pudiera terminar.

- No te atrevas a insultarme y ya te lo dije compórtate, porque ese hombre sólo querrá jugar contigo… - le dijo antes de marcharse a su cuarto.

Kagome quedó en medio de la entrada de la casa, con una mano en su mejilla y sus ojos cargados de lágrimas. Tomó un poco de aire y luego de reponerse caminó hasta su cuarto con paso calmado; una vez se llegó, se cambió y se metió a su cama con rapidez, no se dejaría afectar por esas palabras, ni aunque fueran verdad…

_**-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Bueno, ese fue el primer capítulo, desde ya Kikyo no cae nada bien… jajajaja XDD!... **_

_**Quiero comentarles una cosa de importancia. Como ven la historia ésta ambientada en el periodo de la Regencia. Es esencial que sepan que los TITULOS NOBILIARIOS (duques, marqueses, condes, vizcondes, etc.) que vaya usando en la historia, son **__**verdaderos**__**, éstas personas de verdad existieron, obviamente no tienen nada que ver con lo que sucederá en la historia, sólo los tomé para darles un toque de realismo. **_

_**¡Bien!, creo que eso es todo, la próxima semana nos veremos con el nuevo capítulo, dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias y demás… Les mando un abrazo… Nos vemos!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**¡Hello!... ¿Cómo vamos gente?... ¿bien?, espero que sí, que anden llenos de energía así como yo… XD! Nos encontramos una vez más como todos los jueves en la noche. Ando súper emocionada con ésta nueva historia que arranca, tengo bastantes ideas para ella. Pero bueno chicos, agradezco de todo corazón a los que me hicieron llegar sus mensajes, me alegra mucho que la historia les haya empezado a gustar… Y bueno no me alargo más y las dejo con el segundo capítulo… **_

_**-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Cap. 2: Propuesta.**_

Para la grata sorpresa de todo el pueblo, el duque se quedó varios días más, luego de la fiesta ofrecida por el barón. El elegante caballero se paseo por el pueblo, entró a tiendas y se reunió con el barón y otras personas en varias veces. Y un día de esos, para la sorpresa de todos, el duque fue a visitarlas.

- ¿Estás bromeando Kaede? – preguntó Kagome mientras cerraba el libro que había estado leyendo.

- Claro que no, el duque de Lancaster esta aquí, tu hermana lo recibió en el salón y están hablando hace varios minutos, ahora han solicitado tu presencia en el salón del ala este.

- ¿Qué creas que quiere?

- Pues no lo sé, tal vez sea una visita por cortesía o tal vez no, sólo ve a ver – la animó la anciana y luego de pensarlo un poco corrió hasta el salón; antes de atravesar las puertas entreabiertas se acomodó sus cabellos y entró luego de dar dos golpecitos en la puerta.

- Buenas tardes… - saludó, Kikyo le sonrió y le indicó entrar.

- Lady Kagome – el duque se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a saludarla – Es un placer verla el día de hoy – dijo el hombre con una sonrisa y besándole el dorso de la mano.

- Muchas gracias, Su excelencia – hizo una reverencia y luego se sentó en un mueble contiguo al lado de Kikyo.

- Le hablaba a su hermana, de lo grato que me parecía este pueblo

- Es un lugar muy hermoso

- Tiene toda la razón milady – sin poder evitarlo Kagome se sonrojó cuando él le sonrió una vez más – Y me alegra que usted esté aquí, porque quiero hablarles a las dos de algo - el duque tanteó su mirada entre ambas y habló – La verdad es que mi viaje tiene un propósito oculto… necesitó encontrar una esposa

Al parecer Kagome fue la única sorprendida con la noticia, pues Kikyo sólo asintió impasible y esperó por las palabras del duque.

- ¿Y por qué no hizo su elección en Londres? – no supo porque soltó esa pregunta, ésta sólo voló de sus labios.

- ¡Kagome! – la reprendió Kikyo – Disculpe la indiscreción, Su excelencia

- La verdad es una buena pregunta; si le soy honesto, las jóvenes de Londres me parecen demasiado aburridas, así que hice este viaje con el fin de encontrar una joven adecuada

- ¿Y por qué nos cuenta eso, Su excelencia? – Kagome miró a su hermana, Kikyo se veía contenta por alguna razón.

- Porque creo que he encontrado la joven adecuada y por eso vine a hablar con ustedes – dijo el duque con una sonrisa – Lady Melbourne – miró a Kikyo y ésta asintió con cortesía – Me gustaría casarme con su hermana…

- ¿Qué? – soltó Kagome sin poder creerlo.

- Averigüe en el pueblo y me dijeron que usted era la responsable de su hermana, así que quisiera pedir su mano en matrimonio…

- ¡Qué maravilla! – Exclamó Kikyo emocionada mientras miraba a Kagome – Di algo Kagome…

- ¿Usted quiere casarse conmigo? – preguntó sin poder creerlo.

- Así es… - él se levantó y miró a ambas hermanas – Espero que acepte la propuesta…

- Yo… - Kagome trató de hablar, pero lo único que podía hacer era mirar el suelo – Pero es que usted no me conoce y… Aún no hago mi presentación en sociedad y… - la joven miró a Kikyo esperando que ésta la ayudará, pero su hermana estaba emocionadísima mirando al duque.

- Yo los voy a dejar un momento a solas, ya vuelvo… - se levantó Kikyo de su asiento y salió del salón.

- Siento si te confundí – se acercó el duque hasta ella y le tomó las manos, Kagome nerviosa lo miró a los ojos, ese par de ojos dorados que le hacían palpitar el corazón.

- Bueno estoy sorprendida más que confundida – dijo mirando al hombre, es que era increíble que él, un duque, quisiera casarse con ella - ¿Usted lo dice en serio?

- Claro que lo digo, quiero casarme con usted Lady Kagome…

- No nos conocemos

- Soy bueno analizando a las personas y usted es perfecta para mí, es la hija de un vizconde lo que la hace tener el nivel de educación indicado, también es bastante inteligente y… – Kagome sonrió y finalmente lo miró – …Además eres muy hermosa…

- Pero aún no me han presentado en sociedad y si a las personas…

- Es lo que menos me importa Kagome

Cuando pronunció su nombre, el corazón de ella latió como loco y volvió sonrojarse. El duque sonrió y para sorpresa de ella se inclinó y le dio un suave beso en los labios; únicamente fue un roce, pero sintió unas suaves cosquillas en su vientre.

- Eh…

- Lo siento, no pude evitarlo – se alejó un poco de ella y volvió a hablar - ¿Y cuál es su respuesta?

- Yo… - no sabía bien que debía contestar, estaba demasiado sorprendida y anonadada; Kagome nunca pensó que podría recibir una propuesta de matrimonio y mucho menos de un duque – Es que…

- Sé que no nos conocemos mucho, pero me gusta y sé que se siente atraída por mí – la joven se sonrojó y agachó su mirada – Eso es más de lo que una pareja podría tener, por favor acepte… - Kagome lo miró una vez más y notó un extraño brillo en su mirada, pero estaba demasiado emocionada como para ponerse analizarlo - ¿Qué me dice?

Los ojos de él la dejaron hipnotizada, su mirada del color de un atardecer, la tenían perdida. No podía desmentir las palabras de él, el duque le había gustado desde que lo había visto y no había podido sacarlo de su cabeza desde ese baile.

- Yo… Me casaré con usted… - la sonrisa de él, le hizo latir el corazón con fuerza; él se acercó hasta donde ella y se puso en cuclillas a su lado, tomó sus manos y dio un beso en cada una.

- No se va arrepentir – la colocó de pie y buscó algo en su bolsillo, para su sorpresa el sacó una pequeña caja de terciopelo azul, donde había un hermoso anillo de diamante.

- No, no es necesario…

- Claro que lo es…

- Pero…

- Solo acéptelo…

- Su excelen…

- Inuyasha, creo que puedes tutearme si vamos a casarnos…

- Creo que sí… - dijo sonriendo, mientras miraba el anillo en su dedo - ¿Y cómo funcionara esto?

- Quiero que nos casemos rápidamente, debo salir mañana del pueblo para buscar una licencia especial y luego volveré por ti para casarnos…

- Tan pronto…

- La licencia tardará un par de semanas… Hablaré con la modista para que te haga el ajuar de bodas y todas las cosas que quieras – ella lo miró sorprendida y él sonrió – Serás una duquesa Kagome, puedes tener lo que quieras.

Con sus palabras, cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba por hacer. Se iba a casar con un duque, sería una duquesa, era el titulo más alto en el escalafón de los nobles.

El duque se quedó el resto de la tarde, habló con ella y le contó de él. Le habló de su madre quién estaba en Londres, preparándose para la temporada, también le comentó que estuvo en la guerra contra Napoleón. Comentó sobre sus gustos, pasatiempos y demás cosas. De igual manera le hizo varias preguntas sobre ella, su familia, lo que hacía a diario, lo que le gustaba y lo que no. El rato con él, la hizo sentirse más calmada y feliz con la decisión de su boda. Antes de irse le dio un beso en los labios, luego se marchó y prometió volver lo más pronto posible.

- Esto es perfecto Kagome, quien diría que el duque te pediría matrimonio – Kagome se sorprendió por lo feliz que estaba su hermana, ella generalmente no se alegraba por las cosas que le sucedían a ella, pero ahí estaba hablando de una cosa y de la otra – Muéstrame el anillo… ¡Por Dios!, tenemos que alistar tu ajuar de bodas, hay que pedir que adelanten los vestidos, una vez casada iremos a Londres y harás tu presentación en sociedad con la esposa del duque de Lancaster.

- ¿Crees que haya sido una buena decisión? – generalmente no pedía consejos a su hermana, pero era la única familiar cercana.

- Por supuesto, tendrás mucho dinero Kagome, serás una duquesa, no hay nada más que puedas querer…

Tal vez tenía razón, el duque era atento y amable y cada vez que la miraba con sus ojos dorados, lograba que un montón de mariposas revolotearan a su alrededor.

-.-.-.-.-

Para el día después de que el duque se fuera, la noticia de su compromiso, se regó como agua. Todos estaban anonadados con la noticia. Durante varios días la casa estuvo llena de personas que querían saber cómo habían terminado comprometidos. Kikyo por su parte estuvo igual de emocionada y contaba una y otra vez el momento en que el duque había pedido su mano, y todos la felicitaban por el gran trabajo que había hecho con su hermana y le aseguraban que sus padres estarían dichosos en el cielo.

- ¿Sabes dónde está mi hermana? – preguntó a Kaede una tarde.

- Creo que bajó al pueblo – contestó Kaede.

- Ya veo… hay visitas, puedes enviar el servicio de té… - pidió Kagome.

- Esta casa nunca había estado tan concurrida – dijo la mujer mientras se movía por la cocina – Kagome…

- ¿Sí? – levantó sus ojos de la argolla y miró a la anciana.

- ¿Estás segura de lo que vas a hacer?

- Claro que sí Kaede, Inuyasha es un gran hombre y seré feliz con él… - sus propias palabras le sonaron extrañas.

- Espero que sí, mejor ve y atiende a la visita en un momento llevo el té.

-.-.-.-.-

Cuando aún no pasaba la novedad del compromiso de Kagome y el duque, una carta llegó a su casa. Era de unos parientes franceses de la madre de Kikyo, quienes las invitaban a pasar una temporada en Paris. De inmediato su hermana empacó maletas. A pesar de las críticas de los ingleses a la cultura francesa, todos amaban la libertad de éste país en secreto, por eso Kikyo se emocionaba tanto por marcharse allí.

- Voy a estar fuera unos meses, pero volveré a Londres cuando ya te hayas casado con el duque, no te preocupes por nada – le aseguró su hermana mientras cerraba los baúles con sus vestidos – Mientras estás acá te dejaré a cargo de la señora Simpkin.

Kagome asintió, la señora Simpkin era la recatada esposa de un hacendado que vivía contiguo a su casa, ahora parecía que Kikyo no la odiaba tanto, como siempre proclamaba.

- ¿Qué hago si viene el duque? – preguntó con un suave tono en su voz.

- Bueno, ha pasado un mes – Kikyo se sentó en la cama y la miró – Pero no creo que falté a su palabra, además te envió una carta ¿no?

- Hace dos semanas y dijo que vendría pronto – le dijo Kagome – Sacar la licencia especial tarda, ¿verdad?

- Bueno sí, supongo que hasta para un duque se demora - le recordó con una sonrisa – El caso es que ya tienes mi permiso – le extendió unos documentos, donde Kagome encontró lo referente a su dote y un permiso de Kikyo – Cuando el venga te casas y ya está.

- Eso si regresa… - musitó para ella misma, pero Kikyo la alcanzó a oír.

- Ya deja de decir tonterías, mejor ayúdame con esto, no entiendo qué pasa con los criados de ésta casa. – dijo mientras salía del cuarto.

Una vez listos los baúles, un par de lacayos fueron por ellos y montaron el equipaje a la parte trasera de un carruaje.

- Cuídate mucho y confía en mí, el duque vendrá por ti… - Kagome asintió y se despidió de su hermana, quién partió al puerto para embarcarse a Francia.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Una semana después de la partida de Kikyo, los peores temores de Kagome se hicieron realidad. Todos en el pueblo murmuraban que el duque la había plantado y que simplemente no se casaría con ella. Cada vez que bajaba al pueblo, podía escuchar las voces a sus espaldas.

- No prestes atención querida, de seguro Su excelencia volverá pronto – dijo la señora Simpkin, aunque su mirada de lastima, decía que ni siquiera ella se lo creía.

- No lo hago – dijo, y aunque era verdad, no podía evitar sentirse mal por escucharlos.

- Volvamos a casa

- ¿Estás bien Kagome? – Preguntó Kaede, cuando la vio mirar por la ventana del salón – Te traje unos bocadillos

- Gracias, pero no tengo hambre… - le dijo a la anciana.

- Ahh… - la anciana suspiró y tomó asiento – Él vendrá, sé que lo hará, además has recibido varios paquetes a su nombre.

Eso era cierto, le habían llegado joyas, zapatos y numerosos vestidos directo desde Londres, todo cortesía de Inuyasha. Pero había veces que pensaba que eran obsequios para cubrir el compromiso que no se realizaría.

- Yo empiezo a dudarlo, no nos conocíamos y yo aún no soy presentada en sociedad; en Londres hay miles de jóvenes hermosas y de familias más ricas y poderosas.

- Eres una mujer hermosa, joven, inteligente, ninguna niña rica se compara contigo – le dijo – Claro que cualquiera querría casarse contigo…

- Entonces por…

- ¡Señorita Kagome, viene el carruaje del duque! – la ayudante de Kaede entró corriendo al salón con la noticia; las tres corrieron a la ventana y efectivamente el coche lacado del duque venía por el camino.

- Ves, te lo dije – susurró Kaede – Ahora ve a recibirlo

Los latidos de su corazón, acompañados de esas suaves cosquillas en su vientre, la hacían temblar de la ansiedad. Corrió hasta la puerta y la abrió mientras esperaba que las puertas del carruaje se abrieran e Inuyasha bajara.

- Señorita Kagome… - para su decepción del carruaje bajo un hombre al que nunca había visto – Vengo de parte del duque…

Por cortesía hizo pasar al caballero, la señora Simpkin hizo presencia como carabina para atender la situación.

- Soy el abogado del duque, en estos momentos él atraviesa un problema y no pudo venir – dijo el hombre.

- ¿Él está bien? – preguntó preocupada.

- Sí, lo ésta – aseguró el hombre – El duque me envió para realizar efectivo su matrimonio con usted, señorita Higurashi…

- ¿Cómo dice? – preguntó sin entender.

- Este es el permiso especial para la boda, su señoría ya lo ha firmado – el hombre sacó un papel de una cubierta de piel y se la enseñó – Como su abogado, solo hace falta que usted firmé y el matrimonio será efectivo

- ¿Eso puede hacerse?

- Sí, acepto que no es muy frecuente, pero antiguamente era muy usado, el novio podía enviar un abogado y obtener las firmas correspondientes para hacer efectivo el matrimonio.

- Entonces… Sólo debo firmar – Kagome miró el papel, estaba sorprendida, ¿esa sería su boda? - ¿Y luego?

- Tengo órdenes de llevarla conmigo a Londres…

- ¿Él estará allí?

- Su esposo espera por usted…

- Vamos querida, firma – dijo la señora Simpkin con una gran sonrisa.

- La señora estará como testigo – dijo el abogado, la mujer entusiasmada, apuró a Kagome a que firmara…

- No puedo creer que vayas a irte – dijo Kaede ayudándola a empacar.

- Nos vamos – le dijo Kagome, sorprendiendo a la anciana – Por favor Kaede, no me dejes ir sola, nunca he estado en Londres…

- No digas tonterías, irás a verte con tu esposo...

- Por favor…

- ¿Y qué haré yo en ese lugar?

- Mmm… Puedes ser mi doncella, mi doncella no ha regresado y necesitaré una; puedes ser lo que sea, pero no me dejes ir sola…

- Está bien… - se rindió la mujer, ella quería a Kagome como una hija y entendía que estuviera nerviosa – Voy a encargarme de algunas cosas y haré la maleta…

- Gracias… - dijo abrazando a la mujer – Te lo agradeceré toda la vida…

-.-.-.-.-.-

- Su excelencia, el duque, no ha aparecido y hemos dilatado demasiado esto

- Señor Myoga, denos unos meses más, mi hijo tiene que aparecer

- Lo lamento, pero no puedo hacer eso, sabe que le tengo un gran aprecio a la familia y si pudiera lo haría, pero no puedo…

- Lo entiendo, sé que ya ha hecho mucho por nosotros…

- No quiero tampoco esto para ustedes, si el duque no aparece, el titulo y las propiedades que éste conlleva pasaran de nuevo a la corona – dijo el hombre de mediana edad mientras se sentaba frente a la mujer.

- ¿Y mi sobrino?

- Es imposible que él herede y usted lo sabe, se les seguirá dando una asignación y obviamente las propiedades desligadas al título y el dinero y negocios que Inuyasha tiene por su cuenta, quedaran a su nombre, pero nada más… - lamentaba portar malas noticias, pero así eran las cosas.

- No hay alguna manera… La familia ha poseído el titulo por generaciones, en esas propiedades esta la historia de toda nuestra familia…

- Lo sé – el anciano se levantó una vez más y dijo – La única manera sería que el duque dejara una heredero, cosa que no sucedió – leyó un papel y dijo – O una esposa

- Entonces no hay remedio, mi hijo no se casó nunca y a pesar de su fama de libertino, nunca hizo una indiscreción, como traer hijos fuera de la bendición del matrimonio…

- Izayoi, si Inuyasha no aparece en los próximos días, o si su heredero o una esposa no lo hacen, el titulo de la familia Lancaster, desaparecerá…

-.-.-.-.-

- Señor Taisho – el mayordomo se movió a un lado para dejarlo pasar y le recibió su sombrero y abrigo.

- ¿Dónde está mi tía? – preguntó al hombrecillo.

- Está en el salón azul, acaba de tener una reunión con el abogado Myoga…

- Voy con ella… - dijo caminando hasta el mencionado salón – Buenas tardes tía…

- Sesshomaru… - saludó la mujer con una sonrisa - ¿Cómo has estado cariño? – recibió su beso en la mejilla y lo invitó a sentarse a su lado.

- Muy bien tengo una noticia que darte, pero me dijo Totosai que acabas de ver a Myoga – dijo él - ¿Qué te dijo?

- Nada bueno, mi Inuyasha no aparece y a menos de que exista un heredero o una esposa, el ducado de Lancaster, saldrá de nuestras manos… - dijo la mujer – Ambos sabemos que Inuyasha, ni tuvo hijos y ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza casarse aún.

- ¿Casarse?... yo no estoy tan seguro…

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó la mujer.

- Me llegó una carta a mi casa, creo que fue debido a que me mude a su antigua vivienda que la carta llegó allá – Explicó – No tenía remitente y la leí, era de uno de los abogados de Inuyasha, decía que había encontrado a su esposa y que la traía a Londres… - la mujer quedó atónita, por lo que él le entregó la carta para que viera por sí misma – Quedé exactamente igual cuando me enteré…

- Pero Inuyasha se casó y no me lo dijo… - musitó la mujer - ¿Hace cuanto?

- No lo sé… - contestó – Estoy tan sorprendido como tu…

- Pero entonces eso significaría, que no perderíamos el titulo…

- Sin pensarlo, hemos conseguido la solución

_**-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Mmmm… No comentaré mucho sobre lo que acaba de suceder aquí, dejaré que vayan sacando sus propias conclusiones… Jejejeje XDD!...**_

_**Espero que el capítulo de hoy les haya gustado, apenas estamos arrancando y hay miles de cosas sepultadas en ésta historia que irán saliendo a la luz. Nos vemos la próxima semana con el tercer capítulo, les mando un abrazo, dejen sus comentarios… Nos leemos!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**¡Holas!... Espero que estén muy bien, así como yo que ando de grandioso humor, terminando ya el jueves llena de alegrías. Y mucho más al ver la magnífica acogida que recibió ésta nueva historia; en los reviews que leí del capítulo anterior ((Gracias por todos sus mensajes)), noté que varias estaban medio perdidas y bueno, al fin y al cabo esa era mi idea, para que pudieran impactarse con lo que saldrá en el capítulo de hoy!... Pero no digo más y les dejo el capítulo de hoy!... Enjoy! **_

_**-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Cap. 3: Intrigas**_

- Ya cálmate Kagome – la regaño Kaede al ver como jugueteaba con uno de los guantes con las manos.

- No puedo, ¿qué voy hacer cuando lo vea?...

- Acerca de eso, creo que se me olvida hablar de algo contigo…

- ¿De qué? – preguntó contrariada.

- Supongo que no sabes lo que sucede entre una pareja de esposos – comentó Kaede – Supongo que Kikyo no te habló de ello…

- ¿Qué?

- La noche de bodas – Kagome se sonrojó y quedó boquiabierta – Creo que sabes algo, ¿verdad?

- No mucho, he escuchado conversaciones, pero no sé nada…

- Dios… no puedo creer que te hablaré de ello, bien, escúchame, porque sólo lo diré una vez.

- ¡¿Qué?... no puedo hacer eso – exclamó Kagome nerviosa, una vez Kaede terminó de contarle todo.

- Cálmate, estoy segura que el duque será considerado y atento contigo…

- Señoras, estamos entrando en Londres – dijo el cochero, el abogado que había ido a buscar a Kagome, se había marchado antes que ellas del pueblo.

Cuando escucharon el aviso del hombre. Kagome se movió a la ventana y quedó anonadada. Londres era diferente a todo lo que hubiera visto, las construcciones eran impresionantes; en su pueblo no existían ese tipo de cosas, era un lugar pequeño; pero Londres era exorbitantemente grande y deslumbrante. El coche entró a la zona residencial de Mayfair, donde los mas opulentos nobles tenían sus casas; Kaede y Kagome miraron por la ventana las imponentes mansiones, con sus hermosos jardines y sus estructuras en mármol. No era su primera vez en Londres, su familia tenía una casa allí, pero no había estado más que un par de veces, cuando aún era una niña.

Finalmente el carruaje se detuvo frente a una casa. La puerta del coche fue abierta por un lacayo que la ayudó a bajarse, para luego ayudar a la anciana. La casa era enorme, parecía más un palacio a una simple mansión, el exterior era totalmente blanco, una escalinata llevaba a la entrada, donde unas amplias puertas estaban abiertas. Kagome siguió al lacayo, con Kaede a su lado, subieron hasta la entrada donde un hombrecillo, vestido con impecable librea, las recibió.

- Su excelencia – el mayordomo a la entrada hizo una inclinación – La esperan en el salón verde.

Una vez más los nervios de Kagome se alteraron, Kaede la tranquilizó, dándole un suave apretón de manos y le dio ánimo para ir. Un poco más calmada, siguió al mayordomo, él la guió por una serie de pasillos, el lugar por dentro era mucho más elegante. La alfombra lujosa bajos sus pies, los costosos cuadros en las paredes y una que otra escultura en alguna esquina. Caminaron por alrededor de un minuto hasta llegar a la otra ala de la casa.

- Aquí es – avisó el hombre, abriendo una puerta. El salón verde hacia completo honor a su nombre, el empapelado de las paredes era un entramado de hojas, verdes y vistosas, en un fondo de color beige. El cuarto era amplio, los muebles perfectamente ubicados frente a la chimenea y dos amplio ventanales con vista a un jardín trasero.

- Su excelencia… - la voz del mayordomo trajo a Kagome a la realidad - Aquí está su excelencia, la nueva duquesa de Lancaster

Para consternación de Kagome, en lugar de encontrarse con el duque, se encontró con una mujer.

La mujer rondaba la mediana edad, era hermosa como cualquier jovencita y toda ella mostraba elegancia y educación.

- Gracias Totosai, puede retirarse – el hombre asintió y se marchó cerrando la puerta tras suyo – Puedes sentarte querida – Kagome aceptó el ofrecimiento pues estaba bastante desconcertada – Es un placer conocerte, soy Izayoi, la madre de Inuyasha…

- Es un placer, Su excelencia – dijo Kagome una vez encontró las palabras.

- El placer es mío, déjame decirte que fue toda una sorpresa saber de ti – dijo la mujer – Si no fuera por nuestros abogados, quienes corroboraron el acta de matrimonio, hubiera creído que es un mal chiste – ella sonrió y Kagome la imitó - ¿Qué tal estuvo el viaje?

- Muy bien, gracias – contestó, no estaba entiendo del todo, algo no estaba bien - ¿Y dónde está el duque? – decidió preguntarle a la mujer, había pensado que la llevaban con él.

- ¿No te lo dijeron? – la mujer la miró con cierto dolor y sorpresa, Kagome negó y ésta cerró sus manos alrededor de los faldones de su hermoso vestido – Desapareció, hace más de dos meses, en la guerra

- ¿Qué? – una mueca de horror se formó en su rostro; una ola de frío la atravesó y sintió que se mareaba – Pero si…

- Te entiendo, yo también quedé devastada por el suceso – aseguró ella – Me alegra de que hayas venido, eres como una salvación para la familia Taisho – al ver que Kagome no hablaba prosiguió – A menos de que apareciera un heredero o una esposa, el ducado Lancaster sería removido de la familia Taisho…

- ¿Inuyasha desapareció?

- Veo que quedaste impactada, pensé que lo sabrías – dijo la mujer - ¿Quieres algo?, ¿un poco de té? – la mujer se inclinó sobre la mesa, donde un juego de porcelana china estaba dispuesto para tomar el té.

- No, yo… Es que no… -tomó una bocanada de aire y continuó haciendo cuentas en su cabeza, la mujer decía que Inuyasha había desaparecido hace más de dos meses, pero ella no había sabido de él hace tanto tiempo; tal vez la mujer estaba equivocada.

- Creo que querrás descansar, mandé a preparar tus habitaciones – la mujer se puso de pie y Kagome la imitó, ella hablaba, pero Kagome no prestaba atención mientras caminaba tras ella - ¿Cómo es tu nombre?

- Kagome Higurashi, mi padre era el vizconde Astor.

- ¡Ahh!, conocí a tus padres, eran bastante amables – la mujer la guió por la casa hasta llegar una vez más a la entrada, allí comenzaron a subir las escaleras a la segunda planta – Yo soy Izayoi, espero te gusten las habitaciones, no pude preparar mucho, porque me enteré de tu llegada hace menos de dos días…

- No, no se preocupe… ¿Podría hacer que Kaede venga?

- Claro, pediré que se la envíen, aquí es… - se detuvo ante unas puertas dobles y luego las abrió para dejarla pasar – Ahí está la campanilla, cualquier cosa que necesites está a tu disposición, por el momento te dejaré descansar, pediré que envíen a tu doncella…

- Gracias… - musitó.

Cuando Izayoi se fue, Kagome miró a su alrededor, una gran sala estaba ante sus ojos, el lugar era bastante amplio, contaba con una pequeña salita a un costado, una chimenea, una licorera a un rincón y un escritorio a otro lado. El sitio estaba decorado de una manera bastante sobria, lo muebles y las alfombras eran en tonos ocres. Pero por más que el lugar fuera impresionante, eso no era lo que le estaba importando en ese momento; eran las palabras de la madre de Inuyasha lo que la tenían desconcertada.

- ¿Estás bien? – la puerta se abrió y la figura de Kaede entró en la habitación.

- Kaede – la tomó de la mano y la llevó a sentarse, en ese momento agradecía haberla traído consigo – Hay un montón de cosas y…

- ¿Qué pasa?, estás muy alterada, ¿Te trataron mal? – preguntó la mujer frunciendo el ceño.

- No, la duquesa es muy amable, sólo que dijo algo que me preocupó…

- ¿Qué? – la anciana se mostró bastante preocupada.

- El duque… Desapareció hace más de dos meses…

- ¿Cómo es eso?, hasta donde sé…

- Sí, sí… Lo sé – dijo Kagome caminando por la sala – Los tiempos no cuadran, así que no entiendo…

- Bueno, tal vez se equivocó

- Pero el abogado dijo que él había enviado por mí, así que…

- Bueno, eso sí está raro… ¿Qué piensas hacer?

- No sé… - gimió confundida.

- Yo voy averiguar qué ha sucedido… - dijo Kaede - Le caí bien a las personas de acá, tú por el momento has el papel de duquesa, ya veremos que es esta confusión…

- Gracias, no sé que hubiera hecho, si estuviera aquí sola… - la anciana le sonrió y acarició sus cabellos con ternura.

-.-.-.-.-.-

- Buenos días – saludó cuando estuvo en el comedor, Kaede la había levantado y la había ayudado a organizarse, para que llegara puntual al desayuno.

- Buenos días Kagome, ¿descansaste? – Preguntó con una sonrisa la duquesa – Siéntate, debes tener hambre – la mujer hizo una seña con la mano y de inmediato dos jóvenes que estaban en un rincón del cuarto, se apresuraron a poner un puesto en la mesa.

- Sí, muchas gracias… - se acercó a la mesa y rápidamente un lacayo de los que estaba en la puerta, le movió la silla, Kagome se sentó y agradeció con una sonrisa a los criados; le echó un vistazo al desayuno, huevos, tocino, tostadas y café. También había crema, miel y fruta frente a ella.

- Hoy vendrá Myoga, ha sido nuestro abogado desde siempre, se encarga de los asuntos más importantes, era quién estaba manejando todo este asunto de la entrega del título, pero ahora que tú estás nada sucederá – dijo la mujer con un tono de alivio – No sabes cuánto significa para la familia, el ducado ha permanecido cientos de años con los Taisho.

- ¿Y qué hay del duque?, ¿acaso está…

- No lo sabemos – el rostro simpático de la mujer, fue ensombrecido por un manto de tristeza – Espero que no lo éste, algo me dice que no…

- ¿Cómo pasó?

- Mi hijo tiene varios negocios, uno de ellos es con unos norteamericanos, la construcción de las vías ferroviarias – comenzó explicándole – Regresaba a Inglaterra e inexplicablemente su barco no llegó como estaba planeado. Hay muchos rumores, algunos dicen que el barco fue atacado por franceses…

- La guerra contra Francia – musitó Kagome – Pensé que había terminado… - ya era bien sabido que las tensiones entre ambos países estaba terminada.

- Bueno sí, pero es claro que el odio se mantiene ahí y que ambos países se mantienen listos para responder a cualquier ofensa.

- ¿Se han hecho búsquedas?

- Todas las que quieras, el rey ha mandado a sus hombres a alta mar, pero no se sabe nada aún, sólo queda esperar…

-.-.-.-.-.-

- Hasta donde logre averiguar, su bote fue atacado y naufragó, pero nada está claro, no se ha pedido ningún tipo de rescate por parte del ejército francés, por lo que se especula que simplemente murió

Kaede había hecho averiguaciones entre los sirvientes de la casa, generalmente estos se enteraban de todo, pero ahora no le aportaban a Kagome más información de la que ella ya sabía.

- Eso lo sé, la duquesa me lo dijo – cerró el libro que había tratado leer y dejó vagar su mirada hacia Kaede, quién estaba acomodando sus vestidos – Él venía de Norteamérica, eso hace aún más imposible que estuviera en nuestro pueblo a la vez…

- Tal vez mintió – le dijo la anciana.

- Eso querría decir que no está perdido, sino que esta escondiéndose – la sola frase se le hacía ridícula – Aquí está sucediendo algo y tengo que saber que es…

- Bueno, por el momento te vas a cambiar, la cena será dentro de poco…

- Se me olvidan estás reglas en Londres, en el pueblo no debía cambiarme antes de cada comida.

- El pueblo es el pueblo y los nobles en Londres son otra historia, sé que te acostumbraras.

- No sé, pienso que no sirvo para esto, me costó elegir un simple menú para la cena, Kikyo era quien manejaba la casa y las cuentas de la familia – dijo Kagome; la verdad ella no tenía nada de experiencia, menos mal había sido educada para ello y también la duquesa le ayudaba.

- No te preocupes, vas aprender, además elegiste un buen menú…

- Al menos… – se burló Kagome – Esto es inmenso, hay todo un ejército de criados, que me preguntan por el vino, por el plato de entrada, el postre, las flores para no sé qué…

- Y esto es el inicio, así que no te dejes perturbar, lo harás bien

Sólo le quedaba confiar en las palabras de Kaede, así que se dejó guiar por ella hasta el tocador de su cuarto, que por cierto era supremamente inmenso; se sentó y permitió que le peinaran los cabellos.

- Estás lista – la anciana sonrió y terminó de acomodarle un rizo.

- Eres muy buena – dijo Kagome mirando sus cabellos – Gracias…

Una vez llegó la hora de la cena, bajó las escaleras para ir hasta el comedor. En la planta baja, la esperaba el mayordomo e Izayoi.

- Su excelencia – el mayordomo, Totosai, se inclinó en una perfecta reverencia – Voy a avisar que las duquesas están listas para cena, si me disculpan… - volvió a inclinarse y se marchó.

- ¿Cómo has estado querida?...

- Muy bien, gracias

- Bien, vamos al…

Las palabras de Izayoi quedaron atadas en su garganta, los golpes en la puerta alertaron a las dos mujeres. Kagome miró a la mujer e hizo ademán de abrir la puerta, pero como un fantasma, Totosai apareció al momento y lo hizo por ella.

- Sesshomaru, pero ¿qué es lo que te pasa? – Izayoi se adelantó hasta su sobrino y lo miró preocupada.

- Yo… Necesito hablar… con…

Kagome no escuchaba lo que se decía a su alrededor, miraba fijamente al recién llegado. Su rostro cincelado, sus ojos dorados y sus cabellos castaños. Era Inuyasha, pero no era él. Ese era su esposo, pero… ¿no era?

- ¿Qué dices? – Kagome reaccionó, justo para ver como Izayoi se desplomaba al suelo; no había escuchado gran cosa, pero se movió con rapidez para auxiliar a la mujer.

- Señora – Totosai la alcanzó antes de que cayera y luego vociferó por ayuda, varios lacayos corrieron a su llamado y en unos segundos subían con la duquesa a sus aposentos.

Kagome se puso en marcha, para subir a ayudar en lo que pudiera, pero cuando iba a poner un pie sobre la escalinata para subir, un fuerte brazo se cerró en torno al suyo y fue arrastrada en dirección contraria. Tampoco dijo nada, miró el rostro del hombre, su nombre era Sesshomaru, él no era Inuyasha, pero sí era él que había conocido ella. Asustada y sin saber que sucedía trató de soltarse, pero él entró a un cuarto y cerró la puerta tras ambos.

- Déjeme salir…

- Tenemos que hablar…

- Claro que no, usted me dijo que era Inuyasha, pero resulta que su nombre es Sesshomaru, ¿qué es lo que sucede aquí?, ¿otro nombre o qué?

- Luego te explicó eso, por el momento no puedes decir nada…

- Claro que lo diré, usted me engañó

Nunca antes había estado tan enfadada, ella sabía que algo estaba sucediendo, pero jamás se imaginó algo como eso.

- ¿Quién es usted?

- Soy Sesshomaru Taisho…

- Entonces por qué… No entiendo nada, ¡dígame que sucede! – espetó.

- Inuyasha apareció

En ese momento comprendió porque la reacción de la duquesa, se había desmayado ante esa noticia; hasta Kagome se tuvo que sentar, ¿en que se había metido?

- ¿Qué es lo que usted me hizo? – Sollozó, estaba desesperada, tenía que salir de ese lugar – Yo… me largo de aquí… - se levantó y trató de pasar a su lado.

- ¡Claro que no!... – la devolvió a su sitio bruscamente – Tu estás tan metida en esto como yo, así que escucha lo que te voy a decir

La mirada de él la asustó, no le pareció la misma amable y cariñosa con la que se topara antes.

- El bote de Inuyasha naufragó, él se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y despertó en un bote pesquero, cuando tuvo lucidez, ubicó un barco inglés que lo trajera acá – Kagome escuchaba atentamente, estaba demasiado asustada como para hacer lo contrario – No sé como sobrevivió, pero el muy bastardo lo hizo… - su voz gutural y malévola la hizo temblar – Y tú estás legalmente casada con él y tendrás que ser su esposa…

- Pero, no lo conozco… - musitó asustada – Él sabrá que es un engaño

- Se le puede decir que el golpe lo afectó y que por eso no se acuerda, eso es lo de menos – la soltó y se movió varios pasos lejos de ella – Lo que él no debe saber es sobre como terminaste casada con él…

- Usted me engañó, usted se hizo pasar por él e hizo un matrimonio falso… - no supo porque lo dijo, pero no podía quedarse callada ante el engaño; lo miró y él tenía sus gélidos ojos entrecerrados y la miraban fijamente.

- Claro que no, usted se enteró del desafortunado destino que sufriría la familia, sino aparecía un heredero o una esposa del duque de Lancaster y decidió hacerse pasar por su esposa, hizo falsificar una licencia y la hizo llegar a los abogados de la familia, antes de hacer su aparición, así conseguiría el dinero y el titulo - a medida que él hablaba, ella pasó de un estado inicial de sorpresa y pura y simple ira.

Furiosa cortó la distancia que los separaba y le abofeteó el rostro; cuando se disponía a repetir el acto, él la agarró y la sacudió.

- No se atreva a hacer eso otra vez – susurró con letal suavidad – Ahora Kagome, más te vale que interpretes a la perfección tu papel, o prepárate para pasar el resto de tu vida en la cárcel… - la soltó con brusquedad antes de salir del salón y dejarla sola.

- ¿Qué hice?

Desesperada se dejó caer al suelo, una par de lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, miró el anillo que tenía en su dedo y con rapidez lo arrancó y lo arrojó, sin siquiera mirar donde caía. Había sido una completa idiota, ahora estaba metida en un buen problema y todo por hacerse absurdas ilusiones; por casarse con un hombre que ni siquiera conocía.

Varios minutos después logró reponerse, se acordó de la duquesa y se levantó del suelo para saber que había sucedido; cuando salió del cuarto, se cogió los faldones del vestido y corrió con rapidez, devolvió los pasos que le hiciera recorrer Sesshomaru y cuando giró para atravesar las puertas que la llevaban a la zona de entrada de la casa, se chocó con fuerza contra alguien; tanta, que hubiera podido caer, si un par de brazos no la hubieran aferrado para mantenerla en pie.

- ¿Está bien? – levantó su cabeza para disculparse con su salvador, cuando lo hizo un par de ojos dorados la miraban con preocupación.

- ¿Inuyasha?...

_**-.-.-.-.-**_

_**WTF?... o.O!... Sí… aunque ustedes no lo crean, eso acaba de suceder!... Yo si decía que Inuyasha no era tan malo para casarse de esa manera con Kagome!... Jejejjee XDD!**_

_**Aún hay muchas cosas por descubrirse en ésta historia, pero por hoy lo dejamos hasta aquí, si quieren ver que es lo que seguirá, toca esperar hasta la próxima semana!... Sorry!...**_

_**Espero les haya gustado, les mando un abrazo, un beso, dejen sus mensajitos y nos leemos el próximo jueves!...**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**¡Holas!... Que rápido pasó la semana, ¿no?... XD!... Espero que les haya ido muy bien, que se encuentren de buenos ánimos, yo ando súper recargada de energía, me he divertido de lo lindo estos días… Jaja =DD!; sin embargo lo importante es que ya llegó el jueves y por fin vamos a poder despejar las dudas con las que quedaron la semana pasado, bueno al menos un poco… XDD!...**_

_**Espero que les guste, muchas gracias a todos por ese gran apoyo y ahora sí, les dejo el capítulo de hoy…**_

_**-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Cap. 4: Marcas.**_

No supo porque uso ese nombre, pero fue lo primero que vino a su cabeza, cuando se topó con el par de ojos dorados.

- ¿La conozco? – el hombre la soltó con suavidad y se alejó dos pasos de ella para mirarla.

Kagome no podía decir palabra alguna, tenía un nudo atado en su garganta y su corazón latía demasiado rápido, dolía; sus manos sudaban y una ola de calor la recorrió, haciéndola tambalear. Con agilidad el volvió a estabilizarla y la miró preocupada.

- Estoy bien… - musitó mirando una vez su rostro.

Él era Inuyasha, era muy parecido a Sesshomaru, tenían los mismos ojos y eran igual de altos y robustos, lo único diferente eran sus cabellos, Sesshomaru era más castaño, mientras que él tenía los cabellos negros, un poco más largos y rebeldes.

- Su excelencia… - un emocionado mayordomo bajó las escaleras con rapidez, pero sin perder su porte – Es un milagro… - dijo mirándolo.

- No es para tanto Totosai – sonrió con suavidad y puso una mano en su hombro - ¿Dónde está mi madre?

- Está en sus aposentos, sufrió un desvanecimiento cuando su primo vino a avisar de su regreso…

- ¿Sesshomaru?... ¿está aquí? – Totosai negó y comenzó a guiar al duque escaleras arriba.

- No, estaba, pero creo que se fue… - dijo el anciano – Voy a pedir que preparen un baño, usted suba con su madre…

- Gracias Totosai, estoy hambriento… - dijo antes de seguir subiendo – Por cierto, la señorita… procure que le den algo, estuvo a punto de desmayarse

- ¿Disculpe? – preguntó Totosai y Kagome se tensó en su puesto, él se refería a ella.

- La señorita, estuvo a punto de desmayarse…

- ¿Usted se refiere a la duquesa? – Inuyasha miró a Kagome y luego de un segundo asintió.

- No sabía que hubiera visitas, lo siento mucho, pero hoy no vamos a recibir a nadie… - se disculpó con Kagome, lo que hizo que él anciano se perturbara.

- ¿Usted se está refiriendo a la duquesa?... ¿a su esposa? – intervino el anciano preocupado.

Ella hubiera querido, decir algo, interrumpir al impertinente mayordomo, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa y su boca parecía pegada.

- ¿Qué dijo?... – bajó las escaleras que había alcanzado a subir y se detuvo delante de ella – Ella… ¿es alguna clase de broma?

- Eh… No, su excelencia, la señora es…

- ¡Hijo!...

Los tres viraron sus cabezas, para ver con la duquesa bajaba corriendo las escaleras, para lanzarse a los brazos abiertos de su hijo.

- Mi Inuyasha, estaba tan preocupada cariño… - encerró su rostro entre sus manos y peinó sus cabellos con amor - ¿Estás bien?...

- Lo estoy mamá, sólo estoy cansado y con ganas de un buen whisky…

- Estaba tan asustada – lo abrazó una vez más y luego volvió a cerciorarse de que estaba bien.

- Ya no tienes por qué estarlo… - sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente.

Kagome pensó que esa era la oportunidad para salir de ahí. Pero cuando trató de moverse, la voz de la mujer la detuvo.

- Kagome… - la mujer fue hasta donde ella y la abrazo – Mi hijo ha vuelto, te lo dije…

- Lo sé…

- Madre… - la mujer lo miró con sus ojos brillantes, pero él miraba a Kagome con el ceño fruncido – Totosai dice que ella es… - se tomó un segundo antes de decirlo – mi esposa…

- Lo es cariño… - la mujer sonrió, pero luego se mostró preocupada - ¿Acaso no la recuerdas?

Kagome agachó su rostro y evitó su mirada. Se había metido en un gran problema, en ese momento quería estar en su cuarto, en la casa del pueblo.

- Es solo que no… recordaba que fuera así de hermosa – Kagome elevó su cabeza, justo para encontrarse con el rostro del duque cerca a ella; para su sorpresa, los brazos de él la rodearon y la estrujaron contra su cuerpo – Estás preciosa…

- Kagome es excepcional, la tenías muy bien escondida – dijo Izayoi mirándolos – ¡Oh!... Me alegra tanto que hayas vuelto, esto hay que celebrarlo, haremos una fiesta y…

- Madre, cálmate – dijo Inuyasha alejándose de Kagome – Sólo quiero descansar y disfrutar de mi esposa…

Las mejillas de ambas mujeres se sonrojaron, las de la joven mucho más.

- Entiendo, pero primero vas a comer, mira nada más lo delgado que estás – dijo la mujer – Totosai prepárale un baño en su cuarto y tú vas a comer un poco, vamos al comedor…

- Yo, tengo un dolor de cabeza… - dijo finalmente Kagome, miró a la mujer con un rostro de suplica y continuó – Me gustaría retirarme…

- Claro, puedes ir a descansar – contestó el duque por su madre, Kagome asintió sin mirarlo a los ojos y luego de hacer una inclinación se retiró.

Cuando llegó a su cuarto, no se detuvo a pensar nada, simplemente se desató el vestido con un poco de dificultad, desarmó su peinado y se colocó un camisón de dormir. Luego simplemente se deslizó entre las sabanas de la cama y se dejó llevar por el sueño. No quería pensar…

-.-.-.-.-.-

- No es mi esposa… - sentenció, dejando a su madre sorprendida.

- ¿De qué estás hablando querido? – Preguntó la mujer mientras tomaba su taza de té – Hay un registro que lo prueba, está firmado por ti y ella…

- Lo siento, pero no es mi esposa mamá… - insistió Inuyasha - ¿No crees que yo sabría si me he casado o no?

- ¿Estás seguro?

Inuyasha la miró un momento, no podía decir sí, no estaba seguro del todo.

- Acabas de decirme, que cuando despertaste tardaste un momento en recordar algunas cosas…

- Pero lo hice madre – dijo Inuyasha, aunque eso era cierto, luego del tremendo golpe que se había dado, le había costado recordar varias cosas – No estarás diciendo que enloquecí… ¿O sí?

- No, claro que no cariño, pero cabe la posibilidad de qué no la recuerdes a ella aún…

- No, no creo que…

- Ya, dejemos esa discusión, lo mejor es que vayas a descansar – le dijo su madre.

- Esta bien madre, nos vemos mañana…

-.-.-.-.-

Inuyasha subió las escaleras con lentitud, pasó sus manos por la baranda, miró cada detalle de los pasillos mientras llegaba a su habitación. Finalmente estaba en casa, había pasado por muchos problemas, algunos de los cuales recordaría para siempre, pero lo importante era que había vuelto. Así era, estaba de regreso, sin embargo se encontraba con más cosas de las que había dejado al marcharse; ahora tenía una esposa.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucedió aquí? – musitó para él mismo.

Una vez llegó a sus aposentos, cerró la puerta tras él y fue hasta la licorera para servirse un buen trago de whisky. Caminó hasta la ventana y corrió la cortina, las calles estaban desiertas, los faroles de las calles encendidas y la luna en lo alto. Meció el vaso en sus manos, dándole vueltas al licor en su interior, dio un nuevo sorbo y lo tragó con suavidad, permitiendo que el alcohol calentara su cuerpo a su paso. Cuando estuvo satisfecho, dejó el vaso sobre la repisa de la chimenea y abrió la puerta de su cuarto.

Al interior el fuego de la chimenea caldeaba el cuarto, todo estaba tal cual lo había dejado, a excepción de un suave olor a jazmín, muy diferente al olor a canela y bosque con el que siempre permanecía. Sin siquiera percibirlo, Inuyasha se acercó a la chimenea y ahogó el fuego; a continuación, se quitó su camisa, fue y se sentó a la cama, se quitó sus botas y luego el pantalón, quedándose únicamente con sus calzas; luego simplemente descorrió las sabanas y se metió bajo ellas.

Para su sorpresa y consternación, cuando giró en la cama para acomodarse, se topó con un cálido cuerpo a su lado. De inmediato se reclinó y observó al intruso con ayuda de la luz lunar; sorprendido encontró la figura de Kagome, profundamente dormida y arrebujada bajo las sabanas de su cama.

- Demonios… - maldijo en un murmullo y luego se acercó para mirar que tan dormida estaba.

Su rostro se miraba tranquilo y relajado, sus cabellos oscuros estaban desperdigados sobre su almohada, despidiendo un dulce aroma a jazmín. Inuyasha se inclinó un poco más y la observó, sus labios estaban entreabiertos, húmedos y rojos, y sus mejillas coloreadas de un tierno rubor. Era una mujer hermosa, eso lo supo cuando se chocó con ella, pero no le cabía en la cabeza que fuera su esposa. Él, el soltero más reconocido de Londres, no se había casado y mucho menos a escondidas de su madre, eso era simplemente imposible.

Inuyasha estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos, que no notó que ella se había despertado, hasta que se encontró con sus ojos almendrados clavados en él.

- ¿Qué hace usted aquí? – el duque la miró como si no creyera la pregunta, ese era su cuarto y ella le preguntaba qué hacía en él.

- Lo mismo te pregunto – la tenía recostada sobre el colchón, imposibilitada para salir, pero ella se veía demasiado tranquila – Éste es mi cuarto…

- No, éste es mi cuarto – rebatió ella con el ceño fruncido. Aquello lo hizo sonreír, la joven estaba en clara desventaja, pero aún no se amedrentaba.

- No, desde que mi padre murió estos fueron mis aposentos – se inclinó un poco más y pasó un brazo sobre la cintura de ella, arrinconándola más contra el colchón.

- ¿Qué hace? – finalmente la joven notó en la posición que se encontraba.

- Nada raro… - Inuyasha se encontraba demasiado divertido y a gusto donde estaba – Somos esposos, no hago nada que una pareja no hiciera…

- Pero… - la respiración de Kagome se dificultó, el estaba demasiado cerca y la ponía nerviosa – Déjeme ir…

- Se supone que una esposa debe ser sumisa – susurró en su oído mientras se inclinaba más sobre ella; podía sentir su cuerpo bajo el de él y para su consternación su propio cuerpo reaccionó con el contacto, hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba con una mujer – Además no voy tomar nada que no me pertenezca…

- No, no… - asustada puso las manos sobre el pecho de él y trató de alejarlo, un trabajo imposible para ella – Yo…

- Hueles muy bien… - desenterró la cabeza de su cuello y la miró; la mirada asustada de ella lo alejó como un rayo, ¿qué demonios le había sucedido?, había actuado como un poseso – Lo siento… - se levantó de la cama y encendió un candelabro que reposaba sobre la repisa de la chimenea.

- Yo me iré, puedo encontrar…otro cuarto… – Kagome se levantó de la cama llena de pánico, él la había asustado, pero había algo más en lo que no quería pensar ahora.

- No es necesario…

Más calmada, levantó su mirada hacia él y se encontró con su cuerpo desnudo. Una vez más los nervios la poseyeron y se sonrojó, era la primera vez que veía a un hombre desnudo, bueno casi desnudo. Sin saber por qué, dejó que su mirada desfilara por sobre su cuerpo, sus piernas bien formadas y su torso desnudo, perfectamente cincelado y marcado.

- ¿Te gusta lo que ves? – preguntó con una sonrisa.

- No he dicho eso – contestó mientras se colocaba su bata – Ahora si me disculpa…

- ¿A dónde vas? – la interceptó antes de que llegara a la puerta.

- Usted dijo que este era su cuarto – le dijo sin mirarlo a sus ojos, la mirada de él le producía un extraño cosquilleo.

- Sí, pero creo que siempre me dije a mi mismo que dormiría con mi esposa – comprendiendo lo que decía, Kagome lo miró sorprendida – Que no sería como el resto de nobles que solo se juntan con sus esposas para yacer en sus camas… - de nuevo ella se sonrojó, Inuyasha ya estaba anonadado de encontrarse con una joven que se sonrojara tan fácilmente – Así que te quedas aquí conmigo… - la tomó por los hombros y la obligó a ir hasta la cama.

- Espere… Suélteme… - clavó sus talones en el suelo y se resistió a volver a la cama.

- Con que esas tenemos, ¿Eh?...

- ¡Oiga qué hace!... – vociferó cuando la cargó en brazos y la soltó sobre la cama – No puede obligarme a…

- ¡Sé que no eres mi esposa!, así que compórtate si no quieres que tengamos un problema, quédate callada y deja de hacer escándalos… - Ella lo miró sorprendida y no pudo evitar temblar ante su mirada fría y calculadora – Muy bien… - tomó un poco de aire y le dio la espalda para calmarse, la reacción de ella le había comprobado que tenía razón, él nunca se había casado.

El corroborar que tenía razón, que esa joven era una impostora que buscaba simplemente el dinero de la familia, lo enervó de sobre manera. Apoyó sus brazos sobre la repisa de la chimenea y tomó un poco de aire, no se confiaba en lo que podía hacer. No sabía que lo enfadada más el hecho del engaño de la joven o el hecho de que no podía mirarla sin excitarse. Hacía un par de meses, desde que no estaba con una mujer, eso ya era demasiado para el libertino mas consumado de Londres.

- Yo… - la joven jugueteó con las cintas de su bata sobre su regazo, no había podido mentir, no podía mirarlo, sabia lo enfadado que estaba y estaba demasiado asustada, ahora tenía un gran problema – Yo no… - alzó su rostro, pero no pudo decir nada más, su mirada quedó fija en la espalda de Inuyasha.

Desde su posición pudo escuchar el gemido de Kagome, de inmediato recordó las marcas en su espalda y se giró, dispuesto a encontrarse con su mirada asqueada; pero por el contrario, la mirada de ella estaba llena de sorpresa y un toque de lastima.

- ¿Qué… qué le pasó?

- Mañana te quiero a primera hora en mi estudio – espetó antes de salir, casi corriendo, de la habitación.

¿Qué había sido eso?, se preguntó Kagome, sin despegar sus ojos de la puerta que él había cerrado de un sonoro golpe. En su retina todavía estaban grabadas las marcas de la espalda de él, ¿qué le había sucedido?, tenía varias laceraciones en toda la espalda, parecían marcadas con fuego, eran múltiples y se veía que habían sido dolorosas en su momento.

- ¡Maldita sea! – Masculló a la vez que soltaba un golpe contra el estante de su estudio, logrando que varios libres cayeran al suelo - ¡Demonios!...

No cabía duda que esa había sido la peor noche de su vida, se suponía que regresaría y descansaría, dormiría en su cómoda cama y podría finalmente disfrutar de un reparador sueño. Pero no, por el contrario llegaba y se encontraba con qué tenía una esposa, que no era su esposa, sino una impostora que quería hacerse con una vida de lujos; luego estaba el caso de que la misma impostora lo había excitado en segundos, sólo por el hecho de no haber estado con una mujer en meses y ahora la misma mujer descubría las marcas en sus espaldas; aquellas por las que había sufrido en su maldito cautiverio.

- ¡Maldita mujer!

Una y mil veces maldita, porque toda esa serie de eventos, no eran más que su maldita culpa.

Esa noche, como sus planes de descansar se habían ido por la borda, decidió que un trago le haría bien, pero terminó bebiéndose toda la botella de whisky de su estudio; para cuando se dio cuenta, estaba demasiado ebrio como para buscar donde dormir, así que se dejó caer sobre un sofá donde se quedó dormido.

-.-.-.-.-

Al otro día Inuyasha comenzó a maldecir el whisky, su cabeza estaba a segundos de explotar. Generalmente no bebía demasiado, sólo lo justo, pero anoche se había pasado. En cuanto el sol comenzó a despuntar y los rayos le dieron directo al rostro, su cabeza comenzó a punzar con un demonio. Tambaleando y gimiendo, se levantó del sillón y fue hasta la puerta…

- ¡Totosai!... – llamó por el anciano mayordomo, quién al acto se presentó en el estudio del duque.

- Su excelencia, ¿qué le sucedió? – preguntó el anciano preocupado.

- Sucede, que me duele la maldita cabeza, consigue algo que me ayude…

- Enseguida su excelencia… - hizo una reverencia y dio media vuelta para irse.

- El whisky queda vetado para mí – masculló Inuyasha mientras enterraba su cabeza en los cojines del sofá.

- Buenos días… - dos pequeños golpes en la puerta, que sonaron como un gran martillo golpeando, lo alertaron.

- No hay nada de bueno en este día – masculló mirando a una temerosa Kagome de pie en la puerta.

- ¿Se siente mal? – preocupada Kagome dio un paso dentro, para acercarse a él.

- No, sólo tengo un dolor de cabeza del infierno… - Kagome miró la botella vacía sobre el escritorio y se ahorró el comentario.

- Kaede hace tiene un gran remedio para eso… - aseguró la joven, Inuyasha la miró sin entender y ella continuó – Kaede es mi… doncella… Ella…

- Entonces dile que le agradeceré toda la vida si me ayuda con esto…

- Vuelvo en un minuto… - tomó los faldones de su vestido y salió corriendo del cuarto.

- ¡Hijo!... ¡¿cómo te…

- ¡Mamá, mamá!... – alzó una mano deteniendo su sonoro saludo – Si hablas más bajo te escucharía…

- ¿Qué te sucedió? – la mujer se acercó hasta su hijo, pero al ver la botella vacía se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con reproche - ¡Eso lo explica todo!

- ¡Madre!...

- Nada de madre – dijo ella - ¿Cómo es posible que te atiborres de whisky la primera noche de tu llegada?, ¿qué sucedió?

- Nada…

- ¡Kaede dice que se tome esto su excelencia!...

- ¡Por favor, hablen más bajo! – Gimió exasperado, lanzó una mirada a la joven quién cargaba un taza sobre un platillo – Eso es… - la chica asintió y él se paró – Dame acá… - de un sorbo se tomó el amargo brebaje… - Estaré descansando, no me molesten…

La duquesa soltó un suspiró y sacudió su cabeza, mientras su hijo salía tambaleándose. Kagome también lo miró hasta que lo perdió de vista y luego miró a la madre del duque.

- Bien, tú y yo tenemos planes que hacer…

- Yo creo que… - trató de disculparse, no podía hacer nada, lo único que debía hacer era tomar sus cosas y largarse rápido.

- Nada, de nada… - la interrumpió la mujer a la vez que enganchaba su brazo al suyo y la hacía andar – Tenemos una fiesta que planear…

- ¡Su excelencia, traje los polvos para…

- No es necesario Totosai, mi hijo está descansando, pide que nadie irrumpa en sus aposentos…

- Lo hare, su excelencia… - dijo el anciano luego de hacer una reverencia a ambas.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Tenía que salir de allí rápido, no podía quedarse ni un minuto más, arriesgándose a ir a la cárcel, por algo que ni siquiera había tenido conocimiento que había hecho. Ahora tenía que aprovechar que el duque estaba pasando su resaca y que la duquesa había salido para comprar unas cosas; para salir con Kaede de esa casa. Él único problema en su plan de huida, era que sus cosas estaban en el cuarto en que el duque descansaba.

Debido a eso se encontraba en la situación actual, caminando en puntillas hasta el armario, para recoger las cosas que había llevado consigo. Lo único que llevaría sería un par de vestidos, los otros debería dejarlos allí, ya se ocuparía de comprar otros nuevos; en ese momento lo único que quería era regresar a la tranquilidad de su pueblo. Cuando finalmente terminó de meter sus vestidos en la bolsa que le había dado Kaede; se dio la vuelta para salir.

- ¿A dónde cree que va?

_**-.-.-.-.-**_

_**¡Ahhh!... ¿Qué pasó?... Jajaja XDD!... Sorry, pero hasta hoy dejamos aquí, creo que a Kagome no le fue tan mal con Inuyasha, ¿qué dicen ustedes?**_

_**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, aun faltan muchas cosas por suceder, esto apenas comienza… =D!... Ahora sí me voy yendo, estoy medio cansada; dejen sus mensajitos, sugerencias y demás… Les mando un abrazo, un beso… Y nos vemos la próxima semana… Bye!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**¡Hola a todos!... ¿Cómo vamos?, estoy segura de que muy bien, yo ando medio enferma ((Con gripe)), pero con ánimos para continuar con la historia. Antes que nada le agradezco por el gran apoyo que me han brindado en lo poco que llevamos de la historia, les agradezco por dedicar un tiempito a leer y seguir los capítulos. Bueno ahora sí, no me les alargo mas y les dejo el capitulo del día.**_

_**-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Cap. 5: Confesión**_

Kagome gimió asustada y trastabilló hacia atrás, por suerte Inuyasha la tomó en brazos, evitando una aparatosa caída.

- ¿Está bien? – asintiendo se alejó de él y recogió la bolsa que se le había caído – Y bien, ¿a dónde va?

- Yo… - lo miró a los ojos y pensó en qué decir – Me voy a ir, le prometo que no voy a volver a aparecer ante usted…

- No, no, no será así de fácil - la mirada asustada de ella le hizo sentirse como un monstruo, pero no podía ser bueno cuando ella se había aprovechado de su desaparición.

- Pero… ¿qué quiere que haga?...

- Primero me dirás un par de cosas – Inuyasha se movió a un lado permitiéndole salir del guardarropa, ella dio un paso al frente y pasó a su lado – Siéntese – apuntó la cama con un gesto, Kagome lo miró y luego hizo lo que le pidió – Lo primero que quiero que me diga, es cómo se enteró de que mi familia perdería el titulo a menos que apareciera una esposa o un hijo…

- Yo… - no sabía si le creería o no, pero tenía que salvar a Kaede y a ella misma y tal vez le fuera mejor diciéndole todo al duque, que hundiéndose en una mentira más grande, como la que le proponía el otro hombre – Yo no lo sabía, me enteré cuando llegué aquí…

- Ya veo – contestó caminando por la habitación hasta acercar una silla cerca de ella, tomó asiento y la miró fijamente – Entonces déjeme cambiar la pregunta, ¿cómo llegó usted aquí?

- Usted me mandó a llamar…

- No cree que no está para jueguitos, señorita

- Es que es la verdad, yo creía que era usted, bueno no usted, pero él me aseguró que era el duque que… - sabia que él no estaba entiendo nada, pero estaba demasiado preocupada – Le juro que no sabía nada de esta farsa, yo creí que me estaba casando con un duque, pero… fui una tonta… – masculló enfadada – Él llegó al pueblo y dijo ser el duque de Lancaster, se hizo una fiesta en su honor, allí lo conocí, luego de la noche a la mañana fue a mi casa a pedir mi mano…

- Espere, ¿quiere usted decirme que alguien con mi nombre fue a su pueblo y le propuso matrimonio?

- Sí, sé que suena imposible, pero eso fue lo que sucedió – aseguró Kagome inclinándose para mirarlo más de cerca – Él dijo que tenía asuntos que solucionar y luego iría por mí para casarnos, pero pasó un mes antes de que tuviera noticias de él, luego llegó un hombre, dijo ser el abogado del duque, llevaba una licencia especial y decía que sólo tenía que firmar y el matrimonio sería legal, ahí estaba su firma…

- ¿Y quién es esa persona qué se hizo pasar por mí? – preguntó no muy convencido de la historia de la joven, aunque sus ojos angustiados daban muestra de su veracidad.

- Le voy a decir, pero sólo si me deja irme de aquí…

- Dígame y lo pensaré… - La joven negó con su cabeza y contestó.

- Sí le digo y permanezco aquí, tendré muchos problemas…

- Ya tiene suficientes señorita, uno más no será nada… Así que dígame…

- Fue su primo, el que se llama Sesshomaru – soltó de inmediato – Él fue quien apareció en mi pueblo diciendo ser el duque, hasta tenía su carruaje con el escudo de armas y fue él quien me pidió casarme con el duque de Lancaster… y yo de muy tonta… - masculló enfadada una vez más – Esa es la verdad su excelencia…

- ¿Sesshomaru?... – musitó Inuyasha para el mismo, dio un vistazo a la joven y se preguntó a sí mismo, si debía creerle o no - ¿Por qué lo hizo?

- ¿Qué?... Yo no lo sé…

- Usted es su…

- ¡Le dije que me engaño!, ¡él me…

- ¿Te enamoró? – La curiosidad por las palabras que ella iba decir fue demasiada – Responde…

- Por supuesto que no, no lo conocí lo suficiente para eso…

- Ya veo… - se levantó y caminó frente a ella dándole uno que otro vistazo – Sesshomaru no puede heredar el ducado, aunque es mi familiar varón más cercano. Acepto que no me llevo muy bien con él y sé que siempre ha querido ser el duque, la única razón por la que él no heredó, fue porque su padre nació minutos después que él mío…

- ¿Eran gemelos?... – Kagome soltó la pregunta sin querer, pero el pareció no notarlo.

- Sí, mi padre nació primero y minutos después nació el de Sesshomaru; mi tío era un buen hombre, pero Sesshomaru siempre refunfuñó de que el ducado debió haber sido para su padre y no para el mío…

- ¿Usted me cree? – preguntó, recibiendo finalmente la atención de él.

Inuyasha miró a la joven, su rostro reflejaba preocupación y miedo. Aquello por alguna razón lo enterneció.

- Debo ser idiota para creerle… - contestó desviando su mirada a otro lado.

- ¿Entonces puedo irme? – emocionada, se levantó abrazando su bolsa con sus pocas cosas.

- No – se dio media vuelta y descorrió las cortinas que hasta ese momento habían permanecido cerradas. Dejó que el aire lo refrescara un momento, no sabía que le pasaba, pero ver a la joven estaba causando ciertas reacciones en su cuerpo.

- ¡¿Qué?... ¡Oiga, le dije lo que quería decir!, ¡tiene que dejarme ir! – espetó enfadada.

- Lo lamento, pero no se va a ir…

- Entonces, ¿qué se supone que haré?

- Vamos a seguirle el juego a Sesshomaru, vas a seguir siendo mi esposa, hasta que pueda desenmascararlo…

-.-.-.-.-

Eso tenía que ser una broma, aún debía permanecer en esa casa haciendo un papel de duquesa, que en ese momento no le parecía tan extraordinario.

- El dice que quiere desenmascarar a su primo, aunque aún no está muy seguro de que lo que quería hacer… - una vez se había librado del duque, había corrido con Kaede para contarle todo lo sucedido.

- Kagome, mi niña – la anciana tomó su mano y la miró con ternura – No te preocupes, de una u otra manera saldremos de esto, yo no dejaré que te hagan nada, así que no te preocupes, confiemos y roguemos a Dios porque todo salga bien…

- Gracias Kaede…

- Y el duque, me refiero al real, ¿qué tan bueno es?

- No lo sé, tengo que admitir que me da más miedo el duque que su primo – contestó Kagome – Pero de una u otra manera, siento que debo temerle más a su primo que a él, no creo que me haga algo malo; hay algo en él que me da confianza y tranquilidad…

Kagome estaba convencida de aquello, pero no estaba muy segura del porque, lo único que sabía es que el duque le transmitía una tranquilidad a través de esos ojos que se mostraban tan fríos en casi todos los momentos, con el duque no estaba muy segura que esperarse, pero no le causaba el miedo que le daba el otro hombre.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Creo que sí – sonrió a la anciana y se levantó de la mesa de la cocina, en lo pocos días que llevaban allí, Kaede se había ganado a todo el personal de la casa.

- Entonces ve y reúnete con la duquesa – le dijo la anciana – Dijo que quería hablar contigo, está en el salón rojo…

- ¿Cuántos salones hay en esta casa? – exclamó Kagome mientras salía de la cocina; como aun no conocía muy bien la casa, fue con el mayordomo, quien estuvo encantado de guiarla.

- Muchas gracias Totosai – le dedicó una sonrisa y el anciano se ruborizó mientras hacia una reverencia.

- ¡Kagome, querida!... ven, ven aquí…

El salón rojo era igual de deslumbrante que los demás, todos eran hermosos y ricamente adornados; éste no era la excepción, las paredes estaban decoradas con arcos y flores de lis de color rojo y beige. Los sofás y un par de butacas tapizadas en las mismas gamas de colores, adornaban la instancia; una chimenea y amplio ventanales con hermosas cortinas, una estantería con diferentes adornos de porcelana y uno que otro florero por aquí y por allá, acababan el hermoso cuarto.

- Buenas tardes – saludó haciendo una reverencia, la mujer sonrió y palmeó con su mano al lado de ella, para invitarla a sentarse.

- No sabes lo mucho que me alegra el verte, tenemos mucho que planear…

- ¿De qué se trata? – se sentó a su lado y dio un vistazo a la lista que la mujer hacia.

- Una fiesta – contestó como si fuera obvio – Debemos planear la fiesta de bienvenida para mi hijo, esta mañana mandé a hacer las invitaciones, aún no sé quiénes vendrán y de eso me estoy encargando… - comentó la mujer – Tan bien aprovecharemos la ocasión para presentarte en sociedad…

- ¿Qué?

- Hablé con mi hijo hace unos momentos y me comentó que te conoció en tu pueblo y que nunca antes habías venido a Londres y Kaede también me lo había comentado; así que tomaremos esta fiesta como tu presentación en sociedad – la mujer sonreía emocionada, como si en sus manos estuviera una gran cosa – Además todo Londres comienza a venir para la Temporada y muchos se enteraron del regreso de Inuyasha y de su misteriosa esposa…

- Pero…

- No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de que todo sea un éxito – aseguró – Por el momento me gustaría que me ayudaras, debo planear un menú y decidir la decoración del salón de baile, la vajilla que usaremos, los músicos que contrataremos; hay mucho que hacer…

- Bueno, sería mi primera vez haciendo este tipo de cosas, no se hicieron muchas fiestas en mi casa y cuando las hicieron era muy pequeña para ayudar, pero haré lo que usted me pida…

- Me alegra mucho oírte decir eso, bien ahora empecemos, la fiesta será dentro de dos semanas.

Kagome no se imaginó lo mucho que tardaba hacer los planes para una fiesta, comida, músicos, invitados, decoración; miles y miles de cosas. Tantas, que para cuando Kagome terminó, estaba tan exhausta como si hubiera recorrido todo Londres.

- Creo que eso es todo – dijo la mujer – Mañana pediré las invitaciones, para enviarlas éste fin de semana, también haré el pedido de las flores y mandaré a llamar a la modista – la duquesa sonrió y la miró – Me tomé el atrevimiento de mirar tus ropas, son muy elegantes y refinadas, pero faltan vestidos de baile.

Kagome asintió, los vestidos de baile que había mandado hacer Kikyo para ella aún no estaban listos, la modista había quedado de enviarlos a la casa del duque en cuando lo estuvieran y para eso aún faltaba tiempo.

- Como usted diga…

- Otra cosa, me gustaría contratar a una doncella más joven; hablé con Totosai y me dijo que a Kaede se le da muy bien manejar a las criadas de la casa y es que desde que nuestra ama de llaves se marchó, Totosai y apenas logra controlar que todo marche, así que he pensado que podríamos dejar a Kaede con ese cargo y conseguir a alguien para ti; si no tienes problema…

- Claro que no, Kaede estará mejor así…

- Bien, entonces ésta dicho – se levantó con una sonrisa y cerró la libreta que tenía en la mano – Voy a hablar con Totosai para pedir algunas cosas… Nos vemos en la cena…

- Hasta luego

Para cuando estuvo sola, se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada que hacer. Así que decidió aventurarse a recorrer la cosa para familiarizarse con el lugar; al fin y al cabo estaría allí aún más tiempo.

-.-.-.-.-.-

- No sabes el gusto que me da verte Inuyasha…

- También a mi Miroku, por fin veo un rostro nuevo – bromeó.

Miroku, conde de Aberdeen, había sido su amigo desde la infancia, ambos se habían conocido desde que empezaran a estudiar en Eton y más tarde en la Universidad; desde allí se habían convertido en los libertinos mas consumados de todo Londres, los dos habían sido reconocidos por sus aventuras amorosas y su gusto por la juerga. Luego el titulo había pasado solo a Inuyasha, cuando el conde se había dejado echar la soga al cuello, por la hija de un vizconde, Sango Taijiya, pero aún así debía reconocer, que le alegraba que su amigo hubiera encontrado alguien que lo hacía feliz.

- Vine de inmediato a Londres cuando me enteré de que apareciste, nos diste un gran susto…

- Bueno, dicen que hierba mala nuca muere…

Miroku rió y de sus ojos azules brotaron un par de chispas divertidas.

- Pero tu aparición no es la única sorpresa que me he llevado, ¿qué es eso de que estás casado?

- Una larga historia – contestó Inuyasha – Creo que mejor te sientas, ¿un trago? – preguntó sacando la botella de whisky.

- Claro… - dijo recibiendo el vaso y sentándose frente al escritorio de Inuyasha – ¿No me acompañas?

- No, prefiero no saber nada del whisky por el momento – aún quedaban pequeños restos de la resaca de ese día y no quería repetir esa experiencia de nuevo.

- Y entonces, ¿cómo fue que te echaron el lazo y yo no me di cuenta de eso?

- Por andar con tu querida esposa Sango, no te das cuenta de nada… - bromeó Inuyasha, la verdad la esposa de su amiga le caía bien – Y lo que sucede es que no hubo tal boda, no te vas a creer lo que hizo Sesshomaru…

- ¿Tu primo?, bueno… ¿Qué hizo?

- Fue a un pueblo, se hizo pasar por mí, propuso matrimonio a una joven de allí y luego envió a un abogado con una supuesta licencia firmada por mí, ella firmó y terminó siendo la duquesa de Lancaster… - Miroku se atragantó con el trago y lo miró incrédulo – Sí, sé que suena a cuento, pero la joven me juró que era cierto…

- Acepto que tu primo vive resentido por que el título fue para tu padre y no para el de él y por consecuencia tú eres el duque y no él, pero ¿llegar a ese extremo?

- También pensé lo mismo – se levantó de su asiento y caminó por el estudio – Pero hablé con mi madre y me dijo que la corte iba a quitarle el título a la familia Taisho, no se le iba a dar a Sesshomaru aunque fuera el siguiente en la línea sucesoria…

- ¿Entonces?

- Mi madre me dijo, que se les habían informado que el titulo y todas las propiedades que este conlleva, serían o para un hijo mío o en su defecto mi esposa…

- ¿Y qué tipo de exigencia es esa?

- Sabes que mi abuelo tenía una relación estrecha con el rey y bueno a él nunca le cayó en gracia Sesshomaru, tal vez…

- Es posible, pero entonces por qué Sesshomaru se haría pasar por ti y se casaría con una joven – miró a su amigo que estaba de pie frente a la chimenea apagada – A menos que…

- Exacto, el titulo y las propiedades quedarían a manos de mi esposa y para aquel que se casara posteriormente con ella… - caminó hasta la ventana y dio un vistazo al jardín, para su sorpresa se topó con la figura de Kagome, estaba sentada bajo un viejo árbol de la casa, rodeada de los rosales de su madre y leyendo un libro.

Los rayos del sol se reflejaban contra sus cabellos, despidiendo unos extraños reflejos azules; sus mejillas estaban arreboladas como los duraznos, sus labios eran rojos y rellenos como las fresas y sus ojos despedían destellos de luz y él no comprendía de donde salieron semejantes pensamientos tan floridos.

- Inuyasha… - Miroku se levantó extrañado y luego sonrió al ver lo que estaba mirando su amigo - ¿Así que esa es tu bella esposa?... Es muy hermosa…

- ¿Qué? – se giró para encontrarse con su amigo mirando por la ventana.

- Decía que era una mujer muy hermosa…

- Si Sango te escucha, se enfadará…

- No, sólo digo que es bonita, no digo que la quiera para mí – dijo volviendo a su sitio – Tú por el contrario, te ves bastante encandilado por la joven…

- Claro que no… - se alejó de la ventana sin echarle un vistazo a la joven – Es hermosa, pero no puedo olvidar que es una impostora, además aunque crea su historia, eso no quiere decir que no sospeche que aún está aliada con Sesshomaru…

- Si crees eso, ¿por qué aún está aquí?

- Porque será más fácil desenmascarar a Sesshomaru si ella permanece aquí, si son amantes, me enteraré más fácil si ella continua viviendo acá…

- ¿Y tu primo se ha aparecido?

- No, no desde mi regreso – afirmó Inuyasha, sin poder resistirlo volvió a mirar hacia afuera, pero la joven ya no estaba – Mi madre me dijo que había salido a Francia por negocios…

- No sé, tal vez y la joven tiene razón y sólo es una víctima

- Sí, tal vez…

- Pero bueno, debo regresar a casa, quedé de asistir con Sango dónde sus padres – Miroku se levantó y dejó el vaso lleno sobre el escritorio – Salúdame a tu madre… - Inuyasha caminó con él para ir hasta la puerta – ¿Iras mañana al club?

- No, no creo… - cuando ya se acercaban a la entrada de la casa y giraron por un pasillo, se toparon, para consternación de Inuyasha y para la diversión de Miroku, con Kagome.

- Lo… Lo siento – se disculpa mientras se alejaba de él y se acomodaba su vestido, que manía la suya de chocarse con él – Yo no…

- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Inuyasha mirándola – Debes de prestar más atención… - soltó un suspiro y miró a su amigo, quién lo miraba con un brillo divertido en sus ojos azules – Miroku, te presento a mi esposa – dijo señalando a la joven – Él es el conde de Aberdeen…

- Milord – hizo una pequeña inclinación para saludarlo.

- Su excelencia – Miroku tomó su mano y le dio un beso – Es un verdadero placer…

- Miroku ya se iba…

- Claro, nos veremos en otra ocasión su excelencia – Hizo una nueva inclinación – No te preocupes, puedo encontrar la salida – dijo Miroku.

- Lo lamento, no quise entrometerme y…

- Tranquila… - la miró un momento, de inmediato una oleada de excitación lo recorrió, no entendía bien que le sucedía con esa joven; tal vez los efectos que ella causaba en su cuerpo se debían a que no tocaba a una mujer hace varias semanas, demasiadas; él era una persona bastante activa en el ámbito sexual, tal vez y eso era.

- ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó Kagome contrariada bajo el escrutinio de su mirada dorada, se comenzaba a poner nerviosa, pues él no hacía sino mirarla sin musitar palabra alguna.

- ¡Demonios! – Masculló enfadado consigo mismo, por lo que estaba a punto de hacer – No puedo…

Sin darle tiempo a reproches, la tomó de la cintura y la acercó descaradamente a su cuerpo, y con todas las ansias que reprimía desde que la vio, la besó. Atrapó sus labios entre los suyos, mientras amoldaba su figura contra su cuerpo y la recostaba contra la pared. El rechazo de ella se sintió al instante, con rapidez trató de alejarlo, pero con agilidad el tomó sus manos y las colocó sobre su cabeza.

- Solo relájate – susurró contra sus labios antes de volver a su boca.

El tono de su voz hizo recorrer un cosquilleo por su vientre; los labios de él se cerraron una vez más sobre los suyos, está vez fue más delicado, mas paciente; por lo cual fue sencillo para ella obedecer su orden. Kagome cerró sus ojos y dejó de forcejear, él se volvió aún más delicado, dejó sus manos libres y la acercó a su cuerpo con suavidad. Los besos del duque eran maravillosos, el jugueteaba con sus labios y lograba que un delicioso cosquilleo recorriera su cuerpo.

Era la primera vez que era besada de esa manera, es más su primer beso lo había tenido del primo del duque, pero ese había sido nada, en comparación con el que disfrutaba ahora y nada más ni nada menos que en brazos del duque real.

- Disculpe… - un carraspeó incomodo se escuchó en el oscuro pasillo – Su excelencia… - volvió a llamar esta vez consiguiendo que la pareja volviera su atención él.

- Totosai… - gruñó Inuyasha alejándose unos pasos de Kagome - ¿Qué quieres?

- Hay visitas para la duquesa…

- ¿Quién? – preguntó Inuyasha, Kagome simplemente permanecía supremamente avergonzada como para mirar al mayordomo.

- Lady Melbourne – anunció el mayordomo – Dice ser la hermana de la duquesa…

- ¿Kikyo está aquí? – reaccionó finalmente Kagome mirando al anciano mayordomo.

_**-.-.-.-.-**_

_**¡¿Justo tenía que regresar en ese momento?, Kikyo siempre la daña a la entrada a la salida, en el medio… Ahh!... Que le se la va hacer, ¿Qué creen que pasará con la aparición de Kikyo?... Jajaja XDD!**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, por favor dejen sus mensajes, sugerencias y demás, les mando un abrazo, un beso y nos vemos la próxima semana. Bye!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**¡Holas!...Espero que estén muy bien, que el día de hoy les haya ido de maravilla en sus estudios, trabajos o lo que sea XD!... Ok!... No pienso alargarme mucho porque mi almohada me llama y estoy agotada. Así que antes que nada, les agradezco a todos por el apoyo, por sus mensajes y por dedicar unos minutos a leer mis historias… Mmmm y ahora sí, el capítulo de la semana…**_

_**-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Cap. 6: Duquesa.**_

- Llévela al salón verde y dígale que la duquesa la atenderá en un momento

- Sí, su excelencia – hizo una reverencia y los dejó solos una vez más.

- No dijo que tuviera una hermana…

- No preguntó – contestó mordazmente, no quería hacerlo, pero el saber que Kikyo estaba allí la preocupaba.

- No tiene que ser tan maleducada – Kagome lo miró y suspiró recostando su espalda contra la pared.

- Lo siento, es sólo que Kikyo, bueno, mi hermana ella…

- ¿Qué?... – ella se veía bastante incómoda con la visita, el saber por qué lo llenó de curiosidad.

- Mi hermana y yo no nos llevamos muy bien, de alguna manera creo que nunca esperó que un duque me propusiera matrimonio… - sonrió melancólicamente – No se equivocó tanto… - miró los bordes de sus zapatos, que se asomaban bajo los faldones de su vestido verde oliva; estaba pensando en el encuentro con su hermana, cuando la mano de Inuyasha se puso ante sus ojos.

- ¿Vamos? – ella lo miró desconcertado e Inuyasha la urgió a aceptar su compañía.

- No es…

- Creo que debería conocer a mi cuñada…

- Gracias… - sonrió y entrelazó su mano con la de él, luego él la pasó por su codo y la guió hasta el mencionado salón.

- Kikyo…

Cuando llegaron al salón, Kagome soltó el agarré de Inuyasha y entró al lugar, con él, siguiéndole de cerca. Cuando Kikyo escuchó su nombre de sus labios se giró en todo su esplendor. Las faldas de su vestido azul se movieron con gracia, la sonrisa de su hermana era brillante, como si de verdad se alegrara de verla.

- Kagome… - la mujer se movió con rapidez hasta donde ella, pero se detuvo a unos pasos, al advertir la figura de Inuyasha tras ella – Inuyasha… - dijo con una suave murmullo que Kagome notó, su hermana miraba al duque entre consternada y encantada.

El duque de igual manera la miró con un dejo de sorpresa, pero de inmediato lo borró y se acercó como el perfecto caballero que era, tomó la mano de su hermana y le dio un pequeño y casi inexistente beso; mas sin embargo el ver los mismos labios que la habían besado, casi tocando a su hermana, le había provocado una extraña sensación.

- Señora… - saludó Inuyasha – Es un placer conocerla…

- El placer es mío – Sonrió con interés desbordado, cosa que enfadó a Kagome.

- Kikyo, el es el duque de Lancaster, mi esposo – repitió para que quedará claro.

- Claro que lo es, quién si no… - Sin poder creerlo, Kagome e Inuyasha la miraron extrañada, pero ésta los ignoró y ninguno hizo comentario alguno – Disculpe su excelencia… - hizo una inclinación y lanzó una mirada a Kagome.

- Yo las dejo – habló Inuyasha – Cariño, me gustaría hablar contigo más tarde – lanzó una mirada a Kikyo quien le sonrió coqueta y luego miró a Kagome que no podía dejar de mirar extrañada a su hermana – Fue un placer… - hizo una pequeña reverencia y se marchó satisfecho.

- ¿Y bien? – habló Kagome esperando por las palabras de Kikyo.

- ¿Qué?

Haciéndose la desentendida, Kikyo se sentó en un sofá y se sirvió una taza de té.

- Él no es el duque, bueno sí, pero no el que me propuso matrimonio… - le dijo como si fuera obvio.

- Lo es… - aseguró Kikyo dando un sorbo a la bebida.

- Claro que no, ¿acaso se te olvido como era?

- ¿De qué hablas Kagome?, ¿es el duque de Lancaster?

- Sí, pero…

- Bueno, ¿entonces de que hablas? – le preguntó su hermana como si se hubiera enloquecido.

- El tipo que fue al pueblo no era el verdadero duque, él mintió; necesitaba a alguien que fuera la esposa del duque para que el título de la familia no volviera a la corona.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo?, el duque de Lancaster te propuso matrimonio y bueno ya estás casada con él…

- No son el mismo, ¿es que no ves? – exclamó Kagome enfadada.

- Claro que sí; alto, apuesto, ojos dorados, todo un caballero, ese es el duque…

- ¡Dios!... – masculló para ella misma, era imposible que Kikyo olvidara la apariencia del duque; tal vez Sesshomaru se pareciera Inuyasha a simple vista, pero no eran idénticos – Como sea… ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿no ibas a Francia?

- Cuando iba de camino al puerto me encontré con mi amiga, ¡Kaguya! Y decidí quedarme en su casa de campo, luego regresé al pueblo, me enteré de que habías venido a Londres y me vine a ver como estabas, además la temporada está por iniciar… - explicó con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Kaguya?, pensé que la odiabas…

- Fueron rivalidades durante la temporada, la verdad es que ambas tenemos bastantes cosas en común

Ahí Kagome no podía discutir, ambas eran bastante compatibles.

- ¿Y qué te trae por aquí?

- Sólo quería visitar a mi hermanita… - Kagome la miró incrédula y ella sonrió.

- Bueno, también planeó instalarme en Londres, me quedaré en la casa de la familia en Bedford Square – dijo la joven con una sonrisa.

- ¿Aún no entiendo qué haces aquí? – no quería ser mordaz, pero había algo que no le cuadraba en su hermana, sobre todo con su actitud frente a lo sucedido con el duque.

- Quería verte…

- Sí, por supuesto…

Conocía muy bien a Kikyo y eso no podía ser del todo cierto, ella debía querer algo más y por lo cordial que estaba siendo, era algo que no le iba a gustar a ella.

- Es cierto, no sé porque desconfías de mí…

- Por tu actitud, no puedo creer del todo que no veas que el hombre que entró ahora no es el mismo que me propuso matrimonio – se levantó airada y comenzó a andar de un lado a otro – No tienes ni idea el problema en que estoy y tú estás toda sonriente y…

- ¡Ya, ya, cálmate Kagome!, bien, veo que no son la misma persona – finalmente lo aceptó – Pero te veo aquí y bien, no creo que las cosas estén tan mal…

- Lo están, él no me dejara salir hasta descubrir que era lo que tramaba su primo, estoy metida en un gran problema, pero tú puedes decirle que lo que dije era cierto…

- Kagome tranquilízate y estoy segura que no hará falta que intervenga – aseguró ella – Además suponiendo que descubriera a su primo, él no se separara de ti, no enfrentaría un divorcio, eso sería un escándalo que arruinaría a la familia…

- ¿Entonces me tengo que quedar con él?

- No, de seguro te enviara a una de sus residencias y podrán hacer vidas por separado

Aquello la aterró, ¿sería ese su destino?, condenada a vivir desterrada por el resto de su vida. No, eso no estaba bien, debía haber otra posibilidad.

- Aún así puedes conseguir que se interese en ti, de esa manera podrían conseguir una buena unión…

- No, no haré eso, además es claro que debe odiarme…

- Por favor no puedes ser tan mojigata, el duque es un hombre, dale lo que quiere en la cama y lo demás lo olvidará… - Kagome se sonrojó, avergonzada e indignada por las palabras de su hermana.

- ¿Quieres que…

- ¿Acaso me dirás que no lo hiciste con el supuesto duque?...

- ¡No!... El otro hombre no fue por mí, envió a su abogado con la licencia especial, firmé y un par de días después estuve aquí, no me acosté con nadie…

- Ya, ya, lo siento – dijo Kikyo – Pero o te acuestas con él y lo seduces o vives desterrada toda tu vida, así están las cosas…

No quiso decir nada más, era claro que por su hermana no obtendría ninguna ayuda.

- Bueno me tengo que ir, tengo mucho que hacer – se levantó colocando una mano en el hombro de Kagome – Dale mis saludos al duque…

-.-.-.-.-

Para cuando llegó la hora de la cena, Kagome estuvo espléndidamente peinada y vestida, gracias a la nueva doncella que había llegado ese mismo día. Su nombre era Ayumi, era atenta y divertida, aparte de todo era bastante habilidosa atendiéndola.

- Está hermosa, su excelencia quedará embobado – le aseguró la muchacha cuando estuvo lista.

Con las palabras de la joven se puso más nerviosa, el saber que volvería a ver al duque dentro de sólo unos minutos, la ponía demasiado inquieta. Y todo se debía al beso, al maldito beso que le había permitido darle y que tanto la había deleitado. Y es que el resto de la tarde no había hecho otra cosa que pensar en él, en sus brazos rodeándola, en su cuerpo estrecho contra el de ella; las imágenes surcaban su cabeza logrando que un suave cosquilleo de expectación la recorriera.

Afortunadamente, cuando llegó al salón se encontró con que no sólo estaba la madre del duque, sino que había dos invitados más. El conde de Aberdeen y una hermosa mujer, vestida en un esplendido traje, quién sonreía mientras hablaba con la duquesa.

- ¡Oh, Kagome ven aquí! – la madre de Inuyasha al advertir su presencia la llamó con alegría, de inmediato todas las miradas se movieron hacía ella – Mira te presento a Sango, ella es la condesa de Aberdeen, la esposa del muchachito que ves allí – dijo señalando al conde quién se acercaba en compañía de Inuyasha.

- El afortunado soy yo – Miroku sonrió a su esposa y luego saludó a Kagome, dándole un beso en el dorso de la mano – Es un honor volver a verla Su excelencia…

- Milord… - correspondió Kagome con una pequeña inclinación de la cabeza.

- Es un placer conocerla, jamás pensé estar viva para ver la esposa de Inuyasha – bromeó Sango mientras aceptaba el brazo de su esposo para levantarse.

- No digas tonterías Sango – gruñó Inuyasha mientras echaba un nuevo vistazo a Kagome. La joven no lo miraba, simplemente observaba a los demás, pero evitándolo disimuladamente a él – Totosai estamos listos… - dijo Inuyasha al mayordomo, quién abrió las puertas del salón para dejarles salir – Querida… - un pequeño sobresaltó invadió a Kagome, pero fue lo suficientemente astuta como para ocultarlo.

Vergüenza, eso era lo que cruzaba por su cabeza cada vez que se mencionaba el duque, estaba muerta de la vergüenza. Más sin embargo al momento de la cena, tuvo que pasar su brazo por el de él y caminar hasta el comedor.

- Kagome querida, ¿te sientes mal? – Le preguntó la duquesa cuando iban por el segundo plato - ¿Hay algo que no te agradé?

- No, claro que no – se apresuró a contestar, plasmando una sonrisa en sus labios – Creo que tengo una leve jaqueca…

- ¿Quieres retirarte? – esta vez fue Inuyasha quién hizo la pregunta, Kagome lo miró de reojo y negó con suavidad – Bien.

La cena no estaba mal, los platillos eran exquisitos, además la conversación en la mesa era bastante divertida, cosa muy rara entre en la nobleza; pero esto se debía a que entre el duque y el conde había una fraternidad que les permitía dejar de lado los formalismos. Sango era una joven divertida, en todo momento hizo plática, arrancando una que otra sonrisa de todos con sus comentarios, otra cosa bastante extraña, pero no más extraña que el amor que bullía entre los condes. Un matrimonio por amor, entre la nobleza, era toda una rareza, una de la que gozaban ese par; las miradas que se daban entre comentario y risa era suficiente para saberlo.

- ¿Qué tal si tenemos el postre en el salón rojo? – ofreció la duquesa a lo que todos asintieron, Kagome vio la oportunidad de retirarse.

- Yo creo que paso – todos la miraron – Creo que iré a recostarme, la jaqueca me está molestando un poco – mintió, la verdad no creía soportar volver a caminar al lado del duque, su contacto la alteraba mucho.

- Es una lástima – habló Sango – Me gustaría hablar contigo un poco más…

- Puedes venir mañana Sango – dijo la duquesa – Tendremos a la modista acá para mandar hacer unos vestidos…

- Ya la convenciste – Soltó Miroku sonriendo – Mi querida esposa ama los vestidos…

- Mañana estaré aquí, nos vemos Kagome… - se despidió con una sonrisa que la aludida correspondió.

- Adelántense, los alcanzo en un momento – la joven se tensó en su sitio, justo quería evitarlo y él se quedaba - ¿Está bien?, se le ve un poco incomoda…

- Estoy bien, como dije es sólo una jaqueca – aseguró Kagome mientras se llevaba una mano a su sien, como si aliviara el dolor – Dormir un poco me hará bien…

- Si usted lo dice, que pase buena noche – se despidió para alcanzar a los demás.

-.-.-.-

- ¿Quiere que mandé a subir un baño? – preguntó su doncella una vez le hubo desarmado el peinado.

- No, el té estará bien – aseguró mientras se servía una taza del mismo – Eso es todo Ayumi, muchas gracias…

- No tiene que agradecer nada Su excelencia – la joven recogió las ropas que le había quitado y salió del cuarto.

La verdad no estaba cansada, ni tenía sueño, ni mucho menos una jaqueca, pero en la tranquilidad de su cuarto se sentía mucho mejor.

Una vez se tomó su taza de té, Kagome se metió en la cama, llevando consigo un libro tomado de la inmensa biblioteca de la casa; se acomodó entre las sabanas y se dispuso a leer, en eso estaba cuando la puerta abriéndose la alertó.

- Ayumi, no es necesario ninguna medicina – dijo a la anciana sin despegar su cabeza de la lectura – Puedes irte a des…

- ¿Tan rápido se fue la jaqueca? – preguntó la ronca y varonil voz del duque.

Kagome brincó asustada, dejando caer el libro al suelo. Miró hacia la puerta y se encontró con la figura de Inuyasha recostada en el umbral de la entrada, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y un pie tras el otro; aún vestía el mismo traje que en la cena, sólo que ya no llevaba el pañuelo atado al cuello ni el frac sobre la impecable camisa blanca y el chaleco dorado.

- ¿Y bien?... ¿se recuperó milagrosamente?

- No tenía sueño, quise leer un poco – contestó a la vez que se inclinaba sin salir de la cama, para tomar el libro.

- ¿Qué lee? – Preguntó interesado mientras entraba en el cuarto; Kagome le enseñó la portada del libro y él la miró – Historia de oriente, una interesante elección…

- ¿Por qué lo dice? – ella mismo miró la portada del libro y esperó por su respuesta.

- Las mujeres, las pocas que leen, prefieren libros sobre romance y esas cosas, no historia, política o filosofía…

- Pues yo leo y me gustan todos los géneros que acabó de mencionar – Inuyasha elevó una ceja y sonrió, ella era bastante interesante; minutos atrás lo evitaba y ahora lo enfrentaba – Que sea mujer no me limita a libros de romance, ¿verdad?

- No, claro que no, nunca quise decir eso – aseguró sin poder borrar la sonrisa de sus labios – Jamás la insultaría a usted, pero debe reconocer que es cierto…

- Lo es, pero no generalice – bufó molesta - ¿Qué hace aquí? – sus mejillas se arrebolaron y sus ojos se desviaron de él; Inuyasha sonrió, ahí estaba otra vez esa actitud de incomodidad.

- Es mi habitación

- Pero, usted durmió ayer en otro lado, ¿por qué no se queda allá?

- Porque el sofá de mi estudio es un poco incomodo – respondió.

- Esta mansión es inmensa, puede hacer preparar otro cuarto – Inuyasha la miró incrédulo y luego soltó una carcajada – Oiga, ¿qué es lo gracioso?

- Usted, ¿en serio me está diciendo que me vaya de mi cuarto? – Preguntó entre risas, la joven lo miró furibunda y él se calmó un poco – Ayer le dije que este era el cuarto del duque, yo soy el duque; en la otra ala de la mansión están los aposentos de la duquesa, usted es la duquesa…

- Su madre es la duquesa, no voy a sacar a su madre de allá – dijo Kagome – Usted debería ser un caballero y dormir en otro lado, así que por favor déjeme dormir… - sin esperar respuesta, le dio la espalda y se acostó pretendiendo querer dormir.

- ¿Sabe cuál es el problema?...

Desde su posición Kagome escuchó los pasos en seco sobre la alfombra, no se movió, no iba fingir estar dormida, pero si estar cansada. Más sin embargo y para su sorpresa sintió que el colchón se hundía con un peso extra.

- El problema es que… Nunca he sido un caballero – susurró en el oído de ella.

- ¡¿Oiga que hace?

Kagome se dio la vuelta en la cama, el rostro del duque estaba pegado al suyo, él sonreía divertido y ella lo miró enfadada.

- Está es mi cama, así que dormiré aquí… - Inuyasha movió las sabanas y se metió bajo ellas.

- ¡Usted está loco! – Enfadada tomó la almohada y le golpeó la cabeza – Sabe qué, quédese con su cama, yo me largo…

- ¡Claro que no! – Con rapidez se estiró sobre la cama y la tomó de la cintura volviéndola a acostar – Usted se queda aquí conmigo…

- No quiero, no me puede obligar – intentó escaparse una vez más, pero estaba vez Inuyasha la tomó con fuerza y la tumbó bajo su cuerpo.

- Ya dije que no…

- ¿Y quién se cree qué es?, ¿el rey de Inglaterra?, suélteme… - los ojos de ella soltaron destellos de ira, pero Inuyasha no podía estar más encantado, esa mujer era supremamente extraña, mas sin embargo no podía dejar de verla, estaba supremamente hipnotizado - ¿Qué es lo que quiere? – la pregunta lo devolvió a la realidad y sonrió ante la oportunidad.

- Te quiero a ti…

De nuevo la besó, todavía no se había recuperado del primero y él volvía a besarla. Más sin embargo, esta vez no protestó. Esta ocasión simplemente cerró los ojos y su instinto fue quién la guió; pasó sus manos por su cuello y permitió que el duque recorriera su boca. Los labios de Inuyasha eran ávidos, sensuales; atrapaban sus labios con suavidad y hambre, su lengua recorría las comisuras de su boca a la vez que sus manos danzaban por su cintura.

Kagome se sentía delirando, el frío de la noche ni siquiera lo sentía, estaba demasiado concentrada en como él rozaba sus labios con su lengua. Un gemido brotó de sus labios, oportunidad en que el duque introdujo su lengua por entre sus labios. Eso fue todavía mejor, su lengua la invitaba a juguetear con la de ella, así que con algo de pudor y curiosidad hizo avanzar la suya hasta toparse con la de él. Cuando comenzó a corresponderle en la misma medida que él, sintió como las manos de él bajaban hasta sus piernas, tomaron el dobladillo de su camisón de dormir y lo subió con suavidad hasta sus muslos; rozando sus piernas con sensualidad y separándolas para instalarse entre ellas, en ese momento algo presionó contra su muslo interno y de inmediato se alejó asustada.

- Espere... – colocó sus manos contra el pecho de él y lo obligó a separarse de sus labios.

- ¿Qué pasa? – la miró contrariado y completamente excitado.

- Es que… lo mejor es que yo me vaya – trató de levantarse, pero él seguía sobre ella – Si me da…

- No tiene que irse… - se movió hasta quedar al lado de ella y la miró un momento – Lamento si la asusté, yo… - quería darle un explicación, pero no la tenía; simplemente un beso, un solo beso de ella lo había descolocado, necesitaba una mujer y la necesitaba ya – Yo me quedaré en otro cuarto, de seguro Totosai podrá arreglarlo.

- No, éste es su…

- Quédate aquí… - Kagome lo miró sorprendida, él la había tuteado, él pareció notarlo y la miró mientras se levantaba – Si vamos hacer el papel de esposo, deberíamos tutearnos, ¿no crees?

- Sí, creo que sí – musitó sin poder mirarlo – Si ust…, si crees que está bien, por mi no hay problema…

- Buenas noches… - se despidió antes de cerrar la puerta tras suyo – Esto está mal… -musitó en el desolado pasillo.

Mal era poco, tenía que estar terrible si no podía acercarse a ella sin excitarse como un muchachito. Necesitaba a una mujer, de seguro si se acostaba con alguna de sus antiguas amantes, su lívido volvería a estar normal. Lo malo era que aún no salía de su casa y le había prometido a su madre que no se dejaría ver mucho, según su madre eso lograría que se creara más expectativa por la fiesta que estaba planeando y bueno, no podía discutir con su madre.

- Señor, ¿sigue levantado?, ¿sucede algo? – preguntó Totosai al verlo bajar las escaleras.

- Necesito un baño… - debió decir cuarto, pero el baño helado era más importante en ese instante.

- Claro señor, voy a ordenar que lleven la bañera a su…

- No, déjelo así Totosai, voy a salir un momento, no le diga a nadie – sin esperar, tomó su abrigo y su sombrero y se adentró a las oscuras calles de Londres.

Esa noche Kagome tampoco durmió, estuvo sentada en el diván junto a la ventana, se había quedado mirando la luna, rememorando los besos del duque y tratando de neutralizar las sensaciones que eso le provocaba. Eso estaba muy terrible, ella no podía estarse besando de esa manera con un desconocido, aunque se suponía que era su esposo, cosa que no estaba muy clara, aún así no estaba bien. Tenía que hablar con él, tenía que saber si la maldita licencia era legal y si no lo era le diría que no podía permanecer y tenía que irse. Pero qué iba a hacer si era legitima, ella no podría llevar una farsa de ese tipo, ella no quería vivir desterrada ni cargando encima la ira de Inuyasha.

_**-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Jajajaja! Creo que Inu la ésta pasando un poquito mal con su nueva esposa, bueno Kag tampoco la lleva de perlas… ¿Qué irán a hacer éste par?..**_

_**Bueno creo que eso es todo por hoy, nos veremos la próxima semana con el nuevo capítulo. Estoy muerta del sueño, así que me voy a dormir. Les mando un abrazo y un beso. Nos leemos el próximo jueves!... XD! Bye!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**¡Holas!... Ya llegó el jueves, un nuevo capítulo y una semana que está ya a punto de terminar. Hoy no me alargaré demasiado, pues tengo bastantes cosas que hacer, así que les dejo el capítulo y mis agradecimientos por leerlo! …n.n…**_

_**-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Cap. 7: Fiesta**_

Los días siguientes pasaron demasiado rápido, la duquesa la entretuvo en los preparativos de la mencionada fiesta; entre las dos decidieron la decoración, el menú de la noche, contrataron los músicos y enviaron las invitaciones. Sango, la condesa de Aberdeen, también las visitó en varias oportunidades, ayudó a ambas con los preparativos y ayudó a Kagome a elegir los detalles que debería llevar el vestido en que trabajaba la modista y el cual usaría en la fiesta; por ello, con tantas cosas, ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de ver al duque.

No se topó con él desde la noche del beso. A la hora del desayuno él estaba encerrado en su estudio, según su madre tenía mucho trabajo atrasado, el almuerzo lo tomaba en la misma oficina y la cena al parecer la recibía en su cuarto y por alguna razón eso no la tenía de muy buen humor. Y para terminar su hermana fue a visitar a un día de la fiesta.

- Me enteré de que harán una fiesta, en Londres no se habla de otra cosa y me gustaría saber por qué no estoy invitada.

- Lo siento, no fui yo quien organizó todo esto, fue la duquesa…

- ¿Bueno y quién se supone que eres tú?, no podías decir que tu hermana estaba en la ciudad…

- Kikyo, la duquesa repartió las invitaciones y yo ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando sucedió – le aseguró Kagome, además ni siquiera se le había ocurrido enviarle una invitación a ella.

- Bueno, ahora que lo sabes, espero que hagas algo…

- Kagome, hay un problema con el menú… - la duquesa entró al cuarto y miró a la recién llegada.

- Su excelencia – se adelantó Kagome – Permítame presentarle a mi hermana, la vizcondesa viuda de Melbourne…

- Es un placer conocerla Su excelencia – saludó Kikyo con una reverencia.

- El placer es mío señora – la madre de Inuyasha miró a la joven con cierta desagradó cosa a la que Kagome no le prestó atención, la madre de Inuyasha era bastante simpática y la actitud de Kikyo y ella no cuadraban mucho – La recuerdo, estuve durante su presentación en sociedad.

- También la recuerdo levemente Su excelencia – Kagome las miró a ambas y le restó importancia al asunto, Kikyo había pasado varias temporadas en Londres y conocía a muchas personas allí.

- Oh es cierto, daremos una fiesta espero nos honre con su presencia mañana – dijo la mujer – La celebración es para darle la bienvenida a mi hijo y presentar a mi nuera…

- Será un placer – aceptó encantada – Bueno y como veo que están muy ocupadas, las dejo – se acercó a Kagome y le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla – Nos vemos mañana – luego se giró a la duquesa e hizo una leve reverencia – Su excelencia…

- Hasta luego… - dijo la mujer – No te pareces mucho a tu hermana, tú eres bien simpática

Bien, a Kagome le quedo claro que a la madre de Inuyasha no le agradaba Kikyo. Y estaba bien que la actitud de su hermana no le gustara, pero había algo más que Kagome no identificaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Esa misma tarde Sango llegó a la casa con bolsas y paquetes que Izayoi había encargado para Kagome.

- ¿Qué es todo esto?, pensé que usaría sólo un vestido – dijo Kagome mientras entraba al salón.

- Es sólo uno, pero encargamos más que llegaran la próxima semana – explicó Sango mientras la llevaba hasta las cosas – Y después de mañana estarás demasiado ocupada como para salir de compras y encargarte de todo esto.

- ¿En qué podría ocuparme? – preguntó sin entender.

- Ya verás – dijo Sango – Por el momento tienes que mirar lo que traje para ti – Hay zapatos, guantes, sombreros, chales y otras cosas; sólo espero que salgan con los vestidos que te enviaran dentro de poco.

- Creo que trajiste de más – musitó sorprendida - ¿Quién pagara por todo esto? – preguntó, estaba segura que su mensualidad, si Kikyo se la daba, no le alcanzaría.

- Inuyasha, es tu esposo y es quién paga todas las cuentas, pero bueno, sólo vine a traer esto, debo ir a casa y encargarme de algunas cosas – le dijo la mujer – En una o dos horas llegan unos encargos de zapatos que no pude traer.

- ¿Qué?... Sango espera… - muy tarde la mujer había salido como un rayo, esto no estaba bien, ella no podía quedarse con eso.

-.-.-.-.-

- Todo Londres está como loco, la temporada inicia hoy y nada más emocionante que asistir a una fiesta del duque de Lancaster

Kagome miró a su doncella desde la bañera, la joven se movía por todo el cuarto alistando las ropas que iba a usar; el vestido, que había llegado esa tarde, estaba sobre la cama listo para ser usado.

- Es un hermoso vestido – la doncella alistó una toalla de lino y la ayudó a salir de la bañera – Va a estar preciosa, será la envidia de todas…

- No creo que sea para tanto, en Londres hay muchas mujeres hermosas – aseguró Kagome mientras se secaba.

- Sí, pero ninguna es la duquesa de Lancaster – la joven sonrió al ver su cara de desconcierto y sonrió antes de explicarse – El duque ha sido el soltero más codiciado por años, cada temporada era asediado por jovencitas en edad casadera, sus madres corrían tras él para presentarle a sus hijas

Kagome escuchó con bastante interés las palabras de su doncella, mientras se sentaba frente al espejo y se dejaba peinar los cabellos.

- Por supuesto el duque jamás se interesó por ninguna de ellas, además de que es joven, tan solo tiene veintisiete años; pero eso sí, jamás le faltaron sus andadas, se le conocieron varias amantes, nada serio, cuestión de unas semanas si mucho un mes, todas ellas era viudas o alguna que otra cortesana.

- ¿Amantes?

- Así es – contestó la joven como si nada – Claro que eso es normal, los hombres solteros tienen necesidades y si le rehúyen al matrimonio, buscan consuelo en brazos de viudas dispuestas, cortesanas o en mujeres casadas aburridas de su vida conyugal…

- ¿Infidelidad?

- Sí, es bastante normal, los matrimonios de la nobleza son de conveniencia, un beneficio por otro, no se piensa en banalidades como el amor; es muy común que un esposo tenga amantes y que su esposa, de una manera más discreta, tenga los suyos – en ese momento Ayumi cayó en cuenta de sus palabras, por lo que se apresuró a suavizarlas un poco – Pero no se preocupe, es claro que el duque no renunciaría a su soltería a menos que la quisiera – aseguró la joven – Además él se preocupa por usted, si no, no vendría todas las noches para verla…

- ¿Qué?

- ¿No lo sabía? – Preguntó sorprendida – Su excelencia viene en las noches a su cuarto, pensé que se quedaba con usted

- Eh… bueno…

- No se preocupe, mejor la ayudo a prepararse – asintió y se levantó para colocarse el vestido.

-.-.-.-.-

Por enésima vez, Inuyasha alisó una arruga inexistente de su traje, la fiesta estaba comenzando, su madre estaba recibiendo a los invitados y él y Kagome debían hacer acto de presencia en unos minutos. Era por eso que la esperaba en la salita de su cuarto, mientras su doncella terminaba de prepararla; el problema era que estaba nervioso, se sentía como un jovencito inexperto, mirando el reloj que guardaba en el bolsillo de su traje; finalmente la doncella salió del cuarto con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Su excelencia, la duquesa está lista – dio un paso al lado de la puerta, moviéndose de la puerta para dejar salir a Kagome.

Inuyasha la miró atónito. No la veía hace varios días y nuevamente una oleada de calor lo recorrió. Estaba hermosa, perfecta, esa era el tipo de palabras que le cruzaban por la cabeza. Lucía un magnifico vestido de satén dorado, sus mangas caían bajo sus hombros dejándolos al descubierto y el escote de su pecho era recatadamente tentador, dejando entrever el inicio de sus pechos; el traje se apegaba a su cintura, de la misma manera que los guantes blancos lo hacían sobre sus brazos; la falda del vestido caía con gracia y elegancia. Era un vestido sencillo, con apliques de brillantes sobre la tela y cintas blanco perla, acomodadas estratégicamente, para darle mayor belleza.

Mas sin embargo, más que el vestido, la bella era ella; sus cabellos azabaches, recogidos en lo alto, dejando caer unos cuantos mechones rizados; su piel cremosa, sus mejillas arreboladas y sus labios rojos incitándolo a un beso. Incitándolo, eso era lo que ella estaba haciendo con él, o al menos eso era lo que su cuerpo pensaba.

- Eso es todo Ayumi – le dijo a la doncella quién se apresuró a irse con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- ¿Vamos? – estaba comenzando a incomodarse bajo su escrutinio.

- Antes – metió su mano al bolsillo de su frac y sacó un caja de terciopelo negro – Tengo algo para ti…

- No… no es necesario

- No me discutas, además es necesario que lo tengas, al menos esta noche… - Kagome recibió la caja y la miró intrigada, luego finalmente la abrió, dentro de esta había un collar, era sencillo dentro de su opulencia, era un capullo de rosa, rodeado de unas pequeñas figuras en forma de hojas, estaba hecho en oro blanco y diamantes.

- Es hermoso, muchas gracias – él asintió y la miró un momento antes de decir.

- ¿Te ayudo?

- Gracias – se giró y recogió los mechones de cabello para ponerlos sobre su hombro derecho. Inuyasha se acercó y tomó el collar, lo pasó tras su cuello dejándolo descansar sobre su pecho y lo abrochó con suavidad, rozando sin querer su nuca.

- ¿Vamos? – le ofreció su brazo y ella asintió.

Para cuando llegaron al salón todo se enmudeció. Las personas se juntaron alrededor de las escalas para ver bajar a los duques de Lancaster. Kagome se puso nerviosa, tanto que hizo mayor presión al brazo de Inuyasha.

- Cálmate, solo sonríe y todo estará bien – le aconsejó mientras terminaban de bajar. Cuando llegaron al último escalón, Inuyasha lanzó una mirada a los músicos para que reanudaran la melodía; así, todos volvieron a lo suyo – Ves, la música los dispersa – bromeó y Kagome sonrió.

- Estás hermosa – la madre de Inuyasha se acercó a ellos con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, la cual se ensanchó mucho más al descubrir el collar en su cuello – Y tú tan guapo como siempre…

- Gracias madre…

La primera parte de la fiesta estuvo tranquila, los invitados bebieron champaña y socializaron entre años. Inuyasha la guió en todo momento por el salón, le presentó a miles de personas, todas ellas eran de la nobleza, marqueses, condes, vizcondes y barones; todos parecían bastante contentos con el regreso de Inuyasha y bastante sorprendidos por su nueva esposa; mas sin embargo nadie hizo ningún comentario despectivo y en cambio alabaron lo bella que era; sin embargo una cosa era lo que decían frente a ella y otra las miradas que notaba que le lanzaban, algunos hombres la miraban con marcado deseo y otras mujeres con despectivo enojo; por lo menos Inuyasha no la dejó sola.

Lo segundo de la fiesta fue pasar a la cena, Kagome encabezó la salida del salón en compañía de Inuyasha, así lo fueron siguiendo las personas de mayor rango hasta la de menos. Todos llegaron hasta un salón donde las mesas estaban listas para acoger a los invitados; manteles blancos, vajilla de porcelana y flores en cada mesa estaban ya dispuestos. Una vez todos estuvieron sentados, los sirvientes comenzaron a moverse, sirviendo champaña y los platillos uno tras otro.

La cena fue un poco más aburrida que las que tenían cuando estaban solos. Los hombres hablaban entre ellos, de política, carreras de caballos o caza, por su lado las mujeres hablaban de vestidos, sombreros y joyas; ningún tema le apetecía a Kagome, por lo que sólo asentía o hacia algún comentario cuando se le preguntaba.

Ya para terminar la fiesta, comenzó el baile. Los invitados fueron esta vez al salón principal de la mansión. El lugar estaba ampliamente iluminado, las ventanas estaban abiertas para evitar el calor en el lugar y la puerta que daba a la terraza y el jardín también lo estaba; una mesa de bocadillos estaba a un costado y lacayos vestidos de librea tenían bandejas con copas de champaña listas para repartir. Una vez los invitados hicieron aparición, los músicos comenzaron a tocar y las personas se dispersaron, ocupando el lugar.

- ¿Bailas conmigo? – Le preguntó el duque cuando un vals comenzó a sonar – Todos esperan que abramos el baile – se apresuró a decirle cuando vio su indecisión. La joven finalmente asintió y se dejó guiar por él al centro de la pista, al acto se les unieron muchas más y todas comenzaron a danzar al ritmo de la música.

Era un perfecto bailarín, la guiaba con gracia y soltura, dando los pasos y los giros en el momento preciso. Las personas a su alrededor los miraban intrigados, lo que hacía a Kagome sentirse más incómoda, sin embargo prestó atención al consejo de Inuyasha y no se dejó amedrentar por ello.

- ¿No se cansaran de mirarnos? – preguntó exasperada.

- No, somos la última novedad de Londres – dijo Inuyasha – A menos de que suceda un escándalo, seguiremos siendo lo interesante de la Temporada.

- Hubieras dicho antes – refunfuñó Kagome.

Para cuando el vals finalmente se terminó, Miroku y Sango se acercaron hasta ellos. Los dos caballeros, se fueron a la mesa de juegos, dispuesta en una habitación contigua al salón. Kagome se quedó con Sango, quién le presentó a otras tantas personas.

- Kagome… - la aludida se giró para encontrarse con su hermana.

- Kikyo… ¿Cómo estás? – Se giró para saludar a su hermana – Sango ella es mi hermana, la vizcondesa viuda de Melbourne, Kikyo, ella es la condesa de Aberdeen…

- Un placer milady – dijo Kikyo.

- El gusto es mío – dijo Sango – Yo las dejó, acabo de ver a un conocido, nos vemos más tarde Kagome

- Vaya, que hermoso collar… - por instinto Kagome cerró su mano alrededor de este - ¿Un regalo del duque?

- Sí…

- Y a todas estas, ¿dónde está? – preguntó mirando alrededor.

- Con un amigo… - contestó incomoda, Kikyo ponía un tono de voz diferente cada vez que se refería al duque.

- Lastima, quería saludarlo

- Discúlpame Kikyo, voy al tocador… - avisó antes de dar medio vuelta e irse.

La fiesta era divertida, Kagome estaba disfrutando bailando con varios caballeros, quienes la alabaron por su belleza y envidiaron la suerte del duque por tenerla como esposa. También había conocido jóvenes bastante amables, no todas estaban dolidas con ella por "robarse" al duque. Y era precisamente al duque, a quién no veía hace un buen momento; había bailado con él en una ocasión más y luego este había desaparecido.

- Kagome, ¿has visto a mi hijo? – le preguntó la duquesa.

- Eh… no, hace un momento que no lo veo – miró a los lados, pero no advirtió su figura – Quiere que le ayudé a buscarlo

- Muchas gracias, si lo encuentras dile que me busque por allá – dijo apuntando hacia un grupo de señoras, sentadas a un costado.

- Claro…

El lugar estaba atestado de gente, no tenía ni idea como iba a encontrar al duque entre tantas personas. Caminó por entre todas, saludando a una que otra a medida que avanzaba, veinte minutos después había quedado aburrida y acalorada de moverse por todo el salón, había mirado en todo lado y no había ni rastro.

- Kagome, ¿qué haces? – la atajó Sango.

- ¿Has visto al duque?

- ¿Inuyasha?, no

- ¿No está con el conde en la sala de juegos?

- No, Miroku está por allá – dijo señalando la mesa de refrescos - ¿Sucedió algo?

- No, su madre lo necesita – explicó – Me ofrecí a buscarlo, pero el lugar está a reventar y hace un calor infernal…

- Tardaras toda una vida buscándolo de esa manera – aseguró Sango – Espera que venga Miroku, le pediré que lo haga por ti

- Oh no, no es necesario – se apresuró a decir – Puedo hacerlo yo, no hay necesidad…

- Su excelencia – saludó Miroku, pasándole una bebida a su esposa - ¿Desea algo de beber?

- No es necesario milord

- Kagome está buscando a Inuyasha, ¿se quedó en la sala de juegos?

- No, salió conmigo y no ha regresado… - aseguró Miroku dando un trago a su copa.

- ¿Sabe dónde está?, su madre lo necesita…

- Pue sino estoy mal, creo que lo vi salir a la terraza – apuntó hacia las puertas abiertas.

- Nada raro, Inuyasha odia el bullicio y generalmente sale a los balcones en las fiestas – afirmó Sango, su esposo la miró con una sonrisa incomoda.

- Lo más seguro es que entre en unos minutos – intervino Miroku – Si quiere puedo ir y llamarlo por usted…

- No será necesario, yo puedo ir y así de paso tomo un poco de aire, disfruten el resto de la noche – se despidió con una sonrisa, antes de girarse y dirigirse al lugar.

La terraza era amplia, varias personas estaban allí tomando aire, pero ninguna de ellas era el duque. Kagome se acercó a la balaustrada y se asomó al jardín, por si lo veía cerca, nada. Soltando un suspiro decidió bajar hasta al jardín, no era muy grande y podía buscar y luego regresar si no lo encontraba. Bajó las escalas y luego caminó por el sendero de grava, hasta quedar oculta tras los rosales de la señora Izayoi.

No se veía nadie, estaba por regresar, cuando el sonido de arbustos moviéndose y una risita ahogada se escuchó; miró hacia el sitio del ruido y luego hacia el salón, pensando si debía regresar o no, pero una vez más el ruido de los setos la llamó y se encaminó hasta allí. Con agilidad se movió por entre los setos del jardín, era altos y formaban una especie de laberinto; al girar en un costado se topó con el origen de los ruidos.

Un gemido de sorpresa brotó de los labios de Kagome, al ver la figura del duque besando apasionadamente el cuello de su hermana mientras la aprisionaba con su cuerpo contra los arbustos. Ambos se separaron con rapidez y la miraron, ella no les dejo decir nada, recogió sus faldas y dio media vuelta para irse.

- ¡Kagome! – Escuchó la voz de su hermana, aunque el sonido de fingida angustia ni ella se lo creía - ¡Hermana espera! – la alcanzó antes de que saliera de entre los setos y la tomó de un brazo deteniéndola.

- Suéltame – masculló sin mirarla.

- Kagome… - la joven la miró de reojo y descubrió la figura del duque, dos pasos tras ellas; él no decía palabra alguna, sólo las miraba sin ninguna expresión de sus ojos, aquello la enfado aún más – Nosotros…

- ¡Déjame! – se soltó del todo y salió corriendo, no paró hasta que llegó al pie de las escaleras, el ruido del salón la hizo detenerse y luego de pensarlo un segundo, decidió entrar en la mansión por la puerta del servicio, no quería regresar a una fiesta y actuar como si no hubiera visto nada. Cuando en realidad, había visto a su esposo con su amante, quien también era su hermana; no, prefería ir a dormir y terminar la fiesta por esa noche.

_**-.-.-.-.-**_

_**¡¿What?... Pffff, que pensaba cuando escribí esa… $%&?/&… Jajajajjaa!... Creo que Inu acaba de meter las patas bien hondo!... ¿Y ahora qué?...**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy (Todo menos lo último =D), dejen sus comentarios, les mando un abrazo fuerte y nos vemos el próximo jueves! Bye! xD**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**¡Saludos!... Me cogió la tarde el día (noche) de hoy, sé que estoy actualicé mas tarde de lo normal, pero tuve un día bastante ajetreado y apenas y llegué a mi casa, a pulir detalles del capítulo y a subirlo. Bueno… Estoy muerta del cansancio, así que no alargaré mucho, el capítulo de hoy ésta bastante interesante, hay un situación bastante HOT entre nuestros protagonistas, pero eso es lo único que les digo… les dejo el capítulo… **_

_**-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Cap. 8: Enfrentamiento**_

No sabía que se había apoderado de él, no tenía ni idea como había terminado entre los arbustos, besándose con la hermana de su esposa. De lo único que estaba seguro, era de haber salido a la terraza a tomar aire; quería despejar la cabeza de todo el cúmulo de sensaciones que venía sintiendo. Deseaba con demasía a Kagome, tan solo verla le provocaba una punzada directa a su entrepierna y cuando la tocaba y bailaba con ella, no hacía más que imaginársela desnuda, lista y dispuesta para él. Ese era el motivo por el que había salido, pero una vez saliera al jardín la hermana de su esposa lo siguió.

Conocía a Kikyo, se la habían presentado durante su debut en sociedad y desde ese momento ella le había coqueteado y después de que se casara lo había hecho aún más; tanto que había llegado a tener una pequeña aventura con ella, algo que terminó tan rápido como empezó, Kikyo se había vuelto posesiva e Inuyasha decidió dar todo por terminado.

Y era con esa serie de acontecimientos del pasado él justificaba los sucedido. Kikyo lo había seguido y él estaba bastante frustrado por el deseo que Kagome estaba encendiendo en él y a eso había que sumarle que Kikyo se parecía bastante a ella, y cuando lo había besado se había dejado llevar, hasta arrastrarla al laberinto de rosales de su madre y dejarse atrapar por su esposa y la hermana de Kikyo. Era un maldito idiota de eso no le cabían dudas.

Y ahora estaba él en su estudio, después de haber despedido a sus invitados y de disculparse por la ausencia de su esposa, quien había sufrido una "jaqueca" y había ido a descansar.

Estaba allí enfadado con la hermana de ella por provocarlo, con él por aceptar y con Kagome por encontrarlos y para calmar la ira decidió beber una buena dosis de whisky, ya en la mañana se las apañaría con la resaca.

-.-.-.-.-

El amanecer recibió a Inuyasha peor de lo que esperaba. La luz del sol atravesó las ventanas, que eran abiertas una tras otra, dándole directamente en el rostro; por suerte no había dolor de cabeza, pero si tenía una sed y un sueño infernal. Enfadado, abrió sus ojos para sermonear al que fuera que abriera las ventanas; para su desconcierto, ese alguien, era su madre.

- Mamá, ¿qué haces aquí? – se sentó en el sofá de inmediato y pasó una mano por sus cabellos.

- ¿Qué sucedió anoche? – Omitió su pregunta e hizo la propia – Kagome estaba perfectamente bien minutos antes y luego simplemente le dio una jaqueca…

- Me dijo que se sentía mal, le dije que fuera a descansar…

- Sí, ¿y eso fue todo?

- Claro… - odiaba mentir a su madre, pero no podía decirle la verdad.

- ¿Entonces la viste antes de que se fuera a su cuarto?

- Sí – afirmó Inuyasha.

- Pues le dije que en cuanto te viera, te pidiera que fueras a verme, nunca llegaste… - Inuyasha maldijo para sus adentros, eso no lo sabía.

- Lo olvidé, ¿qué era? – preguntó tranquilo mientras se quitaba el chaleco con que se había quedado dormido.

- No lo olvidaste, algo pasó y exijo saber que fue…

- Madre no sucedió nada…

- ¿No?, ¿seguro? – preguntó Izayoi con ironía.

- Sí madre.

- Entonces por qué Kagome se levantó esta mañana, metió tres vestidos en una bolsa y diciendo que se marchaba.

- ¿Qué?, ¿la dejaste ir? – se levantó como un resorte del sofá y esperó por la respuesta.

- No, ni Kaede ni yo le permitimos salir de su cuarto, pero está hecha una furia y dice que se irá, así que, ¿qué hiciste Inuyasha?

- ¡Demonios! – soltó la maldición mientras salía del estudio para ir al cuarto de ella, subió las escaleras con rapidez con su madre pegada a sus talones.

- ¡Ven aquí Inuyasha!, ella no te quiere ver – le detuvo antes de que alcanzara la puerta.

- No me importa – abrió la puerta y luego caminó hasta la de la habitación y entró hecho una furia.

- ¡Su excelencia! – Kaede se levantó de la cama donde estaba con Kagome.

- Salgan de la habitación – se dirigió a su madre y a la anciana, sin apartar su vista de Kagome quién caminó hasta la ventana y le dio la espalda.

- Vamos Kaede – le dijo la madre del duque, la anciana asintió no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de advertencia al duque.

La puerta se cerró e Inuyasha miró la figura de Kagome, al parecer ella no pensaba moverse de allí. Miró el resto de la habitación y descubrió que todo estaba en su sitio, lo único fuera de lugar, era una bolsa sobre la cama; el duque se acercó y la abrió, adentro había un par de vestidos, medias y una camisola de dormir.

- ¿Piensas quedarte ahí todo el día?

- No, sólo hasta que pueda salir de aquí… - contestó mordazmente.

- No saldrás de aquí, te quedaras hasta que me ayudes a desenmascarar a Sesshomaru o irás a la cárcel – le recordó, no quería hacerlo, pero tal vez así ella le hablara.

- ¿Sabe qué?, puede hacer lo que quiera – finalmente pudo verla a la cara y la ira en sus ojos lo sorprendió – Lo único que quiero es largarme de aquí, no quiero estar ni un segundo más aquí…

- ¿A qué se debe tanto pataleo?, ¿es por qué me besé con su hermana? – Kagome entrecerró sus ojos y lo miró aun más furibunda –Así que es eso, pero no entiendo, al fin y al cabo tú y yo no somos esposos de verdad y aunque lo fuéramos tendría derecho a mantener una amante si así lo quisiera

- Claro, es que se me olvidaba que el señor ha tenido más amantes de las que puede contar – el sarcasmo en su voz fue evidente.

- ¿Celosa querida?

- ¿Celosa?, no – se apresuró a contestar – Lo que estoy es asqueada, como un hombre puede acostarse con la hermana de su esposa, sea o no de verdad, solo un hombre de la más baja calaña haría eso.

- Acabas de herirme cariño – le dijo usando el mismo tono sarcástico – Pero así es el mundo en que vivimos, además ya te lo dije, no soy un caballero…

- Felicitaciones, ¿puedo irme?

- No…

- ¡Por Dios!, ¿qué quiere?, lléveme a la cárcel, llamé a un juez, pero no me voy a quedar aquí mientras usted se acuesta con mi hermana… - estaba desesperada, quería salir de allí, en ese momento quería regresar a su pueblo y a su vida de tranquilidad – Éste podrá ser el matrimonio más falso en la historia, pero todos consideran que es uno real, así que no me quedaré para que se rían de mí en todo Londres. Si quiere anulemos esto, si es que de verdad existe un papel que pruebe la unión, así usted queda libre de acostarse con quien quiera, con mi hermana si así lo quiere, es más se puede casar con ella…

- El matrimonio es real… - se apresuró a asegurarle – No es mi firma legitima, pero es una buena imitación, si existe el papel.

- Bueno, entonces anulemos éste absurdo y haga lo que quiera – la joven se acercó a su bolsa y la cerró – Sólo déjeme ir… - le imploró, Inuyasha hasta pudo notar como sus ojos brillaban con lagrimas retenidas – Por favor, quiero irme de aquí, no quiero estar aquí…

- No te irás – en un par de zancadas se acercó a ella y le arrebató la bolsa arrojándola al suelo – No te iras de mi lado…

Ella lo miró mientras él la agarró de la cintura y la besó con fiereza. Con rudeza él la obligó abrir sus labios e invadió su boca con su lengua. La tomó de la cintura y la nuca y profundizó su acercamiento. Esa mujer lo desesperaba, lo hacía rayar en la locura, un segundo quería matarla y al otro quería besarla y hacerle el amor con desenfreno.

Su cuerpo se excitaba con solo verla, por eso mientras la estrechaba contra su cuerpo, no podía detenerse. La hizo avanzar un par de pasos hasta tenderla en la cama. Tenía que sentirla, tenía que calmar esas ansias locas por ella.

Sus labios se alejaron de los suyos y pasaron a su cuello, aspirando su aroma y dejando un sendero de besos. Sus brazos recorrieron su cintura y subieron por su tórax hasta llegar a sus pechos, sus manos se cerraron en torno a estos y presionaron con suavidad, ella gimió y se arqueó ante su contacto. Su boca siguió recorriendo su cuello, dándole suaves mordiscos hasta bajar al inicio de sus pechos y besarla con suavidad. Con rapidez sus manos tomaron el borde del vestido y bajaron las mangas hasta dejar su pecho expuesto.

Kagome parecía no darse por enterada, sus ojos estaban brillantes por la excitación y de su boca no salían más que gemidos de placer. Sonriendo acercó sus labios a sus pechos desnudos y jugueteó con uno de ellos con sus labios mientras el otro era atendido por su mano. Ella soltó un jadeó de placer y enterró sus dedos en el cabello de él, arqueándose más contra su boca. Después de atormentarla un buen rato, subió a sus labios y la besó una vez más. Esta vez sus manos bajaron por sus piernas, tomaron la falda del vestido y la arremolinó en sus caderas, sus piernas eran magnificas, largas estilizadas y con una piel irresistiblemente cremosa.

Sin dejar de besarla, coló sus mano bajó su ropa interior y tocó su centro, la joven brincó en su cama y gritó de placer, trató de alejarse, pero él la apegó mas contra la cama y la acarició con dedos expertos. Inuyasha estaba más que deslumbrado, ella se retorcía bajo su cuerpo y arqueaba sus caderas para acercarlas a sus caricias; la pasión que bullía en su cuerpo, lo excitaba aún más. Sus dedos se movieron con mayor destreza en el sexo de ella, la penetró con dos de ellos y la joven gimió aún más fuerte; comenzó una danza en su interior, la joven le agarró el cuello y le urgió a besarla, cosa que él aceptó encantado, ella estaba desesperada, presionando sus hombros y se contoneaba bajo él.

- Cálmate, sólo déjate llevar – susurró en oído mientras acariciaba su sexo, finalmente las paredes de su interior se contrajeron y Kagome soltó un fuerte jadeó, mientras caía sobre el colchón, jadeante y satisfecha.

Mientras la joven se recuperaba, Inuyasha acomodó su vestido sin dejar de mirar su rostro. Sus labios húmedos soltaban pequeños suspiros a medida que tomaba aire, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sus cabellos desperdigados sobre las sabanas de la cama.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Inuyasha una vez acomodó su escote; Kagome abrió sus ojos y lo miró finalmente, sus mejillas se sonrojaron aún más, como si fuera posible, y sus ojos brillantes lo miraban un poco confundidos.

- No lo sé, me siento bien – ella desvió su mirada a su pecho, la camisa de él estaba arrugada y tenía los primeros tres botones abiertos, dándole un vistazo de su perfecta anatomía; un nuevo cosquilleó recorrió su cuerpo hasta donde él la había tocado segundos antes, él todavía estaba sobre su cuerpo y parecía no tener intención de moverse - ¿Qué fue lo qué… ¿qué hizo? – no estaba muy segura de cómo preguntarlo, nadie le había dicho que eso podía hacerse.

- ¿Te molestó? – preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, pasó una manos por los cabellos de ella y tomó un rizo para juguetear con él.

- No, es sólo que…

- A eso se llama seducirte y la sensación que atravesaste al final se le llama orgasmo – el posterior sonrojo que cruzó por las mejillas de ella, le dijo que había comprendido bien la última palabra – Por lo que veo no sólo lees historia – finalmente Inuyasha giró en la cama liberándola de su peso.

- ¿Qué está insinuando? – Preguntó con un dejo de enfado – Me está insultando.

- Lo siento cariño, era lo último que deseaba hacer

Ella se sentó en la cama y acomodó sus faldas, se sentía extrañamente húmeda entre las piernas, pero no le molestaba. Miró hacia la cama desde donde Inuyasha estaba recostado, con sus brazos tras su cabeza y con sus ojos dorados clavados en ella. Quiso dejar de mirarlo, pero no podía, sus ojos estaban atrapados por su mirada; éstos eran de un color dorado casi rojizo, parecían llamas que lograban abrasarla mientras más lo miraba.

- ¿Sabes qué fue lo mejor de esta pelea? – se sentó finalmente acercando su rostro al de ella.

- ¿Qué? – estaba demasiado confundida, tenerlo así de cerca la tenía anonadada más que asustada.

- La reconciliación

Por segunda vez la tomó de la cintura, ésta vez la sentó sobre sus caderas y atrajo su rostro al suyo para besarla. Kagome por su lado no estaba segura del porqué, pero no podía resistirse, cada vez que sus labios se tocaban algo reaccionaba en su cuerpo. Era como si alguien se apoderara de ella y tomara la iniciativa de pasar sus brazos por su cuello y besarlo de la misma manera que él lo hacía.

- ¡Inuyasha!... – el golpe en la puerta los alejó a ambos - ¿Kagome estás bien?

- ¡Está bien mamá!... Déjanos solos – gruñó Inuyasha, Kagome lo miró sorprendida y no pudo evitar soltar una risita – No te rías o entrara.

- ¡Deje a mi muchacha tranquila! – se escuchó está vez a Kaede – ¡Es un malvado!

- ¡Inuyasha la tocas y te mato! – riñó su madre desde afuera.

- Creo que mejor no decimos nada, ¿verdad? – Kagome sonrió aún más y él alzó su rostro para atrapar sus labios.

- ¡Inuyasha, abre la puerta!...

- ¡Está bien! – Dejó a Kagome sentada sobre la cama y fue a abrir la puerta; cuando lo hizo, su madre y Kaede entraron atropelladamente - ¿Ven?, está perfectamente.

- ¿Estás bien cariño? – se aseguró la duquesa yendo hasta Kagome.

- Lo estoy, no se preocupen – aseguró a ambas mujeres quienes miraron con recelo a Inuyasha.

- Bien, si me disculpan señoras, voy a tomar un baño, nos vemos más tarde – se dirigió a Kagome antes de salir del cuarto.

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Kaede sentándose al lado contrario del que lo hacia Izayoi.

- Nada, ¿qué sucede? – Se levantó y tomó la bolsa que estaba en el suelo – Sólo hablamos y todo se solucionó

- ¿Qué? – ambas preguntaron al unisonó, ninguna de las dos comprendía lo que sucedía, ¿qué habían arreglado si entre ambos no existía nada?, ¿o sí?

- No se preocupen, tengo un poco de hambre, voy a buscar algo de comer – se dio media vuelta y salió, dejando a ambas mujeres solas y confundidas.

-.-.-.-.-.-

- Logramos que la construcción en la fundición continuara, tu ausencia nos retraso un poco, pero no podíamos detener el proyecto del ferrocarril, te traje todos los reportes para que te pongas al día y… - Miroku lanzó una mirada a su amigo y vio lo claramente que estaba siendo ignorado; Inuyasha sólo miraba su vaso de licor, uno que ni siquiera había probado, y sonreía como un idiota – Y luego decidimos que tu usarías un vestido, ¿estás de acuerdo?

- ¡Por supuesto!, deberíamos hacerlo ésta misma semana – contestó mirándolo finalmente.

- Creo que debería ser rojo… - Inuyasha lo miró contrariado y el conde suspiró.

- ¿Qué debe ser rojo?

- Olvídalo, ni siquiera estabas escuchando – le dijo Miroku – Sólo lee esto, hay una reunión con los americanos en dos semanas – repitió una vez más – Y ahora dime en qué pensabas, Sango está con tu esposa y aún queda un buen rato antes de irnos…

- No pienso en nada, sólo en el trabajo, en la fundición, en el proyecto del ferrocarril – pasó las hojas de las carpetas, pero no veía nada, su cabeza siempre volaba al sabor de Kagome.

- Sí, y yo adoró vestir faldas – soltó Miroku, y como ya se lo esperaba Inuyasha ni por enterado – En serio, ¿en qué demonios estás pensando?, andas distraído y con una sonrisa de idiota, cuando lo últimos días sólo estuviste enfurruñado por todo

- No es nada, no me prestes atención, sólo recibí buenas noticias…

- Claro – eso no se lo creía ni él, algo muy bueno le había sucedido, eso estaba fuera de discusión - ¿Qué tal si vamos al club?

- ¿Piensas dejar a tu esposa aquí?

- Fue ella quién me dejó aquí, salió con tu madre y tu esposa de compras – le recordó – Estoy a una más de golpearte Inuyasha, dime qué es lo qué sucede…

- ¡Argg!... No lo sé, fue un maldito beso y estoy como tonto…

- Así que fue eso, ¿qué acaso no la habías besado antes?

- Una vez, pero ésta fue… - cayendo en cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo miró a Miroku, éste parecía bastante divertido escuchándolo – Vamos al White's

El White's era el club de caballeros más selecto que tenía Londres, allí todos los nobles o todo aquel que pudiera pagar la membresía, iban a reunirse con amigos, tomar una copa, disfrutar de un juego de cartas, hacer negocios, tener sus cenas o simplemente pasar el tiempo.

- Londres es una locura desde que se supo de tu regreso y aún más de tú matrimonio

- Dímelo a mí – musitó Inuyasha mientras eran guiados a un espacio disponible para hablar.

- ¿Desean algo de beber? – preguntó el lacayo una vez estuvieron sentados.

- Traiga… brandy – contestó Miroku – Con todo este revuelo de tu regreso y el matrimonio, se me paso algo importante.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué sucedió? – Inuyasha comprendió a que se refería y sin querer se tensó en su asiento, por suerte llegó el brandy, así que se sirvió una buena cantidad, Miroku lo miró y volvió a preguntar – La historia de tu naufragio, la amnesia y el barco pesquero no me lo creo mucho.

- Nada, di un paso en falso y me atraparon, no sé cómo, pero descubrieron cual era mi barco y lo incendiaron, muchos murieron y otros nos lanzamos al agua – Miroku elevó una ceja ante la tranquilidad de su amigo – Quedé bastante malherido y cuando me lancé al mar me golpeé la cabeza con algo, así que estuve inconsciente varias semanas, cuando desperté Dumais me tenía atrapado.

- ¿El ex - espía francés?

- Naraku siempre estuvo tras mi pellejo con o sin guerra, es algo personal.

Miroku se ahorró la frase que Inuyasha ya conocía de memoria.

Inuyasha siempre había sido bastante impulsivo y cuando había terminado la Universidad había tomado la imprudente decisión y sin importarle la oposición de su familia, de convertirse en un espía al servicio de la corona; su amigo había pasado varios años de su vida con ese trabajo, convirtiéndose en una poderosa arma de espionaje durante la guerra contra Napoleón y tan sólo se había retirado hace dos años, sin embargo había ganado enemigos y el más peligroso de ellos era Naraku, un conde francés quien también fuera espía.

- ¿Cómo escapaste? – preguntó Miroku minutos después.

- Se presentó una oportunidad y lo hice, pero ya no prestes atención no pasó nada – Miroku no estaba seguro de ello, pero tampoco lo presionó.

- Está bien, si tú lo dices – dio un sorbo a su bebida y miró tras el hombro de Inuyasha – Viene Rayne…

- ¿Kouga?... Tienes que estar bromeando… - suspiró, si había alguien a quién no podía ver, ese era el Marqués de Rayne

- Su excelencia finalmente nos honra con su presencia – la figura vestida de gris apareció al lado de Inuyasha.

- Rayne… - Miroku se levantó e Inuyasha hizo lo mismo a regañadientes.

- Aberdeen – Saludó para luego mirar al duque – Es un placer volver a tenerlo entre nuestras filas Lancaster, esplendida fiesta la de ayer y el asunto de su matrimonio, definitivamente fue la cereza del pastel – Inuyasha esperó porque llegara a su punto – No tuve la oportunidad de saludarla, supe que es la hija del difunto vizconde de Astor, debo felicitarte es muy hermosa, si la hubiera visto antes…

- Cuide sus palabras, se está refiriendo a la duquesa no a una de sus rameras… - le cortó Inuyasha de inmediato.

El ambiente de tensión fue percibido de inmediato por los demás caballeros que estaban en el lugar. Miroku colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo y éste se dio media vuelta para salir, no iba a haber un escándalo por un hombre que no valía la pena.

- No lo provoques Kouga – le dijo Miroku antes de seguir a su amigo.

- Sólo halagaba a su esposa – era claro que no había sido sólo eso, pero el conde no entraría a discutir con él, prefirió seguir a Inuyasha quién ya se subía al carruaje – No le prestes atención, sabes que siempre intenta provocarte.

- Un día de estos me tendrá de mal humor y le daré un buen golpe en su trasero – aseveró – Hasta me cosquillea el pie por hacerlo.

- Entonces mejor vamos a tu casa antes de que mi bello rostro sirva para tus fines – el conde golpeó el techo del carruaje y este comenzó a moverse – Si vas a enfadarte cada vez que te digan que tu esposa es hermosa, entonces tendremos un serio problema.

- Claro que no, es sólo que no soporto a Kouga y lo sabes…

- Sí, me ha quedado claro desde que estábamos en Oxford

Con Kouga siempre había tenido conflicto, nunca se habían llevado desde que estuvieron en la universidad, todo había comenzado como una rivalidad por el número de conquistas, ambos competían por quien conseguía más mujeres. Luego vinieron competencias por quién conseguía más dinero y cuando ambos entraron en la Cámara de Lores, Kouga siempre buscaba la manera de llevarle la contraria, aunque ni siquiera creyera en lo que el mismo decía, él sólo vivía para exasperarlo.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión Lancaster, un carruaje llegó tras ellos, el coche era de la esposa de Miroku. De inmediato ambos se acercaron para ayudar a bajar a las mujeres.

La primera en bajar fue la madre de Inuyasha ayudada por Miroku.

- Gracias Miroku – la mujer le dio un beso a su hijo y se apresuró a llamar a un lacayo para cargar los paquetes.

- ¿Compras compulsivas cariño? – preguntó Miroku mientras ayudaba a bajar a su esposa.

- Nada más que lo necesario – aseguró con una sonrisa - ¿Verdad Kagome?

La joven completamente sonrojada se asomó por la portezuela del carruaje, de inmediato Inuyasha la ayudó a bajar.

- Aún diferimos en cuanto a eso – contestó Kagome – Gracias – musitó para Inuyasha cuando estuvo en el suelo.

- ¿La pasaste bien? – le preguntó el duque.

- Fue divertido – le aseguró con una sonrisa que hizo vibrar el cuerpo de Inuyasha, ¿qué demonios le sucedía?, sólo le había sonreído.

- Creo que lo mejor es que nos vayamos – intervino Miroku – Nos vemos mañana en el parlamento

- Claro… - contestó – Adiós Sango

- Adiós, nos vemos Kagome – se despidió con una sonrisa, antes de volver a subir al carruaje.

Una vez éste salió de la mansión, Inuyasha se giró a mirar a Kagome. La joven sonreía mientras miraba el camino por el que había desaparecido el carruaje. El sol alumbraba su perfil y el duque no podía estar más que deslumbrado con su belleza; tanto, que rápidamente olvidó el pequeño intercambio con Kouga, pues solo quería volver con ella al cuarto donde tan bien la habían pasado, luego de un pequeño enfrentamiento.

_**-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Ohhh!... Nuestro Inu es un poco atrevido, pero que importa… =D!...**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de la semana, dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias y demás. Ahora sí me voy a la cama, estoy agotadísima... Les mando un saludo, un abrazo y les deseo una feliz noche =)**_

…_**Bye…**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**¡Hola a todos!... Por fin llegó el jueves, estaba que me escribía (Andaba inspirada) y finalmente pasó a dejarles el capítulo de la semana. Espero que todos estén muy bien y que hayan pasado un bonito día. **_

_**Ahora sí, entremos en materia, antes de dejarle la actualización, como siempre, mis agradecimientos para todos, por el magnífico apoyo con la historia. Listo, tengo unas cosillas que comentarles, pero eso lo haré abajo, por el momento, disfruten de la lectura… =D**_

_**-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Cap. 9: Rumores**_

Si algo aprendió Kagome durante las semanas siguientes, era lo caótico que podía ser Londres y aún más cuando estaban en plena Temporada. Había asistido a más fiestas de las que podía contar, varias en un misma noche; la duquesa aseguraba que se tanta invitación se debía a ella, pues era la novedad. Y que novedad, cada vez que atravesaba un salón en compañía de Inuyasha, todas las miradas se dirigían a ellos y lo peor venía después; luego de las múltiples sonrisas y halagos, se podían escuchar los cuchicheos sobre ella y el duque, hablaban de su atuendo y de cómo lucia la pareja junta.

- ¿Te sientes bien? – le preguntó Inuyasha mientras bailaban una pieza de vals.

- ¿Cómo haces para soportar todo esto?, ¿qué acaso no saben que podemos escuchar o qué?

Le molestaba demasiado que sólo hablaran de ellos, pero la enfadaba mucho más cuando comenzaban a ponerse mordaces y no hacían más que murmurar sobre cómo había conseguido casarse con él.

- Lo más seguro es que haiga un heredero dentro de ocho o siete meses – musitó una mujer cuando pasaron por su lado.

- Voy a tomar aire – le dijo a Inuyasha antes de que llegaran a la mesa de refrescos.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañé?

- No es necesario, regresaré en un momento

Inuyasha asintió y Kagome caminó entre las personas hasta salir a la terraza. El lugar estaba iluminado y había algunas parejas en el lugar, por lo que la joven decidió moverse a un costado quedando oculta entre las sombras. Una vez sola consiguió tranquilizarse un poco, el ambiente en el lugar era demasiado incomodo, fingir sonrisas y pretender que no se escuchaba nada, era demasiado molesto.

- Hace bastante calor al interior, ¿verdad?

Kagome se giró para mirar al recién llegado, era la primera vez que veía al caballero. Era un hombre alto, vestido con un frac rojizo, chaleco beige y pantalones blancos; sus cabellos eran negros y tenía unos ojos azules como el cielo.

- Disculpe, soy el marqués de Rayne – se presentó el caballero con una pequeña inclinación.

- Yo…

- Lo sé, la duquesa de Lancaster, conozco a su esposo – se apresuró a aclarar.

- Es un placer milord – la presencia del caballero no era molesta, pero no podía no estaba dentro de las normas del decoro, estar con un caballero que no era su esposo y alejada de todos – Disculpe me tengo que ir – dijo mientras pasaba por su lado para alcanzar las puertas al salón.

- Seria un honor que me concediera la siguiente pieza – le dijo el caballero deteniéndola con suavidad.

- Lo lamento tengo mi tarjeta de baile llena – se excusó – Así que si me disculpa… - Kagome lanzó una mirada a su brazo y él la liberó.

- Pareciera que quisiera evitarme

- En absoluto milord – aseguró.

- Entonces…

- ¿Todo bien? – la voz de Inuyasha llegó desde atrás de Kagome, la joven se giró y respiró aliviada al verlo.

- Claro que sí, sólo me topé con tu encantadora esposa aquí afuera y pensé en presentarme…

Inuyasha estiró una mano y Kagome rápidamente fue con él - ¿Estás bien? – Ella asintió y él volvió a mirar al marqués – Hasta luego.

- Un placer conocerla – dijo antes de que volvieran a entrar.

- Había algo que no me gustaba… - musitó Kagome en cuanto volvieron a internarse en el tumulto.

- No te preocupes, Kouga es inofensivo…

- Si tu lo dices – soltó un suspiro y trató de ignorar las voces y las miradas de las personas a su alrededor, todo aquello la abrumaba.

- No prestes atención a los comentarios, esto es Londres y viven por y para ellos – aparentemente Inuyasha había notado la actitud de Kagome y a qué se debía ésta.

- Es difícil no escuchar, algunos comentarios son bastante desagradables… - Kagome no desconocía lo que eran los rumores, en su pueblo los habían, pero Londres era otra cosa, todos hablaban de todos hasta rayar en lo despiadados.

- No te preocupes nos iremos ahora mismo

Con agilidad la guió entre las personas hasta el recibidor de la casa. Allí reclamaron sus abrigos y esperaron su carruaje.

- Si no quieres irte yo puedo regresar sola – le dijo apenada – Además tu madre se quedó adentro

- Ya le había avisado que regresaríamos, ella irá a casa más tarde

Kagome desvió su mirada hacia su rostro quedándose una vez más sin aliento. Era inconcebible las sensaciones que la atravesaban con tan sólo mirarlo; sin quererlo sus ojos recorrían su rostro hasta detenerse en sus labios, desde que él la había besado en su cuarto no había logrado sacarlo de su cabeza y cada vez que rememoraba ese momento, un extraño cosquilleó recorría su cuerpo.

- Vamos…

La tomó del codo con suavidad despertándola de sus pensamientos. Afuera estaba un carruaje negro con acabados en oros y el escudo de armas, una rosa roja, en las puertas.

- Vamos a casa – le dijo al cochero antes de seguir a Kagome al interior – No pregunto si te divertiste, porque ni siquiera yo lo hice…

- No es agradable escuchar cada comentario mientras caminas entre las personas – para la sorpresa de Kagome, Inuyasha se movió de asiento para hacerse a su lado.

- Entiendo lo difícil que es, pero esto es Londres, hipocresía… – lo miró un momento y luego suspiró – Hay que acostumbrarse y a hacerse el tonto, cómo si no te importara…

- No escuché cosas desagradables de ti, generalmente decían que te había atrapado acostándome contigo o que estaba en embarazo y que tú no ibas a dejar un hijo bastardo – comentó – El día de la fiesta por tu regreso nadie fue desagradable y todos dijeron que era la esposa perfecta, una hija digna del difunto vizconde de Astor.

- Eres la novedad londinense, aún no te habías presentado en sociedad, jamás te habían conocido y aún así me casé contigo, eso es algo bastante extraño aquí…

- No te casaste conmigo – le recordó mirándolo a los ojos – Fue una farsa que creó tu primo...

- Como sea, legalmente eres mi esposa y no me importan los comentarios, he sobrevivido años a ellos, ¿no podrás tú?

Antes de que contestara la pregunta, el coche se detuvo frente a la mansión Lancaster ubicada en Mayfair; un lacayo se apresuró a abrir la puerta e Inuyasha salió para ayudar a bajar a Kagome.

- Gracias… - caminó con él hasta la casa dónde el mayordomo los recibió.

- Puedes retirarte Totosai, mi madre viene hasta más tarde – el anciano obedeció y se retiró luego de una reverencia - ¿Quieres beber algo?, puede que te tranquilice…

- Eh… Está bien – aceptó siguiéndolo hasta su estudio.

- ¿Qué deseas?, oporto, whisky, brandy… - le enumeró otras tantas bebidas.

- Brandy… - dijo con cierta duda, nunca lo había probado y le daba curiosidad.

- Claro – contestó con una sonrisa ofreciéndole una copa – Es un poco fuerte así que bebe despacio

- Gracias… - tomó un buen sorbo de la bebida y este de inmediato produjo un calor por todo su cuerpo que subió a su cabeza.

- No bebas tan rápido – Inuyasha se sentó a su lado y le quitó la copa.

- Me hubiera dicho que era así de fuerte – tosió un poco tratando de calmar el ardor de su garganta – ¿Cómo puede usted beber eso, su excelencia? – le preguntó una vez la tos cesó.

- ¿Su excelencia?, no es necesario que uses tanta formalidad, puedes llamarme Inuyasha, hace un momento me tuteabas.

Efectivamente, había dejado de tutearlo y hasta ahora lo notaba. Por alguna extraña razón al entrar a ese cuarto había creado una barrera, todo debido al recuerdo de sus besos. Aunque también tenía que admitir que escuchar los cuchicheos y rumores que se formaran al interior de ese salón de baile, la habían devuelto a la realidad, ella no podía tener nada con un duque, todo lo que estaba viviendo era una mentira.

- No creo que sea lo mejor – aseguró con los ojos fijos en el fuego de la chimenea.

- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

No logró responder nada, pues la mano de Inuyasha subió hasta su hombro y tomó un rizo con el que comenzó a juguetear. De nuevo el extraño cosquilleo recorrió el cuerpo de Kagome y una oleada de calor la inundó. Todo aquello era muy extraño, una mirada de él, un simple e inocente toque de él, le ponía los nervios de punta.

- No creo haber hecho nada, ¿o sí?

Kagome cometió el error de mirarlo, pues cuando lo hizo encontró su rostro terriblemente cerca, a centímetros del suyo. Y se equivocó todavía más cuando permitió que sus ojos dorados se enfocaran en los suyos. Su color ámbar, sus ojos como fuego detuvieron todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, su cuerpo perdió cualquier tipo de fuerza y su mente sólo podía concentrarse en esos ojos.

- Eres hermosa…

Las palabras de él la hicieron reaccionar finalmente, pero tal vez demasiado tarde, pues la boca del duque descendió sobre la suya, atrapándola en un delicioso beso.

Quería resistirse, pero no lo conseguía, por el contrario sus manos se aferraron a sus hombros a la vez que las de él se cerraron en su cintura. Era maravilloso lo que él lograba, tanto que le daba miedo. Su cabeza dio vueltas y vueltas, por lo que cerró los ojos y se perdió en la fascinante sensación de mareo.

Todo eso tenía que estar mal, muy mal. Esos eran los pensamientos de Inuyasha, no podía estar bien que deseara tanto a esa joven. Su aroma lo enloquecía, la visión de su cuerpo lo seducía, su sonrisa, sus ojos brillando de inocencia, sus cabellos azabaches; toda ella lo tenía desconcertado. De una u otra manera debía ponerle fin a esto, la situación no podía continuar.

- Ve a descansar…

Cuando alejó sus labios de los de ella, un pequeño jadeó salió de entre ellos; miró su rostro sonrojado, sus ojos brillantes y sus labios húmedos, y las ansias de recostarla sobre el sofá y hacerla suya eran demasiado apremiantes. Lo mejor era alejarse.

- Ya es tarde ve a descansar – repitió una vez más colocándose de pie y alejándose de ella.

- Buenas noches – escuchó su suave despedida, seguida del sonido de la puerta cerrándose.

Soltó un suspiro de indignación, no podía creer que una jovencita lo estuviera excitando de esa manera. Ella tenía que tener unos dieciocho años, el tenía veintisiete y una larga experiencia en las artes amatorias, pero la veía y todo su cuerpo reaccionaba.

- Su excelencia… ¿va a salir?... – le preguntó Totosai quien caminaba con una candelabro por el recibidor, lo más probable haciendo una ronda.

- No tardo, por favor no le diga a mi madre.

- Por supuesto su excelencia, soy una tumba – le aseguró el anciano - ¿Quiere que despierte al cochero?

- No se preocupe, voy a caballo, puedo ensillarlo sin ayuda

Y así fue, salió hacia los establos de la casa, donde solo mantenía unos cuantos caballos para los carruajes y uno propio para cuando salía a cabalgar en las mañanas. Con agilidad lo ensilló y lo montó, para luego salir a galope.

En menos de veinte minutos llegó a su destino, era la primera vez desde su regreso que iba a ese club. En cuanto bajó de su caballo, un par de lacayos corrieron a ayudarle. Tal y como se esperaba el lugar se encontraba atestado, varios caballeros ocupaban todas las mesas de juego, bebían y reían; y las damas sentadas sobre sus regazos los acompañaban en sus juegos.

- Su excelencia, es un honor tenerle por acá – lo recibió de inmediato el dueño del garito de juego y placer - ¿Qué desea para ésta noche su excelencia?

Como el resto de los caballeros, el duque frecuentaba el lugar con bastante regularidad. Siempre iba en busca de una partida de cartas y una mujer. En el lugar se tenían las más famosas cortesanas, dispuestas al servicio de los clientes que pudieran pagarlas.

- Puedo llamar a Tsubaki o Kagura – le ofreció a las dos jóvenes que habían sido sus últimas amantes – También tenemos un par de chicas que quizá desee ver…

Era normal que un noble tomara una amante y cumpliera todos sus caprichos a cambio de sus favores; él lo había hecho en un par de ocasiones, cuando la chica era lo suficientemente buena como para atraer su atención por más de una noche; pero había algo en la oferta del hombre que no era del todo atractiva.

- Por el momento tomaré algo – el hombre asintió y le dejó ir hasta la barra donde tomó una copa de brandy.

- Inuyasha…

- Kagura… - saludó a la mujer, al parecer el dueño del sitio quería sacarle más dinero.

- Pensé que no te acercarías siquiera por acá - seductora como era, se acercó hasta él hasta apoyarse en la barra, justo a su lado – Como tu amigo Miroku nos abandonó después de que se casara…

- Como vez no es el mismo caso… - dio un sorbo a la bebida y se giró para mirarla de frente.

- No me digas que te casaste con una mojigata – se burló.

Ni siquiera podía responder, Inuyasha no podía asegurar si Kagome era o no una inocente joven, se suponía que lo era, los nobles cuidaban a sus hijas para llegar intactas al matrimonio, además le parecía que sí lo era, sus reacciones daban pie a creerlo, pero no podía asegurarlo pues no se la había llevado a la cama.

- Dicen que es una belleza, aún no tengo la oportunidad de conocerla – continuó ella sin esperar su respuesta – Pero creo que no se esperaría otra cosa de ti…

- Claro que no – terminó su trago y dejó la paga sobre la barra, junto con una jugosa propina.

- ¿Quieres que subamos y nos pongamos más cómodos? – preguntó visiblemente entusiasmada mientras colocaba sus brazos tras su cuerpo.

- No ésta noche… - alejó sus manos de su cuerpo – Que te vaya bien…

-.-.-.-.-.-

- Mañana tenemos una fiesta de té en Carlton House, el príncipe regente dará su acostumbrado banquete de primavera… - dijo emocionada la madre de Inuyasha mientras leía la invitación.

- Y aquí vamos – musitó Inuyasha tomando un poco de café.

- Deja de ser aguafiestas…

- ¿Dónde está Kagome? – por alguna razón la joven no se había presentado al desayuno.

- Fue a visitar a su hermana, llegó una carta y Kagome se fue – contestó la mujer – Espero que todo éste bien…

- ¿No sabes que sucedió?

- No, le pregunté si necesitaba ayuda y me aseguró que todo estaba bien…

-.-.-.-.-

- ¿A dónde querías que te acompañara?

Kikyo le había mandado una carta en la mañana, donde le avisaba que pasaría por ella, pues había un asunto de urgencia por el que necesitaba su ayuda. Era por ello que iba en su carruaje quién sabe adónde.

- Sólo estás enfadada porque tu querido esposo no se resistió a besarme – el tono presumido de su voz enfado a Kagome – Pero te pedí perdón…

- No tienes que recordarlo ¿sabes?, yo estaba ahí y los vi - soltó enfadada, era increíble que su hermana fuera tan cínica – Mejor dime que es ese asunto tan urgente…

- Me llegó una notificación del administrador de la casa de Essex, los cultivos se incendiaron y acabamos de tener una pérdida bastante importante, cubrir las pérdidas costaran un buen dinero y recuperarse un buen tiempo…

El carruaje se detuvo frente en una tienda de ropas. Kikyo se bajó y Kagome la siguió a regañadientes. Lo que le acababa de contar era serio y salía de compras como si nada.

- Bueno, que se hagan cargo, hay dinero suficiente para hacerlo…

- No, no hay – aseveró Kikyo mientras se paseaba mirando telas y encajes– No podemos sacar esa cantidad sin hacer un gran agujero en la fortuna de los Higurashi…

- Entonces solicita un préstamo en un banco, no tenemos deudas, estoy segura que lo darán…

- A los bancos estaríamos pagándoles el doble, además ninguno nos daría semejante cantidad…

- Vendamos la propiedad – dio otra solución mientras su querida hermana se probaba un sombrero.

- Los terrenos de Essex son de los mejores con que contamos y la propiedad ha sido nuestra por años, no podemos hacer eso…

- ¿Entonces qué propones? – preguntó Kagome, era claro que ante tanta negativa su hermana tenía una idea.

- El duque, él tiene dinero de sobra – la cara de Kagome reflejó la sorpresa al instante.

- Señora, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla? – preguntó una joven de la tienda acercándose a ellas.

- Dígale a madame Dupree – la modista – Que la vizcondesa de Melbourne y la duquesa de Lancaster la solicitan… - dijo con gran elegancia.

- En un momento – hizo una reverencia y se retiró.

- ¿La duquesa? – una de las mujeres que estaba en la tienda se acercó a ambas - ¿Es usted la duquesa? – se dirigió a Kikyo, quién negó con la cabeza – Entonces es usted, un placer su excelencia… - dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

- Gracias… - contestó Kagome mirando a la hermosa mujer; era alta, delicada y grácil, con unos hermosos cabellos negros y ojos que despedían destellos rojizos.

- Permítame presentarme, soy Kagura…

- Una cortesana… - soltó Kikyo sorprendiendo a Kagome – Vamos – la tomó del codo y la llevó a otro lado.

- Señoras, madame las recibirá – apareció la jovencita, Kikyo de inmediato la siguió llevándome a Kagome tras suyo.

- Eso fue una falta de respeto – le dijo Kagome una vez salieron de la vista de la mujer - ¿Qué sucede contigo?

- No mentí, es un de las más famosas cortesanas de Londres y no deberías estar enfadada, acabo de ahorrarte una humillación…

- ¿Y cómo es eso? – preguntó Kagome.

- ¿Qué no sabes nada de tu esposo? – Prefirió no contestar y esperó a que ella dijera lo que fuera que diría – Esa mujer es una antigua amante de tu esposo, dicen que es de las pocas que ha logrado satisfacerlo en la cama - Al ver el sonrojo de Kagome, Kikyo suspiró y continuó – Tu esposo tiene una gran fama entre las mujeres, no sólo por lo guapo y acaudalado que es, sino porque se dice que es el mejor amante de Londres, incluso Inglaterra… ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero?

Kagome lo sabía y hubiera preferido no saber nada de ello. Ahora no sólo tenía que lidiar con las murmuraciones, sino también con las amantes de Inuyasha.

_**-.-.-.-.-**_

_**¡Kikyo es medio descarada!... Y Kagura va y se le presenta a Kag, lo bueno fue que Inu no se quedó con Kagura… Jajajaja! Esto se enreda cada vez un poco más…**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, por supuesto también espero sus mensajes, sugerencias y demás… =D**_

_**Antes de despedirme tengo que hacerles un **__**AVISO IMPORTANTE:**__** Debido a ciertos compromisos que debo empezar a cumplir a partir de la próxima semana, **__**LOS FICS NO SERÁN PUBLICADOS LOS DÍAS JUEVES**__**, pero nos seguiremos leyendo cada semana, solo que será EL **__**DÍA DOMINGO**__**. Así que ya saben, nos vemos los fines de semana, el próximo capítulo estará para el… **__**DOMINGO 18 DE SEPTIEMBRE**__**… (Un poco lejos, pero sé que me sabrán entender)… **_

_**Eso es todo… Les mando un abrazo… Que tengan un linda noche y nos estamos leyendo pronto! Bye!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**¡Holas!... Como les había comentado y cumpliendo lo prometido, me pasó el día de hoy ((Domingo)) a dejarles el capitulo semanal. Cambiamos de días, todo debido a que comencé las practicas de campo de mi estudio en la universidad, por lo que el tiempo en semana no me permitía actualizar. Bien, ahora sí entrando en materia y antes de dejarles el capitulo, quiero agradecerles a todos por su compresión y por apoyarme en la historia… Listo… Ahora si les dejo el capítulo de la semana.**_

_**-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Cap. 10: Acercamiento.**_

- Has estado muy callada desde que salimos de la tienda – las palabras de Kikyo cayeron a oídos sordos; en ese momento lo único que cruzaba por la cabeza de Kagome, era la imagen de la hermosa mujer junto a Inuyasha – Pensé que lo sabías, además no sé porqué te pones así, es normal que un hombre tenga amantes, incluso después de casados mantienen una – aseguró su hermana.

- ¿Puedes llevarme a la casa?... – no quería ir allá, pero la presencia de su hermana era insoportable, era claro que Kikyo le había contado todo aquello con intención de fastidiarla.

- Claro – le dio instrucciones al cochero por una pequeña que conectaba hacia afuera – Y bien… ¿Le dirás sobre el dinero?

- ¿Cómo quieres que haga eso?, tú sabes la serie de acontecimientos que me llevaron a casarme con él, no puedo pedirle dinero Kikyo y mucho menos la cantidad tan importante que tú dices que es...

- Bueno, sé que te ha comprado obsequios, vestidos y joyas como la que llevas en el cuello – ante la mención del objeto, Kagome aferró el capullo de rosa entre su mano – Estoy seguro que él no querrá oír que la familia de su esposa está en quiebra y él no hizo nada por ayudarlos

- No lo haré – intervino enfadada – Lo siento mucho, pero no tengo nada con ese hombre, lo que hay es un matrimonio falso que será disuelto en breve – le recordó – Así que vendemos la propiedad, conseguimos un prestamos o solventamos la pérdida y esperamos a recuperar el dinero con lo que nos den las tierras de Essex…

- ¿Has pensado lo que harás cuando te separes de él?

La pregunta de Kikyo la tomó con sorpresa. Eso era algo que no se le había pasado por la cabeza, ¿qué haría una vez saliera de esa casa?; tal vez regresar al pueblo y vivir encerrada allí de por vida. El divorcio era inconcebible, el escándalo sería tremendo y ella como mujer sufriría todo el peso de la sociedad.

- Me quedaré en la casa del pueblo – contestó con suavidad, ya se imaginaba su vida de destierro, de seguro enloquecería.

- De reina a exiliada – soltó Kikyo con dramatismo – Si fueras más despierta, atraparías al duque y no tendrías que preocuparte por un futuro…

- No haré eso… - por suerte el carruaje se detuvo frente a la casa Lancaster y Kagome se apresuró a bajarse.

- Kagome por favor trata de que el duque nos ayudé, aunque sea con tan solo una parte – le pidió por última vez.

- Veré que puedo hacer – bajó del carruaje y esperó que el carruaje de Kikyo se fuera para entrar.

- Buenas tardes su excelencia – saludó Totosai cuando le abrió la puerta - ¿Cómo estuvo su mañana?, su excelencia el duque, pidió que se reuniera con él en su estudio…

- Me fue bien – sonrió al anciano – Tengo un poco de jaqueca, así que veré al señor cuando me sienta un poco mejor… - se apresuró a subir las escaleras, la última persona que deseaba ver era a Inuyasha.

- ¿Hay que llamar a un doctor?

Cuando estaba por alcanzar el último escalón hacia la segunda planta, la ronca voz de Inuyasha la detuvo en seco. Sin saber que decir permaneció inmóvil, escuchando los pasos de Inuyasha quien comenzó a subir por la escalera.

- Entonces, ¿llamo a un doctor? – se detuvo un escalón bajo ella y esperó porque se diera la vuelta y lo mirara.

- No es necesario, creo que sólo necesito descansar – finalmente volteó a mirarlo y trató de mostrarse incomoda mientras se llevaba una mano a su sien – Lamento no poder hablar con usted, pero en el momento en que me sienta…

- Totosai, pide que suban un té y polvos para el dolor de la señora – el anciano mayordomo asintió y se perdió por el pasillo que guiaba a las cocinas – Vamos, te acompaño… - pensaba en reprocharle, pero la miraba que le lanzaba Inuyasha no daba cabida a llevarle la contraria.

- Muchas gracias por acompañarme – le dijo en cuanto estuvieron a las puertas de la habitación – En cuanto me sienta mejor lo buscaré para…

- Sólo entra Kagome…

- ¿Qué es lo qué pasa? – preguntó en cuanto estuvieron en el dormitorio, hasta allá pensaba seguirla Inuyasha y ella desconocía el motivo.

- Es la misma pregunta que quiero hacerte, te ves bastante extraña, a parte has dejado de tutearme y te he pedido varias veces que me llames por mi nombre – Kagome tomó asiento con suavidad y esperó.

El encuentro con la amante de Inuyasha la tenía desconcertada, por un lado por lo que le había contado Kikyo y el extraño sentimiento que se había formado en su pecho al enterarse de todo eso. De igual manera la presión de su hermana por un dinero que no tenía y no iba a pedir la tenía alterada, era cierto que la propiedad de Essex era importante, pero no creía que el daño fuera tan serio, ella podrían enfrentarlo con su propio dinero, de ese estaba convencida.

- ¿Qué pasó con tu hermana?, ¿está todo bien? – ella estaba nerviosa, eso era más que obvio para él y en ese momento quería saber el porqué.

- Sí, claro que sí – Contestó atropelladamente, por su parte Inuyasha sólo elevó una ceja como si no creyera lo que le decía – Sólo la acompañé de compras, no fue nada del otro mundo… - Kagome desvió su mirada de los ojos de él y se dedicó a contemplarse las manos.

- Por qué será que no te creo – la mano de él se apoderó de su barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo – Estoy esperando Kagome…

- Conocí a Kagura… - musitó con suavidad y luego se soltó de su agarre.

- ¿Ella te dijo algo? – preguntó Inuyasha.

- No, sólo preguntó si era la duquesa de Lancaster – contestó con suavidad sin mirarlo – Y luego Kikyo me apartó de ella y me dijo quien era…

- ¿Quieres preguntar algo?

- ¿Aún tienes algo con ella? – la pregunta brotó de los labios de Kagome, debería haber dicho que no era su problema, pero lo sentía como tal.

- Mírame – ella obedeció y enfocó sus ojos en él – Dejé a Kagura antes de partir hacia América, tuvimos una relación simplemente por dinero y placer, no fue nada relevante…

- Dicen que fue la única que…

- Kagome, ella es una cortesana, es experta complaciendo a los hombres – dijo como si fuera obvio – No voy a decirte que no tuve nada con ella, porque lo tuve y antes de ella hubieron más…

- Sí, eso lo supuse cuando me dijeron que eras el amante más famoso, tuviste que estar con muchas mujeres para que se sepa… - sin quererlo su tono sonó a reproche, lo que hizo sonreír a Inuyasha.

- No he tenido a tantas mujeres, muchas de las cosas que se dicen son exageraciones – aseguró – Y respecto a Kagura, puedo asegurarte que no tengo nada con ella desde que regrese; sé que es común que los hombres casados mantengan una amante y que sus esposas lo sepan y se hagan de oídos sordos, pero no te haría eso, Londres puede ser despiadado y es lo último que deseo para ti…

- ¿En serio? – una vez más lo miró y éste sonrió mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

- Por mucho que se hablé de mis enredos con mujeres, siempre prometí que el día que me casará aunque fuera una obligación, me volvería célibe – bromeó haciendo reír a Kagome – No debes preocuparte por ello, no tendré ninguna amante mientras éste contigo…

Las palabras de él la sorprendieron, pero no más el beso en que la atrapó después. Sus brazos se cerraron alrededor de su cintura y la estrujó contra su pecho, Kagome simplemente cerró sus ojos y se apoyó en él para dejarse besar. No podía negarse, los labios de él causaban estragos en su cuerpo, su corazón latía, oleadas de calor la recorrían y su cuerpo se ponía ansioso por apegarse al de él.

No podía resistirse, Inuyasha había descubierto que su cuerpo no necesitaba una mujer, su cuerpo pedía a Kagome. La noche pasada cuando había ido a la casa de juego, lo había hecho en busca de un cuerpo cálido donde calmar su excitación, pero una vez se topó con Kagura, su deseo sexual disminuyó por completo. Así que no había otra respuesta, Kagome encendía su cuerpo, despertaba su apetito sexual y tenerla tan cerca y no poder hacer nada, comenzaba a exasperarlo.

La sensación del colchón tras su espalda, en lugar de asustar a Kagome, la hizo responder con más pasión a los besos de Inuyasha. Lo que hacía, dejarse acariciar y besar de esa manera, era algo que no estaba bien o al menos eso decían, pero se sentía endemoniadamente magnifico; de seguro dirían que era una libertina, pero en ese instante ni siquiera le importaba.

Él subió sus manos por su cintura hasta alcanzar el escote del vestido, luego simplemente metió sus manos al interior y acarició sus pechos. El contacto, sumado a los besos en su cuello la hizo gemir; sus labios descendieron aún más y sus manos bajaron el escote, dejando sus pechos al descubierto.

El aliento de Inuyasha acarició sus pechos, haciéndole erizar la piel; sus manos se deslizaron por su cintura, hasta tomar el dobladillo del vestido y lo subieron hasta sus caderas.

- Inuyasha… - jadeó a la vez que sus labios se apoderaron de sus pechos.

Por instinto su espalda se arqueó sobre el colchón y sus manos se enredaron en los negros cabellos de Inuyasha. Su boca besaba y mordisqueaba con suavidad sus pechos haciéndola enloquecer. Sentía que debía detenerlo, pero la sensación era demasiado maravillosa como para pararla.

- ¡Kagome querida!... Llegó el vestido para la fiesta de té y los vestidos de tu modista - las palabras en seco desde afuera de la habitación los separaron a ambos - ¿Puedo pasar?

- ¡No, no puedes mamá!, ¡Deja el vestido afuera y dile a la doncella que suba en media hora! – Contestó Inuyasha, dejando a una sorprendida Kagome.

- ¿Hijo?... ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí?, tu deberías estar organizándote… - dijo su madre con reproche - ¿Estás con Kagome?

- Espérame aquí – se dirigió a Kagome y luego se levantó de la cama para ir hasta la puerta – Kagome y yo estamos arreglando un asunto, dile a la doncella que suba en media hora… - Le dijo a la mujer por una rendija en la puerta.

- Bien, pero si le haces algo te mato… - amenazó la mujer antes de salir del todo del cuarto.

Cuando Inuyasha dio media vuelta, Kagome estaba sentada con el vestido acomodado. Soltando un suspiro, caminó hasta la cama y se sentó frente a ella.

- No entiendo bien que me está pasando, no pierdo el control con facilidad – comenzó Inuyasha hablando – Pero te veo y… - sonrió con suavidad, no muy seguro de cómo decirle – Lo siento si te he asustado con todo esto…

- No, no lo has hecho

- Bueno ahora dime que más pasó con tu hermana – Kagome lo miró sorprendida y el sonrió – También me envió una carta…

- ¿Kikyo? – Preguntó con recelo - ¿Qué decía?

- Que una de sus propiedades había sufrido un incendio y los cultivos estaban perdidos, dijo que no tenían el dinero para solventarlo y que lo más probable era que perdieran la propiedad – Kagome no podía creer lo que había hecho y dicho su hermana, ¿acaso había enloquecido? - ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

- Dios… - suspiró Kagome – Apenas y me enteré ahora, pero estoy convencida de que podremos pagar para solucionar todo, Kikyo tiende a exagerar, no era necesario que te escribiera…

- Aún así, ahora te lo pregunté, ¿por qué no me dijiste?

- Pues, porque no tienes obligaciones conmigo – se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta una ventana – No soy tu esposa, por lo que no tienes que encargarte de mis problemas ni mucho menos de los de Kikyo; no puedo creer que te escribiera – musitó enfadada.

- Kagome… - no notó que Inuyasha estaba tras ella, hasta que puso sus manos sobre sus hombros, haciéndola girar para que lo mirara – Puede que no sea un matrimonio en el que yo haya participado, pero existe y tengo una responsabilidad contigo…

- No es necesario, estoy segura de que tenemos el dinero, sino entonces venderemos lo que se pueda y listo, no es necesario que te preocupes, en serio…

- Al menos me gustaría ver la situación, saber que tan grande es la pérdida y que se puede hacer… ¿Me dejarás hacer eso?

- Está bien… - se rindió e Inuyasha sonrió.

- Voy a prepararme para la dichosa celebración del rey y te dejo para que tú lo hagas – Kagome asintió con suavidad – Nos vemos ahora – se despidió no sin antes atrapar sus labios con un suave beso.

Cuando Inuyasha la dejó sola en el cuarto, ella no pudo evitar lanzarse a la cama y enterrar su rostro en una almohada, con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Era increíble, estaba sintiendo una serie de emociones que ni siquiera pensó que existieran. Los besos, las caricias y las palabras del duque la tenían enloquecida por él.

- Su excelencia, ¿está bien? – la voz de su doncella la hizo levantarse de la cama como un resorte y borrar la risa de idiota de sus labios.

- Sí… ¿y tú Ayumi?

- Eh… Bien… - contestó extrañada, pero luego lo olvidó y se lanzó a una plática sobre el banquete de Carlton House.

El vestido que había llegado era hermoso, era de un bello rosa pálido, con hilos de oro bordeando el escote, la cintura y el dobladillo; las mangas del vestido caían sobre sus hombros y un escote en forma de corazón dejaba entrever justo lo necesario; un fajín dorado rodeaba la cintura, logrando entallarla y estilizarla y el faldón caía con gracia y contaba con una serie de adornos color oro, realzando aún más su belleza.

- Está preciosa, el rey se desbocara por usted – dijo Ayumi mientras acomodaba su flequillo a un lado y lo recogía con una horquilla de oro. Sus cabellos estaban recatadamente recogidos a excepción de un par de rizos que caían hasta la mitad de su espalda – Está hermosa…

-.-.-.-.-.-

Carlton House Terrace era la casa más magnífica de todo Londres, era la vivienda del príncipe regente Jorge IV, mejor conocido como Prinny; donde cada Temporada se ofrecía el banquete de primavera. Durante ésta, las familias más distinguidas asistían a una especie de camping, todos los invitados compartían diferentes bocadillos en los jardines de la mansión, con vista al lago con el colindaba; también se ofrecían juegos como el criquet, las personas paseaban por entre la maravillosa vegetación y de igual manera subían a botes para pasear por el lago.

El ambiente de la fiesta era más tranquilo, era al aire libre y no habría bailes ni tumultos de personas en un salón. Por eso ésta vez Kagome se sentía más tranquila con la reunión, además también se sentía un poco emocionada de ver al príncipe, nunca lo había visto, pero si sabía que éste tenía fama de ser un dandi con hábitos de buen bebedor, sin embargo era el príncipe y quería conocerlo.

- Todo Londres se alegró cuando nos enteramos de su regreso, Su excelencia – dijo una mujer de mediana edad enfundada en un vestido de un alegre tono verde.

- Muchas gracias Lady Plassey – dijo Inuyasha mostrando su magnífica sonrisa.

- ¿Y qué decir de su esposa? – ante su mención Kagome miró a la mujer esperando por que continuara – Una jovencita muy hermosa y refinada, digna hija de los vizcondes de Astor que en paz descansen

- Muchas gracias, por eso decidí casarme con ella desde que la vi – dijo Inuyasha mirando a la aludida – Lo hice rápido antes de que alguien más la atrapara – la mujer se carcajeó ruidosamente y todos miraron de inmediato hacia el sitio.

- No cabe duda de que es usted un pillín – dijo la mujer – ¿Sabe dónde está su madre? – preguntó la mujer.

- Anda por allá… - dijo Inuyasha apuntando hacia el sitio, la mujer asintió y se despidió antes de marcharse.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Kagome a Inuyasha mientras caminaban por entre los grupos de personas sentados en la fina hierba de los jardines.

- De esa manera dejaran de circular odiosos rumores sobre ti – contestó con una sonrisa.

- Conoces a mucha gente… - comentó Kagome diez minutos después, en los que hablaron con muchísimas personas.

- Bueno llevó en Londres muchos años y además estudié con varios de los hombres de acá, así que bueno, ya comprenderás…

- Ésta es mi primera vez en Londres, se supone que vendría ésta primavera y haría mi presentación en sociedad, no pensé que terminaría envuelta en todo esto – dijo mientras caminaba con Inuyasha por entre los jardines, ya habían dejado la aglomeración de personas atrás.

- Bueno, muchas veces las cosas no salen como se planean, pero tuviste tu presentación y te ahorraste las salidas para conseguir un esposo – las palabras de él y a pesar del tono bromista en que lo dijo, no le agradaron a Kagome, de inmediato se soltó de su brazo; avanzó varios pasos y se apoyó en un árbol mientras miraba hacia el lago.

- De una u otra manera eso me ilusionaba, me imaginaba conociendo al hombre perfecto y viviendo un lindo final feliz…

- Entonces, ¿por qué accediste a casarte con Sesshomaru? – preguntó colocándose de pie a su lado y mirando su perfil.

- No lo sé, imagino que estaba deslumbrada, nunca había salido del pueblo, Kikyo siempre me prohibió el contacto con jóvenes de mi edad y él era la primera persona que aparentó interesarse en mí, creo que me dio miedo rechazarlo y quedarme sola…

- Estoy seguro que hubieras sido todo un éxito – sorprendida Kagome vio como él se movía hasta quedar frente a ella y apoyaba sus dos brazos a los lados de su cabeza, dejándola atrapada contra el árbol – Eres de una buena familia, pero lo más importante es que eres inteligente y muy hermosa…

- Claro que no, tengo los cabellos azabaches cuando deberían ser rubios y los ojos castaños cuando deberían ser azules, no estoy dentro de los cánones de belleza de Londres – a pesar de que estaba segura de lo que decía, su voz salió en un suave murmullo, debido a que el rostro de Inuyasha estaba demasiado cerca del suyo.

- Kagome si te dicen que eres hermosa sólo di gracias y sonríes – sonrió y juntó su frente con la de ella – Además a mi encantan tus cabellos, son sedosos y con hermosos rizos en las puntas, además ¿sabías que tus cabellos despiden destellos azulados? – La joven negó con suavidad, la respiración y su aliento fresco que le daban directo en el rostro, la tenían atontada – Y tus ojos son como el chocolate, ¿lo has probado?, lo traen de las Indias Occidentales – una vez más ella negó y sonrió mientras le daba un beso en la comisura de los labios – Es dulce, como tus labios…

Con ésta última frase Inuyasha decidió dar por terminado su jueguito y la besó. Atrapó sus labios entre los suyos, mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la apegaba a su cuerpo; ella respondió a los segundos, subió sus manos por su pecho y los enredó tras su cuello mientras se empinaba para besarlo. Ella le encantaba, para que negárselo a sí mismo, si cada vez que la tenía cerca sólo quería besarla y hacerla suya hasta saciarse.

- Disculpen… - un carraspeó y la voz del intruso los separó al instante.

Inuyasha fue el primero en erguirse y mirar a la persona, para su sorpresa, no se topó sólo con un individuo, sino con todo un sequito, el mismo sequito del príncipe, con éste mismo ahí presente.

- Su alteza… - se apresuró el duque a hacer una reverencia, Kagome al escuchar sus palabras se puso a su lado y lo imitó.

- Inuyasha Taisho, es un placer volver a verle – sonrió el hombre - ¿Me imagino que la joven es su esposa?

- Así es, Kagome Taisho, la duquesa de Lancaster.

- Es un honor conocerle su alteza – dijo Kagome repitiendo la reverencia; genial, quería conocer al príncipe, pero no en esas circunstancias.

- El placer es mío – dijo el hombre riendo – No se preocupen, nadie ha visto nada, yo me despido para saludar a los asistentes – los lacayos a su lado hicieron una reverencia y luego se marcharon tras el príncipe.

Una vez estuvieron solos, ambos se miraron y no pudieron evitar soltar un carcajada. Era increíble que el príncipe regente los hubiera encontrado besándose apasionadamente contra un árbol.

- Sólo a mi me pasaría esto – dijo Kagome cuando calmó su risa - ¿Puedes creerlo? – Inuyasha la miró sonriendo y le tendió una mano para que lo acompañara a sentarse frente al lago.

- Bueno al menos no debemos ir a presentar nuestros respetos – una vez sentados, el duque tomó una piedra y la lanzó al lago, ésta dio varios brincos sobre la superficie antes de hundirse.

- ¿Cómo hiciste eso? – preguntó mientras tomaba un piedra y lo intentaba.

- No, no, no, deben ser piedras planas… - le alcanzó una y el tomó una propia – Ahora, todo está en la muñeca, debes girar así y…

Después de alrededor de cuatro intentos, Kagome consiguió que su piedra diera tres brincos en el lago antes de hundirse.

- ¡Lo hice!... – alzó sus manos y luego tomó otra para hacerlo.

Inuyasha no pudo evitar sonreír mientras observaba su sonrisa extasiada, al conseguir algo tan simple como eso; cuando Kagome sonreía se veía aun más hermosa, sus ojos brillaban y un pequeño hoyuelo se formaba en una de sus mejillas, era increíble.

- ¿Qué tal si vamos por un bote y damos un paseo? – Kagome lo miró y asintió mientras recibía su ayuda para levantarse.

Juntos rodearon el lago hasta llegar donde estaban todos los invitados, ambos se acercaron al pequeño muelle donde algunas personas se subían a un bote para pasear; cuando los dos subieron a un bote e Inuyasha rechazó la ayuda de un lacayo para remar, todos los miraron interesados, pero ninguno prestó atención.

- Es una casa muy hermosa… - musitó Kagome mientras se sentaba recatadamente frente al duque.

- Sí, es preciosa – dijo él sin dejar de mirarla a ella; su piel contra el sol y los destellos azules que despedían sus cabellos, la hacía ver casi etérea, como si fuera una hada que hubiera llegado a hechizarlo.

- No hagas eso… - las mejillas de Kagome se arrebolaron al notar sus ojos en ella.

- ¿Qué?

- Tus ojos, me ponen nerviosa…

- ¿Te pongo nerviosa? – cuando una vez más estuvieron lejos de la orilla y sin nadie a sus alrededores, Inuyasha dejó los remos y se inclinó hacia ella, logrando que el bote se moviera peligrosamente.

- ¡Quédate quieto! – le regañó aferrándose al asiento del bote.

- ¿Qué?... ¿esto? – preguntó moviéndose peligrosamente de un lado a otro.

- ¡Inuyasha!... – gritó asustada y éste se detuvo de inmediato - ¡Dios, no hagas eso!...

- Bien, bien lo siento, ¿por qué te asustas tanto?

- No sé nadar… - confesó sonrojada.

- Mmmm… Bien si te caes, yo iré por ti, soy un buen nadador… - aseguró mientras se inclinaba un poco hacia ella.

- Sólo faltaría eso para cerrar el espectáculo, primero el príncipe nos ve besándonos y luego salimos empapados de su banquete de primavera…

- ¿Tan mal estuvo? – una vez más las mejillas de ella se caldearon y el sonrió enternecido, aquello era nuevo para él, nunca había visto a una mujer que se sonrojara tanto.

- No… - al ver que él quería verla apenada, se armó de valor y se inclinó más cerca de él – La verdad es que lo hace bastante bien Su excelencia…

- Tú también, ¿dónde aprendiste?

- Tú eres el culpable… - el rostro de él se acercó por completo y rozó sus labios con suavidad – Si nos vieran armaríamos un escándalo…

- Mmmm sí, es lo más probable – musitó sin detenerse en sus besos – Pero estoy muy cómodo aquí…

- También yo…

-.-.-.-.-

- Fue una reunión esplendida – exclamó la madre del duque emocionada cuando entraron en la casa – No recibí más que halagos por la hermosa pareja que formaban ambos, hasta el príncipe lo dijo…

- Me alegra que se haya divertido señora – dijo Totosai mientras escuchaba el relato de la mujer.

- Ven un momento… - Kagome quien escuchaba a la madre de Inuyasha, se sorprendió cuando éste la alejó de ellos y la llevó por un pasillo hasta su estudio.

- ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó extrañada.

- No lo sé, aún no lo tengo claro, pero… - tomó ambas manos de Kagome y la acercó hasta tenerla lo suficiente cerca a él – Hay algo que me está pasando contigo y a pesar de las circunstancias en que nos conocimos, yo quisiera que intentáramos que esto funcione…

- Tú y yo… - con tan sólo pensarlo un cosquilleo atravesó su cuerpo.

- Algún día debía de casarme y ahora que te conozco más, sé que me gustaría que hubiera sido contigo…

- Yo… - lo miró a los ojos y trató de ordenar sus palabras – No estás bromeando ¿verdad?, porque si es así no es gracioso y además tú me gustas y…

- ¿Te gusto? – Kagome lo miró con la boca abierta, ¿ella había dicho eso?, ni siquiera lo había notado.

- ¡No!... Digo, bueno, es cuando me besas yo siento… Y luego…

Ante su inentendible explicación, Inuyasha sonrió y se inclinó hasta su rostro y la besó. Tal vez estaba haciendo una tontería, pero quería intentar, quería acercarse a ella, conocerla más y ver a donde lo llevaría su camino con Kagome.

_**-.-.-.-.-**_

_**¡Wow!. Qué envidia la que me da Kagome, en definitiva es una suertuda. Yo quisiera uno de esos momentos con Inuyasha.**_

_**Antes de irme les aclaro un par de cositas que se dijeron hoy en la historia, primero CARLTON HOUSE, si fue en realidad la casa del príncipe JORGE IV y también la reputación que menciona Kagome se le atribuía a él. Segundo, para los que no sepan, un DANDI, es un caballero refinado y elegante en extremo. Tercero, cuando Inuyasha menciona las INDIAS OCCIDENTALES, hace referencia más específicamente a AMÉRICA.**_

_**Bueno creo que eso era todo, les mando un abrazo a todos y obviamente nos veremos el próximo domingo y espero hayan pasado un lindo fin de semana. Nos leemos! Dejen sus mensajitos! =DDD…**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**¡Saludos!... Finalmente domingo, tuve una semana bastante cansada y nada como el domingo para relajarme y que mejor manera de hacerlo que escribiendo… =D… **_

_**Espero que toda la semana les haya ido de perlas, que hoy estén descansando o disfrutando del día como sea que lo hagan. Entrando en el tema que nos concierne, el capítulo de hoy va a estar bastante… Como lo digo… Mmmm… No mejor lo leen y ustedes mismos juzgaran. Lo que sí les comento es que tenemos CONTENIDO HOT ((Para los que les moleste lo eviten)). Ahora sí, les agradezco a todos por el apoyo y les dejo el capítulo de la semana.**_

_**-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Cap. 11: Sensaciones.**_

- Ésta temporada fue todo un éxito – exclamó la mujer con una sonrisa mientras daba una nueva leída a la gaceta de chismes de su mano – Escucha lo que dicen… _"No cabe duda que ha sido la Temporada más memorable en años, no sólo por la fila de compromisos que dejó, sino por el regreso del duque de Lancaster con una esposa del brazo, una mujer con suerte, porque sé muy bien lo mucho que quisieran varias de nuestras lectoras, ser el destino de tanta devoción del duque a su esposa. Los mejores deseos para tan bella pareja y esperamos pronto ver al heredero del ducado más antiguo de toda Inglaterra…"_; ¿no es maravilloso?

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Inuyasha mientras revisaba los libros de cuentas.

- ¿Me escuchaste al menos?

- Claro que sí madre, hablan de Kagome y de mí…

- ¿A propósito dónde ésta Kagome? – Preguntó la mujer - ¿No salieron a pasear ésta mañana?

- No, Sango vino por ella y se la llevó – dijo sin despegar su mirada de los libros.

- ¡Ahh!, así que por eso es tu mal humor, por Dios hijo déjala respirar…

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – finalmente su madre obtuvo su atención y ésta sonrió con picardía.

- Nada, pero ahora que hablamos, cómo fue qué te casaste con ella y sin decirme – en ese momento Inuyasha recordó que no había contado a su madre todo lo referente a Kagome, todo por estar embobada con ella - ¿Lo recordaste?

- Lamento decírtelo mamá, pero no lo hice – su madre lo miró extrañada, así que continuó – Yo efectivamente no me casé con Kagome, el documento de mi boda es legal, pero nunca antes había visto Kagome…

- Pero y…

- Fue Sesshomaru, hablé con Kagome y ella me dijo que había sido él quién llegara a su pueblo y le propusiera matrimonio

- ¿Sesshomaru?, ¿Por qué haría eso?

- Tú lo sabes mejor que yo, él y yo no congeniamos y todo debido al ducado – su madre lo miraba incrédula, pero sabía que le creería – Tengo una teoría y es que él se enteró de esa pequeña cláusula de que si aparecía una esposa el título no iría a la corona, así que su plan era traer a esa esposa y luego hacer efectivo un matrimonio entre ellos y así…

- El sería el duque – Inuyasha asintió y la mujer lo miró horrorizada – Pero entonces Kagome… Es su cómplice

- También creí en eso, pero ahora no lo sé, no tendría necesariamente que serlo, Kagome es joven y no tiene padres que velen por ella y su hermana…

- Esa mujer… - masculló Izayoi.

- Para Sesshomaru sería fácil chantajearla o algo…

- Esto es increíble, sé que Sesshomaru siempre quiso el título, pero esto es…

- Sí, creo que es por eso que desapareció sin dejar rastro, pero ya veré que haré con él…

-.-.-.-.-.-

- Muchas gracias por traerme… - se despidió Kagome y una vez el carruaje de Sango giró en una esquina, se dirigió a la entrada.

- Su excelencia…

- Hola Totosai… - saludó con una sonrisa al anciano a la vez que le pasaba su sombrero y guantes.

- ¿Cómo estuvo su mañana?

- Muy bien, compré un par libros que quería leer… - le mostró la bolsa de papel y el anciano asintió.

- Me alegra Su excelencia…

- ¿Qué libros compraste?... – la voz de Inuyasha le llegó desde lo alto de la escalera y Kagome se giró de inmediato para mirarlo sonriendo.

- Son increíbles, son volúmenes nuevos sobre historia griega…

- ¿Historia griega? – Inuyasha bajó hasta ella quien le enseñó los libros - ¿Ya terminamos el libro sobre oriente?

- Hace una semana… - ambos habían comenzado a caminar y ella ya sabía que iban a la biblioteca – Sango iba por unas novelas y vi estos libros y no pude resistirme…

- Otras mujeres compran vestidos, zapatos y joyas, pero tú te alegras con un libro sobre historia…

Kagome sonrió mientras tomaba asiento en el diván de la biblioteca, Inuyasha se sentó a su lado mientras ojeaba el libro.

- Bueno intentaré alegrarme con eso también…

- Sí, aquí tengo unos volúmenes de la historia del imperio romano, te gustarán… - le regresó el libro y Kagome sonrió mientras miraba la portada.

- Me gustaría verlos…

- Estás hermosa… - sus palabras la descolocaron, segundos antes hablaban de libros y ahora él decía eso, haciéndola sonrojar.

- Yo… Gracias…

Ella aún no se acostumbraba a sus halagos, que eran bastante regulares, y se sonrojaba cada vez que le dedicaba uno o que se le quedaba mirando fijamente, ni que decir cuando la besaba.

- ¿Crees que puedas leer más tarde?

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó, aunque secretamente sabía lo que él quería.

- Porque te quiero un momento para mí… - cuando el rostro de él se inclinó a su altura, Kagome ya estaba ansiosa y preparada.

Inuyasha besaba como los dioses, de eso ella no tenía duda alguna, le encantaba besarlo y perderse en las sensaciones que el despertaba en ella. Kagome comenzaba a acostumbrarse a sus besos, cuando la tomaba desprevenida ya no se asustaba o se desconcertaba, ya simplemente pasaba sus manos alrededor de su cuello o lo abrazaba por la cintura y se recostaba contra él para tener mayor acceso a su boca. Y él, él hacia maravillas con ella, rozaba su boca, jugueteaba con su lengua y pasaba sus manos por su cuerpo, robándole el aliento.

- Inuyasha – musitó cuando él se alejó de sus labios y se dedicó a su cuello.

- Eres exquisita – dijo mordisqueando su lóbulo, logrando un estremecimiento y un jadeo por parte de ella – Hueles a jazmín…

- Me baño con esa esencia…

- Nunca dejes de hacerlo…

Inuyasha enfocó su mirada en ella y en sus ojos pudo notar aquel vidrioso deseo que había encendido en su cuerpo, el mismo que lo atormentaba a él, cada vez que la veía, tocaba o besaba. Quería hacerla suya, hacerle el amor hasta que quedaran satisfechos, pero sabía que aún no era el tiempo, Kagome se merecía más que un revolcón.

- Te dejo para que leas… - trató de alejarse de ella, pero las manos de Kagome se enredaron más en su cuello y tiraron de él hasta rozar sus labios con los suyos.

Sorprendido por esa acción, un fuego se encendió en su interior y la tomó la cintura hasta dejarla recostada en el diván, el libro cayó al suelo, pero a ninguno de los dos le importó. Ambos estaban demasiado ocupados devorando al otro.

Inuyasha logró colar una de sus rodillas entre las piernas de ella, mientras sus manos recorrían la cintura y subían a sus pechos, tentándolos con suavidad. Al mismo tiempo Kagome enredaba sus dedos entre sus oscuros cabellos y ahogaba pequeños gemidos entre sus sensuales labios…

- ¡Hijo!... ¡Oh disculpen! – Los dos se alejaron ante la presencia de la duquesa – Yo, hablaré mas…

- Sólo dilo mamá – se levantó Inuyasha mientras se acomodaba el frac de su traje.

- Bueno, como la Temporada ya terminó, pensaba que podíamos irnos a la casa de Lancashire – dijo la duquesa viuda mientras miraba hacia los estantes de libros - ¿Qué dices?, así Kagome podrá conocer Knighton Hall

- Me parece bien, partiremos mañana al alba, dile a todos que se preparen y envía un mensajero que anuncie nuestra llegada…

- Yo me encargo, ustedes… bueno, yo me encargo – dijo atropelladamente mientras salía.

- Creo que eso le enseñara a tocar antes de entrar – se giró para mirar a una sonrojada Kagome, quien permanecida sentada recatadamente sobre el diván – No te preocupes, además no hacíamos nada malo – se arrodilló a su altura y le tomó las manos entre las suyas – Te encantara la casa de la familia…

Kagome lo miró y sonrió y lo hizo aún más cuando él estiró su cabeza y le dio un beso.

-.-.-.-.-.-

El viaje hasta la casa Lancaster duró cerca de dos días, los duques se habían marchado de Londres a la vez que muchas otras personas, quienes se iban a pasar el verano en sus fincas campestres. Pero cuando llegaron a la finca Kagome se sorprendió con lo que Inuyasha y su madre llamaban la "casa" de la familia, pues la casa resulto ser más un palacio. Knighton Hall era inmensa tanto como hermosa.

Lo primero que vio fue la muralla que rodeada el lugar, bordeándola hasta un acantilado con vistas al mar; el mar, ella no lo había visto nunca, pero se decía que era tan inmenso que nunca verías su final y en efecto lo era, su color azulado se fundía en el horizonte con el cielo, las olas rompían contra la arena blanca a la par que las gaviotas volaban entre las nubes; el clima era perfecto, no hacía un calor sofocante, el viento soplaba y el sol calentaba lo justo. Era maravilloso, tanto que Kagome juró que había llegado al paraíso.

Cuando atravesaron las puertas principales, Kagome logró divisar finalmente la casa. Una estructura de piedra rojiza, imponente e inmensa; podía distinguir dos planta, ambas tan grandes como la casa del príncipe regente. Unas puertas de roble estaban abiertas de par en par y varios criados esperaban en ellas, listos, para atender a sus señores.

- Totosai, ¿cómo está todo? – preguntó Inuyasha al anciano, quien había partido antes que ellos para ver que todo estuviera listo.

- Todo está en orden, Su excelencia…

Kagome miraba embobada la casa y sólo se distrajo cuando Inuyasha hizo las presentaciones correspondientes con el personal de la casa, una vez listas, el mismo Inuyasha le ofreció enseñarle Knighton Hall cuando se hubieran refrescado del largo viaje.

-.-.-.-.-.-

- Estas son todas las generaciones de la familia Taisho… - le explicó Inuyasha una vez entraron a la galería de retratos con que contaba la casa.

Kagome miró anonadada los rostros en las pinturas, todos los hombres eran gallardos y mostraban porte y elegancia en sus rostros y posturas, pero lo más sorprende de todo, era que todos tenían los ojos dorados.

- Los ojos…

- La marca de los Taisho – explicó Inuyasha.

- ¿Quién es este de acá?

- Mi abuelo… - Kagome sonrió y miró el siguiente cuadro, habían dos caballeros idénticos, ella recordó la historia del padre de Inuyasha y su gemelo y se giró a mirarlo.

- El de la derecha es mi padre, el de la izquierda mi tío y padre de Sesshomaru.

- Dios… ¿cómo sabían quién era quién?, son idénticos.

- Mi padre era unas pulgadas más alto y robusto, pero la marca que los diferenciaba, era una pequeña marca de nacimiento que mi tío tenía encima de la ceja derecha – dijo apuntando la pintura y Kagome asintió, ahí estaba.

- Increíble, ¿y tú?, ¿dónde estás? – preguntó mirando el espacio vacío al lado del cuadro de los hermanos Taisho.

- Mmmm… No creo que éste listo para posar para un pintor

Kagome se burló y él le tomó una mano para acercarla a él y sin darle tiempo a pensar atrapó sus labios contra los suyos.

- ¿Quieres ir afuera?

- Me encantaría…

No había nada más magnifico que los jardines de Knighton Hall. Numerosos árboles y flores, llenaban el ambiente de cálido aroma dulzón. Inuyasha la guió por un camino de piedrecillas, hasta llegar al centro del jardín.

- Es hermoso… - musitó anonadada.

Una gran fuente de agua estaba en el medio de todo, la escultura que la adornaba eran las figuras de bellos querubines rodeados de flores. El sitio también contaba con varias banquitas en piedra y grupos de rosales rosados enmarcaban el conjunto. Anexo a todo aquello había un laberinto de setos a las espaldas de la fuente, en cuyo centro, según comentó Inuyasha, había una fuente mucho más impresionante, cosa de Kagome no podía creer.

- ¿No te perdías de pequeño? – preguntó mientras caminaba con Inuyasha por el intricado pasadizo.

- De pequeño pensaba que había otro mundo al otro lado del laberinto, escuchaba ruidos y cree un montón de historias, los ruidos eran de los escultores que estaban haciendo la fuente en el centro… - Kagome soltó una risita y él la imitó – Cuando estuve más grande Sesshomaru me retó a entrar, lo hice y me perdí, mi padre me encontré en un pasadizo sin salida, acurrucado contras los setos…

- Debió ser horrible

- En su momento lo fue; Sesshomaru se rió bastante a mi costa, pero desde ese momento decidí que me aprendería el camino; ahora lo sé de memoria… - terminó la historia, justo cuando giraron en un recodo y llegaron al centro del laberinto

Era un lugar más pequeño, con una pequeña fuente en el centro y unos bancos de piedra a su alrededor, sin embargo lo que más llamaba era la escultura de la fuente; dos amantes, un hombre y una mujer fundidos en un sensual abrazo estaban casi desnudos a excepción de una especie de tela que cubría sitios estratégicos.

- Según comentó mi padre muchas parejas fueron halladas en situaciones poco respetables en los jardines de la casa, él decía que en cada fiesta que se hacía, al menos un pareja terminaba formada. Fue por eso que decidió construir el laberinto, para dar privacidad a las parejas y que dejaran de llamarle el celestino de muchas bodas…

- ¿Es broma?

Kagome no podía evitar mirar los dos cuerpos abrazados, las manos del hombre aferraban el cuerpo de la mujer con cierta rudeza, además de un toque de suavidad y sus bocas estaban enlazadas en un beso abrasador que transmitió olas de puro fuego al cuerpo de ella.

- ¿Perturbador no?

El suave susurró en su oído, devolvió a Kagome a la realidad.

- Un poco, sí… - dio un último vistazo a las piernas enlazadas de los amantes, antes de mirar a Inuyasha - ¿Nadie dijo nada?

- Las damas no iban a admitir que estuvieron curioseando la famosa escultura, además de que se arriesgaban a que se hablara con quien pudieron venir a verla y los caballeros los comentaron entre ellos, les parecía divertido, pero tampoco querían decir con quien vinieron…

- Creo que a tú padre le gustaba jugar con la gente…

Inuyasha soltó una carcajada por lo acertado de las palabras.

- Le gustaba divertirse…

Despacio y con suavidad, Inuyasha se acercó por detrás hasta Kagome, quien miraba sonrojada todos los detalles de la curiosa escultura. Enlazó sus brazos en la cintura de ella y dedicó un delicado beso en la curva desnuda de su cuello.

- ¿Qué haces? – musitó con voz temblorosa.

- ¿No es obvio?

Kagome tragó saliva, cuando un escalofrió recorrió toda su espalda hasta llegar a su nuca. Los dedos de Inuyasha se movieron con suavidad sobre su vientre y comenzaron a subir dejando un sensación de hormigueó en su tórax. Sus labios continuaban recorriendo su nuca, sacándole pequeños jadeos de sus labios…

- Inu…

- Me encanta tu olor… Jazmín, ¿verdad?

La giró hacía él y la llevó con pasos quedos y suaves hasta una de las bancas, allí se sentó y la arrastró sobre su regazo. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados y las mejillas arreboladas mientras el continuaba besando su cuello.

- Jazmín… - confirmó ella en un susurro.

- Mmmm… Me fascina…

El cálido aliento de Inuyasha chocó contras sus labios antes de rozarlos y así se estuvo por un tiempo, hasta que una desesperada Kagome lo aferró de las solapas de su traje y lo obligó a besarla. Su boca sensual sonrió entre los labios de ella al tiempo que sus manos recorrían su espalda buscando los broches del vestido. Él comprendía que estaba actuando un poco rápido, pero no podía resistir mucho más tiempo.

No había manera de explicar cómo se sentía Kagome, todo era bastante extraño para ella, temblores que le recorrían el cuerpo, un calor estremecedor que inundaba todo su ser y unas ansias irreprimibles, todo era bastante raro, sin embargo se sentía mejor que nunca, era como tener algo que siempre habías querido en tus manos.

Cuando una onda electrizante le recorrió el cuerpo y un gemido se le escapó de los labios abrió los ojos. Su mirada se topó con el cielo de color azul, surcado por un par de nubes blancas y un par de aves, sin embargo eso no era lo inquietante, era más bien que no había notado cuando Inuyasha la recostara sobre la banca y se subiera sobre su cuerpo.

De nuevo un gemido brotó de sus labios y ésta vez sí fue consciente del peso del cuerpo del duque sobre ella, de sus labios jugueteando perversa y deliciosamente en sus pechos y de sus dedos que comenzaban a abrirse paso en su sexo. Sorprendida por lo que sucedida, trató de llamarlo, pero eso fue antes de que él llegara justo a su entrepierna y la acariciara con dedos hábiles, porque a partir de ese instante, su cuerpo se perdió en la deliciosa sensación.

Inuyasha nunca se había excitado tanto en su vida y él sí que sabía de esas cosas. El cuerpo de Kagome lo tentaba hasta el límite, la suavidad y olor de su piel, las acciones casi inconscientes de ella, la manera en que gemía y jadeaba bajo él y el modo en que se apretaba contra su mano buscando un placer que no conocía.

Alejó su boca de sus pechos y buscó el rostro de ella, tenía los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos, sus cabellos estaban desacomodados y las mejillas tan rosadas como dos fresas jugosas, que lo invitaban a probarlas. Pero no, no podía tomarla allá como si fuera una vulgar cortesana, ellos iban a tener su primera vez en un cuarto.

- Kagome… - susurró su nombre mientras la veía obtener un orgasmo, sacó sus manos del revuelo de faldas de ella y la dejó que se calmara.

- Dios… Eso fue… - jadeó unos segundos después mientras lo miraba con los ojos brillantes de deseo – Fantástico…

- Aún hay más… - besó su cuello mientras reprimía las punzadas de su entrepierna.

- Podría morir si hay mas… - sonrió extasiada mientras enredaba sus dedos en los cabellos negros de él.

- Busquemos una cama y te lo muestro…

Diez minutos más tarde y en medio de risas, la pareja salía corriendo del laberinto en medio del jardín. Kagome se sentía liberada, Inuyasha la perseguía por el camino empedrado hacia la casa y ella le lanzaba miraditas coquetas por sobre el hombro; cuando llegó a las grandes puertas de la entrada, tocó varias veces hasta que Totosai le abrió y ella corrió dentro casi arrollándolo. Cuando estaba por subir las escaleras, un par de fuertes y musculosos brazos se cerraron alrededor de su cuerpo y la apretaron contra un pecho cálido.

- Que traviesa esposa tengo… - susurró en su oído y tomó su lóbulo entre los dientes.

- Su excelencia… - escucharon el carraspeó incomodo del mayordomo a sus espaldas – Disculpen, es sólo para comunicarle que…

- Pero que placer volver a verte primo y con tu encantadora esposa…

Inuyasha se puso tensó al escuchar la burlona voz a sus espaldas, soltó sus brazos de la cintura de Kagome y se giró…

- El señor Sesshomaru ha venido de improvisto – dijo Totosai confirmando lo que estaba viendo por él mismo, la burlona estampa de Sesshomaru.

_**-.-.-.-.-**_

_**¡OK!... Definitivamente ese par deben estar pagando un karma, ¿por qué será que siempre los interrumpen?... Jajajajaja!... **_

_**Por otro lado, ¡Volvió Sesshomaru!... y justo en el momento "indicado"… ¿Qué es lo que creen que pasará?... Hagan sus apuestas… =DD**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y que se hayan distraído por un momento. **_

_**Como dato adicional del capítulo de hoy, les comento que LANCASHIRE, es la verdadera ciudad donde ésta LA CASA LANCASTER, sólo que no se llama KNIGHTON HALL y de ninguna manera la descripción que di es la misma, todo fue para ponerle efecto a la historia… =DD…**_

_**Ahora sí, me voy yendo, dejen sus mensajes, sugerencias y demás… Les mando un abrazo y nos leemos la próxima semana.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**¡Holas!... Hoy me cogió la tarde un poquito, pero tuve bastante que hacer y apenas terminé los últimos detalles del capítulo de la semana. Pero bueno, lo importante es que terminé y se los pasó a dejar. Espero que hayan tenido un lindo día una buena semana, les agradezco a todos por el apoyo en la historia y sin alargarme más les dejo el capítulo de hoy…**_

_**-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Cap. 12: Tensiones.**_

- ¿No hay un saludo para mi Inuyasha? – preguntó sonriendo Sesshomaru mientras avanzaba hacia el aludido.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?, hasta donde sabia estabas en Francia…

- Ese era el plan, pero decidí postergarlo y venir a visitar a mi querido primo que revivió de entre los muertos

Con mucho esfuerzo Inuyasha reprimió el golpe que quería estamparle en el rostro y así borrarle su burlona sonrisa. ¿Qué demonios hacia allí Sesshomaru?, miró a Kagome quien estaba de pie en las escaleras, tan o más tensa que él mismo.

- Ella debe de ser la nueva duquesa de Lancaster, quedé sorprendido cuando lo supe – se acercó a Kagome pasando por el lado de Inuyasha, este tomó su mano sin su consentimiento y le dio un beso más largo de lo permitido.

- Voy a estar en mi cuarto… - musitó Kagome en cuanto soltó su mano de la de Sesshomaru.

- Que considerada, pero no tienen que preocuparse por mí, yo sólo vine a saludar a mi primo, voy a bajar al pueblo, que tengan una buena tarde… - se despidió antes de salir por la puerta principal.

- Inuyasha… - lo llamó Kagome.

Se le veía bastante rígido, tenía las manos apretadas a los costados, con los nudillos blancos por la tensión.

- Ahora no Kagome… - sin siquiera mirarla salió disparado hacia otro lado.

- ¿Qué le pasa a mi hijo? – la madre de Inuyasha apareció por el pasillo por que el que su hijo se marchara.

- Sesshomaru ésta aquí, creo que no le sentó muy bien su visita…

- Ese par de muchachos tercos, nunca se han llevado bien… - Izayoi enganchó su brazo al de Kagome y se la llevó hacia un salón mientras continuaba hablando – Siempre han tenido una rivalidad absurda, Sesshomaru, a pesar de que lo aprecio, sé que nunca se ha conformado con las disposiciones de la herencia e Inuyasha, bueno, él no estaba dispuesto a soportar los insultos de él, trataba de evitar problemas, pero había ocasiones en que eran más grandes que su paciencia.

- Ahora que dice eso, ¿por qué Sesshomaru no podía heredar el ducado?

Una bandeja con té y pastelillos les fue llevada a ambas, Izayoi era buena conversando y le respondía las preguntas a Kagome, y ahora ella tenía un par.

- A pesar de que se supone que es el siguiente en la línea sucesoria, no sería el heredero del ducado – explicó Izayoi – Todo se debe al padre de mi Inu Taisho, el anciano pertenecía a la corte real del rey, fue de sus hombres de confianza y gracias a eso, logró que el ducado perteneciera a su hijo primogénito y a toda su línea sucesora, sin que jamás llegara a las manos de Sesshomaru…

- ¿Tanto lo odiaba?

- Fue un castigo por traicionar al rey y a la familia – Kagome la miró entre asombrada y un poco confundida – Lo que sucedió fue que mientras Sesshomaru estaba en el ejercito, se escucharon rumores de que él estaba pasando información a los ejércitos enemigos

- ¿Era cierto?

- Sí, el rey se los comunicó al abuelo de Inuyasha, antes de hacer algo y sólo porque era un gran amigo suyo, es por ello que Sesshomaru no puede acceder al ducado

- Un poco increíble…

- Pero real, son secretos de familia, nunca nada de estas palabras se ha mencionado fuera de la familia…

- Yo no diré ni una palabra…

- Eso lo sé de sobra Kagome – sonrió la mujer – Ahora si te dejo, voy a encargarme de un par de cosas, nos vemos hasta la cena…

Cuando la madre de Inuyasha se marchó a encargarse de sus asuntos, Kagome decidió que era momento de hablar con Inuyasha. Él no podía enfadarse con ella, simplemente porque Sesshomaru estuviera allí, no los había visto juntos, no tenía motivos; en cambio ella los tenia de sobra, ella lo había visto en fragante delito con su hermana.

Luego de buscar en la primera planta por él y no encontrarlo, fue hasta donde el mayordomo y tal y como había sospechado, Inuyasha había salido al pueblo.

- ¿Quiere que le dé un recado cuando vuelva?

- Mmmm… Sólo dile que lo estaba buscando, estaré en la biblioteca…

- Por supuesto Su excelencia… - se inclinó el mayordomo y Kagome recorrió el camino hasta la impresionante biblioteca.

Comprendía hasta cierta parte la actitud de Inuyasha, porque hasta ella misma se sentía algo molesta por la aparición de Sesshomaru y aún más porque llegaba en el preciso momento en que el duque y ella comenzaban a estrechar su relación. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a manejar todo esto?

Cuando ingresó en la biblioteca se dedicó a vagar por los impresionantes estantes, tratando de hallar algo que logrará distraerla aunque fuera unos instantes. Pero ni siquiera un impresionante tomo de historia o un gran libro de Shakespeare, lograba captar su atención. Sabía que en ese momento lo único que lograría distraerla, sería tenerlo a él con ella y tal vez terminar lo que habían comenzado en el centro del laberinto.

El recuerdo de aquél instante mando una ramalazo de deseo por todo su cuerpo, las imágenes y el calor de su tacto revivieron en su cabeza y en su piel. ¿Cómo era posible que ella hubiera hecho todo aquello?, era impresionante, pero lo era aún mas, que aquello se sintiera tan deliciosamente bien.

- ¿En qué piensa la nueva duquesa?...

En una abrir y cerrar de ojos las eróticas imágenes la abandonaron, para ser reemplazadas por una sensación de vacío en su estomago, acompañadas de unas cuantas nauseas. Tomando un poco de valor se giró a mirar a Sesshomaru quien descansaba su espalda sobre la puerta cerrada.

- Qué hace aquí, ¿no iba al pueblo?... – preguntó Kagome.

Sesshomaru sonrió con suavidad, a la vez que se acomodaba el frac blanco de su traje y se acercaba un par de metros a ella.

- Deberías tratarme un poco mejor, al fin y al cabo ahora eres la dueña de todo esto y gracias a mi…

- Lo que hizo fue meterme en un problema con su primo y todo por su codicia…

- No, no, no; si lo dices así suena un poco mezquino, lo que hice lo hice por justicia… Ese título debió ser mío…

- Bueno pues su plan no salió tan bien como esperaba…

- Sí, admito que hubo un error de cálculo, pero no cometo el mismo error dos veces querida… - musitó con suavidad mientras alargaba un brazo y acariciaba un mechón de su cabello.

La sensación que traspaso a Kagome fue de todo menos agradable, cuando dio un paso hacia atrás para poner distancia de él, la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió, dejando ver a Inuyasha.

- ¡Primo!... te estaba buscando, pero en ti lugar me encontré con tu encantadora esposa…

- Ya me encontraste… ¿qué quieres? – preguntó sin dejar de ver de uno hacia el otro.

- Mmmm… Creerás que se me olvidó…

Kagome pudo notar la burla en su voz, quería provocarlo y al parecer funcionaba mejor de lo que creía.

- Bueno, en cuanto lo recuerde te busco una vez más… - sonriente pasó por el lado de Inuyasha, no sin antes darle una palmadita en su hombro.

- ¿Y bien?

Kagome no comprendió la pregunta, por lo que guardó silencio. En esos segundos, Inuyasha cerró la puerta y le puso cerrojo, dejándolos a ambos encerrados.

- Tendré que encontrarlos juntos en los pasillos de mi casa muy seguido…

- No nos encontramos, bueno sí, pero no a propósito, yo estaba aquí y el apareció de la nada…

- De la nada… - repitió Inuyasha sarcástico - ¿De qué hablaron?

- Nada relevante, simplemente me estaba provocando, recordándome lo que sucedió… - la mirada incrédula de Inuyasha la hirió más de lo que pensó – Ni siquiera sé para qué contestarte, no me crees ni una palabra…

- Perdonarás mi desconfianza, pero entenderás que no es sencillo…

- No, no lo es… - le cortó antes de que pudiera terminar – Tampoco es fácil terminar casada con un extraño por las turbias maquinaciones de otro…

Inuyasha comprendió lo que ella quería decirle, ella también era una víctima de todo esto, tal vez lo fuera aún más. Engañada por Sesshomaru en su matrimonio, alejada de su pueblo y todo lo que conocía para meterse en tremendo lío y justo cuando las cosas comenzaban a acomodarse, él se descargaba con ella. Sin embargo para él tampoco era fácil, Inuyasha quería confiar en Kagome, es mas lo hacía, pero cuando se topó con Sesshomaru y mas encima con ambos juntos, todo el manto de dudas que había tenido lo habían abrumado como al principio de todo ese asunto.

- Lo siento… - musitó Inuyasha acercándose a ella – Es sólo que… la presencia de Sesshomaru me irrita demasiado…

- No eres el único, claro que a mí me eriza los nervios… - dijo ella por su lado.

- Bueno, trataré de sacarlo lo más pronto posible de acá…

Finalmente rodeó con sus brazos la pequeña figura de Kagome y la encerró contra su cuerpo. La sensación de su cuerpo contra el de él lo tranquilizó al instante, su perfume a jazmines y la calidez de su piel fueron suficientes para alejar la tensión de su cuerpo.

- ¿Sabes que es lo peor? – musitó mientras jugueteaba con los rizos que colgaban bajo su nuca.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Kagome con la voz adormilada, se sentía como un bebé en los brazos de él.

- Llegó en el peor momento… tú y yo estábamos a punto de… ponernos más cómodos…

- Te refieres a… - levantó su rostro del pecho de él y lo miró a sus dorados ojos.

- No te preocupes, podemos…

- Yo quiero… - Inuyasha la miró sorprendido y luego dibujó una sonrisa al ver la decisión en su mirada.

- Entonces creo que no habrá ningún problema si…

Antes de lograr juntar sus labios, dos perfectos toques en la puerta los interrumpieron.

- Disculpe su excelencia, acaba de llegar un mensajero y dice ser importante…

- Juro que nos iremos a la India y no volveremos en meses…

Kagome soltó una risita, pero la idea no se le hacía tan mala, tanta interrupción comenzaba a ser más que molesta.

-.-.-.-.-.-

- Su excelencia…

El mensajero, era un hombre pequeño, pero fortachón; en el momento en que lo vio entrar se quitó un sombrero que tenía e hizo una venía.

- Tomé asiento, ¿desea algo de beber? – preguntó para sorpresa del hombre.

- No su excelencia…

- Bien… ¿quién le envía?

- Su excelencia el duque de Wellington

Antes de siquiera recibir la noticia, Inuyasha supo que no era nada bueno; Wellington era el primer ministro, era la cabeza militar que había logrado terminar con la guerra contra Napoleón. Él había trabajado con Wellington, como uno de sus espías, él conseguía información del ejército francés y la pasaba al británico, de esa manera se detuvieron miles de atentados y emboscadas durante la guerra.

Así que si Wellington lo llamaba no era más que para algo referente a su antigua labor.

- ¿Cuál es el mensaje?

El mensajero sacó un sobre sellado con cera y con el sello del duque impregnado en este.

- Hay instrucciones de que sea quemado en cuanto sea leído y no se espera respuesta – aquello sólo reafirmó las sospechas de Inuyasha de que algo estaba mal.

- Muchas gracias, vaya con el mayordomo para que le den un sitio donde descansar.

- Gracias su excelencia… - hizo una nueva venía y luego salió sigilosamente.

Una vez estuvo solo, tomó el abrecartas y con un perfecto corte abrió el sobre. Era una misiva corta, codificado con la perfecta letra del duque de Wellington y el sello de su anillo en la parte de abajo.

_Estoy planeando hacer una pequeña ceremonia en mi casa y me honrarías mucho con tu presencia. Será algo sencillo, entre caballeros, para recordar viejas historias de nuestros largos viajes y por supuesto todos queremos hablar del regreso._

-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿No tienes hambre hijo?

- ¿Qué? – preguntó levantando la mirada de su plato.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, sólo estoy pensando en una situación que me comentó el administrador…

- ¿Problemas? – intervino Kagome.

- No, sólo unas reparaciones que hay que hacer en el cercado de la zona este, nada serio – soltó una risita y luego devoró su plato con ahínco.

Después de la cena, Izayoi se llevó a Kagome para pedirle unos consejos referentes a unas remodelaciones que quería hacer.

- Ve… estaré en mi estudio… - le dedicó una sonrisa y luego se dividieron por pasillos diferentes.

Cuando cruzaba por el vestíbulo, Sesshomaru ingreso en la casa, pasándole su sombrero y abrigo a Totosai.

- Primo, que bueno que te veo… ¿Tienes un segundo?

- Solo di…

Siguió su camino por el pasillo con Sesshomaru caminando a su lado.

- Sólo quería saludarte, saber cómo te estaba yendo después del milagroso regreso – cuando entraron al estudio, Sesshomaru se sirvió un buen trago de whisky – Aunque me imagino que tu bella esposa lo hace todo más fácil, lo tenías muy bien guardado ¿eh?

- Sí, me pareció más divertido de esa manera…

- Al menos estás vivo, hubiera sido una lástima que quedara viuda, sola, sería presa fácil de cualquier oportunista…

- Tú la cuidarías ¿no? – Preguntó – No dejarías que nada malo le sucediera ni a ella ni a mi heredero…

- ¿Heredero?... Acaso…

- No, pero es la situación natural de los matrimonios, además necesito asegurar que el titulo siga en la línea sucesora, tal cual como quería el abuelo…

- Sí… - masculló dándole un sorbo a la bebida.

- ¿Y cuanto piensas quedarte?... Tenía ciertos planes privados, ya sabes, hace tiempo no veía a mi querida esposa y bueno a ella le da cierta vergüenza contigo acá…

- Me iré mañana en la tarde, debo estar en Londres para el final de la semana…

- Si quieres usar mi carruaje, lo tienes a tu entera disposición…

- Que considerado…

- Bueno, si eso era todo, tengo que irme, mi esposa me está esperando y se pone de mal humor cuando me tardo… ya sabes cómo son las mujeres – le dijo y antes de salir le devolvió la palmada en el hombro que él le diera más temprano ese día.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Cree que deberíamos planear esto desde ya?...

- Claro que sí… Este lugar fue el cuarto de los niños, pero como no tuve más hijos que Inuyasha, decidí volverlo un taller de pintura…

- Bueno, podemos hacer el cuarto de los niños en otro sitio y a su debido tiempo… - musitó la última frase.

- Ni siquiera tengo talento para la pintura, fue algo que comencé cuando Inuyasha se unió al ejército y mi Inu Taisho murió, no lo usé más de un par veces, luego me interesé por otras cosas…

- Pero hacer un cuarto de niños no es exagerado… Inuyasha y yo ni siquiera hemos hablado de eso…

- De eso nunca habla nadie, pero pasará y hay que tener un cuarto para los niños… Toda casa la tiene…

- ¿Qué tiene toda casa? – preguntó Inuyasha cuando entró al cuarto.

- Un cuarto de niños… - se adelantó Izayoi antes de que Kagome hablara – Le estoy diciendo a Kagome, que deberíamos remodelar este cuarto y volverlo el cuarto de niños…

- Yo le decía a tu madre que era algo que se debía consultar contigo…

- Por fin alguien que me tiene en cuenta…

- Que dramático eres hijo… - dijo la mujer – Pero qué dices… ¿Sí o no?

- Me parece una estupenda idea, el cuarto se podría volver a reacomodar para que sea nuevamente el cuarto de los niños…

- ¿En serio? – musitó Kagome a su lado.

- Los niños necesitan un espacio donde jugar, donde puedan hacer ruido y desorden sin molestar a nadie, sé que la casa es grande, pero deben tener un lugar sólo para ellos…

- ¿Ves Kagome?... Mañana comenzaremos las preparaciones… - dijo con voz cantarina mientras salía del cuarto.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? – preguntó Kagome desconcertada.

- ¿Qué?... ¿no quieres hijos?... Pensé que toda mujer quería ser madre…

- Sí, pero… ¿tú quieres que… nosotros…

- ¿Seamos padres?... – terminó la pregunta por ella – Me gustan los niños, no sé que tan buen padre pueda ser, pero si no me convierto en uno no lo sabré…

Kagome estaba verdaderamente sorprendida. No podía dejar de mirar a Inuyasha mientras este caminaba por el cuarto destapando los pocos cuadros que su madre había hecho y soltando un risita ante el desastroso talento de su madre. Pero lo que la tenía anonadada, era el hecho de que él quería tener hijos y con ella, ¡ella!... todo aquello le indicaba que él quería algo serio con ella y no podía sentirse más feliz con el hecho.

- Hablé con Sesshomaru, se irá mañana… - después de dar un vistazo al cuarto volvió con ella.

Sorprendido, notó que los ojos de Kagome estaban al borde de las lágrimas, ¿qué había hecho?

- ¿Qué te pasa?... – preguntó preocupado mientras encerraba su rostro entre sus manos y limpiaba una pequeña lagrima que se deslizó por su mejilla.

- No es nada… - negó con su cabeza mientras limpiaba una lagrima que había caído.

- Claro que hay algo… ¿qué es lo…

Antes de poder preguntar qué sucedía, los brazos de Kagome se cerraron alrededor de su cuello y su boca se pegó a la suya. Como no quería interrumpir el beso y como no la notaba llorar mas, estrechó su cuerpo contra el de ella y le dio el beso que había querido darle desde temprano.

- Llévame contigo… - musitó ella contra sus labios.

- Pensé que no me lo pedirías nunca…

Con agilidad y sin importar si los veían, pasó un brazo tras sus rodillas y la cargó de manera nupcial.

- Su excel… - cuando iban saliendo Totosai los interceptó.

- ¡Ahora no Totosai!... Así venga un maldito ejército a sitiarnos, no te atrevas a interrumpir – le gritó mientras giraba en un pasillo hacia sus aposentos.

- Creo que lo asustaste… - le dijo Kagome entre besos.

- No me importa mucho… Sólo te quiero a ti… siempre ha sido a ti…

_**-.-.-.-.-**_

_**¡Ahhh!... El capítulo de hoy dejo bastantes intrigas… la carta codificada de Inuyasha, algunas palabras de Sesshomaru y lo que sucederá con nuestra parejita… Pero para saber todo esto toca esperar hasta la otra semana.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, dejen sus comentarios, mensajes y demás. No me alargo demasiado porque debo levantarme mañana tempranísimo, así que los dejo por hoy, muchas gracias a todos por leer el capitulo y nos vemos la próximo semana.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**¡Saludos!... Espero que a todos les haya ido muy bien durante la semana a mi me ha ido de maravillas. También les quiero agradecer por el apoyo que me han brindado con la historia, estoy muy feliz por ello. Y ahora si me apuro y les dejo el capitulo de día, advirtiéndoles que hoy tenemos escena PARA MAYORES DE 18 AÑOS, así que si no quieren nada de esto, absténganse a leer… =DD…**_

_**Bien, ahora sí, les dejo el capítulo de hoy…**_

_**-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Cap. 13: Pasión**_

Kagome se acordó de sentirse nerviosa, hasta que la puerta de la habitación se cerró a sus espaldas. Sus pies tocaron el suelo, cuando Inuyasha la depositó sobre la alfombra Aubusson unas cosquillas de expectación y nerviosismo la recorrieron.

- Relájate…

Las manos de Inuyasha rodearon sus hombros desde la espalda y acariciaron con sus pulgares la base de su nuca. El leve cosquilleó de sus caricias, volvió a su cuerpo casi laxo, la sensación era tan gratificante que se apoyó contra su cuerpo y permitió que él siguiera.

Segundos después los largos dedos de sus manos, fueron sustituidos por sus cálidos labios.

- ¿Te sientes mejor ahora? – susurró contra su oído antes de tomar el lóbulo con sus dientes.

Un sonidito de asentimiento, brotó de los labios de Kagome, al mismo tiempo que Inuyasha la llevaba con pasos lánguidos hasta la cama. Al momento en que su cuerpo quedó semi apoyado en uno de los postes de la cama, ella notó que los dedos agiles del duque habían desatado los lazos de su vestido y que éste comenzaba a colgar de sus hombros.

- Inuyasha…

- Shhh… sólo déjate llevar

Ella asintió casi somnolienta, mientras él seguía en su tarea de seducción. Y por extraño que sonara, se le estaba haciendo bastante difícil hacerlo. En ese momento con Kagome, tan dócil y mansa en sus brazos, le daban unas ganas atroces de desnudarla y hacerla suya como si fuera un salvaje. Lo único que lo cohibía, era el hecho de que ella era nueva en todas estás practicas y que se suponía que la primera vez debía ser más pausada y romántica para una mujer.

Cuando desató hasta la última cinta del vestido de Kagome y este cayó a sus pies, formando una espiral a su alrededor; la giró para tenerla frente a él. Sus ojos castaños lo miraban con un seductor brillo, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y en sus labios todavía quedaban rastros de la humedad de sus besos y antes de que esta se evaporara, la tomó de la cintura y la besó con hambre y suavidad.

- Totosai, ¿dónde está mi hijo? – preguntó Izayoi antes de subir a la segunda planta.

- Esta en sus aposentos – contesto el anciano – Pero sería mejor si esperara a que saliera, entró con la duquesa y bueno…

Izayoi se sonrojó ante las casi palabras del anciano mayordomo, pero luego soltó una carcajada y descendió lo poco y nada que había subido.

- ¡Oh, bien!, esperaré a que ese par se desocupen, si me preguntas creo que les hacía falta… Que nadie suba a nada a la segunda planta…

- Como siga su excelencia…

-.-.-.-.-.-

A su vestido lo siguió su corsé, su camisola y sus medias. Inuyasha era sin lugar a dudas un experto desnudando mujeres, pero lo único que le importaba era que se tomaba el tiempo con ella.

- Tienes demasiada ropa… - jadeó mientras él le besaba el cuello.

- Eso se puede remediar… ¿Haces los honores?...

Kagome lo miró a sus profundos ojos dorados y con suavidad subió sus manos hasta las solapas de su frac. Comenzó desatando el intrincado nudo de su pañuelo y continuó uno a uno con la fila de botones de su abrigo; cuando finalmente lo liberó de su abrigo, tomó los bordes de su camisa blanca y la sacó de sus pantalones antes de desabrochar cada botón.

Inuyasha se mantuvo estático durante todo el proceso, no se movió y aquello ayudó a que se tranquilizara y de igual manera a que se entusiasmara, por lo que pronto estuvo recorriendo cada rincón de su torso con sus dedos. El duque era impresionante y no es que tuviera otro hombre con quien comparar, lo único que se le venía a la mente eran las magnificas esculturas de los griegos, con sus pectorales bien definidos y un vientre plano y con suaves y fuertes ondulaciones. Cuando bajó su mirada para seguir mirando, se topó con un fuerte bulto que pugnaba contra sus pantalones, ella sabía bien que era aquello.

- Todo es tu culpa… - musitó él contra sus labios antes encerrarla contra su cálido pecho y devorarla en un beso.

Cuando su espalda chocó contra el colchón ya estaba más interesada en lo que Inuyasha le hacía, que en lo que vendría. Nunca se había imaginado cual era el misterio que envolvían las relaciones entre hombres y mujeres, pero ahora que lo vivía de primera mano, sabía bien a qué se debía tanto bochorno y sonrojo. Los labios de Inuyasha estaban bastante bien alojados en su cuello, mientras sus manos atendían sus pechos de una manera escandalosamente excitante, sin poderlo evitar Kagome se arqueaba contra él tratando de obtener algo que no tenía muy claro.

Por su parte Inuyasha se encontraba deleitado, Kagome a pesar de su doncellez era bastante apasionada y entregada; las reacciones de su cuerpo lo estimulaban y los gemidos que brotaban de sus labios lo enloquecían; su cuerpo clamaba con locura ser liberado y explotar en el interior de ella.

- Inuyasha… - gimió cuando sus labios bajaron a sus pechos y juguetearon con las cimas de los mismos.

Aquello se sentía bien, sus dedos recorrieron su cintura y bajaron hasta el centro de su cuerpo, los pliegues de su sexo fueron separados con suavidad y una pequeña estimulación con la mano de Inuyasha, fue suficiente para hacerla gritar de placer. Deslizó sus manos por su espalda desnuda, palpando centímetro a centímetro las ondulaciones formadas por la tensión del cuerpo de él; cuando llegó a la cinturilla de sus pantalones lo urgió para que se deshiciera de ellos.

- Inu… - jadeó mientras Inuyasha la estimulaba aún mas, elevándola a los más sublimes picos del placer, sentía como si una ola pesada la tomara por completo y la subiera y bajara, al paso de un rítmico compás.

- Déjate llevar… Sólo hazlo… - susurró Inuyasha en su oído, mientras las estrechas paredes de Kagome se tensaban bajo sus caricias.

Observó el rostro de ella consumido por el placer, sus ojos cerrados, sus mejillas arreboladas y sus labios húmedos y rojos, soltando gemidos de placer. Aquella visión era supremamente excitante y lo fue aún más cuando arqueó su espalda y soltó un gritito de placer, había alcanzado el clímax y el saberse responsable lo regocijaba por completo.

- Esto es…

- Es mucho mejor… - le interrumpió mientras sacaba sus pantalones a toda velocidad.

- Si hay mas creo que podría morir…

- No lo harás…

Kagome abrió sus ojos, para toparse con un par de ojos como llamas; la mirada de Inuyasha le hizo saltar chispas de su interior. Jamás había visto semejante expresión en él, era como un depredador que hubiera atrapado a su presa y estuviera por darse el festín de su vida. Sin embargo en lugar de asustarse, un cosquilleó de expectación se alojó entre sus piernas.

- Ábrete para mi cariño…

El aliento cálido de Inuyasha rozó su rostro, a la vez que su cuerpo obedecía sin reparos a sus órdenes. Los fuertes brazos del duque se posaron en sus muslos, mientras se colaba en el medio de ambos. La primera sensación que le sobrevino, fue una molesta presión en su entrepierna, luego la sintió abrirse paso cada vez más hasta que estuvo por completo alojada en ella; un pequeño gemido brotó de sus labios, seguido de una punzada, nada tan fuerte que no se pudiera soportar.

- ¿Estás bien?... – escuchó la pregunta de Inuyasha a la que asintió, la pequeña punzada fue pasando hasta no dejar rastro.

- Sí… Continúa…

Mentalmente Inuyasha agradeció aquella palabra, si ella le hubiera pedido detenerse, no estaba muy seguro de cómo lo hubiera hecho; el estar dentro de ella era lo más sorprendente que jamás había sentido, el calor de su interior rodeándole era más de lo creía soportar. Lo que ansiaba en ese momento era desbordarse en su interior, pero considerando que era la primera vez de ella, se fue por ser lo más calmado posible. Así que con tacto y mesura se fue moviendo en su interior, saliendo y entrando con suavidad hasta que ella se acostumbrara a la sensación.

Estimulante, inquietante y perturbadoramente placentero, eran las descripciones que le saltaban a la cabeza a Kagome mientras se volvía uno con un Inuyasha. Los brazos de él la acunaban a la vez que su fuerte cuerpo se presionaba contra ella, llenándola de una manera que jamás imaginó fuera a sentir. Él había tenido razón cuando dijo que había más y hasta casi podía sentir como si su alma estuviera a punto de salir volando de su pecho.

- Kagome… rodéame con tus piernas – jadeó Inuyasha mientras rozaba sus labios con los de ella.

Obedeciendo a su pedido, se abrazó a él tal como le pidió para segundos después recibir su recompensa. Luces multicolores explotaron bajo sus parpados a la vez que un estremecimiento de placer recorrió su cuerpo desde los dedos de sus pies hasta las puntas de sus cabellos. Luego ambos cayeron sobre la cama, el peso de él sobre ella en lugar de ser aplastante le resultó reconfortante, la respiración fuerte y dificultosa de él chocaba contra sus cabellos, mientras una de sus manos aferraba fuertemente una de ella.

- Kagome… - la llamó entre jadeos y se movió con la mayor sutileza posible para dejar de aplastarla, pero ella se veía bastante cómoda; con una sonrisita en sus labios y la respiración entrecortada.

- Creo que… si pude morir…

Sonriendo, se movió hasta su lado y luego la atrajo contra su pecho. Había sido increíble, no, la palabra no era suficiente para describir la explosión de placer que acababa de experimentar. Se sentía como un colegial con su primera experiencia, era como si hubiera sido la primera que sentía un orgasmo y él sabía bien que aquello era imposible, todo era extraño, pero en ese momento no le importaba demasiado.

- Fue maravilloso… - susurró ya a punto de quedarse dormida.

Inuyasha depositó un beso entre sus cabellos, mientras acariciaba suavemente su hombro. Unos minutos después el sueño la venció y él permitió que descansara; se levantó de la cama y mojó su pañuelo para luego volver y limpiar los rastros de la sangre de la virginidad de Kagome. Aquellas pequeñas manchas le confirmaron más que nunca lo cierto de las palabras de Kagome y le reafirmaron el hecho, de que sin importar como o por qué, ella era suya.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando el alba despuntó a la mañana siguiente, Kagome comenzó a despertarse. Un cosquilleó electrizante estaba recorriendo su espalda, una caricia intima estaba trayéndola a la realidad.

- Mmmm…

Inuyasha soltó una risita gutural cuando esta se retorció como una gatita contra su pecho. Sin siquiera saberlo, Kagome estaba destinada para dar placer, sus reacciones eran sensuales e involuntarias.

- ¿Cuánto más tardarás en despertar?

Con agilidad adquirida con la experiencia, la tomó de las caderas y la giró para subirla sobre su cuerpo. Finalmente y sorprendida, Kagome abrió los ojos un poco desubicada y se sonrojó al ver la pose en la que se encontraban y como sus zonas intimas se rozaban.

- Inuyasha…

Ante su llamado este se sentó y atrapó sus labios en un beso. Sus brazos elevaron sus caderas y la acercaron más íntimamente, como si fuera posible hacerlo aún más. Cuando la sorpresa inicial pasó, Kagome enredó sus brazos tras el cuello de él y lo apretó contra ella; una vez más, las manos de Inuyasha la izaron de los muslos, pero esta vez la sentó sobre su longitud de su virilidad.

Kagome gimió ante la cercanía, esta vez no había más que una incomodidad sin importancia, aparte de aquello sólo sentía unas ansias y un placer sin precedentes. Las manos de Inuyasha le marcaron un suave movimiento, era como cabalgar sólo que te daba placer. Así que después de unos segundos ella se vio al mando, envalentonada por Inuyasha quien con sus talones se empujaba hacia arriba, haciendo la fricción aun mas intima.

Esa mañana cuando Inuyasha se había despertado, su última intención había sido llegar a esto, el simplemente se había detenido a mirar a Kagome dormida, pero luego su cuerpo había reaccionado y no había podido evitar besarla, ni acariciarla. Pero ahora no se arrepentía, ella le correspondía con fuerza, con pasión y descontrol. Le encantaba y no creía que se fuera a cansar nunca.

- Buenos días… - musitó Kagome con una sonrisa cuando logró recuperar el ritmo de su respiración.

- El mejor día…

Ahí no podía refutar nada, si así iba despertar siempre al lado de Inuyasha, no podía más que agradecer al primo de este por ponerlos en el mismo camino.

-.-.-.-.-.-

- Buenos días… - saludó Inuyasha cuando ingresó al comedor.

- ¿Días?... Querrán decir tardes… la hora del desayuno pasó hace un largo rato – contestó la madre de Inuyasha mientras daba un sorbo a su copa de agua - ¿Cómo estás querida?

- Muy bien señora Izayoi – contestó una sonrojada Kagome.

- Como supuse que tampoco bajarían, me adelante y comencé a comer sin ustedes…

- Por favor traigan dos puestos más… - pidió Inuyasha a uno de los lacayos, quien obedeció al acto.

- ¿Y qué tal pasaron la noche? – bromeó la madre de Inuyasha antes de comer un bocado – Yo dormí bastante bien… ¿Y ustedes?

- Muy bien madre, gracias por preguntar – lo último que quería Inuyasha era a hablar de sus intimidades con su madre - ¿Sucedió algo nuevo en la mañana?

- No, Sesshomaru regresó a Londres, dijo que tenía cosas que hacer – dio un nuevo bocado y luego se dirigió a Kagome – Querida, hoy voy a visitar a una vieja amiga que vive en el pueblo de al lado… ¿quieres venir conmigo?

- No puede, quedé de mostrarle las tierras y vamos a salir a pasear.

- Me gustaría hacerlo otro día señora Izayoi, si no hay problema…

- Oh, claro que no querida… - sonrió y luego dio un último bocado – Además estaremos cotilleando y lo más seguro es que te aburrirías… Mi hijo puede captar tu interés más que un par de ancianas… - se levantó y se despidió antes de salir.

- ¿Crees que estuvo bien decirle que no?

- Sólo quería molestarnos Kagome

- Eso quería… ¿Por qué querría hacer… - En ese instante Kagome entendió a que se refería – ¿Me estás diciendo que tu madre sabe que tú y yo...

- Lo sabe y bastante bien… - sonrió al ver la reacción de Kagome.

- ¡Por Dios!... ¡qué vergüenza!... ¿Cómo es que lo sabe?

- Kagome, mi madre estuvo casada y déjame decirte que mis padres tuvieron una vida sexual bastante…

- ¡Espera!... No quiero saber sobre la vida sexual de tus padres – le cortó en el acto, ya estaba lo suficientemente sonrojada y él al parecer lo suficientemente divertido, pues estaba carcajeándose.

- Deberías ver tu cara…

- No es gracioso… - le dijo lanzándole la servilleta y dándole de lleno en el rostro.

- Cálmate Kagome no es para tanto, además no es como si nadie lo supiera…

- ¡¿Qué?...

Demasiado tarde Inuyasha se dio cuenta de sus palabras, afortunadamente no había nadie en el comedor o ella lo hubiera desmembrado vivo.

- Tranquilízate… ¿Qué supones que piensan?, ¿qué estábamos tejiendo o pintando?

- ¡No, pero aún así…

Aún sonriendo Inuyasha se acercó hasta ella y la encerró entre la mesa y su cuerpo.

- ¿Ahora te avergüenzas de lo que hicimos?... Yo lo disfrute bastante…

- También yo… Pero aún así…

- Despreocúpate, somos esposos y es normal que mantengamos relaciones, habría un verdadero escándalo si no las tuviéramos…

- Entiendo, pero aún así…

- ¿Te arrepientes? – le preguntó mientras le acariciaba una hebra de cabello que se había desacomodado de su cabello.

- Sabes que no… - musitó mientras miraba su rostro.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan apuesto?, él le robaba el aliento con sólo mirarla. Y mientras jugueteaba con su cabello y observaba esa hermosa sonrisa en sus labios, no le importaba que el mundo entero se enterara de que habían hecho toda la noche, porque no había cosa que hubiera disfrutado más que eso.

- ¿Vamos a dar ese paseo?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- El nombre de la familia Lancaster proviene de Juan de Gante, tercer…

- Tercer hijo de Eduardo III de Inglaterra... ¿Me estás diciendo qué tu familia se remonta a uno de los reyes de Inglaterra?

- Algo así… ¿Cómo es que sabes eso?

- ¿Te olvidas de que leo? Y no sólo novelas…

- Claro que no… - sonrió mientras enlazaba su mano aun mas fuerte entre la de él.

Llevaban un rato vagando por los predios de la casa Lancaster e Inuyasha le estaba contando la impresionante historia de la misma.

- Mmmm, bueno no fue sólo ese rey, Eduardo IV, Eduardo V y Eduardo VI también fueron reyes de nuestra familia…

- Bueno, creo que ahora si podría morir...

- No es para tanto, además después la Casa de York siguió con la dinastía de reyes…

- Creo que eres tú, él que se lo toma a la ligera, estamos hablando de los reyes que formaron la Inglaterra en que vivimos ahora…

- Ya entendí, para ti es algo inmenso… - Sonrió Inuyasha mientras se detenían a la sombra de un árbol – Mejor cuéntame algo de ti…

- Bueno, no hay reyes en mi familia…

- No es como si me interesara mucho… Es más estoy pensando en otra cosa bastante diferente…

Cuando su espalda chocó contra la superficie del árbol, Kagome comprendió a que se refería.

- Estas loco… ¿Aquí?

- Que mejor lugar… - musitó mientras le daba un suave beso – Además nadie nos verá… si eso es lo que te preocupa…

- Por supuesto que me preocupa…

- Bueno, no es necesario quitarnos la ropa…

- ¿No? – preguntó sorprendida mientras enlazaba sus manos tras el cuello de él.

- Tengo mucho por enseñarte… Lo bueno es que eres una alumna aplicada…

- Y las lecciones… ¿empiezan ahora?

- Empezaron hace un buen rato… - sonrió antes de besarla…

-.-.-.-.-.-

- Señor Taisho, llegó la respuesta que esperaba…

- Entrégame… - estiró su mano sobre el escritorio y el lacayo le entregó un sobre sellado con cera – Retírate

Una vez el lacayo hubo salido de su estudio, rompió el sello y leyó la misiva con un vaso de whisky en su mano.

- ¿Buenas noticias señor?

Sonriendo miró a su más fiel sirviente, este se mantenía en un rincón del cuarto sin permitirse ser alcanzado por la luz del fuego de la chimenea.

- Las mejores noticias del mundo Jaken, nuestro amigo ha vuelto después de tanto tiempo…

- Se refiere a…

- ¿A quién mas podría referirme?...

- ¿Cómo actuaremos esta vez?

- Debemos ser un poco más discretos, la última vez hicimos demasiado escándalo y eso jugó en nuestra contra, ahora debemos tener pies de plomo y pensar antes de actuar…

- ¿Tiene algo para mí?

- Claro que sí, ahora mismo te necesito mas en otro sitio que acá…

- Diga que desea que haga señor…

- Paciencia Jaken, esta vez no hay lugar para errores… esperaremos un momento, las cosas se asentaran y luego…no sabrán ni que les golpeó…

_**-.-.-.-.-**_

_**¡Jmm! ¿Se perdieron?... Bueno no son los únicos, aún no tengo ni idea como se desarrollara toda esta historia, pero no se preocupen que algo bueno se me ocurre… jajajaja!**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, no sé a ustedes pero le tengo una envidia a Kagome… Jajaja =DDD!...**_

_**Ahora si los voy dejando, que pasen buena noche, dejen sus comentarios, mensajes y demás… Nos vemos la próxima semana… Cuídense, abrazos, besos…. BYE! **_


	14. Chapter 14

_**¡Holas!... Finalmente estamos a domingo, yo ando súper feliz porque en mi país mañana es día festivo, así que tengo un día más de descanso y sí que lo necesito. Por otro lado, hoy tenemos capitulo nuevo y nos vamos acercando cada vez más al gran nudo de la historia… pero no les adelanto nada. Por el momento les agradezco por el apoyo durante la historia y por supuesto, les dejo el capitulo de la semana…. Disfruten!**_

_**-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Cap. 14: Ensueño**_

- Me encanta estar en Knighton Hall, me trae tan bellas memorias… - suspiró la duquesa viuda mientras caminaban por los jardines de la casa Lancaster.

- Creo que puedo imaginarlo, cada rincón de este sitio debe de tener miles de historias…

- Recuerdo la primera vez que llegué acá, estaba tan nerviosa por volver ver a Inu Taisho, que tropecé con el segundo escalón de la entrada principal…

- ¿Volver a ver? – preguntó Kagome intrigada.

- Sí, los padres de Inu Taisho y los míos eran amigos cercanos, pasamos gran parte de nuestra niñez juntos; era un niño bastante molesto, no sé cuantas veces puso sapos en mi cama…

A pesar de que la broma no debió ser buena, Izayoi contaba todo aquello con una sonrisa en los labios.

- …Luego fue a Eton, a la universidad y más tarde se unió al ejercito; finalmente regresó una navidad y mis padres fueron invitados junto conmigo a las celebraciones…

Kagome se sintió como leyendo una novela romántica. Tanto que estuvo a punto de preguntar que había sucedido, si no es porque ella continuó por sí misma.

- Cuando lo vi, fue como ver al mismo niñato que dejaba sapos en mi cama…

- ¿Qué?... – preguntó Kagome con cierta desilusión.

- A lo que me refiero es que el brillo burlón y travieso de sus ojos estaba todavía allí, una parte de mi estaba pensando que la crueldad de la guerra lo había cambiado, pero no, allí estaba el mismo vivaracho niño, pero más guapo y fuerte que nunca…

- ¿Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo con el matrimonio?

- Yo estaba algo asustada, pero una gran parte de mi estaba bastante maravillada, él se quejó el tiempo que duraron los preparativos y aquello me entristeció cuando el día de la boda se acercaba… - dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica – Pero el día de la boda, fue el mas romántico y hermoso que pueda recordar, Inu Taisho fue el mejor esposo que cualquier mujer pudiera llegar a tener…

- Se nota que lo amaba demasiado…

- Él fue el culpable de ese amor, era tan atento, galante… - soltó una risita – travieso, con ese par de ojos… que se robaron mi corazón al instante…

Kagome miró a Izayoi, la entendía mejor de lo que pensaba, ella sabía muy bien lo que era ser atrapada por una par de ojos dorados, por una sonrisa ladina y sensual, y una caricia de sus brazos fuertes y protectores.

- ¿Qué le sucedió?

- Pulmonía… - explicó con esa simple frase – La enfermedad lo venció…

- Lo lamento mucho…

- Todos los hicimos en su momento, pero aprendimos a sobrellevarlo.

- ¿Qué le estás contando a Kagome mamá?

De inmediato ambas mujeres se giraron. Inuyasha venía caminando por el camino empedrado, exhibiendo una de esas sonrisas que robaban el aliento a las mujeres.

- Le contaba sobre la vez que querías ser pirata... – Kagome soltó una risita.

- ¿Es broma verdad?... – preguntó Inuyasha.

- Mmmm… pregúntale a Kagome, ahora tengo cosas que hacer – y sonriendo, Izayoi se fue por el mismo camino que Inuyasha llegó.

- ¿Es cierto?

- No, pero ahora me siento un poco curiosa por la historia del pirata…

- Es una tontería... – se acercó por completa hasta donde ella y pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura – Hay otra cosas que prefiero evocar…

- ¿Y cuáles serían, su excelencia?

- Por ejemplo anoche cuando…

- Shhh… No digas esas cosas en voz alta…

Era maravilloso, simplemente mágico. Había pasado una semana exacta desde que ambos habían hecho el amor por primera vez y todo era perfecto; Inuyasha se portaba como un príncipe, la mimaba en el día, la seducía en las noches o a todas horas.

- ¿Dónde fuiste?

- Me encontré con un viejo compañero, salimos a cabalgar… Pero ahora soy todo tuyo…

- ¿Sólo mío? – preguntó mientras rozaba sus labios contra los de él – Porque eso me da un par de ideas…

- Descarada… - musitó mientras enredaba sus labios con los de ella.

No era una queja, le encantaba lo atrevida que se había vuelto. Ambos habían entrado en un juego de seducción que lo mantenía al vilo y a la expectativa de lo que sucedería la próxima vez que la besara. Kagome era apasionada e inocente entre las sábanas, él la llevaba a explorar tantas cosas como se le ocurrieran y ella respondía como ninguna mujer antes lo hacía. Ella lo excitaba con una beso, tal cual y como lo hacía en ese instante.

- Mejor vamos a una cama o te tomaré sobre los rosales de mi madre…

- No creo que eso le agrade mucho…

- Bien, entonces apresurémonos a mí tampoco me agrada esperar mucho…

-.-.-.-.-.-

- Llegó una carta de Sango… - dijo Kagome mientras dibujaba círculos sobre el pecho desnudo de Inuyasha.

- ¿Buenas noticias?

- Miroku y Sango nos harán una visita, estarán acá en un par de días…

- Entonces es una mala noticia…

-Eso sonó uno poco cruel…

- Claro que no… - en menos de un segundo la giró sobre la cama y la dejó bajo su cuerpo – Lo cruel es tener a Miroku rondando por ahí, ¿tienes idea de lo molesto que se pondrá?

- No creo que sea para tanto…

- No podré hacerte el amor cuando quiera, lo tendré pegado a mis talones… - sus labios se movieron sobre su cuello y descendieron con suavidad.

- Es bueno practicar el autocontrol… - jadeó Kagome mientras se revolvía bajo su cuerpo.

- No tengo mucho de eso… No cuando estás cerca…

Kagome lo comprendía bien, la tensión sexual que los rodeaba cuando se miraban, cuando se tocaban era bastante perceptible.

- Tampoco es como si me importara demasiado… Además Sango y Miroku tienen el mismo problema…

- ¿Me estás dando vía libre para hacerte el amor cuando quiera? – preguntó mirando fijamente a los ojos.

- Sólo estoy haciendo un comentario, no he dicho eso… - sonrió mientras enredaba sus manos tras su cuello y lo obligaba a besarla.

Las manos de Inuyasha tomaron vida al instante, recorrieron su piel desnuda a la vez que sus labios devoraban los de ella. Sus piernas fuertes y musculosas se colaron bajó sus muslos y la dejaron expuesta a su merced.

Kagome no estaba segura que le gustaba más, cuando Inuyasha se portaba delicado y la devoraba paso a paso, o cuando simplemente casi le arrancaba la ropa y la tomaba sin inhibiciones; de la misma manera que lo hacía ahora.

Sin preámbulos ni avisos, él se introdujo en su cuerpo y la llevó al límite del placer. Se movió en su interior, mientras su boca devoraba sus labios y susurraba palabras que no comprendía del todo. Cuando la sensación se hizo demasiado abrumadora, se entregó a ella y su cuerpo explotó entre los brazos de Inuyasha.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Inuyasha mientras acariciaba sus cabellos.

- Mejor que nunca…

- Eres una lasciva… - murmuró.

- Tú no te quedas muy atrás…

- No… pero estás que me alcanzas cariño…

- Lo dices como si te molestara…

- Claro que no, si por el contrario me encanta… ¿quieres que te muestre cuánto me encanta?

- Eso me fascinaría…

- Señor… - un suave golpe en la puerta lo interrumpió – El conde y la condesa de Aberdeen, acaban de llegar…

- Te dije que sería una mala noticia…

- Ahora comprendo…

-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje? – preguntó Kagome mientras servía una taza de té para Sango.

- Un tanto apresurado, pero el clima estuvo de nuestro lado…

- ¿Van a algún lugar en especifico?

- No, veníamos acá, Miroku estaba apresurado porque tenía noticias para Inuyasha…

- ¿Problemas?

- Mmmm… No lo sé, no me pudo contar demasiado y tampoco lo presioné porque lo hiciera – dijo ella mientras daba un sorbo a su té – Mejor dime como te está yendo a ti, ¿qué te pareció Knighton Hall?

- Es maravilloso, la casa es impresionante, los jardines, el océano… Todo es tan bello…

- Te veo bastante feliz… ¿Algún motivo en particular? – la mirada de Sango se dirigió a su vientre plano y Kagome se sonrojó al comprender a que se refería.

- ¡Claro que no!... ¿Por qué preguntaste precisamente eso?

- Eh… - en esa ocasión fue Sango quien se sonrojo.

- ¿Estás… - Kagome no pudo terminar la pregunta, pero Sango asintió contestándosela.

- ¡Eso es maravilloso!... te felicito… - le dijo mientras le daba un abrazo.

- Muchas gracias y lo siento, pensé que… Bueno me emocioné con la idea de que ambas…

- Aún no… Bueno no lo sé, mi periodo todavía se demora un par de semanas. Pero no importa, mejor dime como reaccionó Miroku.

- Está bastante entusiasmado, ya está planeando comprar cosas y hacer algunas modificaciones a la casa…

- Me alegra mucho por ambos… - sonrió Kagome y con cierta ilusión se imaginó en esa misma situación - ¿Cuánto más crees que tardaran?

Desde que habían recibido a Sango y Miroku a su llegada, Inuyasha se había encerrado con el conde en su estudio y ya llevaban un buen rato. Tal vez la llegada repentina de Miroku si traía problemas consigo.

-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Cómo se llegó a esa conjetura?, tal vez estamos corriendo detrás de un fantasma, como tantas veces nos ocurrió…

- Con Dumais nunca se tiene nada por sentado, tú lo sabes mejor que nadie…

- ¿Por qué tenía que ser justo ahora?... – musitó mas para él mismo que para su amigo.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Olvídalo, ¿cuál es el plan de Wellington?

- Tenemos agentes dispersos en todo Londres; que Dumais esté en el país puede ser el inicio de una nueva guerra y es lo que menos queremos…

- Lo sé, pero no me puedo ir de acá, acabamos de llegar, mi madre y Kagome se preocuparían…

- Por el momento no es necesario, Wellington sólo me pidió informarte, en caso de que se necesite tu trabajo se te informara, por el momento puedes quedarte acá…

- Es fácil decirlo, pero Naraku y yo tenemos nuestra propia guerra declarada

- Y debió molestarse cuando escapaste de sus manos…

- Ya lo creo… - guardó silencio por unos segundos y luego se giró a mirar a Miroku – También te veo preocupado… ¿Hay algo más?

- No exactamente, es sólo que tampoco me llega la noticia en el mejor momento…

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Sango está embarazada, me preocupa que algo malo suceda y que…

- Entiendo…

Claro que lo hacía, Naraku, conde de Dumais, era bastante peligroso y tanto Inuyasha como Miroku habían sido culpables de arruinarle más de uno de sus planes y también de que fuera llevado a la cárcel, de la cual escapó años mas tarde. Inuyasha también sabía mejor que nadie lo cruel que podía ser Dumais y que este no se detendría ante nadie, mujeres o niños y eso también le preocupaba a él.

- No te preocupes, cabe la posibilidad de que sea un dato falso y si no pues saldremos de esta como salimos de la guerra contra Francia…

- Espero que sí… Por cierto, ¿le has dicho algo a Kagome?

- No, aún no…

- ¿Aún?, eso quiere decir que planeas hacerlo…

- Es mi esposa, ¿no?

- Eso no era lo que decías semanas atrás, ¿me dirás que tenía razón y tu esposita te fascina? – preguntó con su característica sonrisa burlona.

- Bueno, al fin y al cabo debía de casarme y Kagome sería la mejor elección, además soy hombre y tengo necesidades…

- Claro y como Kagome es la única mujer dispuesta a acostarse con un duque – dijo con marcado sarcasmo.

- Está bien, Kagome me gusta bastante y no tiene nada de malo…

- No dije que fuera malo… - siguió sonriendo – Cambiando de tema, vi a tu primo en Londres cuando salía para acá… ¿No estaba en Francia?

- Eso pensé, pero más bien se estaba ocultando, vino acá y le pedí que se marchara…

- Ya nos hemos tardado, vamos a reunirnos con las mujeres…

- Tienes razón, ya sus habitaciones están listas, pueden subir a descansar cuando quieran…

- ¿Una sola cama? – preguntó con una sonrisa Miroku.

- No sé cómo me volví amigo de un pervertido como tú… - dijo Inuyasha mientras salía del estudio con Miroku riendo a sus espaldas.

-.-.-.-

- Ambos están felices con la noticia…

- ¿Y tú no mi niña? – preguntó Kaede mientras acomodaba un par de vestidos en el armario.

- Claro que sí, sólo que me da algo de nostalgia…

- ¿Por qué?... El otro día estabas emocionada porque el duque quería hijos contigo…

- Sí, es sólo que bueno…

- Celos femeninos, ¿quieres un bebé?

- No lo sé, no me prestes atención Kaede…

- Todo se va dando con el tiempo, no apresures las cosas, todo se irá acomodando para ambos…

- Tienes razón, ve a descansar Kaede, yo me encargó de eso… - dijo quitándole los vestidos de sus manos – Nos vemos mañana… - se despidió de su nana y una vez se fue acomodó el par de vestidos y fue hasta la cama.

- Pensé que estarías dormida… - musitó Inuyasha cuando entró al cuarto.

Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y fue a recostarse en la cama al lado de Kagome.

- Estaba esperándote...

- Eso suena prometedor… - se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de ella y le dio un beso en los labios – ¿Qué te pareció la noticia de ese par?

- Es maravilloso, me alegro mucho por ambos.

- No te dio algo de envidia…

Ante la frase de él, ambos quedaron sorprendidos. Ella jamás pensó escuchar eso de su parte y él mucho menos pensó en decirlo, sólo salió de su boca.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – preguntó Kagome reclinándose sobre el colchón.

- Bueno… - hubiera podido decir que era una broma, pero una parte de él sentía lo que había dicho – Si no te da algo de celos que Miroku y Sango vayan a tener un bebé…

- ¿A ti sí?

- Olvídalo… No era de eso de lo que quería hablarte… - dijo con una sonrisa – Es mas ni siquiera sé si tener un bebé en estos momentos sea lo más indicado…

Al ver la expresión seria de Inuyasha, Kagome supo que algo no estaba tan bien. Y al parecer él estaba a punto de decirle que era.

- Hay algo que creo debes saber y más si queremos que esto entre nosotros funcione…

- ¿Qué es?

- Hace poco me llegó una carta de parte del duque de Wellington…

- ¿Del duque?

- Sí, al parecer hay sospechas de que un antiguo espía francés está en el país y no precisamente de paseo…

- ¿Y por qué él duque de Wellington te contaría eso a ti? – preguntó sin comprender muy bien del todo.

- Porque yo mejor que nadie conozco al individuo – se acomodó más cerca de ella y tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas mientras continuaba hablando – Sé que sabes la historia de naufragio y mi estupendo regreso, pero el barco en que viajaba no naufragó en una tormenta ni yo fui rescatado milagrosamente por un barco pesquero…

- ¿Qué sucedió?

- Fui tomado prisionero por Dumais…

- ¿Qué?, ¿quién? – preocupada lo miró a los ojos y él le dedicó una sonrisa para tranquilizarla – Pero como fue qué… ¿Quería dinero?... ¿Por qué?

- No, no quería dinero ni nada a cambio. Dumais fue un espía francés durante la guerra y yo también fui un espía…

_**-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Era exactamente a esto donde quería llegar… Como les comenté antes de comenzar el capitulo, la historia comenzara a tomar unos matices mas dramáticos. ¿Cuáles?, no tengo idea, pero ya veremos con que salgo… Jajaja… =D**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo del día de hoy, no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios, sugerencias y demás… Les mando un abrazo a todos, un beso… Y nos leemos la próxima semana… =D**_


	15. AVISO IMPORTANTE

**¡Un saludo para todos¡**

El día de hoy, como creo que ya notaron no tendremos capitulo. Sé que la semana pasada tampoco actualicé y no saben lo mucho que me duele decirles que está semana tampoco podré actualizar. Estoy pasando por unas semanas no tan gratas y se me está siendo un poco complicado sacar los capítulos adelante. Espero que en el transcurso de esta semana pueda dejarles la continuación, de lo contrario es casi que seguro que el próximo fin de semana la estaré dejando.

Espero que puedan comprender la situación y puedan tenerme un poquitín de paciencia. No quiero hacer un capitulo por hacerlo, me gusta hacer las cosas bien y en este momento no se me está haciendo muy sencillo.

Sin más que comentarles y esperando que puedan disculparme y entenderme. Les mando un gran saludo, un abrazo y un beso.

Ahh! Y aprovecho para desearles un Feliz Halloween adelantado. Nos estaremos leyendo muy pronto.


	16. Chapter 15

_**¡Buen día!... Holas… ¿Cómo van todos?...Espero que estén súper híper mega bien… hace un buen tiempo que no nos encontrábamos los domingos para un ratito de lectura, pero finalmente después de un par de semanas, volví con los ánimos recargados. Antes que nada, quiero agradecerles a todos por su paciencia y de igual manera a aquellos que me hicieron llegar sus mensajes con sus buenos deseos; todo aquello me ayudó demasiado. Bueno, sin ponerme sentimentalista, les agradezco de nuevo y les dejo el capítulo de hoy… espero les guste…**_

_**-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Cap. 15: Historia de un pasado**_

"_Dumais fue un espía francés durante la guerra y yo también fui un espía…"_

Aquellas palabras aún estaban dando vueltas en la cabeza de Kagome. Era como si estuviera leyendo una compleja escena de un libro, no podía procesar lo que él le había dicho. Buscó su mirada, tratando de hallar rastros de que era una mala broma, pero estaba tan serio como nunca.

- Mi madre casi se desmayó, vas bien…

- Lo siento, es que… lo que…

- Entiendo, es algo un poco complicado…

- ¿Complicado?... Es más que eso, ¿cómo es qué…

- Fue en la Universidad, me enteré de que estaban reclutando personas para unirse a las tropas de Wellington, en esa época actuaba más de lo que pensaba y me apunté – comenzó a relatar – Mas adelante nos contaron cual sería nuestra labor y toda la adrenalina me hizo aceptar, lo vi bastante divertido y de una u otra manera lo fue…

- Pero eras un duque, tu padre y tu madre…

- Ellos se enteraron cuando ya estaba más que envuelto en el asunto, el mismo Wellington trató de convencerme que no era una tarea para mí, pero estaba empeñado en convertirme en espía.

- ¿Qué dijeron en tu familia?

- Mi padre se enfadó bastante, mi madre quedó bastante shokeada y eso fue más o menos el resumen de todo, la única persona entusiasmada con la decisión fue mi abuelo…

- ¿El duque?

- Sí, estaba un poco entusiasmado con todo aquello – dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- El resto de la familia lo mantuvo en secreto, era una deshonra ser un espía y aún más si eras un duque…

- Si sirve de algo, yo estoy con tu abuelo, aunque no por eso dejo de estar menos shokeada.

Inuyasha sonrió y se acercó hasta sus labios se tocaron, era justo la respuesta que había esperado de ella. El roce de sus labios con los de ella, la hizo casi olvidar de que hablaban; era simplemente magnifico como su aliento chocaba contra el de ella y como sus lenguas iniciaban una danza lenta y placentera.

- Espera… - musitó contra sus labios – Quiero saber el resto de la historia…

- No hay mayor cosa – suspiró y se recostó al lado de ella en la cama - ¿qué quieres saber?

- Qué hacías, por ejemplo…

- Bueno mis labores se limitaban a obtener información, pasar información, descifrar códigos y detener cualquier complot que estuviera a la vista…

- ¿Complots?

- No tienes ni idea de cuantos complots existieron durante la guerra contra Napoleón, la mayoría jamás salieron a la luz pública, lo último que se quería era alertar a la población…

- ¿Y quién es ese hombre que mencionaste antes?

- ¿Dumais?... Es un espía francés, lo conocí durante la guerra, él y yo estábamos en bandos diferentes, dañé más de uno de sus planes y él hizo lo mismo con varios míos; nos convertimos en enemigos acérrimos, hasta el punto que él se limitó sólo a ir tras mi cabeza…

- Ahora comentaste que él te había secuestrado… ¿cómo es eso?

- Eso sucedió en los meses en que estuve desaparecido – Inuyasha se dedicó a mirar al techo de la habitación mientras contaba lo sucedido – Estaba en América por negocios, cuando regresaba el barco en que venía se prendió en llamas, todos estaban convencidos de que había sido un accidente, yo también lo había creído hasta que me topé con Dumais

Kagome lo escuchaba atentamente, hasta el punto que su mente comenzó a dibujar la escena.

- Varios estábamos tratando de apagar las llamas, en un momento nos dimos cuenta que haríamos mejor tirándonos al mar, en ese momento me giré y sobre mi hombro me encontré con su rostro y la misma irónica sonrisa de siempre; sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces me fui tras él, no pensaba en las llamas que consumían el barco, sólo quería atraparlo; luego, en un momento estaba bajando a los camarotes y al siguiente sentí un golpe en mi cabeza… Más tarde desperté y estaba con él…

- ¿A dónde te llevó?

- Estábamos en una isla, La Tortuga se llama el lugar, pero eso lo supe cuando escapé; cuando desperté simplemente estaba en un cuarto, atado con cadenas y bastante desorientado.

- ¿Por qué te llevó con él?...

- Dumais, es bastante bueno en lo que hace, pero es un tanto sádico también; todos los hombres que murieron bajo las manos de Dumais, no se fueron de este mundo sin antes haber "disfrutado" de sus juegos de tortura.

- ¿Tortura?... quieres decir qué…

- No sé si recuerdas aquella vez en Londres, cuando te di la espalda y viste…

- ¿Las cicatrices?

Claro que lo recordaba, esa noche él había tratado de intimidarla, pero a lo último se había echado para atrás y al momento en que le dio la espalda, había notado unas marcas en su espalda. Eran las cicatrices de unas laceraciones.

- ¿Él te hizo eso?

- Jugo un par semanas conmigo, eso fue tan solo una de las cosas que hizo con mi cuerpo y mi mente…

Las sombrías palabras de Inuyasha, lograron que un escalofrío reptara por la espalda de Kagome. No podía creer que estuviera escuchando aquello y sabía que no era nada en absoluto, con lo que la realidad representaba.

- ¿Qué fue lo qué… - no estaba muy segura de querer saberlo, pero algo la empujaba a preguntar.

- No fue nada tan serio, las marcas en la espalda se deben a los cortes producidos por una fusta, eso fue lo peor que logró hacer, no le di tiempo de mas, me escapé…

- ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

- Dumais se pasa de confiado en algunas ocasiones, eso fue lo que hizo, una noche bebió de más y no contó con que yo había estado trabajando en los grilletes. Me solté mientras dormía en una mesa frente a mí y lo até a la misma antes de irme… Debió forcejear bastante antes de lograr desatarse…

- ¿Y todo lo hace por simple placer?

- Te dije que era un tanto sádico, el tipo es un loco redomado…

- Y dices qué es probable que este acá; eso quiere decir que la guerra…

- No, no, que una guerra vuelva a estallar entre Francia e Inglaterra, es un poco improbable, Dumais quiere terminar lo que empezamos hace años, sólo quiere venganza contra mí, a él no le importa quién tiene o no el poder…

- Honestamente eso no me tranquiliza demasiado…

- Bueno, al fin y al cabo fue un rumor que llegó a oídos de Wellington, no se tiene certeza de la fuente, así que puede ser una simple tontería…

- ¿Y si no?

- Bueno, yo también tengo mis propias armas, no hay nada de qué preocuparse, él no se acercara a ti Kagome…

- ¿Qué?... No estoy hablando de mí, estoy hablando de ti, no es a mí a quien busca ese tal Dumais, eres tú quien debe preocuparse…

La respuesta de Kagome lo sorprendió, él supuso que se asustaría y se pondría paranoica, como se suponía se pondrían las mujeres en una situación de ellas. Pero ella le sorprendía diciéndole que por quién se preocupaba era por él.

- Kagome… eres increíble, ¿sabías?

- ¿Qué estás diciendo?... No estamos hablando de…

El beso que le dio de lleno en los labios, acalló cualquier tipo de protesta por parte de Kagome. Ella no entendía muy bien la reacción de Inuyasha, pero el sabor de sus labios contra los propios le hacía perder el hilo de todo. Y lo hizo aún más cuando el peso de su cuerpo la derrumbó contra la cama y se apretó contra el de ella.

- Inu…

- Creo que por ahora podemos dejarlo aquí, ¿no?

- Pero…

- Tengo algo mucho más entretenido para mostrarte…

Cuando aquellas sensuales palabras, penetraron en la cabeza Kagome, dejó instantáneamente de pensar. Las miles de preguntas que aún tenía en su cabeza se acallaron y se perdieron con la inconsciencia que tomó presa a su cuerpo y mente. En lo único que podía enfocarse en ese instante era en los labios de Inuyasha devorando los suyos y en las caricias de sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo.

La desnudó como sólo el sabia hacerlo, recorriendo su cuerpo con suavidad y quitando sus ropas de cama, hasta dejarla tan desnuda como el día de su nacimiento. De igual manera, Kagome hizo su parte; ahora se sentía en muchas más confianza con la desnudez de él, es más, le encantaba cuando ambos estaban desnudos y la enloquecía con esas extrañas sensaciones de las cuales comenzaba a entender mucho más.

Inuyasha conocía su cuerpo a la perfección sabia que le encantaban los besos suaves y pausados en su cuello y que prestara una atención especial a sus pechos y caderas. De igual manera Kagome conocía que sitios tocar, donde soltar una caricias sutil que podía enloquecerlo.

Esa noche no se cruzaron más palabras, Kagome no necesitaba tampoco oírlas en ese instante. Inuyasha le hacía el amor en un momento con pasión, al otro con dulzura y al siguiente volvía a tomarla con una rudeza que le encantaba.

Sus cuerpos se acoplaban con gracia, como un par de engranajes que se necesitaran el uno al otro para funcionar. La sensación de Inuyasha dentro de su cuerpo era extraña y placentera a partes iguales. Él se movía en su interior con suavidad, pasaba sus manos tras sus caderas y las embestía con brío; hasta que un punto, el placer era tal que Kagome se aferraba a sus hombros y soltaba un gran jadeo de placer, en el cual él se le unía segundos después.

-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Y mi hijo?... – preguntó Izayoi esa mañana mientras tomaba la primera taza de té de la mañana - ¿Ya bajó?

- El duque y su esposa, salieron esta mañana a pasear a caballo, aún no vuelven y es posible que tarden, alistaron una canasta con comida…

- Mmmm… ya veo… Bien, entonces yo también saldré… - dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Pasa algo su excelencia?

- No, sólo pensaba en el cuarto de los niños, creo que es hora de que hagamos un par de cambios y modificaciones…

- El cuarto de los… ¿Su excelencia está diciendo que pronto tendremos un heredero?... Esa es una increíble noticia…

- No te emociones Totosai, aún nada es seguro… Sólo sigo mi instinto…

- Si me permite decirle su excelencia, usted posee un instinto bastante agudo…

- ¿Verdad que sí?... Bueno ya veremos… Puedes retirarte Totosai…

- Con permiso su excelencia… - hizo una reverencia para girarse al último segundo – Su excelencia, me olvidaba decirle que llegó una carta del abogado Myoga, directamente para usted.

- ¿Cuándo llegó?

- Hace un par de horas, el mensajero está descansando… - comentó mientras sacaba un sobre de su traje de librea y se lo extendía a Izayoi.

- Muchas gracias Totosai…

Una vez recibió la carta, rompió el sello y leyó la misiva del abogado de la familia Taisho.

- ¿Malas noticias su excelencia? – preguntó el mayordomo, cuando vio que la mujer dejaba la carta perfectamente doblada sobre la mesa y tomaba un sorbo de té.

- Si resulta ser cierto, serían unas terribles noticias…

- ¿Quiere que mandé a buscar a su excelencia?

- No, nadie debe saber nada de que esta carta, ¿entendido?

- Como diga su excelencia…

Una vez el mayordomo salió del cuarto, Izayoi tomó la carta y la leyó una vez más…

"_Aún nada es seguro, pero es muy probable…"_

-.-.-.-

- Me encanta este lugar… - dijo Kagome mientras miraba el océano que se extendía frente a sus ojos.

El sol estaba en lo alto, y el viento jugueteaba con las olas del mar y mecía sus cabellos, refrescaba su piel; las gaviotas surcaban el cielo al ritmo de las olas que chocaban en la blanca arena.

- También a mí, de niño venía con mi padre acá y fingíamos que éramos piratas… - le dijo Inuyasha acercándose a su lado y ayudándola a sentar, para comenzar a quitarle los zapatos.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Tienes que sentir la arena en tus pies, si no venir acá habrá sido una tontería

- Ya veo… - permitió que él le quitara las zapatillas, luego cuando intentó levantarse, sus manos comenzaron a desatar los lazos de su vestido - ¿Y ahora? – preguntó con una sonrisa que él respondió.

- Está haciendo calor, con las enaguas será suficiente…

- ¿Y si nos ven?, no quiero que me vean en ropa intima – dijo mirando para todos lados, pero aún así no hacía nada para impedirlo.

- Tampoco me gustarían que te vieran así, es un placer que sólo me reservo para mí mismo – dijo antes de darle un beso en los labios – Por aquí nadie viene, está haciendo calor y quiero un chapuzón… Y algo más… - dijo una vez el vestido cayó flojo en su cintura.

- Mmmm… me estás convenciendo… ¿qué te vas a quitar tú?

Una sonrisa diabólica, acompañada de aquel brillo travieso de sus ojos, surcó el rostro de Inuyasha, a la vez que comenzaba a sacarse su camisa blanca y las botas de montar.

Una vez ambos estuvieron listos, él tendió una mano y Kagome se agarró a ella. Luego la alzó en brazos y corrió hasta que las olas del mar los salpicaron y sus cuerpos se sumergieron en el océano.

- No me vayas a soltar… - le dijo Kagome mientras se aferraba al cuello de Inuyasha.

- Ni aunque un ejército entero me lo ordenara – contestó mientras apretaba su cintura y la acercaba a su cuerpo.

- ¿Qué cosas harías si un ejército te lo ordenara?

- Mmmm… Te besaría hasta el cansancio, devoraría tu cuerpo… y cosas por el estilo…

- Pobre… toda una tortura…

- Para ti sí… Una tortura placentera que te encantaría, mi pequeña lujuriosa…

Kagome soltó una carcajada y le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

- No soy una lujuriosa…

- Claro que lo eres, eres una pervertida… ¿y sabes?... Me encanta…

- ¿Ah sí?... Al duque le encanta tener una esposa lujuriosa, no debería ser lo opuesto…

- ¿Qué a ti te encante tener un esposo lujurioso?

- No, me refiero a tener una esposa más… sumisa…

- ¿Estás loca?... me encanta que seas una lujuriosa en la cama… Bueno y en otros lugares…

- Si soy así es toda tu culpa…

Musitó contra los labios de él, antes de cerrar la distancia entre ambos y fundirse en un beso. Los brazos de Kagome se entrelazaron tras su nunca, mientras las manos de Inuyasha se colaron bajo la tela de sus enaguas y tocaron su piel mojada.

El sol siguió en lo alto del cielo, mientras las gaviotas siguieron volando surcando las olas del mar y las nubes del cielo. Nada se alteró en aquel pedazo de paraíso terrenal, Inuyasha y Kagome se hicieron uno, bajo el calor de sol y con las olas del mar como testigos.

-.-.-.-.-

La noche ya había tocado Londres hacia un par de horas. Los faroles y pequeños rayos de luna, eran lo único que iluminaba las oscuras calles que escondía la ciudad. Pocas personas transitaban en las zonas, algunas estaban bien resguardadas en sus mansiones, otras estaban allí, deambulando, a la espera, pero nadie jamás los notaba.

El sonido de las botas al pisar, se escuchaba con las claridad de la esperaba. El constante repiqueteó contra el pavimento, era el único sonido que él podía percibir en ese instante. Al momento de virar por un callejón, un segundo sonido se unió al de sus botas, otro similar, pero más sigiloso.

- Finalmente te dejas ver – musitó por encima del cuello de su capa negra, sin siquiera mirar al individuo.

- Soy yo quien toma las decisiones, ¿no?

- Siempre lo has hecho, ¿no? – Rebatió con otra pregunta - ¿Cómo te ha tratado Inglaterra?

- Tantos perros ingleses están por acabar con mi paciencia, su absurdo acento me molesta en los oídos…

- Bueno, el acento francés tampoco nos agrada mucho, pero aprendemos a ocultar lo que nos desagrada…

- Ya deja de hablar estupideces y dime todo lo que necesito saber…

- Primero debes de calmarte, fue por eso mismo que nunca has logrado nada, actúas como un poseso…

- Hago las cosas a mi manera, si no quieres entonces…

- Cálmate, además ahora no podemos hacer nada, las cosas están un poco alborotadas…

- Yo te diré cómo y cuándo, por el momento mantén un bajo perfil, no queremos que nadie se entere que en verdad estás acá…

- ¿Te refieres al idiota de Wellington?, pensé que eran tonterías…

- No lo son, Wellington no es tonto y si escucha mas rumores sobre ti, te buscara y tarde que temprano te encontrara…

- No quiero terminar en Newgate de nuevo, el lugar apesta a inglés y sí yo me hundo, tú te vas derechito conmigo…

- Eso no será necesario, si haces lo que te digo, por el momento te vas a ocultar, ya sabré yo cuando actuar…

- Está bien, lo haremos a tu manera, si no funciona, ya veré como hago yo las cosas…

_**-.-.-.-.-**_

_**¡Ok! Aquí hay un gato encerrado, que no está tan encerrado… Jajajaja!... comprenden?... No?... bueno más adelante veremos…**_

_**Hasta aquí llegamos esta semana, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy. Hay un par de cosas que faltan por desarrollarse en la historia, pero apenas y estoy creando el escenario perfecto, para el golpe certero. Auch!... Pobres Inu y Kag, pero así está la cosa…**_

_**Como dato extra y para los que no sepan, la prisión de NEWGATE, en realidad si existió, a veces no puedo evitar tomar detallitos del Londres de la época y mencionarlos. **_

_**Otra cosita más antes de despedirme, MARLENE, estuve chismeando en la Web y no conozco la telenovela que mencionas, que por cierto ya tiene sus buenos años, pero tienes razón en que las tramas se parecen bastante! Jajajaja! Tal vez la vea, una vez terminé la historia! Ya veremos! Jajaja!**_

_**Ahora sí, me despido, les mando un abrazo, un beso… Mis más sinceros agradecimientos! Y nos leemos la próxima semana…**_


	17. Chapter 16

_**¡Saludos!... Espero que el día de hoy estén muy bien, que hayan tenido una excelente semana y que estén descansando o pasando de lo lindo. Yo por mi parte estoy retomando mis rutinas, volviendo a ser ¡Yo!... jajajaja!... así que siguiendo por esa misma línea les dejo el capítulo de la semana. Espero les guste, espero se distraigan un rato con él. Antes, quiero agradecerles a todos por el apoyo que me han hecho llegar, no sólo con sus reviews en FF, sino también su apoyo en Facebook o por otro tipo de medio! Muchas gracias! **_

_**Y ahora sí, les dejo el capitulo del día… Disfruten…**_

_**-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Cap. 16: Al acecho**_

El tiempo pasado en Knighton Hall, se le hizo demasiado corto a Kagome. Los días, horas y minutos pasados en aquel pedazo de paraíso y junto a Inuyasha, se hicieron demasiado cortos, pero con infinitamente hermosos. Ambos habían aprendido a conocerse, habían compartido momentos de todo tipo, habían tenido un par de rencillas que luego gustosamente habían arreglado. Kagome estaba tan plena y feliz donde estaba que hubiera dado todo por poder quedarse en ese sitio para siempre.

- Mi madre va a regresar una semana antes que nosotros… - le dijo Inuyasha mientras revisaba los libros de cuentas – Quiere tener la casa lista y hacer un par de citas con modistas y demás… Cosas de mujeres…

- Yo soy mujer, ¿lo olvidas? – le dijo Kagome mientras colocaba un par de libros en los estantes.

- Claro que no… - dijo recorriendo con sus ojos ambarinos toda la longitud de su cuerpo.

- Inuyasha… - le reprochó con una sonrisa – Me gustaría que pudiéramos quedarnos acá… - se quejó como una niña mientras ojeaba un nuevo libro.

- A mí también me fascina esa idea… - las manos de Inuyasha rodearon la cintura de Kagome y la apoyaron contra su cuerpo – Pero aparte de la Temporada, tengo deberes en la Cámara de Lores, no puedo dejar mi escaño vacío.

- Lo sé…

Con suavidad dejó el libro en su sitio y rodeó con sus manos el cuello de él. A su vez Inuyasha se inclinó hacía y atrapó sus labios con suavidad.

- ¿Miroku y Sango estarán esta temporada?

- Mmm… No lo sé, recibí una carta de Miroku y me dijo que lo más probable era que sólo él fuera a Londres…

- ¿Sango está delicada? – preguntó preocupada.

- No, claro que no, pero aún no sabemos nada sobre Dumais y él prefiere no arriesgar a Sango ni al bebé…

- Es una lástima, quería ver cómo le estaba yendo… El bebé debe de nacer en menos de dos meses…

- Si quieres puedes ir con ella, estará en casa de sus padres, puedes hacerle compañía…

- ¿Y dejarte sólo en Londres?, con las nuevas debutantes revoloteando a tu alrededor – Inuyasha sonrió y le dio un beso entre los cabellos – No estoy así de loca…

- Me tranquilizaría más… - intentó Inuyasha, aunque la verdad él no la quería lejos.

- Pues duerme en mi habitación y así me tendrás vigilada… - susurró en su oído antes de alejarse de él y salir con una sonrisa de la biblioteca.

- Duquesa… - se topó con el administrador en la entrada, quien le hizo una reverencia para dejarla pasar.

- Estaré en los jardines – se despidió de ambos y salió con una sonrisa aún más amplia.

- ¿Comenzamos, su excelencia? – preguntó el hombre después de unos segundos de silencio.

- ¿Eh?... Claro, claro… - abrió las ventanas del cuarto y fue a tomar asiento para cerrar las cuentas del mes; eso si podía dejar de pensar en la provocadora de su esposa.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Los jardines de Knighton Hall se habían convertido en uno de los espacios favoritos de Kagome. Allí había pasado gran tiempo con la madre de Inuyasha y había conocido detalles de su vida que le habían ayudado aún más a estrechar lazos con él. Aparte de aquello cuando iba sola, le encantaba sentirse la paz del sitio, el aroma de las flores, el sonido de las aves; todo aquello la transportaba a un estado de calma que llenaba su alma de plenitud.

En ese momento se encontraba regando los rosales y quitando las malas hierbas, cuando uno de los lacayos interrumpió su tarea.

- Su excelencia, tiene una visita…

- ¿Visita?... – se levantó del suelo y dejó los guantes de jardinería a un lado - ¿Quién es? – preguntó extrañada, hasta el momento nadie había ido a visitarla exclusivamente a ella.

- Dice que es su hermana, la vizcondesa de Melbourne – dijo el lacayo – La está esperando en el salón azul.

- Iré en un momento, muchas gracias – dijo Kagome sacudiéndose la tierra de las faldas de su vestido – Y por favor no le diga nada al duque de esta visita…

- Como diga su excelencia – dijo el hombre antes de hacer una reverencia y marcharse.

Un par de minutos después, Kagome atravesaba las puertas del salón azul. Con suerte Inuyasha aún estaría reunido con el administrador y ni cuenta se daría de la presencia de Kikyo en Knighton Hall.

- Kikyo… - dijo cuando entró en el salón.

- Kagome, hermana… - para sorpresa de la aludida, Kikyo se lanzó a sus brazos y le dio un fuerte abrazo - ¿Cómo has estado?... Mírate, te veo de maravillas…

- Me ha ido de maravilla – le dijo con cierta acidez en su tono – ¿Quieres sentarte? – tomó un poco de aire y trató de ser amable.

- Por supuesto, hice pedir té, espero no te moleste – dijo su hermana mientras señalaba el juego de té sobre la mesa.

- Claro que no…

- Esta casa es impresionante, está igual de hermosa que la última vez que vine…

- ¿Ya habías estado acá antes?

- Claro que sí, en una de las reuniones campestres celebradas hace ya un par de años, tú estabas muy pequeña y te quedaste en casa con Kaede… Fue divertido… - dijo con un suspiro mientras tomaba un sorbo de té.

- ¿Y qué te trae por acá?... No deberías estar en Londres para la Temporada…

- Hacía allá me dirijo, pero pasaba cerca y decidí ver como estabas lidiando con todo esto, la última vez estabas un poco alterada con ese asunto del engaño y no sé que mas…

- Las cosas salieron bien al final a Inuyasha y a mí nos va bastante bien…

- Si te veo bastante bien… Pero no veo ni un vistazo del heredero… - dijo mirando directamente a su vientre.

- ¿Un qué?

- Un bebé Kagome, ¿no estás embarazada o sí?

- Eh… no… - contestó en un suave susurro.

- ¿Y por qué?... Acaso tu esposo no te toca o…

- Claro que no Kikyo – se levantó de un brincó de su asiento – Además qué te interesa si estoy o no esperando un bebé…

- Kagome, eres la esposa del poseedor de uno de los ducados más antiguos de Inglaterra, no soy la única que espera un bebé… Y más después de una Temporada…

Kagome miró a Kikyo fijamente y se dio cuenta de que tenía razón. Muchos esperarían la noticia de que estuviera esperando al heredero de uno de los ducados más ilustres del país, sin embargo no habría semejante noticia está temporada.

- Aún no estoy embarazada, pero Inuyasha no tiene problema alguno con esto…

- ¿Crees que tengas algún problema? – Kagome la miró asustada y ella prosiguió – No, no te alarmes, pero por lo que dijiste hace algún momento, intuyo que sus relaciones maritales van bien, así que, ¿por qué aún no estás esperando?... ¿has visto a un doctor?

- Claro que no Kikyo, seguro no es nada, algunas mujeres tardan más en concebir que otras…

- Sí tienes razón – sonrió y volvió a beber de su té – Claro que hay otras que jamás logran concebir… Pero obviamente no es tu caso…

- ¿Y tu esposo?...

- Está en una reunión bastante larga y yo igual quedé de ir a una parte, así que…

- Claro que sí, no tienes que decirlo dos veces, además mi cochero me espera para seguir con el viaje, quiero llegar rápido a Londres… - dejó la taza a un lado y le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla a Kagome – Que estés bien y dale saludos al duque… No te molestes sé cómo salir…

Y así tan rápido como llegó, se marchó. Kagome ya debería estar acostumbrada a las frases desafiantes de Kikyo, porque era más que obvio que no quería más que arruinarle el día, el momento. Pero aún así, tampoco podía evitar que sus palabras la afectaran y estas lo habían hecho más que ningunas.

- Kagome… - la puerta del salón se abrió y la figura de Inuyasha entró al lugar – La cena está servida…

- ¿La cena? – se levantó del sofá en que estaba recostada y miró el reloj sobre la chimenea.

Se había recostado después de que Kikyo se marchara y había pensado tanto en sus palabras que en un punto se había quedado dormida.

- ¿Te sientes bien? – Preguntó Inuyasha sentándose a su lado y palpando sus mejillas y frente – No tienes temperatura…

- No, estoy bien – sonrió y tomó sus manos entre las suyas – Sólo me quedé dormida.

- Me alegra que durmieras en la tarde, porque en la noche, quedarás mucho tiempo despierta…

- ¿Ah sí?... – dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro mientras salía del salón apegada a él – Eso suena interesante.

- Y se sentirá aún mas… - le aseguró.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tal y como se había planeado, una semana después de que la madre de Inuyasha partiera hacia Londres, Inuyasha y Kagome partieron con el mismo destino.

- Voy a extrañar este lugar…

- No es como si no fuéramos a volver – sonrió Inuyasha mientras se acomodaba en su asiento a la vez que Kagome miraba por la ventana.

- Sé que volveremos, pero el bullicio de la ciudad será como un infierno después de estar acá…

- Siempre lo es Kagome, además puedes quedarte…

- Ya hablamos de eso, quiero estar contigo…

- Y yo quiero que estés conmigo…

- Bien entonces, cochero llévenos a Londres – bromeó haciendo reír a Kagome - ¿Qué crees que nos traiga esta temporada?

- No lo sé, apenas es mi segunda temporada, ¿recuerdas?

- Mmmm… cierto, bueno ya veremos qué nuevo escándalo trae Londres, que nuevos herederos nos vienen…

- Bueno, no importa, no vamos a eso, ¿o sí?

- ¿Qué?... – cuando captó su pregunta dijo – Claro que no, sólo bromeaba, yo voy por el parlamento y por aquel otro detalle, por demás me quedaría en Knighton Hall…

- Inuyasha… - lo llamó en un suave susurro.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó preocupado al ver que mantenía la cabeza gacha.

- Hace unos segundos mencionaste… sobre los nuevos herederos que vienen y…

- ¿Y qué sucede?...

- Es que yo no… Nosotros no seremos parte de ese grupo…

- ¿De cuál…; ya entendí… - tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la obligó a mirarlo – ¿Estás preocupada por qué vayan a especular el hecho de que aún no estemos esperando un bebé?

- Bueno…

- Kagome, no sé de donde hayas sacado esa absurda idea, pero a mí no me importa lo que sea que digan…

- ¿No?... ¿No quieres tener un heredero?

- Quiero un hijo, más que un heredero… Y no estoy para demostrarle nada a la gente de Londres, que piensen lo que quieran, honestamente no me interesa…

- Pero independientemente de eso… Yo aún no…

- Kagome, tranquilízate cariño… no busquemos apresurar las cosas, un bebé vendrá cuando tenga que venir – le dijo un beso en la frente y continuó – Y personalmente hablando, no me parece que un bebé ahora sea lo más sensato, aún me preocupa bastante todo aquello de Dumais… No quiero poner en peligro a nadie si aquello resulta ser cierto…

- Entonces, ¿no estás decepcionado?

- ¿Yo?... Jamás en la vida había estado más satisfecho y eso nunca te atrevas a dudarlo…

- Inuyasha… - sonrió agradecida antes de besarlo.

El resto del viaje estuvo por demás tranquilo, hicieron un par de paradas para descansar del viaje y luego lo retomaron sin mayores percances. Eran dos días de viajes que se alargaron a casi tres debido a que un día de estancia se alargó para la pareja, pero para el tercer día estaban ya entrando en Londres, justo al mismo tiempo que la temporada londinense comenzaba a cobrar vida.

Las calles de la ciudad tomarían color, luz. Se abrirían las tiendas, las mansiones de Mayfair cobrarían una vez más vida, los jardines de Vauxhall abrirían para los espectadores; Londres volvería a ser la tierra de ensueño para toda Inglaterra.

- ¿Crees que hayamos preocupado a tu madre por el retraso?

- Te dije que envíe a un mensajero, sabe que decidimos quedarnos más tiempo del debido a una de las posadas…

- ¿Eso pediste que dijeran?... – se alarmó Kagome - ¡Dios!, ¿qué pensará tu madre?, ¿estás loco?

- Cálmate – le dijo entre risas – Además mi madre no es ninguna tonta…

- Dios, menos mal es tarde, lo más posible es que a estas horas este dormida…

- Sí… mi idea era llegar de día, pero quién diría que habría que cambiar una rueda del coche…

- Estoy cansadísima…

- ¿En serio? – Preguntó dándole un beso en el cuello - ¿Es mi culpa?

- No suena a que te arrepientas…

- No lo hago cariño…

- Eres imposible Inuyasha, como dices que…

Las palabras de Kagome se interrumpieron cuando un fuerte sacudón la hizo casi caer del asiento del coche; afortunadamente Inuyasha reaccionó y la tomó en brazos antes del golpe.

- ¿Qué demonios?... – masculló mientras se sostenía del asiento - ¡¿Qué sucede?...

- Un coche salió de la nada señor… - contestó el cochero – Apenas y pude evitar el choque… ¿Está bien su excelencia?

- Sí, estamos bien… - contestó Inuyasha - ¿Ya vamos a llegar?

- Sí…

- Bueno, hacían falta los locos de Londres… - dijo Kagome mientras volvía a la normalidad.

- Pues no a mi… - dijo Inuyasha – Apresúrese por favor…

- Sí, su excelencia…

En menos de quince minutos, el cochero los llevo hasta la mansión Lancaster en Mayfair. Totosai les abrió la puerta de inmediato y un par de silenciosos lacayos entraron el equipaje a la casa.

- ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje su excelencia?

- Bastante bien, gracias Totosai – contestó Kagome con una sonrisa mientras se apeaba del carruaje - ¿Inuyasha, te vas a quedar ahí afuera? – preguntó Kagome desde la puerta al verlo mirar hacia todos lados.

- No… - se giró con una sonrisa para comenzar a subir los escalones hacia la puerta.

Cuando iba por el tercer escalón un lacayo dejó caer una maleta e Inuyasha se inclinó para ayudarla a recogerla, en el mismo instante en que un sonoro disparo rasgó el aire y fue a dar contra la columna justo detrás del duque.

- Lo sabía… - masculló mientras se daba la vuelta y corría hacia los portones de la mansión.

- ¡Inuyasha! – gritó Kagome tratando de seguirlo.

- Su excelencia no puede ir con él… - la detuvo Totosai – Tú, ve y vigila que nada le pasé al duque.

Un lacayo fornido que tenía un baúl en sus brazos del tamaño de jamones, lo soltó y se dio media vuelta para seguir a Inuyasha.

- ¿Eso fue un disparo verdad? – preguntó Kagome, mientras miraba la pequeña fisura en la columna de las escaleras; si Inuyasha no se hubiera agachado tendría una bala en su cabeza.

- No se preocupe su excelencia, lo mejor es que entremos…

- Pero…

- Kagome, hazle caso a Totosai… - la voz de la madre de Inuyasha llegó desde el interior de la casa, por lo que no tuvo más remedio que aceptar.

Cuando Inuyasha alcanzó los portones de la casa, vio una sombra girar por una esquina. Por lo que sin dudarlo ni un segundo emprendió carrera contra su asaltante. Pronto se vio enfrascado en una persecución, corriendo tras una sombra que se movía con agilidad y no daba muestras de cansancio.

Al girar por enésima vez en una esquina, se topó con un callejón sin salida y con que el individuo había desaparecido. Maldiciendo se giró, justo para ver como un mazo descendía sobre su rostro. Afortunadamente un par de brazos empujaron al agresor quien cayó contra un montón de sacos de basura.

- ¿Se encuentra bien su excelencia? – preguntó el lacayo que lo había seguido.

- Sí… - contestó con rapidez, antes acercarse y tomar al agresor del cuello – Ahora veamos quien eres…

- No me haga nada, se lo pido…

Para decepción de Inuyasha, quien esperaba encontrarse con un rostro conocido, por el contrario vio el rostro de un jovencito asustado.

- ¿Quién te envío?

- Nadie, sólo quería…

- ¡No te hagas el imbécil y habla! – le dio zarandeándolo contra la pared.

- No sé quién era, me dio el dinero en un bar y me dio instrucciones, nunca le vi el rostro…

- ¿Tú qué dices Jerry? – preguntó Inuyasha al lacayo.

- No creo mucho lo que dice señor.

- Tampoco yo, tal vez necesites un aliciente para hablar, digamos un par de dedos menos… - de la nada Inuyasha sacó una navaja que puso sobre el cuello del joven.

- ¡Bien, bien!... Era un hombre alto, cabellos negros, acento francés…

- ¿Y?... Hay miles de tipos así…

- Y… tenía, tenía una marca en forma de araña en el rostro…

- ¿Seguro? – preguntó Inuyasha con el ceño fruncido.

- Sí, sí… Era como una quemadura, cubría su rostro del lado derecho; él me dio el dinero y me dijo a donde ir y a quien disparar… Por favor no me haga nada, yo no…

- Lárgate y no vuelvas a acercarte a mí… - soltó al joven quien salió corriendo despavorido.

- ¿Señor?... – preguntó el lacayo.

- Vamos a casa… Ya me encargaré yo…

_**-.-.-.-.-**_

_**¡Agrhh! Que arpía que es Kikyo, ¿no les parece?... Jmm merece morir! Jajajaja!, pero eso aún no lo decido. **_

_**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, que se hayan entretenido aunque fuera unos minutitos. Espero sus comentarios, sugerencias y demás. Les mando un abrazo a todos, un beso! Y les deseo una excelente semana!... Nos leemos el próximo domingo… Bye!**_


	18. REPORTANDOME!

**¡SALUDOS!**

Bueno este mensaje es con el fin de varias cositas, primero que nada reportarme y decirles que estoy bien… Me han llegado varios mensajitos preguntándome si me encontraba mal o si algo me había pasado, pero no, estoy en perfecto estado. =D… Muchas gracias por preocuparse!

Segundo, es disculparme por la ausencia tan larga que he tenido y por dejarles la historia "ENGAÑAR AL DUQUE" en tamaño nudo y suspenso…

Todo esto se debe a ciertos compromisos que me impiden escribir y continuar la historia, como el estudio, el trabajo y otras cosas más que se me han presentado … Lo anterior me consume mucho tiempo y cuando me siento a escribir no avanzó o no me salen las cosas como me gustarían que salieran, en conclusión me bloqueo…

LA BUENA NOTICIA!... es que sí estoy avanzando en la historia, estoy acomodando mis horarios y retomando la lectura (Que había dejado por unos buenos meses), cosa que me ayuda a escribir, y he ido avanzando con el fic…

LA MALA! Es que aún no comenzaré a publicar, hasta que tenga una buena parte escrita de manera que no los deje esperando demasiado, no les digo una fecha exacta, porque la verdad no tengo idea… Sin embargo me esforzare por que sea pronto!

LA OTRA BUENA NOTICIA!... Es que lo más probable, es que como un extra y a manera de disculpa =D, les saque un fic que me salió no sé de donde, en un momento de inspiración. Pero sólo lo haré si veo que las cosas se acomodan de nuevo… Jajaja!...

Bueno chicos, creo que eso fue todo… Les agradezco a todos el apoyo, sus mensajes y demás! Les pido una vez más excusas por los retrasos y me despido con la promesa de que nos leeremos muy pronto!

Un fuerte abrazo, los mejores deseos en este nuevo año, un beso! Y por supuesto…. NOS LEEMOS! =D


	19. Chapter 17

_**¡Holaaaas!... I'm Back!... Ohh estoy súper emocionada y alegre de volver por acá a continuar con la historia. Espero y confió en que todos estén muy bien, yo ando atareada, pero de excelentes ánimos, estuvo trabajando en la historia durante el receso y en un par proyectos que estoy puliendo antes de sacarlos… pero eso será más adelante… Para hoy, paso a dejarles el capitulo #17 de ENGAÑAR AL DUQUE.**_

_**Pero antes, quiero agradecerles de todo corazón a todos los que me escribieron mientras estuve ausente y de igual manera disculparme por esa ausencia. Trataré de no tardar tanto, pero ahora tengo más responsabilidades que me reducen el tiempo que antes dedicaba a escribir… **_

_**Buenoo! No alargo mas esto, y los dejo con el capitulo del día de hoy! **_

-.-.-.-.-

_**Cap. 17: Heredero Lancaster.**_

Después del ataque a Inuyasha nada más sospechoso ocurrió. Todo daba muestras a que había sido un simple acto vandálico contra el duque, que lo más probable era que no se repitiera. Más sin embargo, a pesar de que todos estaban convencidos de aquello, Kagome no estaba tan segura. Ella podía notar que Inuyasha estaba en permanente tensión que recibía visitas a tardías horas de la noche que se demoraban menos de cinco minutos. Aún así no le comentaba nada, sabía que tenía suficiente en la cabeza.

- Kagome, estoy lista para nuestra cita con la modista… - dijo la madre de Inuyasha mientras bajaba las escaleras hasta el vestíbulo de la casa.

- El carruaje está listo para las damas… - dijo Totosai mientras abría la puerta para ambas.

- ¿Mi hijo dónde se encuentra?

- Está con el conde de Aberdeen en su estudio…

- ¿Miroku está en la ciudad? – Preguntó Izayoi – Pensé que estaría ocupándose de su esposa.

- No lo sé su excelencia…

- No esperaba que lo supieras – se rió Izayoi dándole una palmadita en la espalda – Avísale a mi hijo que estamos con la modista, pero que esté listo para la fiesta en Almack's de esta noche…

- Como diga su señorita, que pasen una buena tarde

- ¿Crees que el nacimiento del bebé se adelantara? – Preguntó Izayoi cuando atravesaban de Londres en el carruaje Lancaster.

- No lo creo, Miroku no se separaría de Sango si el bebé ya hubiera nacido – dijo Kagome a lo que Izayoi asintió – Tal vez sea algo de suma importancia, lo que lo haya traído a Londres…

- Es lo más probable – estuvo de acuerdo la mujer – Bueno, está será tú primer baile en el Almack's, la temporada pasado no llegaste para el evento… ¿Estás entusiasmada?

- ¿Debería? – Preguntó con una sonrisa – Las que deben estar emocionadas deben ser las debutantes, al fin y al cabo es allí donde harán su puesta en largo

- Bueno yo estaría un tanto emocionada – sonrió Izayoi – ¿Por dónde se metió el cochero? – comentó unos segundos después mientras miraba por la ventana.

- ¿Un atajo tal vez?

- No sé… ¡Oiga Wilhem! – Golpeó la ventanilla que comunicaba con el cochero - ¿A dónde se dirige?

- No sé alarme su excelencia, pero creo que nos están siguiendo, estoy tratando de perder el coche marrón que viene tras nosotros

Ante las palabras del cochero, ambas mujeres miraron por la ventana trasera y efectivamente venía un coche con esa descripción, a varios metros del de ellas.

- ¿Está seguro que nos siguen? – preguntó Kagome un tanto alarmada.

- No lo sé, pero al menos ya llegamos a la tienda – dijo el hombre aparcando el coche en un pequeño espacio que quedaba frente a la tienda. El lacayo quelas acompañaba, abrió la puerta y bajo a Izayoi para luego ayudarla a ella.

- Kagome, vamos adentro…

Kagome asintió, pero no sin antes lanzar una disimulada mirada al coche que los seguía. El cochero siguió de largo sin inmutarse y sin siquiera mirarlas o dar avisos de que las siguiera, pero de igual manera se le hacía sospechoso que estuviera cubierto hasta las narices cuando el clima era tan sofocante.

- Kagome…

- Voy… - sonrió y atravesó las puertas de la tienda.

- Les enviaré todo cuando terminé de hacer los arreglos que me solicitaron – dijo la modista encantada con la venta del día - ¿Desean ver algo más?

- No, estamos bien, por favor envié los vestidos hoy mismo – dijo la duquesa viuda a lo que la mujer asintió – Espero que mi hijo allá acatado lo que le pedí…

- De seguro sí, además aún es temprano, así que hay tiempo de sobra para organizarnos – dijo Kagome mientras se acomodaba en el coche para regresar a la mansión.

- Mi hijo se queja de lo mucho que nos acicalamos las mujeres, pero él es peor que un batallón de nosotras – bromeó la mujer.

- Mejor que no te escuche o lo tendremos enfurruñado durante todo el baile – dijo Kagome riendo – Aunque claro que…

No tuvo oportunidad de terminar de hablar, pues un fuerte sacudón seguido de un gran golpe las derribo a ambas de sus asientos.

- Izayoi… - llamó Kagome preocupada, mientras lograba sentarse, se sentía un tanto desorientada y cuando miró a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que el coche se había volcado.

- ¡Su excelencia! – Se escuchó la voz del preocupado cochero - ¡Señoras!...

- ¡Dios mío que fue eso! – Finalmente habló Izayoi sentándose correctamente.

- ¿Se encuentran bien? – preguntó el lacayo desde afuera – Las sacaremos en un minuto.

- ¿Qué paso?... ¿Estás bien Kagome?

- Al parecer el coche volcó, no sé qué pasó.

- ¡Kagome!... ¡Mamá!... – finalmente la puerta sobre sus cabezas se abrió y la figura de Inuyasha se dejo ver - ¿Están bien? – la preocupación en su rostro era más que visible.

- Estamos bien… - dijo Izayoi mientras se colocaba de pie y salía airosa del desastre de carruaje - ¡Oh mira cuanta gente!... ¡Estamos bien!... – dijo a la multitud apelotonada alrededor del carruaje.

- ¿Segura que estás bien? – preguntó Inuyasha sacando a Kagome.

- Sí, fue más el susto – dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Qué demonios sucedió Wilhem? – preguntó el duque al atemorizado cochero.

- No fue su culpa su excelencia, cuando girábamos en esta esquina, un coche nos embistió y nos derribo – explicó el lacayo.

- Ves… fue un accidente - dijo Kagome - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Iba con Miroku a caballo cuando vimos la multitud – explicó tomando un poco de aire – Vámonos de aquí…

-.-.-.-.-

- Toma, esto te calmara – dijo el conde pasándole un vaso de whisky.

- Fue él… estoy seguro…

- Eso no lo sabemos Inuyasha, cálmate, cuando estás así no piensas con claridad – le dijo Miroku – A lo mejor sólo fue un accidente, un cochero ebrio que se dio a la fuga cuando vio lo que hizo…

- Ambos sabemos que no es así… - tomó un sorbo de la bebida y se paró frente a la ventana a observar.

- Inuyasha… - dos suaves toques en la puerta lo devolvieron a la realidad - ¿Puedo pasar? – dijo Kagome entreabriendo la puerta.

- Claro, yo me voy, debo de tomar un carruaje y regresar con Sango – dijo Miroku.

- Envíale saludos de mi parte…

- Claro que sí Kagome, Inuyasha, estamos hablando… - dijo Miroku saliendo no sin hacer antes una reverencia.

- Aún no estás listo, tú madre se enfadara – le dijo Kagome mientras se acercaba a él.

- Estás hermosa… - sonrió él en cambio, mientras le tomaba una mano y le hacía dar una pequeña vuelta – Preciosa…

- Ve a cambiarte, saldremos en una hora… - le regaño Kagome sin poder dejar de reír.

- Ahhh… no tengo tantos ánimos de ir al Almack's, porque no vamos a nuestro cuarto y te quito ese vestido con cuidado y después… - musitó antes de darle un beso en el cuello.

- Tú madre quiere ir… Así que no me convencerás…

- Bueno, que no digan que no lo intenté…

El Almack's era sin lugar a dudas uno de los clubes mas prestigiosos de todo Londres, por no decir de la misma Inglaterra, había sido el primer club en recibir hombres y mujeres por igual y sólo la flor y nata de la sociedad asistía a los bailes que este daba.

Esa noche, el sitio estaba a rebosar, damas en elegantes trajes, de finas telas y exquisita pedrería, los caballeros luciendo sus mejores trajes, sus lustrosas botas e impecable pañuelos. La fiesta de esa noche en el Almack's era el punto de comienzo de la nueva Temporada londinense por eso nadie se la quería perder, por eso todo estaban allí.

- Nunca antes había venido al Almack's – musitó Kagome agarrada del brazo de su flamante duque.

- No hay nada que no hayas visto en otras de las fiestas – dijo mientras recibía una copa de champán de un lacayo y le alcanzaba una a ella – Las mismas personas, por ese lado las debutantes y sus madres a la caza de esposo, por ese lado las viudas chismeando y allá los caballeros hablando de caza y caballos… - terminó de decir – Ves, lo mismo de siempre…

- Tu madre se ve muy feliz – dijo Kagome mirando a la mujer que se desplazaba entre las personas, saludando a una y otra.

- Sí, pero ella adora esto, las mujeres adoran esto… - corrigió.

- A mi me parece divertido, pero hay mejores cosas…

- Como las que pudimos quedarnos haciendo en casa… - murmuró en su oído y deslizó un brazo por su cintura, ejerciendo una leve presión.

- Inuyasha, compórtate, ¿si? – le dijo, sin embargo no pudo evitar sonreír un poco ante el intimo contacto.

- Nos debimos quedar en casa, seria mas divertido, al menos lo seria para mi…

- Pareces un niño pequeño haciendo pataleta…

- Buenas noches Lancaster, duquesa – el recién llegado provocó un pequeño bufido de Inuyasha.

- Rayne, ¿qué lo trae esta noche por acá?... ¿Está buscando esposa acaso?

El Marqués de Rayne, Kagome recordó al hombre de la noche en que la abordó en la terraza. Ya sabía que su esposo y el hombre de nombre Kouga, no se llevaban aparentemente bien y todo era por rencillas de jovencitos, nada más.

- Mmmm, no, no vengo en busca de mi marquesa, claro que si encuentra una florcilla como tu hermosa duquesa, no dudaría ni un segundo…

- Pues que lastima te irás solo a casa hoy Rayne… - soltó Inuyasha con una burlona sonrisa – Cariño bailamos esta pieza – dijo en el instante en que los acordes del vals inundaron el recinto.

- No te agrada en absoluto el marqués…

- Kouga y yo no nos hemos llevado bien nunca, pero no es nada serio, un simple rivalidad de adolescentes…

- Una que ha durado demasiado, ¿no?

- Ah, tal vez, pero no hablemos mas del tema, ¿a qué horas nos iremos a casa?

- Acabamos de llegar Inuyasha – dijo sonriendo – ¿No quieres saludar a tus amigos?

- No, lo que quiero es desnudarte y re…

- Shhh… - le regañó sin poder evitar sonrojarse por sus palabras – Te van a escuchar…

- No me importa… - dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

Para mitad de la velada, Kagome ya no desaprobaba tanto la idea de irse a casa con Inuyasha. La reunión había pasado de novedosa a aburrida, ya estaba cansada de caminar por todo el salón saludando a todo el mundo, además la gente no era muy amable, sobre todo las mujeres; al parecer aún no les caí en gracia, que ella se hubiera casado con el duque de Lancaster.

- ¿Y cómo es el duque de esposo?

Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había escuchado esa pregunta esa noche, en cada circulo de mujeres por el que era atrapada, alguien debía de hacerla, ¿cuán difícil es ser la esposa de un duque?, ¿es un esposo considerado?, y otras tantas que ya ni recordaba.

- Es un excelente esposo – dijo fingiendo la enésima sonrisa de la noche, no se sentía para nada cómoda.

- Tienes mucha suerte, el duque era el mejor partido de Londres, muchas querrían estar en tu lugar – Y eso la incluía a ella, eso Kagome lo podía jurar.

- Eso es cierto, ¿cómo fue que se conocieron? – preguntó una de las damas unida a la conversación, en ese momento ni siquiera recordaba quién era exactamente.

- El año pasado, en mi pueblo… - dijo mirando alrededor buscando precisamente a su duque, tal vez podría convencerlo de que se fuera ya.

- ¿Y cómo atrapa una chica de pueblo y sin siquiera haber debutado, a un duque? – Dijo otra mujer mas envalentonada – Sin ofenderte querida.

- No se preocupe no lo hace – sonrió, pero no contesto la pregunta – Si me disculpan, tengo que…

- ¿Y para cuándo habrá un heredero?

El corrillo de mujeres se abrió, dejando entrar la estilizada y figura esbelta de su hermana Kikyo. Un pequeño escozor subió por la garganta de Kagome en cuanto vio a su hermana y se intensificó cuando escuchó su pregunta.

- Kikyo, no sabía que venías esta noche…

- Hermanita, ¿bromeas?, todo el mundo está reunido acá esta noche – dijo sonriendo y parándose a su lado - ¿Y entonces?... ¿tendremos heredero pronto? – preguntó apoyando una mano en su vientre.

- ¡Oh!... El heredero de uno de los ducados más importantes de Inglaterra – soltó una de las mujeres emocionada, a lo que las demás se unieron.

- Lo más probable es que nos den la noticia pronto

- Tal vez en la velada de la otra semana en la casa Lancaster…

- Eso sería emocionante, le daría el toque a la temporada, ¿verdad chicas? – intervino Kikyo entre el parloteo que manejaban las otras.

- Claro que sí, Kagome, puedes adelantarnos a nosotras, nadie dirá nada…

Kagome miró los rostros de todas las mujeres y lanzó una mirada a Kikyo, quien sonreía con satisfacción.

- Esto… no hay tal noticia para la fiesta – dijo finalmente.

- ¿No?, no importa, cambiando de tema, sabían que la condesa de Aberdeen, está esperando para esta primavera, bueno puede que tarde mas – una vez más hablo Kikyo – Es amiga tuya Kagome, ¿cuéntanos como le va con el embarazo?

- Ella esta esplendida… - sonrió – Si me disculpan, voy a saludar a alguien que vi…

- Espérame hermana, quiero saludar a mi cuñado… - la alcanzó Kikyo cuando caminaba entre las personas.

- Pues tendrás que encontrarlo por ti misma… - musitó sólo paraqué ella la escuchara.

- Vaya, estás un poco irascible, ¿segura que no hay heredero en camino?, cuándo mi madre…

- No, no hay heredero en camino… - la cortó antes de que continuara – Y ya te dije si quieres saludar a tu cuñado, búscalo tu, yo voy a otro lado…

Molesta, era una palabra demasiado amable para describir como se sentía en ese instante. Conocía a Kikyo, había vivido con ella toda su vida y sabía cuando quería provocarla y era claro que eso era lo que deseaba hacer cuando sacó a colación todo el asunto del heredero. Uno que no existía, ya llevaba un año de casada y aún no lograba quedar encinta y no por no intentarlo, porque Inuyasha era más que insistente en ello y ella siempre estaba dispuesta. Aquello no la frustraba demasiado, Inuyasha no le reclamaba en absoluto, es más, era obvio que ni siquiera pensaba en el tema; pero se tornaba incomodo, cuando le consultaban sobre ello.

- ¿A dónde vas? – La abordó Inuyasha cuando salía a la terraza - ¿Estás bien cariño?

- Inuyasha… sí, estoy bien… - sonrió y aceptó el brazo que él le ofrecía para caminar – Sólo quería un poco de aire, esto está a rebosar…

- Te dije que sería molesto…

- ¿Podemos ir a casa? – preguntó.

- ¿Sabes lo que dirán si nos vamos tan temprano? – sonrió con picardía una vez quedaron cobijados por las sombras de la terraza, fuera de la vista de cualquier intruso.

- Es usted un pervertido su Excelencia… - musitó pasando sus manos tras su cuello, cuando él la rodeó por la cintura.

- No ha visto nada duquesa… - le dio un delicado beso en el borde de su escote, dejando una deliciosa sensación de hormigueo en la zona.

- Y deduzco que lo veré está noche…

- Vera mucho más que eso esta noche… - ella rozó sus labios contra los de él y se alejó cuando éste intento besarla – Vámonos a casa o no me importara que el mismo Wellington esté a unos metros de esta terraza y te tomaré aquí mismo…

Kagome no pudo evitar sonreír mientras salían de la oscura esquina y entraban al salón. Inuyasha la ayudó a atravesar el salón hasta la entrada, no sin antes despedirse de su madre, alegando que a ella la aquejaba una jaqueca, por lo que irían a casa.

- Eso fue fácil – dijo Kagome cuando estuvieron sentados en el carruaje, destino, la casa Lancaster, más específicamente, los aposentos del duque.

- Será lo único fácil de la noche, así que no te acostumbres querida…

- ¿Ah sí?... – sonrió cuando él se acercó y la sentó sobre su regazo - ¿Se pondrá difícil?

- Tortuosa y deliciosamente difícil…

- Promete demasiado el duque…

- No digas que no te lo advertí querida mía…

-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Qué tal estuvo la velada anoche su Excelencia? – preguntó el mayordomo mientras servía una taza de té a la duquesa viuda.

- Maravilloso Totosai – dijo la mujer – Mi hijo y mi nuera aún no bajan…

- No su excelencia, ayer llegaron temprano y se encerraron en la habitación del señor, al parecer la señora no se sentía bien – explicó – Llevamos un té para la señora, pero esta mañana una criada devolvió la bandeja intacta a la cocina, tal vez se sintió mejor…

- Sí, ya creo que debió mejorar su condición… - dijo Izayoi comiendo un trozo de fruta – Creo que mejor pides que suban el desayuno a los aposentos del duque, es probable que no bajen hasta muy tarde…

- Claro que sí… - dijo el hombrecillo – Subimos un té para el malestar de la duquesa…

- Eh... No, el desayuno les sentara perfecto a ambos… Gracias Totosai

-.-.-.-

- Esta Temporada, estará un tanto atropellada… - dijo Izayoi mientras leía la gaceta de chismes - ¿Qué tanto tejes Kaede?

- Es algo que comencé en Knighton Hall y dejé empezado… - dijo alzando un entretejido de lana.

- Es hermoso… le encantará… - asintió la mujer, mientras servía mas té para ambas.

- Señoras, buenas tardes

- Vaya, pero si los duques de Lancaster finalmente nos honran con su presencia – bromeó la madre de Inuyasha, haciendo sonrojar a la joven duquesa.

- ¿Ya comieron algo chicos? – preguntó Kaede a lo que ambos asintieron.

Kagome se sentó al lado de Izayoi y su nana, y tomó una de las gacetas que leía su suegra.

- ¿Cómo terminó la noche?

- Ah, bien querida mía – dijo la duquesa viuda – No se perdieron de mucho.

- No tienes que decírmelo a mí para saberlo – se mofó Inuyasha mientras leía la sección de economía de la prensa.

- Vaya, tal vez si haya pasado algo de lo que apenas me enteré – intervino la madre de Inuyasha con voz de sorpresa – Mas les vale que sea mentiras, porque o si no estaré muy enfadada...

- ¿De qué hablas mamá?

La mujer no contestó nada simplemente le pasó la gaceta de chismes que había estado leyendo; algo contrariado Inuyasha tomó el plegable y le echó un vistazo.

- Bueno, de esto no estaba enterado, ¿estás en embarazo Kagome?

La aludida, casi tiró la taza de té que estaba tomando; miró a su esposo, a su nana y a su suegra, que esperaban al parecer una respuesta.

- ¡Claro que no!... ¿Por qué… - de inmediato el duque le pasó la gaceta, Kagome la recibió y leyó.

"Y al parecer esta Temporada, promete no decepcionarnos; ya a mis agudos oídos llegó un rumor y nada más y nada menos que de la esposa del duque de Lancaster. Ayer durante la espectacular velada que ofreció el Almack's, esta, su fiel informante, escuchó que el ducado más antiguo de todo Inglaterra, podría tener pronto un heredero. Así es, gente la familia Lancaster podría darnos la sorpresa, la próxima semana en la fiesta en su mansión. Esto es motivo de celebración, ya comenzábamos a preocuparnos de que no hubiera heredero después de un año"

- Pero… dije que no estaba embarazada…

- ¿Entonces no hay bebé? – quiso aclarar Izayoi.

- No, no lo hay… si me disculpan tengo algunas cosas para hacer…

- Señoras, si me disculpan… - dijo Inuyasha colocándose en pie.

Era una tontería que se pusiera mal por una simple habladuría, debería simplemente ignorar el rumor. Pero no podía hacerlo, pensaba que ya había olvidado todo el lío de lo sucedido anoche, pero aparentemente no, el leer la noticia de la gaceta la había afectado otra vez.

- Kagome… - la alcanzó Inuyasha cuando entraba en la biblioteca.

- Estoy bien

- ¿Segura cariño?

Ella estaba de pie frente a la ventana, pasó sus brazos por su cintura y la recostó contra su pecho.

- El chisme salió de la fiesta de ayer, Kikyo apareció y sacó ese tema cuando hablaba con unas mujeres – se recostó contra su pecho y dejó que la mimara un rato – Yo dije que no estaba en embarazo, no sé como salieron con eso…

- Es normal que tergiversen las cosas, es Londres al fin y al cabo, no tienes que ponerte así…

- Es que… - se giró entre sus brazos y escondió su cara en su pecho – Al parecer todos esperaban que hubiera un heredero y no hay uno, ha pasado un año y aún no…

- Así que ese es el lío… ¿quieres un bebé? – preguntó Inuyasha sonriendo.

- ¿Tú no quieres un heredero?

- Voy a ser honesto, me encantaría tener un bebé contigo Kagome, pero en este preciso momento, estamos disfrutando de estar juntos, ¿tú no?

- Sí, pero al parecer todos esperaban que…

- Mira esto es sobre nosotros, Londres siempre quiere más de todo el mundo, déjalos, el bebé vendrá a su debido tiempo… Y será nuestro hijo, no nuestro heredero, ¿estamos claros?

- Sí… - sonrió – Te quiero Inuyasha…

- Yo mucho más…

-.-.-.-.-

_**Ok! Ese fue el capítulo de hoy. Chicas, no quieren un Inuyasha/duque personal?, yo me derrito por uno… Jajaja! Y no quieren, como, no sé… darle un buen golpazo a Kikyo…?**_

_**Ese fue el capítulo de hoy, yo no sé ustedes pero yo quiero heredero, pero antes una pequeña piedra en el camino no les caerá mal a… Ooops! Hablé demasiado, mejor dejamos para el próximo capítulo.**_

_**Dejen sus comentarios, mensajes y demás… Muchas gracias a todos por dedicarles unos minutitos a leer la historia y por esperar su regreso!... Les mando un abrazo, un beso!... Ahhh y está semana es el día de San Valentín! Así que disfruten el día con sus amigos, parejas y demás! Jajajaja!- NOS LEEMOS! BYE!**_


	20. Chapter 18

_**Holas!... ¿Cómo han estado?, espero que estén de maravilla. Sí ya sé que es jueves, no me confundí ni nada por el estilo. El caso es que como últimamente ando con miles de cosas para hacer, tengo que aprovechar los espacios que me queden y dedicarle tiempo a escribir. Por eso el día de hoy les vengo a dejar el capitulo numero 18, vamos lejos ya.**_

_**Antes que nada, muchas gracias a todos por el apoyo, a los que leen y me hacen llegar sus mensajes; tampoco puedo dejar de disculparme por los retrasos, pero hay cosas que no puedo dejar de hacer.**_

_**Bien, sin mas cháchara por mi parte, les dejo el nuevo capitulo… Disfruten…**_

-.-.-.-.-

_**Cáp. 18: Incidente**_

Una semana después, el pequeño rumor sobre el heredero Taisho, dejó de circular. La fiesta en la mansión Lancaster había ayudado mucho y más cuando Inuyasha había dejado claro que quería disfrutar de su esposa, antes de tener su primer hijo con ella. Todo esto tranquilizó de manera considerable a Kagome y el rumor se extinguió tan rápido como apareció.

- Oh, llegó carta de Sango – exclamó una emocionada Izayoi mientras revisaba la correspondencia – Toma querida ábrela y léela…

- Al parecer ya hay heredero en Aberdeen – sonrió Kagome mientras terminaba de leer la carta de su amiga.

Era breve, simplemente contaba que ya había nacido el bebé, que ambos estaban bien y que un emocionado Miroku no dejaba de revolotear alrededor de ambos.

- Me alegra tanto por ese par… - dijo Izayoi emocionada.

- Buenas tardes… - entró Inuyasha a la sala de estar.

- Hijo, pensé que no vendrías a almorzar, ¿no estabas con Wellington? – preguntó la duquesa viuda.

- Así es, pero las cosas terminaron pronto y quise venir a casa, ¿tiene algo de malo madre? – bromeó dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Claro que no cariño, voy a decirle a Totosai que ponga tu puesto en la mesa…

- Señora… - se acercó a Kagome en cuanto quedaron solos en el cuarto – Me permite decirle que esta mañana esta usted radiante…

- No creo que a mi esposo le agrade mucho su halago señor

- ¿Cree que me retara a un duelo?

-Ya deja de decir tonterías Inuyasha – se rió golpeándolo con un cojín del sillón - ¿Todo bien en la reunión? – preguntó cuando este se sentó a su lado.

- Sí, las mismas cosas de siempre, impuestos, normas del parlamento

- Llegó una carta de Sango, ya nació el bebé…

- Sí, me enteré esta mañana – Kagome lo miró contrariada – Miroku me envió una carta – explicó.

- Ya, Sango me dijo que estaba muy emocionado…

- Y si que lo está

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó Kagome cerrando el libro que había estado leyendo

Inuyasha sonrió divertido, mientras soltaba los puños de su abrigo y desataba el pañuelo que tan pulcramente le había sido atado esa mañana.

- Me estoy desnudando… y tu harás lo mismo cariño… - dijo el duque, sonriendo aún mas ampliamente cuando ella se sonrojó.

- ¿Estás loco verdad?, estamos en la sala de estar, cualquiera nos puede ver

- Se puede cerrar la puerta – y dicho y hecho volvió a acercarse a ella, con la impecable camisa blanca de su traje, con los cuatro primeros botones ya sueltos – Vas perdiendo cariño… ¿acaso quieres que sea yo quién te desnude?

- Inuyasha… - musitó cuando este comenzó soltar uno a uno los botones en la espalda de su vestido – Alguien puede vernos

- Cerré la puerta cariño y nadie entrará, saben que estoy aquí…

- Pero aún así…

Eso fue lo último que pudo pronunciar, los labios de Inuyasha se cerraron sobre los suyos y ella se rindió a su seducción. En menos de un minuto el duque la tomó en brazos y la recostó sobre el sofá, en que se encontrara sentada antes.

- ¿Te he dicho cuánto me encantas? – susurró a su oído mientras metía sus manos bajo su vestido y comenzaba a soltar las ligas atadas a sus muslos.

- Esta mañana antes de irte a tu cita.

- Eso son mas o menos cinco largas horas

- Sí… creo que ya es hora de…

- ¡Señora, no puede entrar!... ¡Señora espere!

Pero la recién llegada no dio tiempo y abrió las puerta de par en par.

- ¡Pero que demonios! – masculló Inuyasha sin levantarse de encima de Kagome, dándole tiempo a que cubriera su parcial desnudez.

- ¡Su excelencia! – exclamó un alarmado mayordomo – Lo siento, pero traté de…

- Necesitaba hablar con mi hermana, lamento interrumpir su excelencia, no sabia que poseía ese tipo de apetitos y men…

- Seria tan amable de salir, este no es el mejor momento… Totosai, llévela a uno de los salones – ordenó al mayordomo quien asintió en el acto.

- Siento mucho eso… - habló finalmente una sonrojada Kagome – Pero te dije que alguien podría venir…

- Que oportuna es tu hermana…

A regañadientes se levantó y comenzó a cerrar los botones de su camisa. De igual manera, ella comenzó a acomodarse el vestido y los cabellos que se había salido de su peinado.

- Ahora que querrá Kikyo…

- No sé, pero sácala de aquí a mi madre no le gusta mucho verla…

- Sí, de eso me enteré y también sé porque… Bueno voy a ver que quiere… - pasó por el lado de él, pero antes de lograr atravesar la puerta, este la detuvo.

- Es un tema que debemos tratar y lo sabes…

- Ahora no Inuyasha, lo haremos después, además no me interesa demasiado.

Kagome caminó por los pasillos de la mansión hasta que llegó al salón verde, lugar donde Totosai había metido a su hermana. Cuando ingreso en la habitación se la encontró sentada en el sofá sirviéndose una taza de té, como toda una dama.

- Hermana, lamento mucho lo de hace unos instantes… - se disculpo mientras le hacía señas para que se sentara a su lado – Como iba a saber yo que tu esposo tenía ese tipo de apetitos, debe ser horrible…

- En realidad no lo es… - dijo mas para ella misma que para su hermana, sin embargo esta escuchó – En fin, no debiste entrar, Totosai te lo advirtió, lamento si te escandalizamos…

- Claro que no hermanita, además yo estuve casada y además la mitad de las mujeres de Londres, saben de los insaciables apetitos de tu marido – soltó Kikyo logrando enerva a Kagome, quien logró controlarse.

- ¿Y a qué debo el honor de tu visita? – preguntó tomando asiento – Espero que no sean problemas monetarios, ni nada de eso…

- Claro que no hermana, me ofendes, las cosas van muy bien, el duque nos ayudó lo suficiente con la propiedad que estuvo en peligro – dijo ella – Vine a visitarte, a ver como estabas, no nos vimos durante meses, ¿dónde estuviste?

- En el campo, como todo el resto de Londres; en la Knigthon Hall

- La casa señorial de los Lancaster, tuve la oportunidad de ir; tal vez pueda acompañarlos un par de semanas cuando acabe la Temporada

- Sí, eso sería genial – murmuró para ella misma.

- ¿Qué?

- Nada, pensé en voz alta

- Supe que tu esposo estuvo con Wellington está mañana

- Sí, así fue – contestó Kagome.

- ¿Problemas?

- ¿De qué?

- No sé, Wellington es el… ¿estratega de guerra? Y bueno, nunca se sabe cuando habrá más problemas…

- ¿Quieres hablar de política y guerra?... Odias ese tipo de temas Kikyo…

- Pero una mujer soltera, sin un esposo que la cuide, necesita enterarse de esas cosas…

- Puedes leer la prensa…

- Tienes razón, que tonta soy – se burló de ella misma Kikyo – Te has enterado de los rumores…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Esa mujer no me cae nada bien, puede ser la hermana de nuestra Kagome, pero Dios sabe que ella es una arpía…

- Tranquilízate mamá – dijo Inuyasha mientras revisaba unas cuentas – Sabes que Kikyo tampoco es de mi agrado, pero es la única familia que le queda a Kagome, no podemos negar que la vea…

- Es por eso que permito que ponga un pie en esta casa, porque adoro a Kagome y no tiene la culpa de su hermana sea una zo…

- Madre… - dijo Inuyasha sonriente.

- Lo siento, perdí la compostura por un instante – dijo la mujer haciendo reír al duque – Pero en eso no puedes estar en desacuerdo conmigo, hasta la misma Kagome…

- Sé que Kikyo es mi hermana, pero hay días en que no puedo con su genio…

- ¿Ves? – dijo Izayoi cuando Kagome irrumpió en el estudio de Inuyasha hablando del tema en común, Kikyo.

- Bueno señoras, condenen a Totosai por dejarla entrar, si por mi hubiera sido, tampoco hubiera irrumpido – la última frase la dijo un tono dirigido a Kagome en su totalidad, la joven se sonrojó en el acto.

- Yo me retiro, voy a tomar el té con unas amigas… ¿Quieres venir Kagome? – ofreció.

- Voy a declinar la invitación Izayoi, quiero terminar un libro que he dejado iniciado – se disculpo.

- Bien, nos vemos para cenar, que pasen una bonita tarde…

- ¿Qué quería tu hermana? – preguntó Inuyasha una vez quedaron solos.

Kagome se había recostado en el diván junto a la ventana a leer su libro, mientras Inuyasha seguía trabajando en los libros de cuentas.

- Nada importante, preguntar y chismear por cosas que a mí me tienen sin cuidado… Puedes creer que hasta quiso saber de tu reunión con Wellington…

- ¿Mi reunión con Wellington?, ¿qué podría interesarle a tu hermana de eso? – dijo mirando a Kagome.

- No tengo idea – dijo Kagome – Salió con una tontería de que era una mujer sola y debía saber los problemas de no sé que…

- Aún así es raro… - musitó Inuyasha para el mismo.

-.-.-.-.-

A la mitad de la Temporada, las cosas iban como de costumbre en Londres, bailes fiestas de té, obras de teatro, conciertos y miles de cosas por el estilo; repitiéndose semana tras semana.

- Hoy esperan nuestra asistencia a dos bailes, yo la verdad voy a quedarme en casa – dijo Izayoi.

- Yo apoyo la moción – Inuyasha levantó su mano.

- Entonces no tenemos que ir… genial, mi libro está muy interesante…

- ¿Qué lees?...

- Sango me envío un libro, llegó hoy en la mañana y lo he devorado en todo el día, el _Moderno Prometeo_

- Hasta donde sé está prohibido que las mujeres lean ese libro – dijo Inuyasha divertido.

- ¿No me dirás que eres que ese tipo de personas? – le dijo Kagome con el ceño fruncido.

- Afortunadamente no lo soy…

- Permiso – Totosai atravesó las puertas de la sala – El conde y la condesa de Aberdeen…

- ¡Sango!... – gritó Kagome emocionada mientras se colocaba de pie y corría a abrazarse con su amiga.

- Pero que grata sorpresa, no avisaron que los esperaríamos para esta Temporada – Inuyasha se colocó de pie y le dio un fraternal abrazo a su amigo Miroku.

- No lo habíamos planeado, pero Sango no estaba contenta con solo enviar un libro y un saludo…

- Es maravilloso que hayan venido… - saludó la madre de Inuyasha a la pareja - ¿Y dónde está el heredero? – preguntó la mujer emocionada, justo en el instante en que una mujer entraba en el brazo, cargando un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos…

- Así que en realidad si había un bebé… Yo pensé que sólo alardeabas Miroku – bromeó Inuyasha con su amigo mientras las mujeres hacían su pequeño escándalo alrededor del pequeño.

- Claro que sí, ¿y para cuándo le daremos su amigo de andadas?...

- Eso me asusta un poco, no quiero que mi hijo haga andadas con el tuyo…

Ambos caballeros se miraron y sonrieron por la broma. Finalmente fueron donde las mujeres a integrarse.

- Es hermoso, tan pequeño… - dijo Izayoi cargando al bebito quien dormía placidamente.

- Sólo duerme de día, en las noches quiere estar simplemente con los ojos abiertos, pero es muy calmado…

- Por ese lado no le salió a Miroku – bromeó Inuyasha.

- ¿Y cómo les fue en el viaje? – quiso saber Kagome.

Sango miró a su esposo y de esta manera todas las miradas se enfocaron en el conde. Un poco incomodo, Miroku se acomodó el pañuelo en su cuello y se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

- Hubo un pequeño contratiempo cuando veníamos, nada serio – se apresuró a decir – Simplemente el carruaje casi se voltea, un imprudente que se cruzó en el camino…

- Pero están bien, ¿no? – dijo Kagome preocupada.

- Sí, fue sólo un imprudente…

Justo en ese instante el bebé comenzó a moverse y a lloriquear, las mujeres de inmediato, olvidaron todo para centrarse en el niño.

- ¿Un whisky? – ofreció Inuyasha su amigo, ambos se despidieron y salieron.

Una vez en el estudio del duque, este le sirvió un whisky a su amigo y uno propio. Le ofreció asiento, pero prefirió quedarse de pie y acercarse a divisar a los ventanales.

- ¿Entonces?... ¿no fue nada serio?

- No, hasta yo comienzo a creer que fue una simple imprudencia… el resto del viaje resulto calmado…

- Pero…

- Guardo mis dudas y aún más después de recibir tu mensaje y el de Wellington… ¿Es seguro que Dumais está en Londres?

- No queremos afirmar nada y causar revuelo, aún debemos asegurarnos de que los pequeños rumores que hay sobre que Dumais está en Londres sean ciertos…

- ¿Y que hay hasta el momento?

- Nada… ¿Le contaste a Sango?

- Claro que sí, por eso vino conmigo, de lo contrario estaría en casa… ¿Kagome sabe?

- No, no le he dicho nada, no quiero preocuparla…

- Tienes que decirle, si Dumais está acá, no viene a saludar…

- Eso lo sé, pero será mejor que no se atreva a hacer ninguna idiotez o cavará su tumba en Londres y yo seré el sepulturero…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- No hubiera sido mejor quedarse en el campo… - preguntó Kagome mientras caminaba de la mano se su amiga por Regent Street - …El bebé estaría mejor…

- Sí, pero quise acompañar a Miroku, no quería quedarme sola en esa enorme casa, además el niño necesita a su padre – dijo sonriendo – Mira ese sombrero – soltó el brazo de Kagome y se acercó a la vitrina de la tienda – Definitivamente tengo que… ¡Kagome!...

La aludida se asustó por el gritó de Sango, pero lo hizo aún mas cuando sintió un par de brazos aprisionarla por la cintura.

- ¿Qué es esto?... ¡Suélteme! – gritó a todo pulmón mientras se debatía en los brazos.

- Quédate quieta _chérie_, no quiero lastimarte…

Kagome se quedó helada cuando sintió, el frío metal de una daga posarse en su cuello, miró a Sango, quien pedía ayuda y vio a un grupo de caballeros acercarse con rapidez. Lo que sucedió segundos después fue demasiado rápido.

Los caballeros se abalanzaron en su ayuda, el hombre que la tenía sujetada la movió a sus espaldas, sin soltarle el brazo y con sólo uno libre, golpeó a los caballeros que venían a rescatarla dejándolos tendidos en el suelo.

- Creo que tendremos que vernos en otra ocasión, ahora tenemos mucho público

No podía verle el rostro al hombre, una capa lo cubría en su totalidad, dejando solo entrever la sonrisa fría y malévola en sus labios.

- Nos veremos muy pronto _Mon cher_… - susurró en un perfecto acento francés, sólo para ella; a la vez que le hacia una reverencia y se marchaba, perdiéndose entre el revuelo de las personas.

- Kagome… ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Sango quien corrió hacía ella al instante – ¡Por Dios!, estás sangrando…

- ¿Qué?...

La joven duquesa, sintió un pequeño escozor en su cuello, cuando se tocó en el sitió sintió un pequeñísimo corte, del cual emanaba un poco de sangre.

- No es nada, estoy bien Sango… - le aseguró, pero de todos modos recibió el pañuelo que su amiga le ofrecía – Es un pequeño rasguño…

Cuando la multitud comenzó a ver que el peligro había pasado, se acercaron al centro del lugar para ver lo sucedido. Al instante un eco de comentarios se dejó venir.

"_Casi le rebana el cuello… ¿Es la duquesa de Lancaster?... ¿Le habrán robado?... Lo más probables es que la iban a secuestrar… De seguro…"_

- Lo mejor es que nos vayamos a casa… - le dijo a Sango, quien asintió y con su parasol se abrió pasó entre la gente.

- ¿Qué quería ese hombre? – preguntó Sango una vez estuvieron en el carruaje.

- ¿Robarme?, no lo sé… - musitó Kagome, algo le decía que no quería precisamente robarle, si hubiera sido eso, habría sido cuestión que agarrar su bolsa y salir corriendo, no habría tenido necesidad de tanto revuelo.

- Su excelencia, condesa, ¿Regent Street no ofrecía nada a su gusto? – Totosai, el mayordomo les abrió la puerta cuando vio el carruaje entrar por los portones de la casa Lancaster.

- Kagome fue asaltada en la calle…

- ¿Fuiste qué?, estás bien mi niña… - Kaede quien bajaba las escaleras principales, corrió donde ella al acto.

- Claro que sí nana, simplemente fue un rasguño, por el forcejeo… - explicó con una sonrisa - ¿Inuyasha está en casa?

- Aquí estoy, ¿no hubo nada que te tentará en Regent Street?

- Alguien atacó a Kagome, Inuyasha – intervino Sango.

Al acto el duque cambio su cara divertida y se acercó a Kagome. Revisó que estuviera en perfecto estado e hizo un pequeño fruncimiento al ver el pequeño rasguño en su nívea piel.

- Vamos a que descanses, debiste exaltarte demasiado – sin mediar mayor palabra con nadie más, la guió por las escaleras hasta los aposentos que ambos compartían - ¿Quieres un té o algo para los nervios?

- No, estoy bien… - le dijo Kagome, ella opinaba que se estaban complicando demasiado, nada había sucedido.

- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

- Nada, estaba caminando con Sango, ella se acercó a la vitrina de una tienda a miar algo y yo me quedé unos pasos atrás, luego alguien me sujetó...

- ¿Viste quién era?

- No, estaba cubierto con una capa – Algo muy extraño con el sol sofocante de esa tarde – Solo alcanzaba a ver su quijada…

- ¿Estás segura de que no sabes quién es?

- No, Inuyasha, no conozco ningún francés… - se levantó de la cama y fue a abrir las ventanas, hacía demasiado calor.

- ¿Francés?

- Sí, el hombre tenía acento francés…

- ¿Qué te dijo?

- Nada importante, quitando la brusquedad de su asalto, se mostró educado…

- ¿Se llevó algo?... ¿dijo algo?

Kagome se giró a ver a Inuyasha, este estaba más tenso aún que después de enterarse del incidente.

- No se llevó nada, dijo que algo como que nos volveríamos a ver… - aunque sus palabras no le habían gustado para nada, no quería darle mayor importancia – Ya deja así Inuyasha, no pasó nada, te lo prometo…

- Maldita sea… tiene que ser Dumais – musitó para él, pero la joven alcanzó a escucharlo.

- ¿Quién?

- Olvídalo, yo me encargaré de encontrar la culpable, no tienes que preocuparte…

- ¿Dijiste Dumais?... ¿Qué no es ese el nombre del tipo que te secuestró? – Preguntó Kagome, aunque estaba segura de lo que había escuchado – ¿Fue él quién me atacó?

- No creo Kagome, Dumais no se atrevería a tocar territorio inglés

- No pareces muy seguro y te pusiste tenso cuando dije que había sido un francés – le acusó Kagome – Aquí hay algo que estas omitiendo Inuyasha…

- Está bien, pero nadie puede saber esto, es información demasiado valiosa para ir murmurándola…

- Me estás tratando de cotilla Inuyasha y sabes que no lo soy

- Lo siento – dijo – El caso es que, tenemos fuertes sospechas de que Dumais está en Londres, no estamos muy seguros, no hay fuentes fidedignas y en esto no podemos confiarnos de cualquiera…

- Dijiste que él no se atrevería a pisar suelo inglés

- Tendría que ser muy tonto para hacerlo y sé que Dumais no lo es, debe de tener un aliado, pero si no tenemos la certeza de que Dumais está acá, no podremos saber si hay traidores entre nosotros…

- Me supongo que a eso se deben las visitas que recibes algunas veces en la noche o tus reuniones con Wellington…

- Estamos tratando de esclarecer ciertas cosas que han sucedido, el accidente de viaje de Miroku, no estoy tan seguro de que sea uno, lo que te acabó de suceder, el accidente del carruaje con mi madre…

- El disparo contra ti…

- Y ese es solo nuestro caso, muchos otros han tenido sus propios incidentes, Miroku por ejemplo…

- ¿Miroku?... ¿El incidente del carruaje?

- Exactamente, mas sin embargo no podemos sacar conjeturas apresuradas, además todos los incidentes parecen muy cotidianos, caídas, asaltos en la calles, conductores imprudentes, Londres está lleno de ese tipo de cosas…

- ¿Entonces no se va hacer nada?

- Wellington tiene a sus mejores hombres trabajando en esto, pero Dumais no es un novato y muy a nuestro pesar, sabe muy bien lo que hace, si no quiere ser descubierto puede desaparecer con facilidad y todo esto quedará en el olvido…

- ¿Es imposible entonces?

- Por supuesto que no, nadie lo es, hasta los mas expertos se confían y es ahí cuando son atrapados… Pero por el momento, Dumais nos lleva la ventaja… - Esta vez Inuyasha se acercó a Kagome y la encerró en un abrazo – Es por eso que necesito que pongas cuidado, no debes salir, si no es acompañada…

- Te tengo a ti para cuidarme… Eres mi agente personal…

- Te voy a atar a mí si es necesario

- No lo dudaría ni un segundo, eres un libertino…

- Soy tu esposo

- Sí que lo eres…

-.-.-.-.-.-

- Lo que hiciste fue una tontería, no debiste hacer semejante espectáculo, ahora todo Londres habla del bandido que asaltó a la duquesa de Lancaster…

- Estás sobreactuando, para mañana tendrán algo más de que hablar…

- Tienes que tener cuidado, si llegan a ti llegarán a mi, y eso no puedo permitirlo – le dijo antes de darle un sorbo a su trago – ¿Si quiera estás escuchando lo que te digo?

- La duquesa… Me contaste que te hiciste pasar por Lancaster para ligarla por matrimonio y no sé de que retorcida manera obtener la fortuna…

- ¿Y qué con eso?

- ¿Probaste a ese delicioso bocadillo?...

- Demasiado niñata para mi gusto – dijo sin prestarle atención – Bien te dejo, no vuelvas a hacer semejante idiotez Naraku, apenas y estamos iniciando… ¿me entiendes? – cuando no le contestó, soltó un bufido y salió del cuarto.

- Es perfecta para el mío… Lancaster, espero que no que te enfades demasiado… - sonrió mientras terminaba su vaso de licor.

-.-.-.-.-

_**Muy bien!... Eso es todo por está ocasión, las cosas se nos van a poner negras de aquí en adelante, pero no les diré que tanto! Jajaja!...**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias y demás…**_

_**Y antes de despedirme, les quiero desear a todas las chicas… UN FELIZ DÍA DE LA MUJER, les mando un abrazo a todas, disfruten este nuestro día… Y si pudiera les regalaría a cada una su propio INU-DUQUE… jajaja!...**_

_**Ahora sí, me les despido, nos vemos pronto, que estén muy bien, abrazos besos y NOS LEEMOS! =D**_


	21. Chapter 19

_**¡Saludos a todos!... ya extrañaba estar por acá, pero finalmente tengo una semana libre y eso significa tiempo libre para escribir y para publicarles, sé que los he tenido medio abandonados, pero tanta cosa por hacer me quitar demasiado tiempo y apenas y llegó a casa a descansar… Sé que lo comprenden, pero de todos modos, siento los retrasos.**_

_**Decidí dejar el capitulo el día de hoy, porque me iré a descansar los próximos días, aprovechando que es Semana Santa y tengo los días de descanso y de igual manera porque es mi cumpleaños (Jajajaja) y quiero dejarles el capítulo como un regalo de mí para ustedes!**_

_**Bien… Ahora si no les escribo mas cháchara y pasamos a temas más agradables, les dejo el capitulo numero 19… Espero lo disfruten!**_

-.-.-.-.-

_**Cáp. 19: Cara a Cara**_

- Aparentemente fue un asalto como cualquiera…

Inuyasha frunció el ceño airado, como era posible que el idiota que estaba de pie frente a ellos con una libreta en la mano, fuera lo único que tuviera para decir.

- Eso ya lo sabemos – dijo tratando de calmar su voz – Todas las personas que lo vieron dicen que fue un asalto

- Cálmate Inuyasha… - intervino el elegante caballero sentado a su derecha - ¿Entonces nadie vio nada que no indique lo que buscamos?

- No su excelencia – aseguró el hombre – Si fue Dumais quien asaltó a la esposa del duque, aún no lo sabemos

- Bien, puedes retirarte… - dijo el hombre con calma, una vez quedaron solos habló – Debes de guardar la calma, tu mejor que nadie lo sabe, además él tiene razón, era un espacio publico, el revuelo no permitió mayor cosa

- ¿Por qué no me permite que intervenga?, yo podría descubrir donde esta Dumais

- Aún no sabemos si es Dumais…

- Mi esposa aseguró que era un francés, no le vio el rostro, pero de todos modos no lo conoce… Y qué a mi esposa, la "asalte" un francés y no le roben nada… Es demasiada coincidencia Wellington – le dijo – Permítame que lo busque…

- Ya no eres un agente Lancaster, no se te está permitido intervenir, es mas si sabes del asunto es porque estás de una u otra manera ligado a Dumais

- Está bien Wellington, pero si algo más sucede, actuaré por mi cuenta…

- Lo sé… - musitó el duque

-.-.-.-.-.-

- Inuyasha se enfadará si sabe que salimos sin protección…

- Por Dios Sango, estamos en una librería, han pasado dos semanas y nada ha ocurrido…

- Eso no quiere decir que no vaya a pasar ahora…

- Estás paranoica – le dijo mientras seguía mirando entre los estantes, algo que atrajera su atención.

- Y tú por el contrario, no lo estás – dijo caminando tras ella – Creo que mejor vamos a casa y volvemos con alguien…

- Está el cochero y un lacayo afuera, ¿qué más personas necesitas?

- Inuyasha se va enfadar, Kagome…

- ¡Lo encontré!... busqué este libro por horas en la biblioteca de la casa, al parecer se quedó en Knighton Hall, ya nos podemos ir… - dijo sonriente mientras caminaba a la caja.

- Gracias a Dios… - una vez Kagome hizo el pago del libro, Sango la tomó del brazo y la llevó con ella casi corriendo al carruaje – A la mansión Lancaster por favor – informó al cochero quien se puso en marcha.

- ¿Ves?, ya estamos en casa y nada sucedió

Ambas mujeres estaban en el jardín de la mansión disfrutando de limonada y pastelillos.

- Afortunadamente, pero Dumais no es un chiste Kagome, en serio es peligroso – dijo en un suave susurro.

- ¿Sabes mucho de ese hombre?

- No en realidad, creo que debes saber más que yo, sé lo que Miroku sabe e Inuyasha tuvo mayor contacto con él, lo que sí sé es que Dumais es perverso.

- De eso no me cabe la menor duda – musitó, ella conocía por boca de Inuyasha las cosas que Dumais había hecho, es mas había visto las marcas en la espalda de su esposo, una persona buena no lastimaría a nadie así.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Aún no me cabe en la cabe razones para decir que Dumais pueda estar acá…

El duque estaba parado frente a la ventana de su estudio, desde allí podía observar los jardines de la mansión y a su bella esposa tomando las onces.

- ¿Venganza tal vez? – Intervino Miroku – Dumais tiene una mente muy compleja, es espía, todos tienen la cabeza enredada, sin ofender…

- No lo haces… - le tranquilizó – Me parece un tanto ilógico que venga por venganza, espero a que saliera del país y atravesara el Atlántico para atraparme… Además no sería tan tonto como para venir solo

- Bueno, entonces me apoyas en la hipótesis de que alguien lo trajo, con algún propósito

- Es lo mas probable, Dumais no vendría a Inglaterra a menos de que una buena suma estuviera de por medio… - dijo el duque – Además muchas personas que traicionaron a la corona inglesa durante la guerra, nunca fueron descubiertos, uno de ellos debió traerlo…

- ¿Pero para qué?... ¿Rebelión?

- No, si hubiera una rebelión tocando nuestra narices ya lo sabríamos, debe haber algo más, un motivo ambicioso detrás de todo esto…

- ¿Y para eso contratan a Dumais?... Bueno, debo decir que la persona que haya traído a Dumais debe estar aún más chiflada que el francés mismo.

- Aún debemos descubrir quién puede ser, de lo que si está claro es que es alguien con el suficiente dinero como para atraer a Naraku

- ¿Un noble?

- No necesariamente, hay personas sin título bastante acaudaladas…

- Hay americanos con el suficiente dinero que han estado asentándose en suelo inglés

- No, es un inglés, eso no lo puedo poner en duda

- Entonces haré mis averiguaciones y te comentaré… - le dijo Miroku.

Inuyasha asintió, sin dejar de contemplar a las mujeres quienes al parecer volvían a temas más afables que los de hace unos momentos. Observó a Kagome sonreír y de igual manera sonrió, era increíble la manera en que habían resultado las cosas hasta ahora, estaba casado y aunque siempre le huyó a ese tipo de compromiso, ahora se encontraba feliz con la situación. Kagome llenaba su ser de paz.

- ¿Qué es eso? – interrumpió sus románticos pensamientos.

- ¿Qué? – miró hacía donde su amigo observaba.

La verja de la casa que daba hacia las calles, estaba rodeada por un enredadera que alejaba las miradas intrusas, pero lo que Miroku veía y ahora el mismo observaba, era la sombra de un rostro concentrado en las figuras femeninas en el jardín. El cuerpo de Inuyasha se tensionó al instante, pero sin embargo no se movió, siguió observando hasta encontrar algo que le advirtiera de la presencia del individuo; finalmente, segundos después el brillo de una hoja metálica alertó a ambos caballeros.

En poco tiempo, Miroku abrió el ventanal e Inuyasha se lanzó los dos metros que lo separaban del suelo, la figura no advirtió la presencia de Inuyasha hasta que este estaba a menos de cinco metros.

- Pero qué… ¡Inuyasha! – gritó Kagome en cuanto lo vio trepar la verja y saltar al exterior.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Sango a su esposo, cuando este estuvo a su lado.

Cuando Inuyasha tocó el pavimento bajo sus pies, se lanzó tras el individuo de capa negra, quien le llevaba varios pasos de ventaja.

- No te vas a escapar… - musitó para el mismo, cuando vio que comenzaba a ganarle espacio.

La figura alta y delgada, vestía una capa negra que le dificultaba el correr, pero aún así estaba logrando sacarle ventaja al duque. Miró un par de veces atrás y luego decidió meterse por un callejón, cuando miró la tercera vez a sus espaldas, ya no había nadie siguiéndolo.

Más calmado, redujo la velocidad de su paso y siguió caminando por entre los callejones, ya había salido de la elegante Mayfair, hacía un par de cuadras. Cuando giró en una esquina, para atravesar a otra calle, tan solo el impacto contra el duro y frío pavimento le indicó que la persecución no había terminado y había sido atrapado.

- Te tengo amigo… - escuchó la voz del duque a sus espaldas, un pie presionaba su cuerpo contra el asfalto – Sabes que odio que espíen a mi esposa…

Inuyasha había decidido que correr tras de él no era inteligente y conociendo como conocía las calles de Londres, le tomó ventaja por entre los callejones y espero a que el individuo fuera hacia él.

- Y más que se acerquen a ella portando una daga…

De un puntapié hizo que el hombre se girara gimiendo de dolor. Se puso en cuclillas y retiró la capa que cubría su rostro, se encontró con el rostro de un joven de no más de veinte años, no sabía quién era, pero lo averiguaría.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué hacías espiando fuera de mi casa amigo? – le dijo con voz suave y calmada, como si viejos amigos se trataran - ¿Ibas a robar?

- No, no señor – dijo con voz temblorosa, al parecer ya no se sentía tan valiente.

- Tienes una bonita daga – sin previo aviso la sacó del cinto del pantalón del joven - ¿Para que la ibas a usar?

- Me pidieron asustar a la mujer de cabellos negros, nada más, solo asustarla, no la iba a matar ni nada por el estilo…

- ¿Y quién te lo pidió? – Con suavidad pasó la punta de la daga por el cuello del joven - ¿Y bien, no puedes hablar?, aún no te he cortado la lengua…

- Por… por favor, no lo haga – dijo el jovencito casi sollozando.

- Necesito un nombre amigo… - lo tomó de los cabellos y presionó la daga con más fuerza en su cuello – Habla fuerte y claro…

- No sé quién era, anoche en una taberna junto al puerto, alguien me pagó y me dio las indicaciones, no me dijo su nombre…

- ¿Cómo era?

- Estaba muy oscuro, fue en el callejón tras el sitio y…

- No me estás entiendo o haces que tu cabeza recuerde algo o ya no la necesitarás pegada a tu tronco…

- Era alto, cabellos oscuros, delgado… podría tener los ojos negros, no alcancé a verlo, lo juro, había bebido…

- Debe haber algo más, vamos a recordarlo juntos… ¿Su voz?

- Era francés… - dijo sin titubear – Y… Tenía, tenía una quemadura en su rostro, alcancé a ver algo de ella cuando se marchaba y la luz lo iluminó…

- ¿Ves?... Fue sencillo, ahora vamos, vas a repetir esto mismo a alguien más…

- ¿Me va a matar?...

- No, pero vuelve a acercarte a mi esposa con tu daga y te cortaré la cabeza y la usaré de estandarte en un barco… ¿Estamos?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Entonces es Dumais… - sentenció el duque de Wellington mientras se levantaba de su asiento no muy alegre – Enviaré a un par de mis hombres a ese sitio...

- Yo iré – dijo Inuyasha de inmediato.

- Y yo con él…

- Ustedes ya están retirados, ambos formaron parte de este grupo cuando no tenían el titulo en sus cabezas… - les dijo – Ambos fueron de mis mejores hombres, jamás encontraré a nadie como ustedes chicos, pero ahora tienen responsabilidades, Miroku, tú eres padre ahora y tienes el condado en tus manos… Tú igual Inuyasha, eres el duque de una de las familias más importantes de Inglaterra, no pueden arriesgar sus vidas…

- Wellington, nuestras vidas están en riesgo, las de nuestras familias lo están – dijo Miroku – No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados mientras vemos pasar el tiempo…

- Usted sabe que podemos dar con Naraku si permite que trabajemos en esto… - le dijo Inuyasha – Deje que Miroku y yo intervengamos

- Aunque diga no, van a hacerlo por su cuenta, ¿verdad?

Ambos amigos se miraron y asintieron.

- Bien, Lancaster, Aberdeen… Lo han conseguido, están dentro… Pero, me mantendrán informado de todo y si considero que debo integrar a alguien más… Lo haré…

- Claro que sí… - sonrió Inuyasha.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Por Dios hijo, no es nada seguro que vayas allá… Debiste dejar esto en manos del duque de Wellington – dijo Izayoi.

- Madre, esto se está comenzando a pasar de la raya, Miroku y yo nos encargaremos…

- Cuídate mucho… - dijo Sango a Miroku a un costado de la habitación – Ambos sabemos que estas oxidado en este tema…

- No me alientes tanto cariño… - se burló Miroku – Voy a estar bien, descansa…

- Ve a dormir cariño, tardaré un poco…

- ¿En serio crees que dormiré? – Le regañó Kagome – No hagas nada tonto, como tirarte al mar tras Dumais…

- Claro que no – se rió - ¿Tú me entiendes verdad?

- Me parece que alguien más podría hacer el trabajo, pero sé que tú lo harás más rápido, sólo cuídate, ¿sí?

- Claro que sí – dijo recibiendo el abrazo y beso que esta le diera.

- Ojala y todo salga bien – dijo Kagome una vez se quedó sola con Sango, la madre de Inuyasha había preferido tomar un té y esperar en su cuarto.

- Les irá bien, Inuyasha es muy bueno en lo que hace y mi querido Miroku también

- ¿Cuándo te enteraste de lo que hacía Miroku?

- Me lo contó mientras me cortejaba, le pareció muy heroico de su parte… Pero el trabajo de Miroku se basó principal me en codificación, en planear estrategias, casi nunca salía de Londres… Inuyasha por su lado…

- ¿También sabias de Inuyasha?

- Eran grandes amigos desde que estaban en Eton, fue cuestión de tiempo adivinar que ambos estaban juntos en todo el asunto… - explicó Sango – Pero Inuyasha era más alocado y decidió hacerse espía y fue uno muy bueno, muchos complots se detuvieron gracias a él… Ambos hacen un gran equipo van hacerlo bien

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Y volvemos a los viejos tiempos… - dijo Miroku mientras tomaba asiento en una mesa de la taberna a la que recién llegaran.

- Se siente un tanto bien, ¿no crees? – sonrió.

- ¿Le falta emoción a tu vida cariño? – bromeó el conde mientras miraba a su alrededor.

- Idiota… mejor concéntrate…

- Buenas noches guapos… -

Una mujer de grandes pechos y usando un chillón vestido rojo se sentó en las piernas de Inuyasha y le acarició el pecho en un acto que debió verse seductor.

- ¿Quieren beber algo, o buscan mejores placeres?

- Dos cervezas estarán bien… - dijo levantando a la mujer de su regazo y enviándola a la barra por las bebidas.

- Ella nos puede dar información, ¿sabes? – le dijo Miroku – Deja que me encargue, siempre me fue mejor con las mujeres.

- Cerveza para los dos guapetones… Y dime cariño – cuando la mujer se trató de sentar en las piernas de Inuyasha, Miroku la tomó de la cintura y la sentó en las suyas.

- Él no busca atención preciosa

- ¿Y tú? – sonrió la mujer apegándose al cuerpo del conde.

- Yo… aunque me siento halagado por tu belleza y sensualidad – dijo galantemente – Me temo que hay algo por lo que te pagaría mejor – susurró en su oído a la vez que metía un pequeño saco de monedas en su escote.

- ¿Qué es?... – preguntó sin poder dejar de mirar a Miroku a los ojos.

- ¿Cómo es tu nombre cariño?

- Fleur…

- Hermoso… Tan solo tu nombre es un poema… - Dijo sonriéndole – Fleur, busco a un viejo amigo, un francés, creo que estuvo por acá hace un par de noches… El es alto, cabellos oscuros, ojos negros, delgado, no tan guapo como yo – la mujer sonrió ante la broma y él la imitó – Y tiene una peculiar quemadura en su rostro… se la hizo un verano, cuando trabajábamos en la fundidora, es un gran amigo y necesita mi ayuda, solo que está reacio a recibirla… Soy de los que cree que hay que ayudar a los amigos…

- Que noble eres… ¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó la mujer acomodándose sobre su regazo y pegando su rostro al de él.

- Bill… su humilde siervo – le dijo con una sonrisa.

- Bill… - sonrió entre suspiros – He visto a tu amigo, no me sé su nombre, pero un hombre con esas características viene acá a menudo…

- ¿Hoy ha venido?

- No, pero siempre viene pasada la medianoche…

- Bien, entonces lo esperaremos, si lo ves no le digas que estoy acá… Se pondrá reacio y le perderé el rastro…

- Claro que no… eres un hombre…

- Fleur… ven a trabajar… - se escuchó el grito de otra mujer al fondo de la taberna.

- Ya vuelvo no te vayas…

- Aquí estaré dulce Fleur… - se despidió Miroku.

- No sé si felicitarte o vomitar… ¿de dónde salieron tantas tonterías?... humilde siervo, tu nombre es un poema, trabajando en una fundidora… Ni sabes que es eso…

- Claro que sé, invertí en una hace poco – se burló – Pero mira, mi método sutil y nada agresivo funciona a la perfección

- No creo que funcione con nuestro hombre…

- Si pongo empeño lo lograría – bromeó.

- Pobre Sango...

Para después de la media noche, el ambiente en la taberna era infernal, todo el mundo hablaba y cantaba a la vez, el humo del tabaco no dejaba entrever casi nada, los olores a licor, sudor y sexo inundaba el sitio volviéndolo sofocante.

- ¿Crees que vendrá esta noche? – preguntó Inuyasha mientras fingía beber de su cerveza, ya había comprado varias y todas paraban bajo la mesa.

- La chica asegura que sí… Apenas y ha pasado medianoche… quedemos un rato más… - dijo Miroku – Si no viene nos marchamos… aunque sería una noche perdida…

- Bill… - Cuando escuchó su falso nombre se giró para mirar a la chica – Tu amigo llegó está en la barra – le dijo con discreción, mientras les cambiaba las jarras de cerveza.

- Gracias cariño – le guiñó un ojo y la joven se marchó sonriente.

- Eso es cruel… - le dijo Inuyasha.

- Ya la recompensaré ahora enfoquémonos en nuestro amigo… - le dijo mirando por encima de la jarra de cerveza a la barra - ¿Lo ves?

- Sí, está charlando con una camarera… - Inuyasha estaba recostado contra la pared, un sombrero raído de, le cubría lo justo de su rostro, quien lo viera pensaría que tendría un tranca de seis días.

- ¿Esperamos?

- Puede que espere a alguien…

- O tal vez solo quiere compañía femenina… - musitó Miroku por su lado.

- No lo sé, tampoco me interesa demasiado…

- ¿Se está yendo…? - musitó Miroku al ver como este se paraba de la barra dejando un par de monedas.

Inuyasha observó a Naraku, quien efectivamente se estaba marchando de la taberna. Por tan solo unos instantes y con su mirada escondida debajo del ala del sombrero, Inuyasha vio el momento en que Naraku, dirigió su mirada fijamente hacia la de él.

- Nos ha descubierto – dijo Inuyasha con suavidad a su amigo.

- ¿Qué?

- Sabe que estamos acá, alguien le tuvo que decir.

Cuando Naraku se aproximaba a la puerta, ambos hombres dejaron de fingir y se levantaron de inmediato de la mesa. Para su infortunio, Naraku se acercó a una mesa y golpeó a uno de los ocupantes, aquello dio pie a una trifulca dentro del sitio.

- Maldita sea… - masculló Inuyasha mientras trataba de salir del mar de gente que se abalanzaba una sobre la otra.

- Ve por él… - le dijo Miroku mientras asestaba un puñetazo al rostro de un desconocido.

Inuyasha asintió y se movió por entre las personas, para alcanzar la salida por la cual Naraku comenzaba a escaparse.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas cara bonita? – le dijo un hombre cuando estaba por llegar a la puerta; cuando este trato de darle un golpe en su rostro, Inuyasna lo derribo de un golpe en el vientre.

Una vez afuera, la brisa marina le despejó por completo, el aire le ayudó de nuevo a ser consciente del espacio a su alrededor, el olor a sal del océano fue una maravilla de respirar. Sin embargo no tenia tiempo para todo eso, se concentró en ubicar por que sitio se había marchado Dumais.

El bar quedaba cerca al muelle, así que la única manera de huir del lugar era lanzándose al agua, algo muy tonto a esas horas de la madrugada; y lo segundo era devolverse por el camino de entrada, un callejón que desembocaba a la vía principal del muelle. Y como el duque sabia que su enemigo no era tonto, se dirigió al callejón sin dilación, pero con cautela.

El callejón era estrecho y la falta de iluminación no ayudaba demasiado, al fondo de la callejuela podía observar la luz de salida, pero a aparte de eso, se podría decir que el sitio estaba solo.

- Demonios… - masculló cuando supuso que Naraku se le había escapado.

- No maldigas Inuyasha…

O tal vez no se había escapado, lo había esperado.

- Como has estado viejo amigo, la última vez te fuiste sin despedirte – le dijo saliendo a sus espaldas en el callejón – Que falta de educación para ser un duque…

- Tenía algo de prisa, me perdonarás tal incordio – se giró con suavidad para hacerle frente a su enemigo – Y dime que te trae por Londres…

- La Temporada ofrece muchas cosas, tal vez quiera una esposa inglesa…

- No quieres nada inglés… ni siquiera la comida inglesa – le dijo y el otro sonrió – Sé honesto por una vez, tus jueguitos nos están cansando a más de uno.

- ¿Jueguitos?... Ahh te refieres a los accidentes, que desafortunado que hayan querido asaltar a tu linda esposa… - la sola mención de Kagome en la conversación hizo tensar a Inuyasha, aquello no pasó desapercibido – Vaya al parecer te molesta hablar de tu esposa, acaso no…

- Ya déjate de tonterías Naraku, di de una vez por todas que quieres

- No apresures las cosas… lo sabrás todo a su debido tiempo…

Ambos hombres guardaron silencio por varios segundos. Finalmente Naraku se dio media vuelta para marcharse, justo en el instante en que Inuyasha se lanzó por él. No lo iba dejar ir tan fácil…

Pero justo en el instante en que se acercó lo suficiente para atraparlo, un grupo de borrachos salió peleando de la cantina, metiéndose en medio de él y Naraku.

- Maldita sea… - masculló cuando uno de los hombres le dio un puñetazo de improviso, uno que él respondió dejando al hombre en el suelo.

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Miroku saliendo del bar con su rostro intacto a diferencia del suyo.

- Se escapó, se metieron en mi camino… - masculló mirando para todos lados, pero el gentío que salía del bar no contribuía con la búsqueda.

- Vamos a casa…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡Demonios! Lo teníamos y lo dejé escapar – masculló Inuyasha airado mientras Kagome examinaba el cardenal de su mejilla.

- No maldigas y cálmate… Era la primera vez que salían en su búsqueda no esperaban atraparlo ¿o sí? – preguntó Kagome.

- No, pero… Pudimos hacerlo y lo dejé irse y todo por el idiota que me golpeó.

- Creo que está bien, fue solo un rasguño y el cardenal te durará un poco… - le dijo con una sonrisa – Ahora a dormir.

- No debiste esperarme despierta cariño…

- Quería hacerlo…. ¿tienes alguna objeción?

- Jamás – sonrió mientras la abrazaba y la cobijaba con sus brazos.

-.-.-.-.-

- Está información no puede salir de acá… Si llega a oído de Londres, que Dumais está en suelo inglés, las cosas se pueden salir de control – advirtió el duque de Wellington mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en su biblioteca – Ahora tengo una reunión con el Parlamento, hoy en la noche los espero acá, hay cosas que debemos discutir y acciones que tenemos que planear…

- Señor, sería posible que Inuyasha y yo continuáramos investigando, hay que buscar gente que este con Naraku, todos estamos seguros de que solo no vendría – intervino Miroku.

- No tengo ningún problema, pero ya saben, quiero que sean discretos en extremo – repitió el hombre.

- Bien, tenemos información que buscar – dijo Inuyasha cuando subieron a su carruaje y se despidieran de Wellington – Alguna propuesta.

- Creo que los muelles son nuestro punto de partida, por allí entró Dumais

- Crees que haya entrado por un muelle de Londres, de seguro no fue tan tonto…

- Mmmm… tal vez eso es lo que el quiere que pensemos o talvez si lo es… - dijo Miroku – Nada perdemos yendo al sitio, vamos a cambiarnos y vamos a ver un poco…

Los muelles a pleno mediodía, eran un hervidero de personas. Todos iban de acá para allá, esperando por abordar barcos, bajando de ellos. Había mercados, tiendas y tabernas para que los bucaneros se abastecieran, de cualquier tipo de cosa que necesitaran; el bullicio y el olor salado del mar inundaban el sitio de una manera un tanto picaresca.

- Bien, por dónde empezamos – dijo muy optimista el conde.

- No sé, fue tu idea…

- Buenas tardes, ¿buscan un barco para viajar? – un pequeño de no mas de diez años se acercó a ellos – Puedo subirlos a un barco hacia cualquier destino.

- Mmmm no, estamos buscando a alguien…

- También puedo ayudarlo señor, de donde venia la persona, la ubicaré en un santiamén – aseguro el pilluelo.

- En realidad vino hace un tiempo ya, pero quisiéramos donde llegó…

- ¿De dónde venía? – preguntó el pequeño.

- Francia, puede que esté aquí hace un mes o mas…

- Hace un mes… - el niño se quitó la gorra de lana que cubría sus cabellos y se rascó la cabeza como recordando – Para ese tiempo, solo vinieron dos barcos, uno era de unos americanos y venía cargado con miles de cosas, sé que venía de Francia y el otro era de pasajeros, varios franceses, aunque la mayoría eran ingleses… Es mas, si no estoy mal el barco que zarpa hoy en la tarde es el mismo… - dijo apuntando a la gran goleta que estaba encallada a un lado del muelle.

- ¿Es broma, verdad chico?

- No esa es, la recuerdo porque el capitán me dio un par de monedas por…

- Muchas gracias hijo, toma – dijo Inuyasha pasándole una saquito con monedas – Úsalas bien….

- Que suerte… - musitó Miroku mientras se acercaba al barco.

- Su pase de abordaje… - los detuvo un hombre a la entrada del barco.

- Sólo queremos hablar con el capitán…

- Sin pase no pueden subir…

- Mire – exasperado Miroku le pasó varias monedas en una bolsa de tela y este finalmente los dejó pasar.

- ¿Y quién dijo que era el capitán? – preguntó Inuyasha cuando subieron al barco, las personas aunque no muchas, interrumpían lo que hacían.

- Es ese

Ambos se acercaron al hombre ya de edad media, quien daba instrucciones a uno de sus marineros. Cuando los vio acercarse, dejó ir a su hombre y se esperó por ellos.

- Buenas tardes caballeros.

- Capitán sería tan amable de permitirnos unas palabras – el hombre los miró a ambos y asintió señalando hacia un camarote, los tres entraron en la habitación.

- ¿En qué les puedo servir?

- Capitán, estamos buscando a alguien que creemos llegó en su barco en la última parada que usted hizo en este puente… ¿Guarda registros de sus pasajeros?

- Hacemos un recuento de los pases que vendemos, pero a nombre de quién no señor… ¿Ustedes son? – Inuyasha y Miroku se miraron, el segundo asintió.

- Somos agentes de la corona – contestó Inuyasha – El hombre al que buscamos en peligroso capitán y necesitamos saber si viajaba o no con alguien, ¿permitiría que le hiciera unas preguntas?

- Ayudaré en lo que pueda…

- Bien, el hombre que buscamos es un noble francés, alto, cabellos negros, ojos oscuros, tiene una cicatriz de quemadura bastante peculiar en su rostro…

- ¿Una araña?

- Exacto – dijo Inuyasha con una pequeña chispa en su mirada – Sabe de quién le hablo.

- No, pero conversé con el hombre, muy amable y educado, lo recuerdo por eso y su cicatriz en forma de araña… - dijo el hombre – Pero viajaba solo…

- ¿Sabe quién lo recogió en el puerto? – preguntó Miroku con cierta impaciencia.

- No, no lo sé… - dijo el hombre – Pero de seguro alguno de mis hombres pueda ayudarles, hoy en la noche debemos zarpar, así que aprovechen y hagan sus averiguaciones…

A pesar de que interrogaron a gran parte del personal del barco, nadie supo decir con quien se habría ido, todos habían visto a Naraku, pero nadie a su acompañante, a pesar de que todos habían asegurado ver un carruaje llegar por el hombre.

- Lamento que no hayan encontrado respuestas caballeros…

- Muchas gracias, capitán, que tenga un buen viaje – se despidió Miroku por ambos.

- Alguien tuvo que ver con quién iba… - masculló Inuyasha mientras detenían un coche – Ahora me intriga mas su acompañante…

- Bueno tan solo fue el primer día… - le alentó Miroku, ya podremos saber con quien ha estado nuestro querido amigo, paseándose en Londres.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Fue imprudente que te quedaras a charlar con Inuyasha… - le regañó como si fuera un niño pequeño, aquello estaba comenzando a irritar al otro.

- No era peligroso sabía lo que hacía – contestó, tratando de ignorar el malestar.

- Siempre sabes lo que haces ¿verdad?, pero un día de estos nos va a costar, deja de hacer tonterías Naraku…. – gritó, finalizando con un golpe en el escritorio, frente al que estaban sentados - ¿Acaso te interesa un poco lo que…

La voz de este fue acallada, cuando el abrecartas que antes estuviera junto a su mano izquierda, ahora estuviera a pocos centímetros de su cuello.

- Me estás cansando ¿sabes?, sé como hago las cosas no soy un niñato – musitó sobriamente antes de dejar el abrecartas sobre el escritorio – Y si tienes miedo de que te descubran, pues eso debiste pensarlo antes de llamarme a mí, es más, debiste de tener eso en cuenta antes de armar el retorcido que plan que tienes, para sacar a tu primo del partido y quedarte con el ducado Lancaster…

-.-.-.-.-

_**Eso es todo por hoy, ya vimos el primer encuentro entre Inu y el maldito de Naraku, a poco no lo odian?... Ya tendrá su conveniente final! Jajaja…**_

_**Trataré de escribir esta semana, me llevaré la laptop conmigo para donde voy y si hay una buena conexión a Internet les publicaré un capitulo extra y una pequeña sorpresita en la que estuve trabajando poquito a poquito… No está terminada, pero si adelantada… Jajaja! Obvio saben a qué me refiero, verdad?**_

_**Un beso para todos, descansen y reflexionen en esta semana santa (para los que son católicos, los que no aprovechen y descansen si tienen el tiempo)… Nos leemos! Besos!**_


	22. Chapter 20

_**¡Hola a todos!... ¿Cómo estamos?... Espero que anden de maravilla… Yo ando más atareada que tres personas juntas, tengo mucho para hacer, pero afortunadamente ando con buenos ánimos para escribir; pero con poco tiempo para publicar, pero hoy me desvelé, para corregir el capitulo y organizar detalles y subirlo finalmente…**_

_**Antes, como siempre, les agradezco a todos por su paciencia en la espera y por su apoyo! Ahora sí, no me alargo demasiado y les dejo el capitulo! Disfruten!**_

-.-.-.-.-

_**Cáp. 20: Sospechosos **_

Por dos semanas consecutivas, Inuyasha y Miroku estuvieron investigando en los muelles, ellos fueron un par de veces más y después enviaron a agentes de confianza al sitio.

- Bueno, llevamos dos semanas en el sitio y hemos llegado a mas puntos ciegos que a pistas concretas… - dijo Inuyasha leyendo los informes que tenía – Sabemos que Naraku llegó efectivamente en ese barco, alguien lo recogió en un coche de alquiler y no sabemos el destino…

- Buenas noches, su excelencia, un caballero los busca – avisó Totosai, entrando a la habitación.

- Hágale pasar – dijo Inuyasha.

Un hombre vestido de traje oscuro y envuelto en una capa negra entró en el estudio, guiado por el mayordomo. Una vez Totosai se fue la conversación fue retomada.

- Miller… - saludó Miroku con una inclinación de cabeza - ¿Cómo estuvo la noche?

- Ha sido una noche bastante provechosa milord, tengo información bastante importante

- Toma asiento Miller, ¿quieres un whisky? – preguntó Inuyasha acercándose a la licorera.

- Muchas gracias, su excelencia – dijo el hombre aceptando la oferta.

- Cuéntenos que información nos tiene – intervino Miroku.

- Estuve recorriendo las tabernas del puerto y en una de ellas encontré a una mujer que estuvo con Naraku hace un par de noches… El hombre no le pagó así que lo siguió cuando se marchaba bastante ebrio, se subió a un coche de alquiler y escuchó pedir que lo dejaran en Saint James's

- ¿Qué mas tienes?...

- Ayer en la noche estuvo en otra taberna distinta, hablé con una camarera del sitio que estuvo con él gran parte de la noche – dijo el hombre – Según ella, el hombre estaba bastante contento, invito a algunos hombre a varias rondas, al parecer despilfarro una buena suma… El sujeto le dijo a la mujer que el dinero venía de un grueso bolsillo inglés…

- ¿Qué más tenemos?

- Por el momento nada más señor, planeo ir a dar una ronda por el sitio por si aparece el individuo, pero me pareció importante pasarles la información…

- Hiciste bien Miller, muchas gracias – dijo Inuyasha.

- ¿Y bien?...

- Es mas de lo que pensé, sabemos que Naraku se está quedando en Saint James's, antes no sabíamos nada…

- Bien, voy a hablar con Wellington para que encargue alguien de vigilar la zona… - decidió Miroku

- Ten en cuenta que no podemos dejar que esta noticia vuele Miroku – le dijo Inuyasha – Es mas estaría más cómodo si un conocido nuestro lo vigilara…

- ¿Un ex-compañero?... ¿Se te ocurre alguien de confianza?

- Siempre trabajé solo, así era más fácil, y tampoco puedo pensar en nadie de los viejos compañeros que quiera hacer el trabajo justo ahora…

- Bueno, yo tengo una idea de quién… - dijo Miroku dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

- Y por tu expresión deduzco que no me va a gustar…

- ¿Dumais?... Estamos hablando del mismo Dumais por el que me reasignaron… - el hombre de ojos azules dio un sorbo a su medida y espero por la respuesta.

- Es el mismo Kouga… - contestó Miroku dándole a un vistazo a Inuyasha quien solo miraba para otro lado – Es seguro que Dumais está acá y sabemos que se está quedando en alguna casa en Saint James's, nosotros no podemos ir hasta allá y no tenemos gente de confianza entre el personal de Wellington… Y bueno, tu entiendes como es esto…

- Necesitan que averigüe en dónde se está quedando…

- Y quién lo trajo hasta acá… - intervino Inuyasha por primera vez – Ni Miroku ni yo podemos hacer esa tarea, arriesgaríamos a que lo note y se mueva de sitio…

- Entiendo… Sé que te odia a muerte… - se burló el marqués de Rayne – Me queda la duda, ¿por qué yo?

- Eres de los viejos agentes el único que podría hacerlo, los demás o están demasiado felices fuera de todo esto ó están bastante lejos para hacerlo…

- O están muertos – volvió a hablar Inuyasha – Eres el único ex-agente que teníamos a la mano

- Eso no suena muy halagador que digamos Taisho… - Inuyasha caminó hasta la ventana exasperado – Pero solo porque el tipo es una molestia, voy a unirme a ustedes… Déjenmelo a mí, yo averiguaré donde se queda…

- Inuyasha… - la puerta del estudio se abrió y la esposa del aludido entró, vistiendo un lindo vestido azul – No sabía que habían visitas…

- No te preocupes Kagome, Rayne y yo ya nos marchamos – dijo Miroku colocándose de pie.

- Duquesa… Fue un placer verla, aunque fuera por un breve instante – dijo Kouga inclinándose ante ella y besándole la mano.

- Ya lárgate Kouga… - le dijo Inuyasha acercando a Kagome a su lado.

- Relájate Inuyasha

- ¿El marqués de Rayne en la casa? - preguntó Kagome una vez que estuvieron solos en el estudio.

- Nos va a ayudar con todo el asunto de Dumais… - dijo Inuyasha sentándose en el diván junto a la ventana, Kagome lo acompañó al instante.

- ¿Acaso el marqués?

- ¿Fue un espía?... Sí, lo reclutaron a la par de Miroku y yo… - contestó mientras Kagome le aflojaba el nudo de la corbata - ¿Qué haces cariño? – sonrió con picardía…

- Te veo muy tenso con todo este asunto… quiero que te relajes un poco… - susurró en su oído a la vez que comenzaba a sacar los botones de sus ojales.

Inuyasha sonrió ante la actitud coqueta de su esposa, Kagome se desenvolvía muy bien en el papel de seductora, aunque ni ella misma lo notaba. Los besos que le dio a lo largo de su cuello, a la vez que iba soltando su camisa lo excitaron en cuestión de segundos, su solo aroma lo enloquecía.

Sin importarle el sitio en que se encontraban la levantó y la llevó hasta el escritorio hasta dejarla acorralada contra el borde. Su camisa se había quedado a mitad de camino y los lazos del vestido de ella ya estaban más sueltos que sujetos. Inuyasha no sé controlaba muy bien cuando tenía a su duquesa cerca, y eso que él se preciaba de tener un gran autocontrol, hubiera sido un fracaso como espía sino lo tuviera, sin embargo cuando estaba con Kagome, todo el control se perdía y únicamente quería devorarla y tenerla rendida a su merced.

- Inuyasha… - jadeó Kagome cuando sintió los labios de él juguetear con sus pechos.

Las manos de él ya se habían colado bajo sus voluminosas faldas y metido entre sus muslos. El primer contacto con su sexo húmedo, casi la hizo caer de espaldas; afortunadamente Inuyasha la tenía bien sujeta contra él. Los dedos de Inuyasha hacían más que estragos en su cuerpo, era increíble la sensación, no podía explicarla muy bien, no creía que hubiera una palabra que pudiera describir lo que sentía… El cielo, el paraíso, eso se acercaba bastante.

- Kagome… Kagome… - soltó Inuyasha con su ronca voz a la vez que se hundía en su suavidad.

Había querido esperar un poco más, pero la pasión y el deseo por ella lo estaban consumiendo. No le importaba que estuvieran sobre su escritorio, que hubiera papeles desperdigados por el suelo, ni que alguien pudiera entrar a su estudio, eso incluí a su madre; en ese momento en lo que único en que su mente lograba enfocarse, era en ella, en el calor de su interior rodeando su miembro, la humedad, la presión, todo junto lo estaba enloqueciendo.

- Inu… - gimió desesperada mientras se aferraba a su espalda y deslizaba sus manos hasta agarrarse a su trasero.

Los embates de Inuyasha se hicieron más fuertes y posesivos, los gemidos de ambos inundaban el cuarto, ambos se tomaron como si no hubiera un mañana, hasta finalmente yacer en los brazos del otro.

- Creo… que ahora me siento más relajado… -musitó Inuyasha con una sonrisa mientras se incorporaba y cargaba a Kagome en brazos.

La llevó caminando hasta la alfombra frente a la chimenea, que seguía crepitando mientras los maderos se consumían. La recostó son suavidad y luego se posó a su lado abrazándola.

- ¿Tienes frío? – preguntó después de enterrar un beso entre sus cabellos.

- No, aún no – sonrió, sabía que pronto su piel perdería el calor, siempre se enfriaba más pronto que él.

- Tengo miedo, ¿sabes?...

- ¿Miedo?...

Kagome lo miró a los ojos fijamente, era la primera vez que Inuyasha decía esa palabra y más con respecto a Dumais, que era de quién estaba segura, él hablaba.

- Me da miedo que Dumais se lleve todo esto… - le acarició un rizo que se deslizó por su hombro – Durante la guerra me daba igual enfrentarme a él, no había demasiado en juego…

- ¿No había demasiado?... A mí me parece que un ducado, las propiedades que esto conlleva, las personas que dependen de él… Eso es grande – dijo ella – Además está tu madre…

- No me refiero a eso, entiendo la responsabilidad del título, pero mis primeros años como espía, mi padre vivía así que no pensaba en todo eso – dijo Inuyasha – Y mi madre… Bueno, es mi madre, podría haber ganado la guerra de Waterloo ella sola… - bromeó y aunque era un poco exagerado, ambos sabían que no había persona con mas valentía que la señora Izayoi.

- ¿Entonces?

- Kagome… nunca me había interesado más que por mí, sacando a mi madre de todo esto – se adelantó al ver que ella estaba por hablar – Ahora, estás tú…

- ¿Yo?...

Cuando él pronunció esas palabras, Kagome no podía negar que sintió un pequeño calor extendiéndose por su pecho, ni que su corazón latió vertiginosamente.

- No sabes cuánto me importas mujer… - le dijo dándole un beso en los labios – Y no sabe cuánto miedo me da que algo te pueda suceder, que ya no pueda tenerte así como te tengo, en mis brazos…

- Inuyasha… - musitó emocionada ante sus palabras – Todo saldrá bien…

- Tiene que salir bien… No voy a permitir que salga de otra manera…

-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Crees que tardemos demasiado ubicando a nuestro chico? – preguntó el conde mientras cabalgaba con el duque en Hyde Park.

- No lo sé – contestó Inuyasha – La verdad no estamos con un simple novato, él sabe bien cómo hacer sus cosas, contamos con una cierta ventaja y tenemos que lograr sacarla adelante…

- Bueno Kouga lleva un par de días por la zona, pero al parecer no ha visto a nuestro chico…

- Lo sé, esto me irrita tanto… - masculló – ¿Qué crees que sea?... ¿Estamos caminando por un callejón sin salida?

- Lo dudo mucho la verdad, aunque es algo que no podemos descartar… - dijo Miroku - Tenemos que encontrarlo antes de que acabe la Temporada…

- Lo sé, si tiene un cómplice en la zona, es probable que se vaya al campo como hará todo el mundo… Y ese sí sería un gran problema…

- Debe de haber una manera de hacerlo salir de su agujero…

- ¿Un cebo?

- Algo así… Debe de haber algo que lo motive a salir…

- ¿Yo?

- No saldría, sería demasiado obvio

- Bueno, ¿qué se te ocurre a ti?... Aún nada, es mas no creo que sea momento de sacar nada…

- ¿Ah no? – preguntó Inuyasha.

- No, hace poco que nos vio siguiéndolo, así que está en sobre alerta, puede que hasta se haya movido de sitio…

En ese momento un carruaje pasó por su lado y ambos interrumpieron su conversación, y saludaron a la pareja en la calesa. Cuando estuvieron solos Miroku continuó…

- Si se movió de sitio, estaríamos perdiendo tiempo en nada…

Inuyasha no quería ser negativo, pero en estos casos existían miles de posibilidades, tenía que haber algo que pudieran hacer. Miró a su amigo y este tenía la vista clavada al frente, parecía una estatua e Inuyasha supo que algo venía…

- Debemos revelar su presencia aquí…

- ¿Qué?... Miroku, por si no recuerdas, Wellington fue muy claro cuando dijo, que NO debía saberse…

- Déjame terminar… - dijo el conde – Tendremos a nuestro hombre azorado por un tiempo, los diarios publicaran todo el caso, nosotros daremos reportes de que tenemos pistas, acercamientos y todo ese tipo de cosas… Puede que creemos un poco de desconcierto entre la población…

- ¿Un poco? – dijo con sarcasmo, ganándose una mirada de reproche del conde.

- …Pero al final diremos que lo atrapamos… Hasta podríamos presentar un cadáver y todo este tipo de cosas que le gusta ver a la gente…

- Eso mantendría a Naraku con la guardia baja y se decidiría por atacar… - habló Inuyasha comprendiendo a donde iba todo esto – Así sería más fácil ubicarlo…

- Bien, ahora tenemos un plan B, la verdad sería más largo, pero funcionaría… Además todo Inglaterra tendría un ojo en él, podríamos atraparlo antes… Y a su cómplice…

- Con respecto a eso, pedí que me llevaran un reporte de las propiedades que hay en Saint James's, quienes viven, a nombre de quien están las propiedades y todo ese tipo de cosas…

- Me parece bien… Esperemos que nos tiene Kouga…

-.-.-.-.-.-

- Hay ya cariño – musitó Sango a su pequeño quien se había calmado después de un buen lloriqueo… - Creo que extraña a papá…

- Es lo más probable, últimamente tanto tu esposo como el mío andan más fuera que dentro de la casa

- Bueno no hay nada más que se pueda hacer… - dijo Sango soltando un suspiro resignada.

- Londres está como loco con las noticias

La madre de Inuyasha entró al salón, soltando el diario del día sobre la mesa, no fue necesario mirarlo para saber que decía, desde hace unas semanas la prensa tenía escrito "Dumais" por todos lados.

- Todas las calles están llenas de oficiales, están revisando cada carruaje sospechoso que encuentran; fui a dar un paseo por Hyde Park con una amiga y no nos permitieron la entrada – narró la mujer – Al parecer había mucho gente y no podían tener un ojo en todos…

- Parece que estuviéramos en guerra… - dijo Kagome.

- La gente está paranoica – dijo la duquesa viuda – Eso es todo… ¡Paranoica!...

En eso no podía estar más de acuerdo Kagome, a pesar de que estaban en plena Temporada, la actividad en las calles de Londres era más bien reducida. Las tiendas cerraban más temprano, los museos, parques y demás tenían la entrada limitada, había restricciones para estar en la calle después de ciertas horas. Era como si el mismo Napoleón hubiera regresado de su tumba y se paseara por las calles de Londres sembrando el pánico. Hasta muchos de los bailes se había cancelado, unos por sus anfitriones, otros porque simplemente nadie asistía; solo se daban pequeñas reuniones en la tarde y con grupos reducidos.

- Bueno, esperemos que todo se solucione pronto – dijo la condesa acostando a su bebé en una pequeña cunita de color azul.

- Esperemos que sí, Londres no tiene mucha gracia sin las cosas que ofrece – dijo la madre del duque - ¿E Inuyasha?

- En el estudio, con el conde y el marqués – contestó Kagome.

- Esperemos que ellos, solucionen esto…

-.-.-.-.-.-

- El país está en pánico – dijo Kouga – No puedes salir de la ciudad sin someterte a una requisa, de tu carruaje de tus baúles, de todo – dijo el marqués – Ayer me detuvieron porque uno de mis caballos estaba nervioso… Si yo fuera un caballo también me pondría nervioso ver miles de hombres armados y apuntándome…

- ¿Salías de la ciudad? – preguntó Miroku.

- Claro que no, iba para el White's – dijo haciendo mención a uno de los clubes de caballeros más importantes de la ciudad.

- Bueno sabíamos que esto pasaría… - intervino Inuyasha mirando unos documentos – ¿Bien que más tenemos caballeros, aparte del pánico?

- Tenemos un par de caballeros que salieron de la ciudad la noche antes de que salieran las noticias…

- Repartimos rumores antes de que la prensa confirmara y ciertas personas salieron casi corriendo de Londres…

- ¿Quiénes? – Inuyasha se sentó en su escritorio y recibió los papeles de Miroku.

- Tenemos al conde de Crowland, a Sir Bevelstoke, y el vizconde de Riverdale – enumeró mientras Inuyasha leía los papeles – Los caballeros que salieron el día posterior están limpios; se investigó el motivo de la salida de estos tres caballeros…

- Al parecer Crowland sufrió un daño en una de sus propiedades, se confirmó; Bevelstoke… bueno su hija se fugó con un lacayo a Gretna Green

- ¿En serio? – dijo Inuyasha a lo que los otros dos asintieron.

- Y Riverdale ahora tiene un heredero – concluyó Miroku.

- ¿Eso es todo?... Tres hombres inocentes salieron y no hay más… - dijo Inuyasha un poco irritado, esto no estaba llevándolos a nada.

- Bueno… - Miroku miró al marqués y luego continuó – Estás personas no salieron, pero llegaron un par de días después de que saliera la primera publicación sobre Dumais…

- ¿Quiénes? ¿Hay algo sobre ellos?

- Vino el barón Stratford – dijo Kouga – Su esposa y sus hijas estabas solas por la Temporada y estaba un poco preocupado por ellas… Está en su mansión con su familia y lo tenemos vigilado por si hace algo, hasta ahora, nada…

- Está bien – suspiró Inuyasha, dudaba mucho que Stratford tuviera algo que ver, no conocía a nadie que odiara mas a los franceses – Dijeron varias personas, ¿quiénes más?

- La vizcondesa viuda de Melbourne y el señor Sesshomaru Taisho… - contestó el marqués de Rayne.

-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Aún hay invitaciones para eventos? – preguntó la nana de Kagome cuando está miraba la correspondencia.

- En realidad no, hay un par de cartas de disculpas por no poder asistir a un baile que teníamos programado – dijo Kagome pasando entre un sobre y otro – Algunas de mujeres que no pueden evitar seguir de cotillas y… ¿Una carta de Kikyo?

- Esa si es una sorpresa – dijo Kaede acercándose al escritorio de Kagome – ¿Ahora qué sorpresa nos trae la señora?... Que yo sepa jamás te envío una carta… - Kagome asintió y abrió el sobre.

- Está avisando que regreso a Londres y que quiere saber como estoy… ¿Sabías que había salido?...

- No, ¿no dice que estaba haciendo por fuera…?

- Mmmm… - se saltó un par de párrafos más bien absurdos – Al parecer estaba viendo la propiedad que sufrió el incendio, dice que todo está marchando como siempre y que le dé las gracias a Inuyasha… - dijo Kagome - ¿Puedes creer que escribió "Inuyasha"?

- Puedo… Ya sabes parte de la historia entre el duque y la señora Kikyo…

- Pues ahora que lo dices… - Kagome meditó un momento.

No estaba muy segura, no conocía detalles, Inuyasha le habló muy poco y la madre de él, siempre decía lo mismo de Kikyo, que era una arpía… Y ahora con todo el lío con el espía francés, se le había borrado de la cabeza todo ese asunto.

- ¿Tú qué sabes Kaede? – preguntó Kagome.

Sea dicha la verdad, aunque sentía una punzada de celos cuando su hermana se refería de manera intima a Inuyasha, también se sentía bastante segura de su esposo. Confiaba en él y aunque hubiera un pasado entre ambos, ella era su presente y más importante su futuro y eso nadie podía cambiarlo.

- No acompañé a tu hermana cuando estuvo en su Temporada en Londres – dijo Kaede – Sólo me enteré de las por la doncella de ella y algunas cosas que tu madre me contó en un par de ocasiones…

- ¿Y qué fue?

- Bueno tu hermana… - miró a Kagome, tanteando si contarle o no – Al parecer estuvo persiguiendo al duque durante su Temporada, pero digo, quién no

La joven duquesa asintió estando de acuerdo con su nana. Inuyasha de seguro tenía que espantar a las señoritas y aún a sus madres.

- El duque en esa época estaba bastante joven, era muy guapo, aún lo es – corrigió la mujer – Y hacía lo que todo jovencito hacía, coquetear con las damas…

- Eso lo entiendo… creo que estás dando muchos rodeos…

- Dios… No sé si sea yo quien deba contar esto… - musitó la anciana – La doncella de tu hermana me contó que ella seguía al duque arduamente, que lo siguió a muchos jardines oscuros y que se metió a muchas habitaciones privadas… Afortunadamente, la doncella lograba sacarla a rastras del sitio y tu esposo era bueno evitándola…

- Entiendo… me imaginó que Kikyo no era la única…

- No, no lo era – aceptó la anciana – El caso es que luego tu hermana se casó con el vizconde Melbourne… Pero siempre tuvo cierto capricho por el duque…

- ¿Capricho?... ¿a dónde vas a llegar?

- Las Temporadas en que tu hermana estuvo viniendo a Londres, como mujer casada, estuvieron teñidas de ciertos rumores, jamás se comprobó nada… - se apuró a decir al ver que el rostro de Kagome se contraía.

- ¿Quieres decir que Inuyasha se acostó con mi hermana? – sin darse cuenta vociferó la pregunta.

- ¡Claro que no! – Dijo Kaede – Sólo fueron rumores, cosas dichas aquí y allá, nadie pudo decir jamás que hubiera sucedido, es sólo que Kikyo…

- Es sólo que tu hermana seguía demasiado a mi Inuyasha – Izayoi entró a la salita y se unió a la conversación – Lo persiguió cuando estaba soltera, persistió cuando se casó y a veces me parece, sin ofenderte cariño, que aún lo hace…

- Pero entonces… - Kagome no se sintió ofendida por las palabras de la mujer, ella conocía a su hermana.

- Jamás se acostaron… - dijo ella – Si mi hijo hubiera tenido el propio tacto de acostarse con ella, no viviría en mi casa…

Finalizó la madre del duque sin ningún tipo de miramiento extra.

-.-.-.-.-

- Tu cuñada y tu primo… - repitió Rayne como si ya no fuera lo bastante obvio.

- ¿Los investigaron también? – preguntó Inuyasha no muy contento con la noticia, tenía ciertos motivos.

- Claro, la vizcondesa viuda estaba en una de las propiedades de sus padres en Essex... Tuvo unos inconvenientes…

- Sí, yo ayudé a mi esposa y a su hermana con ese pequeño problema, un incendio, no sé mucho más sobre el asunto…

- Bueno, al parecer eso era lo que estaba haciendo – continuó Kouga – Y tu primo, aún no estamos muy seguros de que estaba haciendo por fuera, ni de porque vino justo cuando las cosas no están tan bien en Londres…

- Yo me encargaré de mi primo, voy a averiguar que lo trae por acá…

- ¿Estás seguro Taisho? – Preguntó el marqués no muy confiado – Es familia y…

- Si crees que voy a ocultar información o alguna cosa por el…

- Caballeros… - intervino Miroku cuando vio que los ánimos se caldeaban – ¿Qué tenemos del sector de Saint James's…?

- No mucho la verdad, el lugar jamás ha estado mas calmado, hice varias rondas a horas tempranas, tardes, al mediodía… Y nada – dijo Kouga – Debe de estar en otro lado, tal vez no se queda allí…

- ¿Visitando a alguien? – preguntó Inuyasha.

- Eso es posible… ¿Ya te entregaron la información sobre los residentes de la zona? – preguntó Miroku al duque.

- Aún no, hay muchos apartamentos que son rentados y algunas personas se han puesto reacias a dar información… Para hoy mi informante debería traerme los datos…

- Entonces aún Naraku nos rehúye… Genial… - dijo un sarcástico Kouga.

- Yo debo de irme, mi esposa y mi hijo me esperan… - se disculpo el conde.

- Yo igual me voy, tengo un par de citas…

- Los acompaño…

Una vez sus invitados se fueron y pudo regresar a su estudio, se sentó un segundo a pensar en lo que tenían. Un gran caos en la ciudad, Naraku aún sin ser ubicado y un par de sospechosos que le conllevarían un par de problemas.

- Excelencia… - Totosai, el mayordomo, ingreso a su estudio después de tocar – Tiene una visita…

- ¡Por favor!... dejemos los formalismos… Somos primos al fin y al cabo… ¿Cómo has estado Inuyasha?

-.-.-.-.-

_**Ok!... No me voy a adelantar con lo que sigue, tengo varios enredos por desenlazar y quiero darle importancia a unos temas más que a otros, pero como siempre ni idea de cómo hacer… Jajaja!..**_

_**Dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias de muerte (Jajaja) y demás, les mando un beso y un abrazo! Nos leemos pronto!**_


	23. Chapter 21

_**¡Holas!... Espero que estén muy bien el día… más bien noche de hoy… ya se acabó la semana laboral o de estudio… Y llegó el finde (QUE EMOCIÓN QUE ME DA)… Bueno no me voy a alargar mucho por este lado… Solo les agradezco a todos por leer la historia y por tomarse un segundito para comentar… Muchas gracias de igual manera por su paciencia para ir actualizando! Voy a tratar de volver a un capitulo por semana… pero no prometo nada!... En fin chicos… Muchas gracias por leer les dejo el capítulo de hoy!... Disfruten!**_

-.-.-.-.-

_**Cáp. 21: Señuelo**_

- Sesshomaru… - saludó a su primo levantándose de su asiento a la vez que organizaba un par de documentos aquí y allá – Hace un buen tiempo que no te veía…

- Ah sí, estaba fuera de la ciudad, un par de inversiones que quería ver – dijo él sentándose frente al escritorio mientras Inuyasha lo imitaba – Siempre es bueno tener ingresos y más cuando no eres duque – el chiste fue de mal gusto, pero Inuyasha se rió a la par que su primo - ¿Y tú como has estado?

- Muy bien, atendiendo varias cosas, siempre hay mucho que hacer… Cuando eres un duque – Una vez más ambos rieron – ¿Piensas quedarte en Londres?... Me imagino que te has enterado de las noticias…

- ¿Y quién no?... – contestó mientras se levantaba y se servía un trago para él y otro para el duque – Pero ya estaba a las puertas de la ciudad cuando me enteré… además tú estás acá y con dos damas…

- Sí, pero el Parlamento está enloquecido con todo esto y son labores que no puedo desatender… Prefiero tenerlas cerca y cuidarlas que enviarlas a un viaje peligroso… - dijo recibiendo el licor, pero sin dar un sorbo siquiera.

- ¿Y cómo te trata la vida de casado primo?... – dijo Sesshomaru con una sonrisa – Mira que nos sorprendiste a todos cuando apareció la nueva duquesa…

- Debo decir que es un nuevo y extraño placer, agradezco al destino el haberme puesto a Kagome en el camino… - alzó su vaso levemente y dio un sorbo corto – La verdad a veces me sorprendo, salió como de la nada y de momento ya estábamos casados… ¿Qué te parece?...

- Eso suena genial…

- Seguro también encontrarás a alguien… Eres un gran partido, solo que aún mas esquivo que yo mismo…

- Lo mejor para el final – bromeó y ambos rieron fingidamente de nuevo - ¿Y mi tía?

- Mejor que nunca… creo que salió con una amiga… No lo sé…

- Mmmm… - dio el último sorbo al whisky y dejó el vaso en la superficie del escritorio – Bueno, dale mis saludos a ella y a tu esposa, aún no he tenido el placer de conocerla bien…

- ¿Por qué no vienes a cenar mañana?... No te lo pido hoy porque hay un compromiso…

- Excelente idea… Entonces hasta mañana…

-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Qué? – preguntó desconcertada.

- Lo siento… - dijo Inuyasha mientras se metía a la cama al lado de su esposa.

- No quiero ver a ese hombre, es tu primo, lo sé, pero…

- Entiendo Kagome, a mi tampoco se me olvida todo lo que me contaste… Pero aún así – lo pensó un momento y luego decidió que podía contarle a ella – Tenemos un par de sospechosos en cuanto a todo este asunto…

- ¿Sospechosos? – preguntó Kagome.

- Sí, sabemos que Dumais tiene un cómplice y tenemos a dos personas en la mira… Ambos tienen los fondos suficientes y una posición buena en sociedad…

- ¿Tu primo?

- Y tú hermana…

- ¡¿Kikyo?

- Ambos regresaron a Londres en un momento de tensión y no hay razones de peso para venir a un lugar a si de peligroso…

- No creo que Kikyo conozca a Dumais… - Su hermana podría ser una arpía, pero una traidora de la corona, eso lo dudaba demasiado.

- No puedo decir lo mismo de Sesshomaru… - suspiró Inuyasha mirando hacia el techo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Mi madre me comentó que algo te habló sobre esto… Del porqué Sesshomaru no heredaría con mi muerte, a pesar de ser el siguiente en la línea…

- Eh sí… - Kagome recordó esa pequeña conversación con Izayoi – Me dijo que tu abuelo era algo así como uno de los hombres de confianza de su majestad…

- Y logró que aunque Sesshomaru fuera el siguiente, jamás heredaría el titulo… Hay cosas que recibirá… Dinero, unas cuantas propiedades… pero el ducado Lancaster moriría conmigo a menos de que tenga un heredero… - concluyó Inuyasha – ¿Sabes por qué mi abuelo hizo eso? – Kagome lo miró sorprendida, claro que se acordaba.

- Habían rumores de que Sesshomaru estaba traicionando a la corona inglesa…

- Exacto… - dijo Inuyasha – Sólo fueron rumores dentro de los hombres de confianza del rey, pero mi abuelo no tenía en muy alta estima a Sesshomaru y enterarse de aquello lo enervó hasta el punto de sacarlo de la línea sucesora…

- ¿Pero esto se comprobó alguna vez? – preguntó ella, todo esto le parecía un poco inverosímil.

- No, jamás se supo si fue cierto o no, jamás se investigó nada, luego la guerra acabó y el tema murió ahí…

- ¿Y tú qué crees?... ¿Es posible?

- Sesshomaru no estuvo en el ejército ni se integró a nada que tuviera que ver con el servicio de inteligencia ni nada por el estilo… Aún así durante la guerra estuvo en Francia un par de veces y bueno eso deja pie a muchas dudas…

- Dios… - suspiró Kagome - ¿Por qué tu primo ayudaría a Dumais?

- El titulo, Sesshomaru jamás estuvo muy feliz con las disposiciones del ducado… El que su padre naciera después del mío, el salir de la línea sucesora… - explicó – Y el asunto de Naraku, aunque no lo conociera de antes, él estaría dispuesto a deshacerse de mí, me odia lo suficiente y de seguro recibe dinero…

- Su plan inicial era dejarme con el titulo y luego desposarse conmigo… De seguro si tu no hubieras aparecido a este punto estaría casada con él… - al pronunciar esas palabras un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, sintió pánico y repugnancia a partes iguales.

- Bueno soy yo quien estoy casado contigo…

- Pero yo no sabía que eras tú con quién me casaba… Es más el día de mi boda me casé con un apoderado…

- Ya no pienses en eso, las cosas salieron de maravilla para nosotros… - sonrió dándole un beso en los labios - ¿No te parece?...

- Te he dicho hoy, cuanto te adoro…

- No mucho la verdad – hizo un pequeño mohín infantil que hizo sonreír a Kagome.

- Bueno, pues te adoro… te amo

- Me alegra no ser el único enamorado… - dijo Inuyasha extasiado.

Era la primera vez que se lo decían el uno al otro y no le había salido forzado. Amaba a Kagome, eso estaba más que claro, qué más podría ser; nada se comparaba a lo que sentía por su esposa.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Un par de semanas después Londres estuvo más calmado. Los titulares en el _London Times_ se mostraban más alentadores, hablaban de pistas, de rastros, de cómplices capturados y todo el mundo se sentía más positivo por la situación.

- Es maravilloso que hayas optado por hacer esta pequeña soirée, todos necesitábamos una distracción – dijo Sango mientras tomaba un sorbo de su taza de té.

- Bueno nos pareció que como cancelamos el baile de la semana pasada debido a todo este alboroto... – comentó Kagome al grupo de mujeres que al rodeaban – Era bueno tener una pequeña reunión con los más allegados y tomar un poco de aire en los jardines.

- Una magnífica idea su Excelencia – dijo una mujer a lo que las demás asintieron.

- Señoras… - el duque hizo aparición en el pequeño grupo de féminas – ¿Me permiten a mi esposa un segundo?

Todas asintieron y hasta un par se ruborizaron, Inuyasha era demasiado guapo y galante para la salud mental de las damas.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Kagome con una sonrisa.

- Tenemos otro par de invitados – dijo Inuyasha apuntando con su mirada a un costado.

Kagome miró con disimulo y reconoció la figura de su hermana hablando a un costado con un grupo de personas. Habían enviado una invitación por cortesía y sabían que iba a ir, aunque habían tenido la esperanza de que no asistiera.

- Bueno, tu madre dijo que era de mal gusto no invitar a la familia… - Contestó soltando un suspiro de resignación.

- Me refiero a Sesshomaru… - Kagome volvió a mirar y notó al mencionado a un costado del grupo de su hermana – No le enviamos invitación, pero jamás se le niega la entrada a la casa a Sesshomaru, aunque tal y como tu hermana, esperábamos que no vinieran…

- Bueno, ya están acá, tratemos de sacarle provecho al asunto y veamos si hablan entre sí o actúan de manera sospechosa.

Inuyasha la miró con sorpresa. De cuando acá su Kagome hacía ese tipo de estrategias. Después sonrió y le dio un beso entre sus cabellos; hubiera deseado besarla como se merecía, pero había demasiado público.

- Bien cariño… hagamos lo que dices…

La pequeña reunión de té salía tal cual lo planeado. Los jardines estaban provistos de asientos para los invitados, mesas con bocadillos y lacayos a la disposición de todos. Cuando el sol comenzará a ocultarse tendrían una cena pequeña y allí terminaría todo. Los invitados estaban bastante animados y relajados, la casa Lancaster los atendía de maravilla.

- Es terrible que por todo este asunto se hayan cancelado los bailes y demás eventos que habían preparado, ayer ni siquiera pude ir a la opera – Kagome asintió ante las palabras de su hermana y un par de mujeres la imitaron.

- Lady Melbourne tiene razón, es horrible estar confinado en plena Temporada, es como estar en nuestras casa de campo – dijo otra de las damas – Deberían de atrapar a ese hombre…

- Leí que atraparon a sus cómplices…

- Todos ingleses, que vergüenza – Dijo Kikyo con desaprobación – Y dicen que hay nobles que financia al francés…

- De seguro lo encontraran, todos trabajan en ello – comentó Kagome y todas asintieron una vez más.

- Esto no nos está llevando a ningún lado… - dijo Kouga exasperado.

La soirée había terminado hace pocos minutos, todos los invitados se habían marchado tranquilos y contentos.

- Kouga tiene razón, hemos investigado a Sesshomaru y a la vizcondesa y no hemos visto nada sospechoso… - el conde miró a Inuyasha esperando a que dijera algo.

- Creo que debemos hacer algo, sacar a Naraku de donde sea que este metido…

- ¿Y cómo propones que hagamos eso Lancaster?

- Debemos hacer lo que se dijo al principio, diremos que esta noche Naraku ha sido atrapado y que se encuentra en prisión – explicó Inuyasha – De esa manera, la ciudad retomará confianza y luego deberíamos usar un señuelo…

- ¿Un señuelo?... Alguien que atraiga a Naraku… - caviló el conde un segundo, eso no sería sencillo - ¿Crees que caería?

- Naraku es como un niño… Si tiene la estimulación adecuada accederá… Sólo que no sé que podamos usar sin que se vea muy sospechoso…

- Sé que puedo morir por decir esto – intervino el marqués de Rayne después de unos segundos – Pero Naraku pareció mostrar cierto interés por la duquesa Lancaster… - tal y como predijo, Inuyasha lo miró con el ceño fruncido, mas no interrumpió – También estamos todos nosotros, por un tiempo estuvo atacando antiguos espías…

- ¿Quieres que salgamos a pasear en caravana o algo así? – Preguntó Inuyasha enfadado, no iba a poner a su esposa como señuelo de ese loco.

- No, pero podríamos hacer una fiesta… Difundir que solo es para personas del ministerio de defensa…

- Para celebrar que Naraku está en prisión – dijo Miroku aceptando la idea.

- Bien… Pero Kagome no participará…

- Si puedo ayudar…

Los tres caballeros giraron sus cabezas hacia la puerta del salón. La duquesa de Lancaster estaba de pie en la puerta.

- Lo siento… no sabía que estaban acá y escuché sin querer… - dijo ella terminando de entrar en el cuarto – Si creen que yo podría ayudar me gustaría hacerlo.

- Claro que no Kagome… - se negó de inmediato Inuyasha – No vas a hacer nada… Será una reunión de caballeros y…

- Ella sería un gran aliciente… - volvió a decir Kouga mirando al duque.

- No creo que sea peligroso, si cientos de ex-espías van a estar en la celebración – sonrió Kagome – Puedo ayudar…

- Bien entonces… - Miroku miró a Inuyasha y este asintió después de unos tensos segundos.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Dumais, el espía que aterrorizó Inglaterra es atrapado"_

"_Dumais cae en manos de la ley"_

"_Dumais en prisión, Londres celebra el final de Temporada"_

Todos estos eran sólo ejemplos de algunos de los titulares que encabezaron los principales periódicos de la ciudad y de toda Inglaterra a la mañana siguiente.

Las calles de Londres se atestaron esa mañana, todas las personas salieron a recorrer las calles, las tiendas abrieron temprano y se llenaron en el acto, los parques abrieron sin restricción y miles de personas paseaban por ellos rememorando las buenas noticias. Varios carruajes regresaron a Londres, muchas fiestas se comenzaron a organizar y los teatros museos, retomaron sus programas. Londres volvía a la normalidad.

- Esto parece inicio de Temporada – dijo Izayoi mirando por las ventanas, las calles estaban llenas de carruajes, gente a caballo, a pie - Creo que voy donde la modista, necesito algo elegante para esa fiesta que tendremos para el viernes… ¿Vamos Kagome?

- Eh… No, aún hay invitaciones que enviar para esa misma celebración y algunos otros detalles que pulir – le contestó con una sonrisa – Creo que usaré uno de los vestidos que no he usado…

- Bien, yo voy a aprovechar y ver amigas… ¿Segura que no quieres mi ayuda?

- Voy a estar bien, es lo primero que planeo sola y además no es muy grande… - sonrió a la mujer quien ya se colocaba guantes y un abrigo.

- Está bien… Adiós cariño, cuida al holgazán de mi hijo – dijo apuntando a Inuyasha quién leía el periódico en un sillón al lado de Kagome.

- ¿Todavía estás enfadado? – preguntó la joven una vez estuvieron a solas.

- Claro que no… es sólo que… - tomó aire y la miró – Me preocupa que algo te pase…

- Sólo queremos traer a Naraku… Y el lugar estará lleno de espías…

- Sí, pero…

- Su excelencia… - Totosai entró en el salón – El señor Sesshomaru viene de visita… - dijo el anciano.

- Dígale que pase – dijo Inuyasha tomando asiento al lado de Kagome, quien se tensó ante la mención del nombre de su primo.

- ¡Inuyasha! – Saludó Sesshomaru mas efusivo de lo normal – Y su nueva esposa… bueno ya no tan nueva, solo para los que nos ausentamos de Londres – bromeó con una sonrisa.

- Sesshomaru… - se levantó del asiento y tomó la mano de Kagome para ayudarla a hacer lo mismo – Permíteme presentarse a Kagome, la duquesa de Lancaster…

- Un placer su Excelencia

Kagome estuvo a punto de retirar la mano que él tomó entre las suyas para depositar un beso y aún mucho más cuando este le dirigió una mirada cómplice, afortunadamente la mano de Inuyasha en su cintura la mantuvo firme.

- Un placer señor Taisho…

- Pero que tenemos por acá… - dijo tomando un invitación de encima de la mesa – ¿Se planea una fiesta en la mansión Lancaster?

- Así es, será un placer tenerlo entre los invitados – dijo Kagome con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a la puerta para mandar a traer el té, como correspondía – Apenas estamos sellando las invitaciones.

- Será un honor asistir – tomó asiento en el sillón frente a su primo y sonrió cuando Kagome volvió al lado de éste.

- ¿Y a qué se debe el placer de tu visita? – preguntó Inuyasha.

- Nada en especial, todo Londres esta enloquecido con la noticia del espía francés, no podía quedarme en casa… - dijo él - ¿Lo atraparon anoche?

- Eso dicen las noticias…

- Pensé que tu amigo, Aberdeen, sabía, trabajó en el departamento de guerra hace años, ¿no? – Inuyasha asintió, nadie en su familia sabia su trabajo, solo su madre y Kagome.

- Sí, la verdad no he visto a Miroku, tampoco creo que sepa mucho, trabajó hace años, ahora no sabe nada – dijo Inuyasha – además sabes que lo atraparon fuera de Londres, creo que ni el mismo Wellington ha ido a verlo

- Bueno, ojala sea el hombre correcto – comentó – Aunque casi nadie conoce el rostro de ese hombre

- Sí, casi nadie – estuvo de acuerdo él – De seguro tienen al correcto.

- Disculpen – Totosai entró seguido de una doncella quien dejó el té sobre la mesa – Su excelencia, su cita lo espera en su estudio…

- Claro, dile a mi abogado que voy en unos segundos

- ¿Abogado?... ¿Nos vas a desheredar? – preguntó Sesshomaru con una sonrisa que el mismo duque le contestó.

- No soy tan tirano… - dijo Inuyasha – Si me disculpan, debo atender esto… es importante… - el duque le dio una mirada a Kagome quien asintió con sus ojos, estaría bien atendiendo a la visita.

- ¿Azúcar? – preguntó a Sesshomaru mientras servía el té.

- ¿No tienes algo mas fuerte? – preguntó.

- ¿Whisky?... – se levantó para ir a la licorera.

- ¿Y cómo te trata la vida de casada?... debe ser maravilloso ser duquesa…

- Estoy excelente, muchas gracias por preguntar señor…

- ¿Señor?... por favor Kagome, nos conocemos muy bien, podemos tutearnos…

- No me interesa tutearme con alguien como usted… Muchas gracias…

- ¿Aún dolida por eso?, si al final todo salió muy bien, según me enteré mi primo besa el suelo que pisas… ¿Cómo lo lograste?

- No hice nada, usted hizo toda una artimaña y me dijo que debía decir o hacer… - dijo enfadada, dejando el vaso de whisky frente a él con un sonoro golpe – Inuyasha sigue pensando que nuestra boda quedó en alguna laguna mental después del accidente… ¿Cómo cree que me hace sentir eso?

Sesshomaru soltó una carcajada y después vació de un trago su bebida.

- No sé a ti, pero yo me siento de maravillas… - dijo Sesshomaru – No necesito que Inuyasha recuerde…

- Algún día puede hacerlo ¿sabe? – dijo Kagome.

- Algún día… puede que nunca llegue… - dijo él en cambio.

- ¿Llegar a dónde? – preguntó Inuyasha entrando al salón.

- A un compromiso que tengo, si no me voy ya, no llegaré nunca – dijo levantándose – Tu esposa es un encanto – le dijo a su primo antes de retirarse.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Inuyasha.

- ¿Estabas escuchando?

- En gran parte, sólo recibí los documentos que trajeron y me devolví enseguida – Se sentó al lado de Kagome y está lo miró sonriente.

- Tu primo es un idiota…

-.-.-.-.-

- Así que tienen a alguien en prisión – musitó Naraku mientras miraba por las ventanas del departamento - ¿A quién?

- No sé, algún idiota que apareció en el lugar y tiempo equivocados…

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Te estoy diciendo que fui con mi primo, parecía bastante convencido del hombre a quién tenían…

- Lancaster me conoce… sabría si soy yo o no… - dijo Dumais no muy convencido.

- Aún no ha ido a ver al supuesto Dumais, lo atraparon fuera de Londres y va en camino a la prisión de New Gate…

- Allí se demorarán un tiempo en procesarlo hasta que alguien pueda entrar a verlo…

- El viernes van a tener una celebración por tu captura en la mansión Lancaster… alcance a ver la lista de invitados y la mayoría pertenecen al departamento de defensa, Wellington incluido…

- ¿Una fiesta?...

- Sí, la nueva duquesa la estaba planeando…

- ¿La duquesa? – Naraku sonrió ante la mención de ella.

- ¿Estás pensando en algo?...

- ¿Tal vez asistir?

- Yo tengo invitación, Kagome me invitó y pienso ir…

- Bien, yo iré contigo… Al fin de cuentas, ya tienen a Dumais…

- ¿Cuál es el plan?

- Yo solo tengo una cosa en mente…

-.-.-.-.-.-

- Debo decir que la decoración es magnífica Kagome, las clases de una u otra manera dan sus frutos – le halagó su hermana mientras caminaban por el salón.

- Muchas gracias Kikyo…

- ¿Y tu esposo?... aún no lo he visto…

- Está con Wellington y sus amigos – pudo haber gruñido la respuesta, pero no era lo más conveniente – Ahí viene…

- Su excelencia… - el duque de Wellington hizo una reverencia para ella y le dio un beso en la mano – Magnifica celebración…

- Muchas gracias su excelencia – correspondió Kagome con toda la educación – Permítame presentarle a mi hermana… La vizcondesa de Melbourne…

- Su excelencia… es un honor…

- El placer es mío milady…

- Si me disculpan… Necesito a mi esposa un segundo… - intervino Inuyasha retirándose con Kagome a un lado.

- ¿Qué pasa?... – preguntó cuando entraron a la biblioteca.

- Llegó Sesshomaru…

- Lo sé…

- Bueno, tengo sospechas sobre él… así que no quiero que te quedes a sola con él… - dijo Inuyasha – Es mas deberías quedarte conmigo todo el tiempo…

- Estás paranoico cariño… Nada me va a pasar…

- Eso espero…

-.-.-.-.-.-

El baile era todo un éxito, las personas estaban danzando de aquí para allá, celebrando la captura de alguien que aún estaba libre. Kagome pasó gran parte de la noche, bailó con su esposo y con otros caballeros de confianza, incluido el duque de Wellington. Sesshomaru no se acercó a ella en ningún momento, sólo cuando llegó y presentó sus respetos, su hermana era todo lo contrario, estuvo pegada a ella casi toda la noche, conversando con sus conocidos y cosas por el estilo.

Cuando ya pasaban la media noche, Inuyasha estaba convencido de que nada iba a suceder esa noche. Estaban listos para cualquier cosa, un atentado o algo. Las entradas estaban custodiadas, nadie saldría sin pasar por un guardia o dos, todos fuertemente armados. De igual manera, no perdió a su esposa de vista en toda la noche, no la iba dejar sola en una noche en que el loco de Naraku atacara. Estuvo siempre con un ojo en ella y otro en su primo quién estaba muy relajado.

- Cuñado… - Se giró al escuchar la voz de Kikyo quién hace un momento estaba con su esposa, ahora ella estaba con Sango – Aún no hemos bailado esta noche…

- No he bailado mucho, no es de mis actividades favoritas – dio cortando cualquier opción de invitarla a bailar – Busca a otro compañero… cuñada…

- En los viejos tiempos bailábamos…

- Ahora son nuevos tiempos…

Inuyasha continuó mirando a Kagome. Un lacayo se acercó a decirle algo con discreción, se disculpó con Sango y siguió al hombre, hasta salir por una de las puertas laterales del servicio.

- Busca a alguien más – le dijo a Kikyo, mientras comenzaba a abrirse paso para alcanzar a su esposa.

- ¡Espera!... – lo tomó del brazo con suavidad, tratando de no llamar la atención de nadie – Antes coqueteabas conmigo, tuvimos nuestra propia…

- No… no tuvimos nada – la llevó a un costado tras un pilar y le dijo, ella lo estaba cansando – Tú querías algo, yo solo quería divertirme… Así que déjame en paz y respeta a tu hermana y a ti misma…

- Idiota… - masculló Kikyo soltándose de él y yendo por otro lado, antes de desaparecer entre la gente, preguntó - ¿A todas estás dónde está mi hermana?

Inuyasha se giró para alcanzarla, pero Kikyo no se veía por ningún lado. Volvió su vista a la puerta por la que había salido Kagome con el lacayo y se apresuró a alcanzarla. Atravesó las puertas con rapidez y llegó al final del pasillo. Dos guardias estaban apostados en las puertas.

- ¿Han visto a mi esposa?

- Pasó hace un momento iba con un lacayo, creo que iban hacia las cocinas, su excelencia – contestó uno de ellos, de inmediato el duque se encaminó hacia ese lugar.

- Kagome… - la llamó cuando llegó a las cocinas, el lugar estaba atestado de personas - ¿Kaede, sabes dónde está Kagome? – preguntó a la nana de su esposa quién estaba a cargo del personal esa noche.

- Por acá nadie la ha visto – miró a las mujeres y lacayos que habían y todos negaron.

- Gracias… si la ves, dile que la estoy buscando…

Esto no le estaba gustando nada. Tomó las escaleras del personal, que era el único otro camino posible que Kagome hubiera tomado. Pero el pasillo estaba desierto y oscuro no había una sola persona en el sitio. Comenzó a bajar las escaleras, que daban a la salida del personal, dudaba mucho que estuviera por allí, pero mejor asegurarse. Cuando iba llegando al final, escuchó un quejido.

- Kagome… - bajó más rápido, pero lo que encontró no era Kagome, las puertas de salida del personal estaban abiertas y los dos guardias estaban en el suelo, uno de ellos era el que se quejaba.

- Pero qué… ¿Qué sucedió? – Ayudó al hombre que yacía bocabajo a girarse, miró al otro, un charco de sangre se expandía bajo su rostro, le tomó el pulso en el brazo, pero no había nada – Maldita sea… - masculló mirando hacia el exterior, la puerta estaba abierta.

Dejó al guardia sentado en uno de los peldaños y salió al exterior, estaba oscuro y no había una mísera alma afuera.

- Su excelencia… - llamó el guardia herido.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – preguntó ayudándolo a incorporarse y comenzando a subir las escaleras

- No lo sé, estaba de guardia… escuché un sonido extraño y mi compañero yacía en el suelo, luché con alguien, me apuñalaron el brazo y luego me golpearon la cabeza, no vi quién fue – dijo el hombre.

- ¿Hace cuánto fue eso…?

- El reloj daba las once campanadas… ¿Cuánto ha pasado?

- Una hora… - musitó mas para el mismo que para el hombre

- ¡Su excelencia! – un lacayo soltó la bandeja que tenía en manos y se apresuró a ayudarlo .

- Ayuda al hombre… Envía a dos lacayos a la puerta del servicio, que se armen y que nadie salga… - dijo entregándole al herido.

Inuyasha quería maldecir, gritar a los cuatro vientos, mando a dos doncellas a buscar a su esposa a sus aposentos, mientras él iba donde Miroku y Kouga. Al parecer Dumais había dado su golpe.

- ¿Seguro que no está en otro lado? – preguntó Kouga en el estudio de Inuyasha.

- Mandé a buscarla y no está… La vi irse por la puerta del servicio, un lacayo le dijo algo y salió… ¡Maldita sea! – masculló airado sin dejar de moverse de un lado a otro.

- Se dio orden de que nadie saliera, ni invitados ni gente del servicios – dijo Miroku entrando al estudio - ¿Aún no aparece?

- Kagome no está aquí… - dijo airado – Ese desgraciado la tiene…

-.-.-.-.-

_**Uhhhhhh! No voy a comentar nada de cómo quedó el capítulo de hoy! Lo que sí es que prometo no dejarlos con la intriga… La próxima semana… (No sé qué día, probablemente viernes)… Les deje el capitulo siguiente!...**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios, mensajes y demás!**_

_**Un beso, un abrazo y nos leemos prontísimo! =D**_


	24. Chapter 22

_**¡Hola a todos!... Espero que todos estén de maravillas… yo ando genial… mucho que hacer, pero mejor eso a nada… Jajajaja! En fin… me pasé hoy viernes como había prometido a dejarles los capítulos… Los escribí ayer en la noche, así que están casi, casi recién salidos del horno! =DD**_

_**Bueno antes que nada, muchísimas gracias a todos por su apoyo en esta historia, les comento que nos vamos acercando al final… Creo que ya le di muchas vueltas, así que un par de capítulos cerraremos… junto con un epilogo. **_

_**Bien no digo más… les dejo el capítulo de hoy…**_

-.-.-.-.-

_**Cap. 22: Secuestrada**_

- Su excelencia… tenemos un problema en las cocinas, la señora Kaede me pidió llamarla…

- Un momento – le dijo al lacayo – Sango vengo un momento, señoras si me disculpan - ¿qué fue lo que pasó? – le preguntó al lacayo mientras caminaban por el pasillo que guiaba a las cocinas.

- Su excelencia… - la saludaron los guardias.

- Caballeros… - contestó.

- ¿Y bien?... – preguntó al lacayo mientras se acercaban.

- Algo sobre el champan – dijo el hombre caminando tras ella.

- No creo que Kaede me mandará a llamar por eso… - se giró a mirar al lacayo, justo cuando este le rodeó el cuello con el brazo y puso un pañuelo en su rostro.

Un aroma le picó la nariz, mientras trataba de soltarse del fuerte agarre, pateó, forcejeó, pero no lo consiguió, luego todo se volvió negro para ella.

Eso era lo último que recordaba, en ese momento no sabía dónde estaba, sabía que en un carruaje, porque sentía el traqueteo de las ruedas sobre el asfalto. Tenías las manos y pies atados y estaba amordazada. Hacia un buen rato que había despertado, pero no se había movido ni un milímetro, nadie la acompañaba dentro. Por las ventanas veía edificios, todavía estaba en Londres y también veía a alguien conduciendo el coche.

No se preguntaba quién la había secuestrado, porque era bastante claro quién había orquestado todo ese asunto. Ahora en lo que tenía que pensar era en cómo salir de ahí. Inuyasha ya debía saber que había desaparecido, toda la noche había estado pendiente de ella.

- ¿Cuándo comenzarás a forcejear contra las ataduras? – Escuchó la voz del conductor, sabia de quien era la vos de acento francés – Uh, lo siento, la mordaza no te deja hablar… Tampoco es necesario…

Kagome decidió que era tonto fingir que no estaba despierta, con cierta dificultad logró sentarse en el suelo del coche. Las amarras estaban muy bien atadas a sus manos y tobillos. El movimiento del coche desde el suelo del mismo se sentía diferente, tanto que comenzó a marearse y sintió una arcada que logró controlar.

- Ya casi llegamos a nuestro destino… - Kagome miró por la ventana y seguía viendo puntas de edificios, pero no conocía muy bien Londres aún, siempre salía con Inuyasha, Izayoi o Sango… Y se limitaban a las mismas zonas.

Quince minutos después el coche se detuvo. Kagome se irguió y esperó a que la puerta se abriera. Cuando lo hizo, no tuvo tiempo ni de mirar a su atacante; un bolsa negra cubrió su cabeza.

- Bien… llegamos – dijo el francés, mientras la subía a su hombro y comenzaba a andar – Aún no luchas, debo decir que me sorprendes demasiado, espero que sigas así de dócil.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Para las dos de la madrugada no pudieron seguir reteniendo a las personas. Las dejaron marchar una a una, revisando sus carruajes y demás. Para cuando todos se fueron, solo quedaron Inuyasha, Miroku, Kouga y Wellington en su estudio.

- Ningún invitado faltaba, los carruajes estaban vacíos, entrevistamos al personal y nadie dijo haber visto al lacayo que describiste – dijo Miroku – A excepción de los guardias, pero ellos no trabajan dentro de la mansión así que no conocen al personal…

- Sé a quién vi… Alguien tuvo que verlo, llevaba la librea de los Lancaster – masculló Inuyasha enfadado, estaba demasiado irritable.

- Es obvio quién se la llevó – intervino Kouga después de unos segundos de silencio – Pero no pudo entrar solo, alguien tuvo que ayudarlo…

- ¿El lacayo?... – preguntó Miroku.

- O uno de los invitados – concluyó Wellington – Vuelvan a interrogar al personal, que se haga un retrato del hombre que vio Lancaster e investigaremos a los invitados…

- Yo me encargó de los invitados, sé por quién empezar… - masculló Inuyasha.

- ¿Estás seguro que te quieres involucrar?... Te dejarías llevar por… - comenzó a hablar Kouga.

- ¿Qué si estoy seguro?... Es mi esposa quién está en manos de ese depravado, yo mejor que nadie sabe lo que puede hacer… No me quedaré de manos cruzadas, mientras las horas pasan…

- Cálmate – le dijo Miroku colocando una mano en su hombro – Yo te ayudaré a investigar a los invitados, no creo que sea tan difícil, eran pocos los que no pertenecían al ministerio de defensa – miró a Kouga - ¿Puedes encargarte del personal? – este asintió.

- Sólo cabe decir que nadie puede saber que sucedió… - añadió Wellington colocándose de pie – La encontraremos – le dijo a Inuyasha colocando una mano sobre su hombro, este asintió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Confió en los hombres del ministerio, solo invitamos gente de confianza… - dijo Miroku mientras repasaba la lista de invitados – Sólo hay unos cuantos que no pertenecen al ministerio y también están…

- Sesshomaru y Kikyo… déjamelos a mi… - Inuyasha aún no lo olvidaba las palabras de Kikyo, ella tenía algo que ver, o algo sabía, de eso estaba seguro.

- Bien, yo veré a los otros… No tardaré…

Inuyasha salió de la mansión Lancaster quince minutos después que Miroku. Su madre estaba muy alterada, por no decir Kaede. Kouga aun estaba interrogando al personal ya con un retrato hablado del lacayo que él había visto.

Eran las tres de la mañana cuando Inuyasha llegó a su destino, las calles de Londres estaban desiertas y heladas. Inuyasha se apeó de su caballo y lo dejó atado a un árbol frente a la casa, cruzó la calle, subió los peldaños y aporreó la puerta hasta que le abrieron.

- Pero que es éste escándalo – un anciano mayordomo abrió la puerta – Estás no son horas caballero…

- Dígale a su señora que el duque de Lancaster la quiere ver… - dijo atravesando las puertas sin siquiera esperar.

- No es momento para visi…

- ¡Vaya y dígale! – le gritó al hombre quien corrió escaleras arriba.

- ¡Inuyasha! – La mujer bajó las escaleras, con una bata de color marfil medio atada - ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó con una sonrisa cuando llegó a su lado.

- ¿Qué es lo que sabes? – Con más fuerza de la necesaria, la tomó del cuello y la estrelló contra una de las paredes posteriores - ¡Dime!

- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó asustada.

- Suelte a la señora – el mayordomo se acercó apresurado, pero Inuyasha le lanzó una mirada que heló al hombre.

- ¡Márchese!... Y ni piense en llamar a alguien – dijo al hombre quien asintió asustado - ¿Y ahora tú y yo vamos a hablar? – la tomó del brazo y la guió por pasillo, no sabía a dónde la llevaría, pero abrió una de las puertas y encontró un salón, la arrojó dentro y cerró con seguro.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – preguntó sobándose uno de los brazos.

- Tu dijiste algo cuando rechacé tu oferta para bailar… - no se iba a arriesgar a decir nada aún - ¿por qué?

- ¿Qué dije? – preguntó ella.

- ¡Algo sobre Kagome! – le grito perdiendo la paciencia.

Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido por un instante y luego sonrió. Así que ya sabes.

- ¿Sabes dónde está? – preguntó Inuyasha.

- Que si sé… Mi hermana te engañó Inuyasha – le dijo – Ella conoce a Sesshomaru desde hace mucho tiempo… ¡Se fugó con él!... - Inuyasha la miró contrariado – Sesshomaru se hizo pasar por ti y se casó con mi hermana, hoy se fugaron… Tu primo me lo dijo…

- ¿Sesshomaru te dijo que se fugaba con Kagome? – Preguntó Inuyasha – ¿Se fueron juntos?

- Sí… eso fue lo que pasó… - Inuyasha miró a Kikyo un segundo y se dio cuenta de que ella pensaba que en realidad eso había sucedido.

- ¡Maldita sea!... – masculló – Sesshomaru estuvo toda la noche en la fiesta… - dijo él.

- Tenía a un amigo esperándolo fuera con un carruaje, me pidió ayuda para distraerte…

- Ahí fue cuando me pediste un baile… - dijo Inuyasha tratando de atar cabos.

- Te engañaron Inuyasha – dijo Kikyo colocando una mano en su hombro – Kagome y tu primo se fugaron juntos, querían quedarse con el ducado, pero no lo iban a conseguir… Kagome te engañó…

- ¿Cómo conoces a mi primo?

- Hace años, cuando te conocí a ti

- ¿Y Dumais? – preguntó esta vez.

- ¿El francés?... – preguntó ella - ¿Qué pasa con él?

- ¿Conoces al francés?...

- Eh… no… - los nervios de Kikyo fueron visibles.

- No estoy para juegos, así que dime de una maldita vez… - Kikyo cayó sentada en un sillón cuando Inuyasha se acercó lo suficiente remarcando cada una de sus palabras.

- No sé nada… te lo juro, pero creo que tu primo sí, pero yo no tengo nada que ver con él… Jamás ayudaría a un francés, el escándalo sería inconmensurable…

- ¡Maldita sea!... ¿Entonces qué sabes?

- Que mi hermana y tu primo se fugaron, ¡te engañaron!... – gritó airada.

- A la que engañaron fue a ti… El francés tiene a tu hermana… - le dijo antes de salir de la sala y de la casa de ella.

Tenía nuevas bases, ahora debía ir por Sesshomaru. Subió a su caballo que aún permanecía atado frente a la casa de Kikyo. Se subió a él y emprendió marcha hacia la casa de su primo.

Cuando llegó a casa de Sesshomaru no habían pasado más de diez minutos. Hizo el mismo procedimiento y el mayordomo lo recibió sin rechistar.

- Llame a mi primo…

- El señor no está su excelencia… - dijo el hombre.

- No ha regresado – musitó, no estaba muy seguro de si esperar o irse a buscarlo a otro lado – Sabe donde podría estar.

- En realidad su excelencia – el hombre se puso un poco tenso, pero continuó – El señor vino hace menos de una hora, recogió sus maletas y dijo que saldría de viaje.

- ¿De viaje? – Preguntó Inuyasha - ¿A dónde?

- No lo dijo señor… - contestó el mayordomo.

- Si Sesshomaru vuelve o cualquiera en nombre de él regresa, me lo hará saber de inmediato, ¿me entendió? – El mayordomo asintió – Más le vale obedecer lo que le digo – le dijo antes de salir.

Desesperado, no sabía si la palabra alcanzaba a describir como se sentía en ese preciso instante. Ya había amanecido y aún no tenían ni idea de donde estaba Kagome, habían entrevistado al personal y había dado frutos la investigación, pero esto no llevaba a nada nuevo, el hombre había sido contratado hacia poco tiempo, estaban trabajando en su ubicación. Wellington había ordenado cerrar las salidas de la ciudad desde el momento de la desaparición de Kagome, así que no podía estar fuera de la ciudad. Pero aún así Londres era inmenso. Miroku había descartado a los invitados, él había descartado en parte a Kikyo y todo apuntaba a su primo, quién justamente había desaparecido.

- Lo voy a matar, en el momento en que lo vea lo voy a estrangular y disfrutaré cada maldito segundo – masculló mientras miraba por la ventana como el sol se posicionaba en lo alto.

- La noticia se está expandiendo como pólvora – dijo Miroku, no habían logrado que un par de personas especularan.

- ¿Qué dicen?

- Que tu primo se fugó con la duquesa de Lancaster…

- Maldita sea… Ella no hizo eso…

- Todos lo sabemos, pero Wellington prefirió difundir eso a los medios a él hecho de que Dumais la secuestró… se supone que lo tenemos en New Gate…

- Debemos encontrarlo, pero es como buscar una maldita aguja en un pajar…

- Bueno, entonces eso haremos…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome despertó, era la segunda vez que la dormían, solo que esta vez, un golpe en la cabeza había sido el culpable. Había tratado de escapar y su secuestrador le había dado un gran golpe en la cabeza que la durmió en el acto.

- Mira qué bonitos titulares – escuchó la voz del francés y un periódico cayó frente a su rostro.

Kagome alcanzó a leer lo que decía y hubiera podido bufar por lo absurdo de ellos, si no le doliera tanto la cabeza, estaba mareada y sentía demasiadas nauseas, al igual que mucha hambre a la vez. Finalmente enfocó su mirada y vio al francés girad de espaldas mirando por una ventana, estaba oscuro, otra vez era noche; si que había sido un buen golpe.

- Tengo sed… - habló, ahora no tenía la mordaza.

- Que maleducado de mi parte – se acercó a una mesita donde un juego de té chino esperaba, sirvió una taza y la acercó a sus labios, aún no podía verlo, la habitación estaba casi en penumbras – Está un poco frío, pero servirá…

Kagome bebió un trago que le cayó como anillo al dedo a su seca garganta. Sentada miró a su alrededor. Era una habitación bastante bien amoblada, elegante aunque no muy grande.

- Gracias… - dijo cuando terminó de beber.

- ¿No vas a preguntar nada?

- ¿Acaso va a contestar? – se acomodó mejor en la cama y tanteó cuan apretadas estaban las amarras, igual de bien.

- Tal vez… habla…

- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quiere? – preguntó.

- Muy buena pregunta… - dijo él volviendo a la ventana – Honestamente cariño, no mucho la verdad… La verdad la idea de venir ni siquiera me atraía mucho al principio, tu querido esposo no es muy divertido, tuvimos nuestra época, nuestra cuota de lucha, perdió la gracia…

- ¿Cuándo lo secuestraste y torturaste? – preguntó ella.

- Si se puede decir, sí – dijo él sonriendo, Kagome no alcanzó a verlo, pero imaginó su maligna sonrisa – Como decía, tu esposo ya no es tan divertido, pero no había mucho que hacer, la paga era buena y… tu eres deliciosa…

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Kagome cuando vio al francés alejarse de la ventana y acercarse a ella. Pegó su cuerpo más a la pared contra la que estaba la cama y espero con todo su cuerpo tensionado.

- Eres una mujer muy hermosa – dijo acariciando su rostro – No como las insípidas rosas inglesas, rubias y de ojos azules… no… - la mano de él se deslizó por su mejilla y bajó hasta sus hombros desnudos, aún tenía el vestido bien puesto – Tus cabellos azabaches, tus ojos marrones, piel tersa no blanca ni tampoco morena, una combinación bastante explosiva… si puedo decir… - musitó acercando su labios a su oído y depositando un beso en su cuello – Uno hasta comprende por qué Inuyasha perdió la cabeza por ti – dijo con tono normal y alejándose de ella.

Kagome lo miró y pudo ver su rostro finalmente. Tenía los ojos negros, bastante oscuros, como si fuera posible, sus cabellos en la misma tonalidad, pero aparte de todo eso, tenía una cicatriz en la mitad izquierda de su rostro, era como una quemadura y tenía una forma extraña, como una araña.

- Una granada – explicó él tocándose ese lado de su rostro con la mano izquierda, la cual estaba cubierta por un guante de cuero – En realidad es todo el lado izquierdo… - dijo alejándose a la oscuridad – La granada explotó y no logré moverme lo suficientemente lejos, mi ropa se prendió en fuego… supongo que sabes lo que sigue…

Kagome tomó un poco de aire y se relajó. No iba a contestar nada, no se iba a apiadar de alguien como él.

- ¿Qué va a pasar?

- ¿Contigo?

- ¿Con todos?

- No estoy muy seguro – dijo él – Nos pondremos en contacto con Inuyasha, le meteremos una bala en la cabeza y ya en adelante no tengo nada que ver…

- Sesshomaru está en todo esto – no lo preguntó, estaba más que segura, ese hombre era aún más malo que él que tenía enfrente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Interesante el titular que hay en la prensa – dijo Dumais entrando al salón con Sesshomaru.

- Era justo lo que necesitábamos… Ahora bien, Inuyasha sabe que es falso lo de mi fuga con su esposa, le enviaremos la nota de rescate, le mataremos, yo me casaré con Kagome y…

- La sociedad no los va a aceptar – le interrumpió Naraku.

- Es lo que menos me importa, una vez sea duque de Lancaster, todos se olvidarán rápido, una buena historia de amor siempre calma los nervios… - Naraku sonrió mientras se servía un trago.

- Tendremos que sacarla de Londres…

- Ahora no es posible, tienen custodiadas todas las salidas, no es posible ni por tierra ni en barco – explicó Sesshomaru – Vamos a tener que quedarnos acá hasta que logremos salir, no pueden aislar a Londres toda la vida…

- No… - estuvo de acuerdo el otro - ¿Enviaste la nota?...

- Justo ahora debe estar leyéndola…

- ¿Y la invitada? – Preguntó mirándolo a él – Ya que es tu futura duquesa… habrá algún problema si…

- Hazle lo que quieras, no me interesa esa zorra de pueblo…

-.-.-.-.-.-

"_En el muelle, el lunes de la próxima semana, antes de que despunte el alba… Que nadie se entere Inuyasha o tu esposa no saldrá bien en todo esto…"_

Inuyasha releyó la nota otras dos veces, la había recibido hacia un par de minutos. Estaba solo en su estudio revisando mapas, zonas en las que Kagome pudiera estar. Ahora ya sabía dónde encontrarla, ahora debía pensar en qué hacer.

Ya habían pasado dos días desde la desaparición de Kagome, todo el mundo hablaba de una fuga con su primo Sesshomaru y él tenía órdenes de no desmentir nada. Era mejor que todo el mundo pensará que su mujer era una cualquiera y no que Dumais en realidad estaba libre. Eso lo tenía exasperado.

Miró todo lo que tenía desperdigado en su escritorio, era increíble que aún no supiera donde estaba su primo, había revisado la casa de él de arriba abajo, había investigado si tenía más propiedades en la ciudad y nada, habían buscado en los alrededores de Londres y nada.

- ¿Dónde estás? – masculló mirado el mapa que tenía abierto sobre su escritorio, tenía que haber algo, algún detalle que estaba dejando ir y mientras más tardaba, mas difíciles serían las cosas para Kagome.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome estaba tratando de levantarse del suelo, había logrado bajarse de la cama, pero no había evitado tropezarse y caerse. Ahora le dolía un costado del rostro y la cabeza juntos. Arrastrando logró llegar hasta un extremo de la habitación y pegando la espalda a la pared logró colocarse de pie.

El esfuerzo era agotador, tenía que saltar con los tobillos amarrados, tenía que conseguir soltarse, pero tenía que buscar con qué. Pasó junto a la ventana y se dio cuenta de que esta daba un callejón, había por lo menos tres pisos de caída, de seguro sobreviviría si se tiraba. Trató de abrir la ventana, pero el pestillo quedaba demasiado alto y sus manos en la espalda no llegaban hasta allá, debía desatarse. Cuando se giró para mirar por la ventana, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, asustada se volteó, encontrándose con el rostro de Naraku.

- No, no, no… - se acercó a ella y la tomó del brazo para arrojarla a la cama – Eso no fue muy inteligente cariño…

- ¿Esperaba que me quedara sin hacer nada?

Naraku se acercó en dos rápidas zancadas y cuando Kagome intentó sentarse este la tiró acostada.

- ¿Quieres haces algo?... – le susurró con su rostro pegado al de ella – Entonces hagamos algo tu y yo cariño…

Kagome se asustó y reaccionó como una fiera. Naraku posó sus labios sobre los suyos mientras se subía sobre su cuerpo.

- ¡Suélteme!... – le mordió el labio y este masculló enfadado antes de darle un fuerte golpe en el rostro.

Kagome abrió sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, eso había dolido. El continuó encima de ella y ella lo miró con la vista desenfocada. Se sintió mareada y un calor subió por su cuerpo y justo a tiempo giró su cabeza y vomito el alfombrado suelo.

Kagome trató de sentarse, estaba demasiado mareada, no sabía si era debido al golpe o al esfuerzo al luchar contra él, tal vez era ambas. Para su fortuna él la ayudo a incorporarse y ella vomito lo poco y nada que había consumido en esos dos días.

- Voy a mandar a una criada – masculló él enfadado saliendo del cuarto.

- ¿Quiere cambiarse de vestido?... – preguntó la doncella que limpiaba la alfombra y quién le había llevado un té – Puedo conseguir uno…

- Quiero irme a casa…

- Lo siento señora, pero no la puedo ayudar… - dijo la mujer mirándola y haciendo una mueca, sabía que se debía al golpe, cuando la habían llevado al baño para enjuagarse la boca, había visto el feo moretón en su mejilla derecha, hacia juego con uno más pequeño en el lado izquierdo, el que se hizo al caerse.

- El vestido no se ensució… - había vomitado sobre la alfombra y parte de los zapatos del francés, se alegraba por eso.

- ¿Quiere comer algo? – Preguntó la mujer – Creo que aquí quedó todo lo que había comido.

- No creo que pueda, aún tengo arcadas, ¿puede darme algo para el mareo o para las nauseas?

La criada se levantó y la miró fijamente.

- Mi nombre es Kana – dijo la mujer, era joven ahora que Kagome la miraba con más detenimiento, era muy pálida y tenía cierto acento francés – Perdone la pregunta… - Kagome la miró esperando - ¿Está usted esperando? – preguntó en un susurro.

La joven duquesa la miró desconcertada, sabía a que se estaba refiriendo, pero eso no podía ser así. Se había hecho a la idea de que era estéril o algo así, pero si lo pensaba detenidamente, podía notar que tenía síntomas… Mareos, nauseas, arcadas…

- Cuando vine acá me comencé a sentir así, tal vez sea solo por la situación – se dijo más a ella que a la mujer, debían ser los nervios, el estrés, no podía estar en embarazo.

- Tal vez el estrés llamó los síntomas, hay mujeres que pueden pasar el embarazo, frescas como una lechuga – dijo ella.

Kagome la miró preocupada. No, no justo ahora, no podía estar embaraza, ¿verdad?

-.-.-.-.-

_**Así o más inoportuna la noticia… La cosa no está muy color de rosa que digamos… Así que veremos cómo termina…**_

_**Como les dije al comienzo, vamos en la recta final… pronto terminaré la historia… creo que llegó la hora! Jajaja!**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, dejen sus comentarios, mensajes y demás… Les mando un beso y un abrazo! Nos leemos!**_


	25. Chapter 23

_**¡Hola a todos!... Espero que estén muy bien, ya es viernes fin de semana para descansar. No me alargo mucho, simplemente les agradezco a todos por su apoyo y sus mensajes, al igual que por su paciencia, les tengo una noticia, pero la dejo para el final. Por el momento disfruten!**_

-.-.-.-.-

_**Cap. 23: Escape/rescate**_

- Estás seguro de que quieres ir solo, me parece una tontería – le decía Miroku la noche antes del día dispuesto en la nota.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, no quiero imaginarme lo que el malnacido de Naraku puede haberle hecho a Kagome y…

- Pero ir solo… - le recordó Miroku no muy convencido.

- Él tiene razón Taisho – intervino Kouga – Al menos él y yo podríamos cubrirte la espalda.

- Ya hice mal contándoles, no los voy a llevar… voy solo…

- ¿No encontraste nada de Sesshomaru? – preguntó en cambio Miroku, era mejor no seguir con el tema.

- No… - masculló – Sus propiedades están limpias, nadie sabe donde está…

- ¿Nadie?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Tienes a mi hermana acá? – preguntó mirando para el segundo piso de apartamento.

- Estamos juntos, aún no podemos irnos de la ciudad – contestó Sesshomaru.

- Inuyasha está enfadado, desde que desapareciste con ella nadie le ha visto, dicen que está hecho una furia – dijo Kikyo entrando a la oficina de él – Se suponía que yo estaría con él…

- Ahí no puedo hacer nada Kikyo, no puedo engatusar a mi primo por ti – dijo él sonriendo.

- No entiendo que tiene mi hermana… ¿Estás enfrentando al duque por ella?

- Quiero ser el duque…

- Lo siento mucho por ti, pero mientras Inuyasha viva no será así… - le dijo despectivamente – Dale saludos a mi hermana… - Salió de la oficina sola dejando a Sesshomaru en ella.

- Disculpe, señora… - una joven la interceptó en un pasillo antes de que logrará salir.

- ¿Qué quiere? – preguntó mirándola.

- Es usted la hermana de la joven – preguntó la muchacha, un tanto pálida y desgarbada, vio Kikyo.

- ¿Qué quiere? – mantuvo su pregunta.

- Ella está mal, está… enferma…

- Pues llame a un doctor… - iba a continuar, pero la joven la detuvo.

- No entiende, no la dejan ver de nadie… esta… - miró a todos lados y susurró – Secuestrada…

- ¿Qué? – Dijo sorprendida – Debe de haber un error…

- No lo hay, su hermana está secuestrada – dijo ella – Tiene que ayudarla… Ella está encinta…

- ¿Embarazada?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Traje algo para que coma señora – la criada entró en el cuarto con una bandeja, Kagome la miró, ya era un rostro conocido y amable - ¿Cómo se encuentra?... – miró su vientre y Kagome se llevó una mano a él, la verdad no veía que hubiera crecido, pero estaba muy mareada y vomitaba cada mañana.

- Bien, supongo… - suspiró cansada – ¿Puede soltarme?

- Lo siento señora, pero no puedo volver a hacer ese mismo nudo, el señor lo notará – aseguró ella – Será un problema para usted y para mi…

- ¿Lo conoces a él?

- El señor Dumais… trabajo para él… - dijo la mujer.

- Creo que entonces no te diré que me ayudes a escapar – sonrió con cierta melancolía.

- Lo siento señora – dijo la joven – Traté de pedirle ayuda, su hermana ella estuvo acá y le expliqué…

- ¿Kikyo? – dijo sin poderlo creer.

- Le dije que estaba secuestrada y encinta – le explicó – Me dijo que estaba loca y se marchó…

Estrangularía a Kikyo, podría ser su hermana, no, su hermanastra, no le debía nada a ella. Si fuera en lugares opuestos, ella la habría ayudado. No podía creerlo.

- Está bien… muchas gracias – sonrió a la joven quien esperó sentada a un lado - ¿Y dónde está él?

- Sal y déjanos… - la puerta se abrió, pero esta vez no era Naraku, era Sesshomaru, era la primera vez que iba a verla - ¿Cómo has estado?, que feo Moreton el de tu rostro, le diré a Naraku que tenga cuidado, no quiero una condesa con cicatrices…

- Estás loco…

- ¿Lo estoy? – Dijo él haciéndose el ofendido – Sólo regreso las cosas a su curso normal, mi padre debió ser el duque no el padre de Inuyasha… Pero bueno, yo debí heredar cuando Inuyasha desapareció…

- Te hubieran quitado todo en cuanto el apareciera…

- Lo hubiera matado… - dijo con simpleza – Como haré justo ahora… y luego tú y yo nos casaremos y yo seré el duque.

- No me casaré contigo…

- Claro que lo harás…

- No firmaré nada… - le dijo ella.

- Inuyasha no firmó nada la primera vez y mírate, eres la duquesa; no tendrás que firmar nada y yo seré el duque…

Le hubiera encantado decirle que no lo sería, que había un heredero en camino, pero no quería alentarlo a que hiciera nada más.

- Creo que lo mejor es que descanses, no iremos antes de la madrugada… verás por última vez a Inuyasha… Y luego todo será como debió ser…

Quería llorar, las lágrimas se estaban agolpando en sus ojos con demasiada frecuencia durante esos últimos días, tal vez era el embarazo, ya había aceptado que lo estaba y se sentía feliz, pero a la vez no podía gozar de aquello en plenitud.

- Señora… ¿No va a comer?... – preguntó Kana, la duquesa no la escuchó llegar.

- No tengo hambre – se le había ido el apetito.

- Tiene que descansar, me pidieron despertarla antes del amanecer…

- Lo sé…

- Ya está tarde… te traeré un té para que…

- Kana, sal de aquí…

Por segunda vez esa noche, alguien interrumpió, está vez era Naraku. Kagome se sentó de golpe en la cama y lo miró. Kana se quedó tiesa en su sitio.

- ¿¡No escuchas!... ¡Que salgas he dicho! – la tomó del brazo y trató de sacarla, pero la mujer se resistió un poco.

- ¡Señor!... Espere, no le haga nada, señor…

Kagome se tensionó al escuchar las palabras de la mujer. Naraku no había vuelto desde que la había golpeado en el rostro y ahora que se fijaba en él se veía bastante enfadado, la cicatriz en su rostro se veía más marcada de lo normal y el pánico en la voz de Kana, le dijo que él no planeaba nada bueno.

- ¡De cuándo acá puedes decirme lo que debo o no hacer! – le gritó a en francés a Kana mientras la arrojaba a un costado de la habitación - ¡Lárgate he dicho!

- Señor… ¡Señor!... – gritó por última vez cuando este la arrojó fuera.

- ¿Me has extrañado cariño?

Había algo en su mirada, algo gélido y tenebroso a la vez. Kagome se arrinconó contra la cama y lo miró desde su sitio.

- ¿Qué quiere?...

- Despedirme de ti… - con movimientos lentos se fue soltando los botones de su camisa blanca, dejando al descubierto la cicatriz del lado izquierdo de su cuerpo – Va hasta abajo, no es nada bonito… Bueno en realidad nada será bonito de aquí en adelante.

-.-.-.-.-.-

- Todas las propiedades de Sesshomaru están vigiladas y ninguna está ocupada por él o por alguien – dijo Inuyasha mirando las ubicaciones en el mapa – Debe estar quedándose en algún lado, pero dónde…

- Ya hubiéramos sabido si hubiera rentado una casa en los últimos días… - dijo Miroku, estaba acompañando a su amigo hasta que fuera hora de ir a los muelles.

- Tal vez algún lugar se nos ha pasado por alto… - volvió a mirar el mapa, fijó su vista en Saint James's, allí era donde había sido visto Naraku, tal vez si era cierto…

- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Miroku tomando un sobre de encima de la chimenea.

- Lo trajo mi abogado la semana pasada – dijo Inuyasha – Son propiedades que pienso vender y otras que él quería saber si iba conser… - continuó mirando el mapa - ¡Saint James's!... ¡Dios soy un verdadero idiota!... – corrió hasta donde Miroku y le quitó el sobre de las manos, lo abrió y comenzó a mirar de papel en papel - ¡Aquí está!...

- ¿Qué? – Miroku se acercó al mapa, Inuyasha buscaba un punto en los sectores de Saint James's mientras miraba el documento.

- Cuando Sesshomaru vino a la ciudad a vivir con nosotros, mi madre dijo que debería darle un lugar de soltero, compré un apartamento en Saint James's y Sesshomaru vivió allá durante un par de años, hasta que se mudo a donde está actualmente… - explicó mientras seguía buscando – El lugar está a nombre de Myoga, mi abogado, el firmó el papeleo e hizo la compra a mi nombre… Nadie ha vivido ahí por años…

- Por eso no nos pareció sospechoso cuando investigamos el sector, encontramos el apartamento a nombre de tu abogado

- Sesshomaru es el único que ha vivido allá… Tal vez… solo tal vez… - musitó para el mismo – ¡Es aquí!

- Señor, una joven lo busca, dice que sabe de la señora… - Entró Totosai intempestivamente, ambos lores se miraron y corrieron a la entrada, allí encontraron a una joven vestida humildemente estrujándose las manos nerviosa.

- ¿Qué es lo que sabe?

- ¿Usted es el esposo de la señora? – Inuyasha asintió y trató de controlar sus nervios, la mujer tenía un feo cardenal cerca a su ojo derecho – Ella está en… el numero 23 de Saint James's…

Inuyasha ya sabía eso, había acabado de descubrirlo.

- Lo mejor es que vaya ahora mismo, el señor… Dumais… Vaya ahora y ayúdela…

El pánico que vio en su mirada fue suficiente, las cosas no estaban bien para su Kagome.

- ¡Totosai pide mi caballo!... – el mayordomo se esfumó en el acto – Miroku ya sabes que h

acer…

- Toma… - dijo el conde pasándole un arma que guardaba en un bolsillo de su frac.

- Tengo una…

- Nunca sobran… - Inuyasha la recibió y corrió a la entrada donde su caballo ensillado lo esperaba, sin dudar ni un segundo se lanzó a todo galope – Totosai, lleva a la joven a que le revisen la herida y ayúdala en lo que necesite, no la dejes ir… - susurró a lo último – Mantengamos esto con discreción… Yo pediré mi caballo solo, gracias…

El anciano mayordomo aceptó y se llevó a la joven con él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡No me toqué!...

Cuando Naraku estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, sacó los pies bajo su vestido y le dio con todas sus fuerzas en el rostro. Había convencido a Kana que le desatara los pies, así era más fácil su traslado al baño y más cuando tenía tantas nauseas e iba cada tanto tiempo.

Dumais no vio venir el golpe, sino hasta que sintió como caía a un lado de la cama golpeándose en la cabeza en el borde. Kagome aprovecho los segundos para correr hasta el baño y encerrarse en él, en un minuto todo estuvo en silencio, espero con la espalda pegada a la pared, al fin… ¡Un golpe!

- ¡Abre la puerta maldita zorra!... ¡Ábrela!... – gritaba Naraku al otro lado, la puerta temblaba con cada golpe, afortunadamente parecía fuerte, pero no duraría toda la vida.

Caminó por el cuarto de baño, debía haber algo que pudiera usar, debía soltarse las manos, si soltaba sus manos podría salvarse. Pero no, las cosas no iban a ser fáciles, había solo toallas, trapos, nada que le sirviera. Miró el espejo colgando frente a ella, maquinando en su cabeza con rapidez, movió la pequeña escalinata para entrar en la bañera de cobre y la acercó al espejo, se subió de espaldas y después de empinarse un poco logro tumbarlo de su sitio. El ruido del espejo no apagó el sonido de los gritos de Naraku ni de la puerta temblando en su sitio.

Sin darle importancia a sus pies desnudos y a los trozos del espejo clavándose en ellos, busco uno pedazo afilado, algo para romper las cuerdas, cuando finalmente lo halló, la puerta resistió lo último y se abrió.

- Ya me cansaste cariño – masculló Naraku en la entrada.

Kagome soltó un grito cuando este se acercó a ella, trató de salir corriendo, pero este logró cogerla y arrastrando de los cabellos la llevó hasta la cama.

- ¡Suéltame!... ¡Suéltame! – gritó mientras forcejeaba con él, el peso de su cuerpo grande contra el de ella la dejo casi inmovilizada, pero continuó peleando… no se dejaría por él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando llegó a Saint James's aceleró el galope de su caballo, el numero 20… 21… 22… ¡Finalmente!... 23…

Justo cuando se acercaba un individuo subía las escalas frontales, conocía la figura de Sesshomaru, este giró al escuchar el ruido producido por el caballo. Pero cuando volteó a ver se encontró con el puño de Inuyasha en su rostro.

- ¡¿Dónde está? – Preguntó agarrándolo del cuello y estrellándolo contra la puerta - ¡Te voy a matar!

Sesshomaru finalmente reaccionó y trató de devolverle los golpes, pero el primero lo había dejado desorientado e Inuyasha estaba demasiado enojado, así que se vio en el suelo recibiendo varias patadas, Inuyasha sacó una de sus armas y la apuntó a su primo quien lo miraba con el rostro sangrante en el suelo.

_- ¡Suéltame!... ¡Suéltame!_

Inuyasha miró al segundo piso de la casa y cambió la dirección de su arma, apuntó a la cerradura de la puerta y esta se abrió, Sesshomaru se arrastraba bajando las escaleras, el ruido de cascos de caballo llamó su atención y reconoció la figura de Miroku a lo lejos. Sin dudarlo más entró.

- ¡Quédate quieta!

Le dio un golpe en el rostro, pero eso no la desmotivo, por el contrario, cuando sintió las manos de él levantando sus faldas y aflojando su cinturón, dio un fuerte tirón con sus manos que sangraban y la cuerda se soltó. Aún con el trozo de espejo aferrado en su mano derecha, sacó sus manos tras su espalda y le enterró el trozo justo bajo su ojo izquierdo.

- ¡Maldita perra!... – masculló Naraku en el suelo retorciéndose.

Kagome se colocó en pie en la cama y rebuscó bajo sus faldas, finalmente enganchada al liguero, encontró el arma que había guardado la noche de la fiesta, no lograba desengancharla con las manos atadas a su espalda y no confiaba en Kana para decirle que la usara ella.

- Me las vas a pagar

Naraku se levantó del suelo, era imposible ir a la salida, pero ahora tenía un arma y la iba a usar si era necesario. El rostro de Dumais sangraba horriblemente, él había sacado el trozo de espejo y casi parecía que ojo fuera a salirse, si no era que ya no le serviría para nada.

- ¡No te muevas o disparo!... – le gritó de pie sobre la cama, sabia usar un arma, su padre le había enseñada hacía muchos años.

- No, no lo harás cariño… no eres una asesina… - le dijo mientras se acercaba a la cama, Kagome se movía al lado contrario de él.

- ¡Quédate ahí! – gritó una vez más.

- ¿¡Quieres disparar!... hazlo entonces, no amenaces y hazlo… - le decía mientras sonreía con malicia, él estaba jugando con su mente, Inuyasha le había hablado de aquello – No puedes disparar… ¿Sabes por qué?... No eres una asesina…

- Ella no, pero yo sí… - Naraku se giró a la nueva voz, Kagome pudo saltar de la emoción en la puerta estaba Inuyasha, tan alto y guapo como siempre.

- Ah… pero si no es nada más ni nada menos que Inuyasha… Estaba aquí con tu esposa y se puso un poco agresiva – dijo señalando la herida en su ojo – Creo que no es muy… - Cuando el sonido rasgo el aire Kagome gritó.

- ¡Ya, ya tranquila! – los brazos de Inuyasha la rodearon y Kagome se dio cuenta de que había sido un disparo el ruido.

Inuyasha miró el cuerpo de Naraku en el suelo, un disparo en el centro de su frente, no iba a darle tiempo de nada, no estaba para juegos, él se había metido con Kagome y él simplemente le había metido una bala en el cerebro.

- Ya está bien… - susurró para Kagome quien sollozaba en sus brazos - ¿Estás bien?

- Sí… yo… - todavía tenía el arma encerrada en sus manos – No pude…

- No eres una asesina… - murmuró contra sus cabellos a la vez que le quitaba el arma de las manos – Vamos a casa cariño…

- ¡Inuyasha! – un apresurado Miroku entró en la habitación empuñando un arma - ¿Tú hiciste ese desastre? – preguntó mirando a su enemigo en el suelo.

- Solo el disparo en su frente – tomó a Kagome en brazos, quien se acurrucó contra su pecho y lo abrazó.

- Bien hecho Kagome – dijo Miroku mirando la herida en su ojo – Tenemos a Sesshomaru… - Inuyasha asintió.

- Encárgate

En esos momentos no quería nada más que ir a casa con su esposa, abrazarla y si era posible encerrarla donde nadie jamás la lastimara.

En casa los esperaba un doctor, quien se encerró con Kagome y su madre en la habitación, dejándolo a él. Su mayordomo lo convenció de que se cambiara las ropas y apenas notó que tenía sangre en sus manos y en sus botas, era de Sesshomaru.

- Las heridas son superficiales – dijo el doctor una vez vendo sus pies – Los cardenales se irán un par de días – le aseguró – Puedo darle un poco de láudano si quiere descansar su Excelencia…

- No… - contestó Kagome mientras era arropada en la cama – Yo… - en ese instante recordó que había algo que debía decir - ¿Dónde está Inuyasha?

- Fue a cambiarse a sus antiguas habitaciones – dijo Izayoi acariciándole la mano – Vendrá en un momento.

- No, dile que venga ya, por favor – pidió a su nana y a la madre de Inuyasha.

- Pero tienes que descansar cariño… él… - trató de convencerla Kaede.

- ¡Inuyasha!... ¡Inuyasha!

- Su excelencia – el doctor la miró preocupado - ¿Segura que está bien?... Es posible que…

- ¡Estoy bien!... Estoy magnifica, sólo quiero que venga Inuyasha, ¡Inu…

- ¡¿Qué pasó?... ¿Estás bien cariño?... – un Inuyasha a medio vestir, con tan solo un pantalón entró en el cuarto por una puerta lateral - ¿Qué pasa? dime, dime

- Estoy embarazada… - le dijo sonriendo y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó él sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba - ¿Cómo?

- Mmmm… su excelencia, los bebés generalmente – comenzó el médico a hablar.

- Sé como… - le cortó las palabras - Es que… ¡Kagome!... ¡Vamos a ser padres! ¿Por qué no había dicho? – le dijo al doctor.

- Lo siento su excelencia, apenas y me entero, si me permite revisarla…

- ¡Pues hágalo hombre! – jaló al doctor de un brazo y lo acercó.

Un par de minutos después el doctor dictaminó que en verdad había un embarazo y que todo estaba en perfecto estado. Izayoi se abrazó con Kaede, pues entre Inuyasha y Kagome no había mucho espacio.

- Un bebé… - musitó mirando a Kagome quien sonrió – Es increíble… digo lo creo, pero… Un bebé… ¡Mamá voy a ser papá! – gritó a su madre quien asintió emocionada - ¡Papá!...

-.-.-.-.-.-

A la mañana siguiente y como ya todo el mundo se esperaba la noticia del secuestro de los cómplices y de Dumais se expandió como una plaga. Todo el mundo hizo llegar miles de flores a la mansión Lancaster, con notas de recuperación para la duquesa, quien había pasado por semejante trauma.

Los periódicos tenían titulares sobre la muerte de Dumais y el escándalo de Sesshomaru Taisho en prisión, de inmediato todo el mundo comenzó a especular sobre la rivalidad entre el duque y su primo y como éste tenía bien merecido estar tras las rejas por tratar de secuestrar y tratar de matar al duque más importante de Inglaterra. La corona no dio tiempo a esperar sentencia y fue enviado a las colonias de Nueva Gales del Sur, a pagar sentencia en las islas usadas como prisión, de allí no saldría nunca.

Kagome terminó de leer la prensa y la dobló y dejó a un lado, ya estaba harta de leer sobre el asunto.

- Creo que me volveré alérgica a las flores – dijo mirando los múltiples ramos en la salita, esa era la tercera sala en la que los metían, ya habían dos llenas de flores, sin contar la entrada – Y a las noticias…

- Pronto nos iremos a Knighton Hall – le dijo dándole un beso en los cabellos – La Temporada terminó y no regresaremos si no hasta que el bebé haya nacido…

- Eso suena maravilloso, no quiero saber nada de Londres en un buen tiempo… - musitó Kagome acurrucándose en el diván junto a Inuyasha, no la había dejado sola ninguno de los días posteriores a su rescate.

- Concedido

- Inuyasha…

- ¿Mmmm? – musitó mientras enredaba uno de sus dedos en un rizo de ella.

- Kikyo, ella…

- La criada de Naraku… Kana… ella me lo dijo – sabia a que se refería, a que su propia hermana no la había ayudado – No va ir a la cárcel, no tenía nada que ver con Naraku, aunque ayudó en tu secuestro…

- Puede que me haya traicionada y metido en todo este embrollo, pero es la única familia que me queda, no quiero verla tras las rejas…

- No, no la verás tras las rejas – dijo Inuyasha – Pero tampoco la verás nunca más… Fue exiliada…

- ¿Qué?

- Se le condenó al exilio por traicionar a un par del reino, fue enviada a Irlanda…

- Irlanda… - musitó Kagome haciéndose a la idea, no le dolió, ni siquiera sintió lastima por ella, no lo haría por alguien que le había dado la espalda y que no le interesaba que estuviera esperando un bebé.

- ¿Cuándo anunciaremos que tenemos un bebé en camino? – preguntó Inuyasha tocándole su vientre.

- ¿Quieres mas revuelo y más flores?

- Quiero que todos sepan que tengo una esposa maravillosa y un bebé en camino… - contestó él haciéndola sonreír.

- Su excelencia… El señor Myoga está aquí…

Ambos se enderezaron en el asiento e Inuyasha se puso de pie para recibir al abogado.

- Inuyasha… - entró el anciano, siempre había sido el abogado principal de la familia.

- Myoga… - saludo a anciano con una abrazo.

- Su excelencia, no sabía si traerle flores, así que traje bombones – dijo el anciano extendiéndole la caja, ella sonrió agradecida al anciano.

- Muchas gracias, señor Myoga – dijo antes de lanzarse a comérselos.

- ¿Tienes lo que te pedí?

- Fue un poco complicado, es la primera vez que requiero algo como esto, no creo que nadie haya sacado alguna vez un documento de ese tipo – dijo el anciano extendiéndole un sobre largo y amplio.

- ¿Puedo preguntar qué es?

- Claro que sí cariño… Es algo así como una licencia…

- ¿Para qué? – preguntó sin entender mientras desenvolvía un nuevo chocolate.

- Nos vamos casar…

-.-.-.-.-

_**¡Están cordialmente invitadas chicas! Jajajaja! Hay boda en mi historia.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, lo que les quería comentar, era que este es el "PENULTIMO CAPITULO"… Eso significa que el próximo será el final y más tarde tendremos un pequeño epilogo para cerrar la historia. Muchas gracias a todos, dejen sus mensajes, comentarios y demás. Les mando un abrazo, Nos leemos! **_


	26. Chapter 24

_**¡Hola!... Espero que estén muy bien… Yo ando de maravillas, agradeciendo a la vida de que finalmente llegara el fin de semana con feriado (un día más de descanso), lo necesitaba con toda el alma. Antes de dejarles el capítulo de hoy, que sé que debieron estar maldiciéndome por no haberlo dejado la semana pasada ni el día de ayer, quiero disculparme por eso, estuve ocupada y el capitulo no estuvo listo para la semana pasada y apenas hoy tuve el tiempo libre para pulirlo, revisarlo y subirlo. Bien… no hablo más, muchas gracias por su paciencia, un beso… DISFRUTEN!**_

-.-.-.-.-

_**Cap. 24: Cuentos de hadas**_

"Boda"… Esa era la palabra que últimamente veía y oía por todos lados. Londres había enloquecido, no había otra manera de explicarlo, todos los periódicos de sociedad hablaban de la inminente "renovación" de votos de los duques de Lancaster. Era algo increíblemente escandaloso, jamás nadie había hecho algo así. Pero la ciudad estaba feliz con la noticia, rebosante de personas, aunque la Temporada social hubiera ya terminado, todos querían una invitación para la ceremonia de la que aún no se tenían detalles.

- Duquesa tiene una visita…

Otra más, fue lo que pensó Kagome a la par de su suegra, quien amablemente le hacía compañía en el salón rojo, donde estaban recibiendo la ola de personas. La mayoría de las personas eran mujeres, con sus hijas. Era claro que querían saber todo sobre su terrible y mortificante experiencia; toda la ciudad se había enterado de lo sucedido y se había postrado, no literalmente, de rodillas pidiendo perdón por la infamia sobre su escape y engaño al duque con el primo de este. Se había convertido en la mártir de la ciudad, al sufrir en las garras del asesinado espía francés y el cobarde traidor de la corona, Sesshomaru. Esas palabras nos las usaba ella, solo replicaba las leídas en la prensa y las dichas por las mismas visitas.

- Fue una experiencia terrible… - dijo una de las mujeres, a lo que las demás asintieron solemnemente.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había escuchado eso, durante toda esa semana. Una semana, no había pasado mucho tiempo desde lo acontecido, pero ella veía el suceso como si hubiera sucedido hace años, más que como si hubiera sucedido hace unos pocos días. Pero en fin, era solo una semana y Londres aún quería comentar el suceso, con la esperanza de que ella revelara sórdidos secretos o quién sabe qué cosa.

- Afortunadamente el duque actuó rápido y fue a rescatarte querida – intervino otra de ellas.

- Eso suena tan romántico, como un cuento de hadas…

Cuento de hadas, Inuyasha era el héroe de él. Todos los hombres felicitaban a Inuyasha por su gran hazaña, las mujeres suspiraban por su magnífico rescate a lomos de un caballo blanco, la gente definitivamente tendía a exagerar. Era cierto, Inuyasha la había rescatado, si no hubiera sido por él que llegó en el momento justo tal vez no estaría en esos momentos ahí sentada y sí todo había sido muy heroico; sin embargo no había caballo blanco, ni malvadas brujas, ni dragones. No era un cuento de hadas, era solo un episodio en su historia.

- Lo importante es que ya eso está en el pasado… - ya ni sabía quien estaba hablando, era como espectadora más de la conversación, no quería intervenir, aunque si abría la boca un poco, todas enfocaban su mirada en ella, esperando por lo que tuviera que decir. Ya no era tan divertido ver semejante reacción.

- Sí… Y que se va celebrar una ceremonia, como recordatorio de los votos de los duques – comento emocionada una de las mujeres.

- Sí, ¿de quién fue la idea?

- De mi hijo… - contesto Izayoi, al ver que Kagome no hacia ademán alguno de contestar.

Izayoi había estado al tanto de todo, del engaño de Sesshomaru para obtener el título y todo el asunto del matrimonio. Y le parecía una excelente idea que su hijo y Kagome se casaran, esta vez como Dios manda y sin ninguna intriga detrás de todo. Por supuesto nadie más sabia la historia.

- El duque se volvió un romántico – suspiró una de las damas – No recuerdo que fuera así años atrás, es más, era bastante libertino – Lo siento mucho duquesa…

- No se preocupe – abrió finalmente la boca – Ahora el duque es mi esposo y es lo único que interesa – sonrió con amabilidad y todo el mundo estuvo de acuerdo.

- Oh… pero todo me parece muy divertido – siguió otra con la conversación – Es la primera vez que escucho algo como esto, una renovación de votos, si no uso mal las palabras y se puede decir así… - continuó la mujer - ¿se sienten nervios como la primera vez duquesa?

- Esto… Pues es una sensación muy similar, aunque sin tantas mariposas en el estomago, al fin y al cabo sabes que ya estas casada – Todas rieron y estuvieron de acuerdo con su respuesta.

- Buenas tardes señoras, señoritas – entró el duque a la habitación ganándose un par de suspiros al unisonó – Debo decir que todas se ven supremamente radiantes el día de hoy.

- No deja de ser un adulador su excelencia – habló una de las damas sonrojada.

- Oh, pero si digo solo la verdad que mis ojos ven… - continuó él – Pero todas comprenderán, que no veo a más bella dama que a mi esposa… - extendió una mano hacia ella ayudándola a pararse - ¿me disculparían si la robo de su agradable compañía unos minutos?

- Claro que no importa su excelencia…

- Eso fue muy galante – sonrió Kagome una vez fuera del salón.

- Soy un enamorado de mi esposa y no hay ninguna otra dama que quiera ver…

- Me alegra escuchar eso… - le dio un beso en los labios, antes de caminar a su lado - ¿Pasa algo?... Creí que ibas a estar en el White's con Miroku…

- Estaba en el White's con Miroku, pero todo está muy aburrido… - comentó – Quería venir y estar contigo, ¿acaso no puedo?

- ¡Vaya!... Cálmate – bromeó ella – No sabes cuánto agradezco que me sacaras de allá, creí que iba a morir pronto.

- Bueno espero que no lo hagas… No hasta que tengamos a este pequeñín acá.

La mano de Inuyasha se posó en su vientre aún plano. Su embarazo era confirmado, casi nadie lo sabía, aparte de la madre de Inuyasha y los condes de Aberdeen, nadie más tenía idea de su estado y querían que todo continuara así, hasta que la noticia fuera inminente revelarla.

- Estaba pensando que hiciéramos la ceremonia en Knighton Hall – comentó Inuyasha una vez llegaron a la biblioteca, ambos pasaban mucho tiempo allá.

- Me parece lo mejor, aunque creo que todo Londres espera una gran ceremonia, en la iglesia de Saint George…

- Bueno, nunca dijimos que haríamos algo así, es nuestra boda, nosotros decidimos que hacer.

- ¿Y cuándo nos vamos?

La verdad estaba un poco cansada de Londres, la cantidad de personas que querían verla la estaban abrumando, quería regresar a Knighton Hall, le encanta ese lugar, la casa solariega, sus aires a campos, su cercanía con el mar. Ese lugar era como un paraíso.

- ¿Te gusta la casa de campo?

- Claro que sí… pensé que eso estaba claro – sonrió mientras se subía sobre él, que estaba recostado en el diván.

- Tengo muchas otras propiedades en el campo.

- Lo sé… tienes propiedades en Cornualles, un par en Escocia, tienes otras en el continente…

- Vaya tengo una esposa enterada…

- Tu madre me contó… No solo estoy para comprar sombreros, ¿sabes?

- Claro que lo sé… - con suavidad dio media vuelta dejándola a ella bajo él – No sabes cuánto me alegra volver a tenerte conmigo…

- También a mi… Por fin las cosas van a estar muy bien…

- No te sientes un poco triste por tu hermana… o algo así…

Kikyo, había sido tomada como cómplice en el secuestro de ella. Había sido condenada al exilio por su traición a un par del reino y ahora estaba condenada a vivir en el ostracismo en Irlanda.

- No voy a decir que me alegro por ella – dijo Kagome – Al fin y al cabo ella es mi hermana o hermanastra, en todo caso… No le deseo el mal, pero cometió un error y debe de pagar por él, ¿no?

- Claro que sí… lo mismo que Sesshomaru…

- Está en Nueva gales del sur, la prisión… - musitó Kagome.

- Nunca me llevé bien con mi primo, siempre tuvimos esa rencilla por el título, pero lo que hizo es imperdonable y no me voy a sentir culpable por la condena que está obligado a pagar…

- Yo no me siento en absoluto culpable por lo que le pasó a Kikyo, fue su decisión y debe asumir sus consecuencias… - estuvo de acuerdo Kagome.

- Me preocupaba que sintieras algún remordimiento, me tranquiliza saber que no – le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y sonrió cuando se separaron – Será que te extrañan demasiado si te demoro mas.

- No importa… - sonrió enamorada mientras lo tomaba del rostro para devorarlo con sus labios.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Londres está desierto, creo que todos esperaban que de un momento a otro volvieran para la ceremonia – dijo Sango mientras acomodaba a su bebé en la manta.

- ¿Es broma?... todos sabían que nos habíamos ido…

-Sí, pero todos pensaron que volverían, se imaginaron una ceremonia por lo alto, la misma pareja de duques no se casan dos veces – le dijo Sango.

- Bueno, supongo, pero… La sociedad está loca

- Sí, un poco – se rió Sango mientras su hijo balbuceaba con ellas.

- Que grande está… los bebés crecen muy rápido… - dijo Kagome tocándose su vientre de más de cinco semanas, había una pequeña protuberancia en la parte baja, solo se le notaba si se desnudaba, con las voluminosas faldas ni se notaba.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?... – preguntó Sango con una sonrisa, ella conocía de la emoción de sentirse cargando una vida dentro de uno mismo.

- Rara… no hay síntomas ni nada por el estilo, lo que si es que se me despierta el apetito en mitad de la noche – Aunque claro que eso podría ser por el tipo de actividades que tan a menudo venía practicando con Inuyasha, pero eso no se lo iba a contar a Kagome.

- Bueno, según me dijo mi madre hay veces que los síntomas aparecen más tarde o que algunas mujeres ni siquiera sufren de ellos…

- Eso mismo me comento Izayoi en una de sus cartas…

- ¿Cómo le está yendo?

- Al parecer de maravillas – contestó Kagome, su suegra estaba haciendo un pequeño viaje por el continente, ahora que se podía viajar sin problemas ni miedos por la guerra – Está visitando antiguos amigos de ella y el difunto duque… La última carta venía de Italia…

- Entonces Inuyasha y tu andan como de luna de miel o algo así… - sonrió coqueta Sango.

- ¡Sango!... – se rió Kagome mientras acariciaba los cabellos del bebé – La verdad es que… sí…

Ambas se rieron a carcajadas y el bebé las imitó extasiado por las risas en el ambiente.

- ¿Qué es tan divertido señoras?

Miroku e Inuyasha llegaron hasta el pie del árbol donde estaban ellas, habían dejado sus caballos más lejos para tomar asiento con sus esposas.

- Cosas de mujeres cariño – contestó Sango a su flamante esposo.

- Creo que hemos sido excluidos, el único hombre que puede escuchar las conversaciones de las damas es tu hijo… - sonrió Inuyasha mientras se sentaba al lado de Kagome.

- ¿Estás celoso de un bebito? – preguntó Kagome sonriendo.

- Claro que no… es conmigo con quien pasas la noche – susurró en su oído haciéndola sonrojar, le encantaba cada vez que lo hacía.

- Inuyasha – le recriminó en un murmullo, claro que sus dos amigos estaban en lo suyo.

- ¿Qué tal si vamos a dar un paseo y dejamos a ese par solos con su bebé?

Kagome sonrió con un asentimiento y se puso en pie. Inuyasha entrelazo su mano con la de él y la llevo caminando por uno de los senderos de Knighton Hall.

- ¿Leíste el periódico de la mañana? – preguntó Inuyasha cuando ya iban bastante lejos.

- No, algo interesante…

- No, sólo que todo Londres ya enteró de que tendremos un nuevo miembro en los Taisho… el heredero de los Lancaster…

- Dios… ahora tendremos visitas sorpresa de miles de personas o por lo menos tendremos la correspondencia llena…

- No te preocupes, si no queremos que nadie nos vemos, podemos organizarlo, es muy molesto, yo me encargo…

- No quiero parecer grosera…

- No lo parecerás… - le aseguró Inuyasha – Mira…

Kagome sonrió mientras veía el paisaje de los acantilados del castillo. Era increíble, Inuyasha la llevaba todos los días al mismo sitio, justo en el instante en que el sol estaba en lo alto y las aves revoloteaban en el cielo para luego bajar al mar, juguetear con las olas y alzar vuelo una vez más. Era un paisaje imponente.

- ¿Por qué siempre me traes acá? – quiso saber Kagome.

-No lo sé… -aseguró el duque con una sonrisa, mientras abrazaba a su esposa – Me encanta esta vista, es como si todo se conjugara para que se viera así… Como si cada elemento que ves, acordara aparecer justo en este instante y mostrar este espectáculo de belleza… Me fascina…

- Es hermoso… ¿Alguien más lo ha visto?

- No, lo vi cuando era pequeño… Ahora lo has visto tu y traeremos a nuestro pequeño cuando nazca… - le dio un beso en los cabellos y Kagome sonrió.

- Aún falta…

- Bueno, a veces el tiempo vuela…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Yo voy a ir…

- No… - Totosai el mayordomo lo tomó del brazo con firmeza y lo sentó – Bébase su whisky y espere sentado.

Inuyasha miró al anciano, no se suponía que era él quien mandaba y no el viejo. Pero bueno, quería mucho a Totosai como para decirle semejante cosa.

- Pero es mi esposa… - dijo Inuyasha como si el hecho no fuera claro para todos.

- Ya falta poco hijo… Kagome lo está haciendo muy bien – su madre salió por cuarta vez del cuarto y le dijo lo mismo.

Si todo estaba así de bien, por escuchaba los gritos de Kagome y sus maldiciones dirigidas a él, había escuchado una muy claramente en que decía que jamás iba a dejar que la volviera a tocar. Esperaba que no fuera cierto, le encantaba tocar a Kagome, lo hizo hasta que el doctor les pidió no tener intimidad marital pues el parto estaba cerca. Claro que Kagome le iba a permitir tocarla, era su esposo, además a ella le encantaba, sus gemidos de placer en la cama lo dejaban claro.

- Mamá… quiero entrar – le pidió como si fuera un niño pequeño.

- Lo sé cariño… - le acarició la mejilla – Pero adentro solo estorbarás y Kagome no necesita a alguien preocupado allá…

Su madre había vuelto para los dos últimos meses de embarazo de Kagome y gracias a Dios, porque no sabría qué hacer si hubiera estado él solo. Lo más probable es que se hubiera desmayado, bueno en realidad lo había hecho y no estaba muy orgulloso de ello. Había caído redondito al suelo cuando Kagome le dijo en el momento en que se preparaban para salir a su paseo de la tarde, que había roto fuentes. Los jardineros que estaban rondando la propiedad tuvieron que ayudarla a llegar a la casa y otro par lo llevaron medio consiente a él hasta la casa.

- No se supone que soy el padre… - dijo Inuyasha a Totosai quien le sirvió otro dedo de whisky.

- Claro que lo es señor… - dijo el anciano.

Lo tenía esperando en la salita fuera de la habitación que compartía con Kagome. Podría estar caminando de un lado a otro, eso había hecho hasta un par de minutos antes, luego sintió que sus rodillas flaqueaban y tuvo que sentarse, otra vez le ayudaron a llegar a un sofá. Esta vez Totosai.

- Entonces por qué no puedo estar allá…

- Porque no podemos acercar una silla en la cama para que esté sentado señor…

- ¿Crees que me desmayaría?... Soy un hombre, de pequeño vi algunos partos, de las yeguas y ¿recuerdas la gata de la cocinera?, estuve en el parto de los gatitos…

Sabía que estaba hablando puras tonterías, afortunadamente Totosai no comentaba nada o se sentiría más idiota de lo que se sentía.

- Bueno, voy a entrar… - dejó el vaso sobre la mesa de centró y se puso de pie con absoluta determinación.

Caminó hasta la puerta, está vez Totosai no lo detuvo, cuando colocó una mano en el picaporte. Escuchó un sonido, más exactamente un lloriqueo; una vez más sus piernas temblaron y puso haber caído una vez más, si Totosai no lo hubiera sostenido.

- ¡Es un niño!...

La puerta se abrió y la madre de Inuyasha salió con lágrimas en los ojos dando la buena nueva.

- Un niño… - musitó Inuyasha con una sonrisa – ¿Escuchaste Totosai? – preguntó a su mayordomo mientras lo abrazaba emocionado.

- Claro que si señora, felicitaciones – dijo correspondiendo al abrazo.

- Vamos, entren, entren… - los apuró Izayoi casi llevándolos a rastras.

- Su excelencia, felicitaciones… - dijo el doctor.

El asintió y se acercó a Kagome, quien sostenía un pequeño bultito en sus brazos. La miró, estudiando que estuviera bien, ella le sonrió. Al parecer no cumpliría la amenaza de que jamás la dejaría tocarla.

- Míralo… - sonrió mientras le acercaba el bebito a los brazos.

Bueno esto no era igual que los gatitos de la gata de la cocinera, pensó para él mismo. Pero aún así no era tan difícil, se sentó al lado de Kagome y tomó al bebé en brazos. Era una bolita de mejillas rosadas y una mata de pelo azabache, el mismo color de Kagome, ojala tuviera sus ojos, si quería esos ojos en su niño. Su niño, ahora era papá. Sonrió a la cosita pequeñita de sus brazos y le dio uno de sus dedos cuando el pequeño abrió su manita, para luego encerrarlo con fuerza.

- Es precioso… - dijo Izayoi mirándolo tras él – Dios… es hermosísimo…

- ¡Ahh!... – Kagome gimió con fuerza asustando a todos los presentes.

- ¿Qué te pasa?...

- Yo no… - un nuevo gemido salió de sus labios, había algo muy raro, le dolía, tal cual una… ¿contracción?

- Doctor… - urgió Izayoi a este quien de inmediato se acercó a Kagome.

- No puede… - el doctor miró a Kagome y luego a los demás.

- Va a tener otro bebé… veo la cabeza…

- ¿Qué?... – Inuyasha se puso pálido, pero esta vez estaba sentado por lo que no se cayó, además no se caería con su bebé en brazos.

- Vamos, cariño, sal de aquí – le quitaron a su bebé de los brazos y se lo pasaron a Kaede quien estaba ayudando a Kagome en el parto.

Totosai lo levantó de la cama y lo llevó fuera.

- ¿Escuchaste Totosai? – le preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa – Otro bebé… Son dos…

Esta vez la espera fue menos corta y gracias a Dios no se desmayó, eso no hablaría muy bien de él. Su madre salió un par de minutos después, con lágrimas en los ojos y una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Es una niña…

- ¿Niña?... – sonrió y miró a su mayordomo quien se limpiaba una lágrima de felicidad – Tengo una niña…

- Puedes entrar cariño…

Esta vez fue más consciente del ambiente de la habitación, el aroma de la sangre estaba levemente presente en el cuarto. Afortunadamente ya habían abierto las ventanas y el lugar comenzaba a orearse.

Kagome estaba en la cama, recostada sobre los cojines, la cama ya había sido cambiada por sabanas limpias. Su esposa estaba con las mejillas sonrojadas y los cabellos levemente revueltos. Estaba hermosa.

- Inuyasha… - musitó y extendió el bultito en sus brazos – Una niña…

Inuyasha sonrió mientras tomaba a la nena en sus brazos. Un bultito pequeñito y tenía los cabellos del mismo color que el suyo, unas mejillitas rosadas y unos labios sonrosados. En el instante en que le dio un beso en su frente, la pequeña abrió sus ojos, dorados, su niña tenía sus ojos.

- Tiene mis ojos – no pudo guardarse el hecho y sonrió a la par que Kagome - ¿Dónde está mi hijo? – preguntó buscándolo por el cuarto.

Kaede se acercó con el pequeño envuelto en una manta azul y se lo dejó a Kagome.

- Felicitaciones… son dos niños preciosos y saludables…

- Gracias Kaede – contestó Inuyasha con una sonrisa – Gracias…

- Tenemos dos bebés… un niño y una niña… - dijo Inuyasha mirando a ambos bebés sobre su cama, se veían muy pequeños en la inmensa cama - ¿No hacen más que dormir?

- Las primeras semanas sí – le dijo Kagome mirando a sus hijos, eran perfectos.

- ¿Cómo les vamos a llamar?

- Mmmm no sé, hay miles de opciones…

- Quiero llamarla Sakura… - dijo Inuyasha acariciando la mejilla de su bebita – Sakura Taisho, la princesa de los Lancaster.

- Ese título no va ahí… - sonrió Kagome – Y Senkai… próximo duque Lancaster…

- Bueno, ella será mi princesa… - dijo – Me gusta el nombre para mi hijo…

- Bien, creo que resolvimos lo del primer nombre… los demás los pensamos luego… - dijo Kagome sonriendo.

- Kagome…

- ¿Sí? – preguntó mirando a su esposo.

- Gracias…

- ¿Por qué? – miró a su esposo y le sonrió.

- Por todo… agradezco cada momento de mi vida desde que te conocí…

- Aún cuando me acorralaste en tu cama en Londres…

- Eso fue lo mejor de todo… - se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en los labios – Me encanta acorralarte en la cama, en la alfombra, donde sea cariño…

- Fue un extraño comienzo, ¿no?... cualquier diría que las cosas no saldrían bien… - comentó Kagome entre los brazos de su amor.

- ¿Por qué?

- No comenzamos muy bien… empezamos algo así como con el pie derecho… No fue precisamente un cuento de hadas…

- ¿Cómo qué no?... Tuvimos nuestro encuentro atropellado, ese odio entre el príncipe y la princesa, una hermanastra malvada, un cruel villano y hasta un dragón traído del exterior… No tuvimos rescate en el caballo blanco, pero tuvimos fui a caballo… No tuve un espada, pero hasta con un espada te hubiera rescatado…

- Eres un tonto – dijo Kagome sonriendo – Bueno si lo pones así pareciera que si fue un cuento…

- Cada quien escribe su propio cuento, a su manera… Nosotros tenemos el nuestro…

- Entonces al final… "Viviremos felices para siempre"…

- ¿El final?... esto es el comienzo a Kagome, ahora escribiremos el nuevo capítulo, día con día, hora con hora… - miró a sus pequeños y luego a Kagome – Cada día escribiremos nuestra felicidad, al lado de nuestros hijos y del resto que vendrán…

- ¿Quieres más?

- ¿Bromeas?... Quiero llenar el Parlamento con mis hijos…

- Te amo…

- Y nos amaremos para siempre….

FIN

-.-.-.-.-

_**Jajajaja pobre Inu! Me reí demasiado escribiendo y describiendo al Inu nervioso en el parto! Jajaja**_

_**Como les había revelado el capitulo anterior! Este es el FINAL de esta maravillosa historia. Pero no se alarmen, tendremos un EPILOGO a la espera para el próximo viernes, SIN FALTA. Tengo que agradecerles muchísimo a todos ustedes, pero dejaré las lagrimas y la llorada para el próximo viernes… **_

_**Por ahora, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y todaaaaaaa la historia en general. Tengo una historia que seguir y un nuevo proyecto en el cual aun estoy pensando, pero aún no me cuadran las ideas! Jajaja!...**_

_**Espero sus mensajes, comentarios y demás! Un abrazote para todos, un beso! Y NOS LEEMOS EN EL EPILOGO!**_


	27. Epílogo

_**¡BUENAS NOCHES A TODOS!... Es un placer volver a saludar después de tanto, tal vez demasiado tiempo!... Las cosas se han vuelto bastante ajetreadas para mí, eso de terminar la escuela y comenzar estudios Universitarios y para añadirle comenzar a trabajar… HACE DE TODO UN MONTÓN… El caso, es que sí, eso es lo que he hecho durante todos estos meses, estudiar y comenzar vida laboral… Todo esto me emociona bastante, no puedo decir que me moleste, aunque las cosas son diferentes!...**_

_**El motivo de mi aparición es para finalizar este fic, faltaba el epilogo, el cual tenía escrito hace bastante tiempo, es solo que no encontré el momento para subirlo… Ahora que, qué mejor momento que este, ando pasando el puente festivo de mi país, en otra ciudad distinta a la mía, el clima esta frío a no dar más y ando sentada con mi laptop en la cama de una habitación de hotel! Jajaja! La vista esta bien hermosa, ya son las 9:55 de la noche…**_

_**Ahhh! Creo que ando escribiendo demasiado! Jajaja… Hace rato que no lo hacía! Pero ya dejo de dar tanta lata y les dejo el epilogo de ENGAÑAR AL DUQUE..**_

-.-.-.-.-

_**Epilogo: **_

Las olas rompían contra la arena dorada y las rocas del acantilado, volviéndose espuma y regresando al interior del agua. El sol destellaba en la alto, adornando el paisaje maravilloso, a contraluz de este se podía ver un desfile de gaviotas que volaban trazando ondas en el cielo y bajaban hasta la playa una vez localizado su alimento. El cielo esta de un límpido azul, ni una nube se veía, todo estaba soleado, un mágico día de verano, como todos los que se contemplaban en el sitio.

- ¡Mira papá un cangrejo!...

La pequeña voz le hizo borrar sus pensamientos sobre el paisaje, levantó su cuerpo de la arena en la que yacía extendido y se giró para contemplar a su pequeño.

Un niño de unos seis años, corría como si la vida se le fuera en eso, sus cabellos de color negros azabaches ondeaban con el viento traído por las olas, tenía un gigante sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, mientras perseguía a un indefenso cangrejo que se acercaba cada vez más a la orilla del mar, finalmente una ola llegó y se lo llevó consigo.

- Oh… - soltó un suspiro el niño, luego se giró hacia su padre y corrió hacía él – ¿Lo viste papá?... Era inmenso – dijo a la vez que extendía sus manos a sus lados mostrando el tamaño del animal.

- Claro que lo vi… - sonrió a su pequeño mientras se levantaba y sacudía la arena de sus pantalones desgastados de montar.

- Tienes la cabeza llena de arena – le dijo el niño riendo.

- ¿Ah sí?... – Él niño asintió risueño y este lo miró igual – Entonces habrá que quitársela con agua…

- ¡No, papá!... – gritó el pequeño mientras era alzado por el aire y llevado a las carreras hasta el mar, el agua le salpicó el rostro y el sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos - ¡Mami, ayuda!...

- Senkai eres un cobarde… - una pequeña vocecita a sus pies llamó la atención de Inuyasha.

Una niña de la misma edad, los miraba desde la grandeza de toda su baja estatura, con los brazos cruzados.

- No lo soy… - dijo el pequeño a su hermana – A ti no te tienen de cabeza…

- Tu hermano tiene razón Sakura… - le dijo mientras la tomaba de la cintura y se la echaba al otro hombro – Ahora tengo a dos peces en mis hombros…

- No somos peces… - rebatió la niña riendo a la par que su hermano.

- ¿Ah no?... Pero están tan mojados como uno… - y dicho esto los soltó en el agua, justo a la altura que era, no demasiado hondo, pero ellos sabían nadar.

- ¿Estás siendo malo con los niños…? - unas suaves manos se deslizaron desde atrás por su cintura y subieron por su pecho desnudo. Los tiernos labios que habían susurrado en su oído dejaron caer un beso en su cuello, mandando una ola de calor, si era posible sentir más, por todo su cuerpo.

- Con quién seré malo es contigo… - susurró mientras miraba la figura de su esposa sonriendo a sus espaldas.

- ¡Mamá… papá nos mojó!... – se quejó la niña cuando ambas cabecitas salieron a la superficie sonriendo.

- Ya están con sus cosas de nuevo… - dijo el pequeño mientras chapoteaba en el agua alejándose de ellos.

- Es horrible… - estuvo de acuerdo a la niña nadando al lado de su hermano – ¿Crees que hayan galletas de la nana Kaede en la cocina?

- No sé… - ambos ya salían por la orilla – ¿Una carrera a la casa?

- ¡Senkai, no seas tramposo!... – gritó la niña mientras corría tras su hermano.

- Ya se fueron… - susurró Inuyasha mirando el camino que llevaba a Knighton Hall.

- Inuyasha, eso suena horrible – sonrió Kagome girando su cabeza para ver a sus pequeños corriendo entre risas.

- Bueno, pero me vas a decir que no te morías de ganas por tenerme para ti solo… - le dijo mientras caminaba mar adentro arrastrándola consigo.

- Estamos siendo un poco presumidos señor Taisho… - se colgó a su cuello mientras se dejaba dar pequeño besos en sus labios.

- Digamos entonces, que yo te quería para mí solo duquesa… - cuando el agua lo cubrió hasta el pecho se detuvo, bajó sus manos que descansaban en la cintura de ella y tomó el dobladillo de la camisola – Nada debajo… me encanta…

- Lo sé…

- Sí… creo que en tanto tiempo ya sabes que me gusta. ¿Entonces, sabes lo que te haré ahora?

- Me hago una idea…

Inuyasha le dedicó una sensual sonrisa a su esposa, una que ella le devolvió. ¿Cuánto había pasado?... No estaba muy seguro, los hombres no contaban el tiempo, para él valía cada segundo, cada momento vivido a su lado. Ahora no se arrepentía de nada, volvería a vivir cada una de las cosas si al final ella estaría como recompensa. Ella y sus hijos por supuesto. Bueno, podría omitir un par de desafortunados detalles, pero eso estaba en el pasado. Lo importante era el presente, estar cada día junto Kagome, mirarla cuando el sol despuntaba, hacerle el amor con pasión, locura, amor… Como solo ambos sabían acoplarse. Lo único que importaba, era ese brillante futuro que se asomaba para ambos.

- No te hagas ideas… Yo te muestro… - susurró antes de devorar sus labios.

FIN

-.-.-.-.-

_**FINAL, FINAL… Y muchos de ustedes dirán: AL FIN!... Y lo entiendo completamente, también soy lectora de fics y es muy frustrante esperar por un capitulo. **_

_**Pero como no me quedo con nada y más vale tarde que nunca, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO!...**_

_**Como todas las cosas que escribo, esto es por y para todas las personas que leen, que me dejan sus mensajes o me contactan por otros medios, el saber que a ustedes les gusta lo que hago, y que esperan por lo que escribo, me alienta a continuarlo.**_

_**Mmmmm se terminó esta historia, me alegra haber concluido un proyecto y saber que a ustedes les gusto! O ESO ESPERO! Jajaja…**_

_**A todos muchísimas gracias por sus mensajes, comentarios… Y por ser tan increíblemente pacientes conmigo! **_

_**Espero les haya gustado! UN BESO! Y que estén muy bien!**_

_**POR SUPUESTO! Nos seguimos leyendo! =D**_


End file.
